Regression to the mean 3: Apocalypse
by BritishHades
Summary: After Defeating the beast and bringing Allison Argent back to life. Told to leave Beacon hills, Grace McCall begins a new adventure dodging the dead that have risen back to life in Atlanta, Georgia. With her mate Liam Dunbar and the newly resurrected Allison Argent they help protect the group of humans whilst hiding there secrets from them. Sequel to Regression the mean 2
1. Days gone by

No P.O.V

It took the three teens two months to get from Beacon Hills, California to Atlanta, Georgia. They had their plan mapped out from the beginning, the three drove to Ely, Nevada where they stayed a week visiting nearby towns and just feeling like they could finally breathe, From Nevada they went to Richfield, Utah. Then from there they travelled to Denver, Colorado to Wichita, Kansas to Rolla, Missouri and finally Nashville, Tennessee. They stayed in all of these towns two or three weeks, people would assume they were running from something, but they weren't, they were just... living. It was the 9th week into their trip that they heard of it. Mankind changing; eating each other, feasting on the living. Soon there were at the end of their final week and had left Missouri. Knowing this was what they had left Beacon Hills for; they headed to camping stores, Sports stores around Nashville where they could gather what they needed for the end.

Allison had asked the others multiple times if they should turn back, despite knowing they couldn't and with Grace standing strong that they should push on and continue to Atlanta. By Nashville things were getting worse. They stayed in Hotels and Motels where they could hear the screams of the locals as they or their loved ones were being feasted upon by the dead. On the first report of the attacks, the three thought a rouge Wendigo had been at fault and hunters would be dispatched but that wasn't the case.

People were getting sick and dying and from that fever they would reawaken and bite the next person they'd see, thus killing them and spreading the disease further until most of the human population had been infected. With the ciaos spreading on their way into Georgia, they had stopped for gas and it was there that one of their own was bit by the clerk behind the counter.

Grace McCall had went inside for Snacks at the other two's request, for a single second she glanced out of the window at the other two next to the car as they filled the tank and watched as they laughed. She had not been paying attention and didn't see when the reanimated corpse of the old man who ran the gas station grabbed her arm and sunk its teeth into her flesh.

She didn't scream, but she did let out the high pitched cry of the Phoenix that lay under her skin. That sound set Liam into a frenzy and Allison had frozen stiff. They had both turned to the window of the store to seen their Mate/ Sister yanking her arm from the jaw of the dead and fall to the floor, blood seeping from the wound.

Realization hit them and they had sprinted into the building. Liam Straight to him mate and Allison to the monster, sinking a knife into his skull, ending his undead life. The Huntress then ran to what can only be described as her little sister, crying in the arms of her first and only love whilst clutching her arm, drenched in her own blood.

As Allison knelt by the two she had gently removed Grace's hand from the wound as Liam tried to calm the shocked blonde. Allison examined the bite and was glad to see the bleeding had already stopped though the flesh wasn't healing as fast as it should have.

Assuring the other two that Grace would be alright, Allison had then set off to the health isle to retrieve bandages, aspirin and anything else they would need as she knew all the attacks would have just been the beginning of what is to come. She had then fixed a bandage around Grace's right forearm and with the help of Liam; they had lifted the Phoenix and guided her back out to the car, taking down any dead that had shown up at the recent time. After the gas station, Allison had drove further into Georgia occasionally passing the dead feasting or strolling around outside.

Scott and Stiles had called, a lot. At the beginning Grace never answered but that last phone call, the one before all technology shut down, she pressed answer. And it was the last time she heard her bothers voice, begging for her to come home.

 _Flashback_

" _Scott?" Grace asks as she puts the phone to her ear._

" _Gracie, oh God. Where the hell are you three? Argent's freaking, Mom got transferred a few weeks ago to another hospital with Dr. Geyer and Liam's mom is pissed that the two of you just left"_

" _We're fine Scotty..."_

" _Where are you fine?" Stiles interrupts me, I guess I'm on speaker._

" _Guys-"_

" _Grace please, just tell me where you are"_

" _Georgia, we're heading to Atlanta... This thing, it's why we left"_

" _You knew this would happen?" Lydia questions_

" _No, not exactly, just. Be safe, guys. I Love you"_

" _We're coming Gracie... we love you t-" the line went dead cutting the Alpha off. No signal. No way of knowing how our loved ones are, if they survived. All they have is hope._

 _Time Skip_

Grace and Liam had taken up the back seats of the car, lying back, tangled together as they slept. It had been 8 days since the incident at the gas station and now the three where in the middle of a traffic jam leading into Atlanta. They had heard the message over the radio of the safe zone and with a nod from the others, Allison had driven their immediately.

After sitting for an hour and nothing happening, turning around in her seat, Allison shakes the shoulder of the young werewolf with the teenage girl lying half on top of him. Liam opens his eyes and looks over to the huntress in the front seat as he tries to not move as to not wake is mate up.

"I'm going to go and check thing out" Allison says to him and removes her belt "Wait here" she commands then opens the door and slides out of the car.

"Are we really going to listen to her?" Liam asks in the silence.

"She's strong, she can take care of herself" Grace says, tugging at the bandage on her forearm. The bite had healed mostly, now it was a simple bite mark that had scabbed over. Within a few days it would be completely healed.

After several minutes of silence the driver door opens again and Allison pops her head in looks in the back seat of the car at the two supernatural's "Looks like we're going to be here a while guys, come one, stretch your legs" She says as she takes her compound bow from the front seat and slings it over her shoulder along with her quiver.

Obeying, Grace grabs her jacket and slips it on to hide her bandages as she and Liam climb out of the car and meet at the front of the Toyota where Allison is standing talking to two older women with a little boy and a little girl at their sides.

"Grace, Liam. This is Lori and Carl Grimes" She gestures to a tall skinny brunette with a little boy next to her with the same colour hair. "And this is Carol and Sophia Peletier" She says pointing to a women skinny women with Grey short hair with the little blonde girl 'Sophia' at her side.

"Hi" Grace smiles to Sophia

"Hello Miss Grace" Sophia shyly hides behind her mother. Although her eyes shine to the teen as though Grace is a star.

"You can just call me Grace" she continues to smile at the little girl.

"Are we going to go soon?" Sophia asks her mother.

"I don't know baby, I sure hope so"

"I'm hungry" Carl turns to his mother.

"I know, Carl we all are"

"You know why don't I get him something to eat?" Carol asks "Ed's into all this survival stuff, we've got MREs to feed a small army" Carol says as she walks past Allison, Liam and I to the other side of her car.

"I sure appreciate it" Lori says, walking to Carl

"It's not trouble" Carol replies as she passes a man who was is standing behind Sophia, who must be 'Ed'.

The three teens watch as Ed follows Carol to the passenger door and slams it shut at the woman begins to open it. "What the hell did you tell her that for?" They here the man asks "we don't even know these damn people"

"The boy is hungry" Carol says and glances to Grace who gives her a small smile. "We can spear one box"

"It's called operational security. How long do you think this stuff is going to last if you keep running your damn mouth off to everybody we meet?" Ed asks

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking" Carol replies and Grace looks to Allison and Liam who nod to her and she moves to the trunk of the car and pulls out a bag of blue Doritos then walks over to the kids as Carol apologises to Lori.

"Here you go guys" Grace hands the share bag Carl who smiles up at her.

"Thank you" Lori smiles to her as she walks to the car beside Grace's with a man in the front seat. "You getting anything?" Lori asks Shane.

"There's nothing" Shane replies to her

"Big surprise there"

"No I mean there is, there's nothing. Emergency broadcast System stopped, and that recording about the refuge centre. It's all gone" Shane says getting out of the car. "I'm going to go up the road, see what I can see"

"I'll come with you" Lori replies and walks to Shane

"Ed must have forgotten to pack those MREs" Carol stops Lori

"It's alright Grace gave them some chips, Listen do you mind keeping an eye on Carl for a minute?" Lori asks her and she agrees. The woman then turns to her son "Shane and I are going to scout up ahead a little bit and see if we can find someone that know what's going on"

"I want to go with you" Carl argues but Lori shakes her head

"Hey, we'll be back before you know it, okay little man" Shane says ruffling Carl hair then walks away

"Hold up, I'll come to" Allison stops Lori and turns to Grace and Liam "You two stay near the car" Allison points to the two" Grace just rolls her eyes and falls back into Liam's arms as he leans to the hood of the car.

"So, Grace. What made you decide to travel the country with your boyfriend and his sister?" Carol asks turning to me. Allison is Liam's sister?

"Uhh... town was too small, needed a change of scenery" Grace Smiles playing along in case Allison had told them of their 'connection'.

"Where you from?" Carl asks the teens

"California" Liam says and kisses Graces neck.

"Long way from home then" An old man says coming from an RV that is parked a few cars ways with two Blonde girls and an Asian at his side.

"Furthest I've ever been" Grace smiles to the old man and holds her hand out to him "Grace McCall"

"Dale Horvath" He replies taking Grace's hand and shaking it then he turns to Liam who introduces himself but leaves off his last name as he is unsure of what last name Allison used for the two if she told Carol they are Brother and sister "And this Is Andrea and Amy Harrison" He gestures to the two blondes behind him who shake the supernatural's hands "And finally..." He turns to the Asian.

"Glenn Rhee"

Before Grace shakes his hand three helicopter s fly over their heads in the direction of Atlanta. Moments later, booming sounds in the distance ahead making Grace and Liam share a look at the strict sounds.

"Dale is that RV yours?" Grace asks the man

"Yes, why?"

"Can I borrow the roof?" Grace asks and doesn't wait of an answer as she makes her way to the back and climbs up the ladder to the roof. Shining her eyes, she looks through the thinning trees towards the city as another wave of bombs are dropped into the streets.

"Grace?" Liam asks from the ground and, shutting of her eyes, the young Phoenix walks to the edge of the RV and looks down at her mate and the others.

"We're not going to Atlanta" she says to him as she flips of the edge and lands perfectly two feet from them. Screams erupt around them as more and more people discover the news of the supposed 'safe zone'.

"Grace?" Liam asks as she just stares at the people in front of her

"We need to leave, now" Grace demands as she walks over to her car and pulls open the back door, grabbing her baseball bat from Stiles.

"Why?" The girl, Amy asks her as they watch her.

"CARL?" Lori's voice calls over the ciaos.

"Mom!" The young boy yells as she nears and runs to her as Allison moves over to the Grace and Liam.

"We need to get out of here, now" Allison says to the Phoenix.

"I don't understand" Andrea mumbles.

"Kid's right" Shane says, coming up to stand next to Lori and Carl "Those... things, they're drawn to noise..."

"What do you hear?" Grace asks the people around her.

"Screaming, crying, car horns" Glenn lists

"I hear someone ringin' the dinna' bell" A man says behind Grace and she turns to see two men leaning against a blue pickup truck with a bike parked between Grace's car and them. One man, the oldest has greyish-blue eyes, short brown hair resting above his wide forehead. Next to him is a slightly younger man in his late thirties- early forties with eyes the same shade as the man next to him, only his hair is a little darker and longer than the other, with a crossbow peeking over his shoulder.

"Yes, thank you Mr Rifle Man" Grace replies to him, seeing the weapon by his side and turns back to the others. "Those thing are going to be drawn here by the noise" Grace says, the shuffling of leaves and a familiar moan has her stepping back, closer to the line of the woods as she lifts her bat to her shoulder as she looks at the people in front of her. "And I'm not planning on being some dead dick's main course" Grace continues and sees everyone's eyes widen as the thing breaks through the trees.

Before anyone can react, the blonde girl spins on her heel and slams the bat straight into the side of the dead man's head. He must have been a hiker who died from the fever, judging by his clothes and the lack of any visible bite marks on his skin and no blood.

Stepping back again, she waits for the thing to begin to lift itself back up again. Once it is half way up, Grace brings the bat back down on the dead guy's head repeatedly until its head cracks open, blood and brain staining the pavement and it stops moving all together. Wiping the blood and dead flesh clean off of her bat onto the corpse's shirt, she turns back to the group of people who stare at her wide eyed, all except for Allison and Liam who just stand there shaking their heads and attempting to hold their smirks.

"Was that necessary?" Lori hisses to the young blonde as she buries Carls face into her body.

"Would ya prefer for the thin' ta eat ya boy?" the crossbow man asks making Carl whimper at the harsh words and Lori grip him tighter.

"Where do we go?" Carol asks looking at everyone.

"We?" Andrea asks looking to her.

"We're safer in numbers, safer in a..."

"Group?" Liam cuts Shane off

"Where do we go?" Asks Amy.

"There's a quarry not far from here, I saw it on the way in" Glenn informs them. Deciding it's best to stay in a group the people start splitting off into their cars. Grace being the last to leave as Allison gets into the passenger seat and Liam gets into the back. Looking around she sees the Asian man, Glenn taking to an African-American guy sitting in a church van. The man in the van looks over to Grace and smiles when Glenn gestures to her and she smile back with a nod, obviously he and whoever else were in the church van would be joining them. Turning back to her car, Grace looks over the hood at the two men.

"You coming? Or are you just going to stand there and be a meal?" Grace asks the two Rednecks.

"Ya' very bossy ain't ya princess? Besides ya don't want me around any china men or nig- " the older man asks

"You can call me Grace" she cuts him off before he can finish the word.

"Nah, like Princess better" He smirks and steps forward, throwing his leg over the bike "Merle Dixon. That's ma brotha' Daryl" he waves his hand lazily to 'Daryl' as the man throws a finished cigarette to the ground and nods to the Phoenix.

"Merle Dixon, I have a feeling you're going to be great friends" Grace says and climbs into the car, shutting to door behind her then driving off, following the other cars as they lead everyone to the quarry.

 _Three weeks later (Now)_

 _Grace P.O.V_

 _The street below is filled with the dead as I fly above the building of Atlanta, searching for something, someone. But all I see are the dead. Everyone is dead. So many innocent lives lost. Landing on top of a low building I look at the faces of the dead that stare back up at me, reaching towards me as if they can reach. Getting a closer look, the faces become more recognisable. Scott, Stiles, Mom, Liam, Lydia, Allison, Mason, everybody I know, knew they all stare at me with dead eyes as they snap their jaws at me. my head becomes light and I begin to saw until I finally tumble of the edge of the building into their grabbing hands._

Bolting up right in the tent, I clutch at my chest trying to slow my beating heart. Looking to my both of my sides, I see the other half on my double sleeping bag is empty where Liam should be and on my other side, the single bag that belongs to Allison is also empty. Not liking the fact that I'm alone, I quickly change from my matching black silk shorts and cami into a pair of jean shorts, a cargo green vest top, a pair of socks with street foods on and lastly black Dr. Martins. Finally I pick my belt up from the side of the tent and step out of the hole as I slip it around my waist, fastening it at the front and adjusting the gun holster on my left and the knife on my right along with one of three radios, Liam and Allison have the others.

"Good morning Grace" Carol smiles as I walk up to her and she hands me a bowl of mystery food. It's better to eat and not ask questions than to know and not eat at all.

"Morning, where is everyone?" I ask, noticing the lack of some members.

"Glenn, Andrea, Morales, T-Dog, Jacqui and Merle went into the city this morning and I think Daryl went hunting" she replies to me with a smile.

"That's going to end well" I say sarcastically and walk over to Amy when I see her carrying an arm full of sticks, quickly finishing my food, I thank Carol and hand the bowl back to her then follow after the blonde.

"Morning" She says as I meet up with her.

"Morn-"

" _Hello?Hello? Can anybody hear my voice?"_ crackling from the radio lain out to the side interrupts my reply. Dropping the stick, I follow Amy as she rushes to the device.

"Hey, hello?" Amy asks

" _Can you hear my voice?"_ The man asks again

"Yes, I can hear you; you're coming through, over"

" _If anybody reads, please respond. Broadcasting on an emergency channel, will be approaching Atlanta on highway 85, If anybody reads, please respond"_

"We're just outside the city, damn it" she replies but the man doesn't answer "Hello? Hello?" She asks again. "He couldn't hear me, I couldn't warn him" she says to Dale

"Try to raise him again" Dale says to her then turns to Shane "Come on, son. You know best how to work this thing"

Passing me, Shane slams the blade of the Axe he is holding into the stump of the tree the radio is sitting on, we all stand and watch as he crouches down and the CB and begins to speak

"Hello, hello, is the person who calls still on the air? This is officer Shane Walsh, broadcasting a person unknown, please respond" Shane replies and we wait for the man on the other side to say something but he doesn't " He's gone" Shane give up and drops the microphone

"There are others" Lori says across from me as she looks down at Shane. "It's not just us" She shrugs

"Yeah, we knew there would be, right, that's why we left the CB on"

"Lots of good it's been doing. And I've been saying for a week, we ought to put signs up on 85 to warn people away from the city"

"Folks have got no idea what they are getting into" I add as I walk over to Lori.

"We don't have enough time" Shane argues standing up

"I think we need to make time" Pushes Lori.

"Yeah, that, uh... That's a luxury we can't afford. We are surviving here. We are day to day"

"And who the hell would you propose to send"

"I'll go" I but in as Lori opens her mouth

"Nobody goes anywhere alone, you know that" Shane says looking between Lori and I knowing she was about to say she would go to.

"Yes sir" Lori replies and walks away. Shane looks at me for a waiting for an answer but I don't say anything, I just nod and look down to the ground.

Carl gets up and goes to follow him mom but Shane stops him "Hey, hey, hey, come on, take a seat, buddy. You're alright, go on, you're alright" Shane tells the boy and then follows after Lori.

"Glen and that went into Atlanta this morning, right?" I ask Dale.

"Yeah why?"

"Maybe they'll come across the guy there" Liam says from behind me as he comes over with more wood in his arms. "Hey sleepy head" he leans in as he reaches me and kisses me on the lips.

"Ewww" Carl whines as Sophia giggles next to him. Winking at the two, I take half of the sticks in his arms and follow him to the growing pile for tonight's fire. Walking past Dale I hear him mutter something to Amy about 'young love' making me smile brightly.

"Where's Allison?" I ask looking around for the huntress.

"she said something about checking Daryl's nearby traps" my mate replies

"Alone?" Carol buts in

"She can handle herself" I assure her and turn back to Liam "Feel like a run?"

"Shane said no one leaves the camp" Amy interrupts me.

"I meant an actual run, as in fitness" I smile to her then turn to Liam again

"Anything to get out of here, this place makes me feel..."

"Caged?" I question and lead him to the tent where we change into some sportswear that we each ironically packed, but leaving on our belts with our guns and knives. Stepping back out of the tent, Liam and I take of immediately leaving my radio with dale and keeping Liam's on his belt in case they need to contact us

No P.O.V.

 _About an Hour later_

Over in Atlanta Officer Rick Grimes sits in a tank surrounded by the dead in the middle of the city, leaning his forehead against the length of his gun. Thinking of giving up until static noise and beeping comes from a radio next to him followed by the voice of a young man.

" _Hey, you, dumb ass. Hey, you in the tank. Cosy in there?"_


	2. Guts

Grace P.O.V.

I sit on top of the RV in a blue chair as Dale stands, keeping a look out for any walkers near the camp though his binoculars. It's been a few hours since Liam and I got back from our run and after a quick trip to the quarry to wash up we returned back to the camp. No one has been on the radio since man, not even our group in Atlanta. Listening in on the conversations around camp I horn in on Amy and Lori's conversation.

" _Any luck?"_ I here Lori ask as Amy walks over to her.

" _how do we tell it they're poison?"_ Amy asks as she pours the contents of the red bucket in her hand into a metal bowl Lori holds up for her.

" _Uhh... there is only one sure way I know of"_ Lori replies looking over the contents

" _Ask Shane when he gets back?"_ Amy asks, sitting on a turned bucket

" _Yeah, you got it"_ Lori says butting the metal bowl down and grabbing the red bucket as she stands up then walks away. "Hey Dale" Lori calls up to where he is next to me "I'm heading out" she informs him then turns to Carl who is playing on the ground "Hey sweet heart, I want you to stay where Dale and Grace can see you, Okay?"

"Yes mom" The boy replies to her and I shake my head, movement that catches Dale's attention before he quickly looks to a turned Lori.

"You too, don't wonder to far, stay within shouting distance, and if you see anything, holler, I'll come running"

"What he means is, Grace will come running as he finds his walking stick" I joke getting a playful glare from the man and a chuckle form Lori as she walks towards the woods. Dale moves to sit in the green chair next to me and begins to stare "What?" I ask confused.

"What was that? The head shake?" he asks me, leaning forward a little in his chair.

"We're at the beginning of the Apocalypse and the woman waltzes of to go and most likely have sex with Shane... don't act like you don't know" I add when I see his wide eyed look. "We've all barely known each other a month and she's leaving the kid out in the open with a Teenage girl and a man in a fishing hat to watch over a what, 12-13 year old"

"You think she's irresponsible?" He whispers to me.

"I think she's too comfortable, we all are. They can't honestly believe we are safe here, right? Out in the open where anybody, anything can waltz in and take chunks out of us. It's not right" I say I pick my blue sketch book and silver pencil case from the side and sit it in my lap. Opening it to the first page, I begin to draw the camp from this view. After about half an out the radio on my belt beeps and Allison's voice rings through

" _Grace Larrin Hathaway McCall, you better be awake"_ Allison hisses and I roll my eyes taking the radio from my belt

"Well good morning to you to Miss Argent, it is currently 32° this fine Georgia noon with wind up to, well there are no winds, how's the traps going? You've been gone a while

" _I got three Squirrels, but I had to take the long way round. Found a mountain Lion eating a deer"_

"There are no mountain Lions is Georgia" Dale interrupts

"Mountain Lion – Shane, Deer- Lori, eating- da nasty" I explain to him, hopeful that Carl is still too young and doesn't understand. "Any Walkers?" I ask Allison, referring to the dead as we've now named them.

" _No, I came across a trail but it was Daryl's. I'll be back in a little while, keep the kettle on"_

"Always, my love" I joke and put the radio back on my belt.

"Allison Argent" Dale says from beside me.

"What?" I ask confused, turning to the old man.

"You called her Miss Argent. However these past few weeks we've been told it was Allison and Liam Dunbar" He says to me raising an eye brow.

"It was easier, three teens on the road in the middle of the school year with no blood connection" I explain to the man, caving as I slump back.

"Oh, I just assumed that their Parents had married and they were step siblings"

"Well that would have been better than the truth" I mumble looking down at my half drawing

"What is the truth?" Dale asks and I look over the camp watching everyone as I speak.

"Allison was my brother's girlfriend, until they broke up for god know why..."

"And your brother let you leave with your boyfriend and his ex?"

"I left them a letter" I explain sniffing back tears.

"Them?" Dale pushes.

"Scott and Stiles, They're my brothers" I reply and he nods his head.

"Hathaway?" he question next.

"God, you don't miss anything do you?" I laugh as I close the book and but it back to the side along with the pencil case. "11 years ago, my parent's car was hit by a drunk driver" I lie a little, now knowing the truth from Gerard that the driver was never drunk. "They both died and I was adopted 10 years ago by Melissa McCall whose son is Scott McCall, my brother.

"And this... Stiles?"

"Scott's best friend, they were both with me the night my parents died. This is the first time I've ever been apart from them. And I'm terrified that I'll never see them again"

"You believe they're Alive?"

"They have to be, we can't lose hope, I won't" I mumble as I watch Liam come back from helping Carol move stuff as her fat ass husband sat around watching them.

No P.O.V

 _Out in Atlanta_

Rick Grimes stares at the CB as it makes a few beeping noises until the same voice appears again, calling to him.

"Hey, you alive in there?" finally accepting it is not a side effect from the ringing of the gunshot. Rick shoots up of the floor and rushes over to the radio, banging his head on the roof in the process.

"Hello, Hello"

"There you are, you had me wondering"

"Where are you? Outside? Can you see me right now?" Rick asks

"Yeah, I can see you, you're surrounded by walkers, that's the bad news"

"There's good news?" Rick asks next

"No" the other voice deadpans

"Listen, whoever you are. I don't mind telling you, I'm a little concerned here"

"Ohh man" The person on the radio breathes out. "You should see it from over here, you'd be having a major freak out"

"Got any advice for me?" Rick asks, hopeful.

"Yeah, I'd say, make a run for it"

"That's it? Make a run for it"

"My way's not as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still up on the tank, but the others have climbed down and joined the...feeding frenzy where the horse went down... with me so far?"

"So far..."

"Okay the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Got ammo?"

"In the duffel bag I dropped out there, and guns. Can I get to it?" Rick asks

"Forget the bag, okay? It's not an option. What do you have on you?" the voice asks next

"Hang on" Rick responds and drops the CB to the floor then grabs his gun from the side, pulling it apart he checks the round then crawls over to the dead solider and searches through his pockets only to find them empty. However lying on the side of the tank is a single grenade. Crawling back to the CB, Rick lifts it back up and restarts the conversation "I've got a biretta with one clip, 15 rounds"

"Make them count. Jump of the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction, there's an alley up the street, maybe 50 yards, be there" The voice replies.

"Hey, what's your name?" Rick asks after a moment

"Have you been listening? Your running out of time" the voice argues and rick agrees' dropping the CB and grabbing his gun and a shovel off of the tank wall. Taking a deep breath he stands up and climbs hatch, throwing it open the top half of his body bops through the hole and he turns around to the very close walkers on the tank and hits it across the face with the shovel, making it lose its balance and fall to the ground.

Climbing the rest of the way down, Rick jumps off and falls to the floor, crying out in pain and gaining more of the dead's attention. Jumping to his feet, he turns to the street and begins to shoot at the upcoming walkers. A gate comes into his view and someone pops out as Rick aims his gun and is about to shoot until the person begins to yell.

"Whoa, not dead! Come on, come on!" the young Asian yells and begins to run from the gate where the horde begins to push through "Faster!" He yells and keeps looking back at the dead as Rick kills off the closest "Come on" the guy yells as he leads Rick to some bright yellow ladders drilled into the side of the building. Rick continues to fire at the dead as you young Asian man climbs up to safety "What are you doing? Come on!" he yells down to rick as he climbs higher.

Seeing the walkers get uncomfortably closer, Rick begins to climb the ladders just in time as one their up stretched hands grab at the sole of his shoes. Getting to the platform the man that helped him out of the tank pulls rick the rest of the way up and the look over the edge of the fence down to the swarm of dead now filling the once clear alley way.

"Nice moves there Clint Eastwood, you the new Sheriff? Come riding in to clean up the town?"

"Wasn't my intention" Rick replies as they both pant in exhaustion.

"Yeah whatever, yeehaw. You're still a dumbass"

"Rick, thanks" he turns to the Asian in the baseball cap, holding his hand out.

"Glenn, you're welcome" the young Asian replies shaking the outstretched hand. As Glenn looks over the side, Rick stuffs his now empty gun into Glenn's backpack. "Oh no" he says drawing Rick's attention to the walkers below to see that one is now climbing the ladder. Turning back to Glenn they both look up to the rest of the building then to each other "Bright side" Glenn says, holding onto the bar in front of him "It'll be the fall that kills us, I'm a glass half full kind of guy" Glenn continues and they both begin to climb the ladder, holding on tight as to not fall to their.

"You the one that barricaded the alley?" Rick asks as they walk along the roof.

"Somebody did, I guess when the city got over run. Whoever did it was thinking not many geeks would get through"

"Back at the tank, why'd you stick your neck out for me?" Rick asks as they open a hatch to one of the stores on the roof.

"Call it foolish, naive hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody might do the same for me. Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than you" Glenn replies as he climbs down the hatch, leaving rick to follow, closing the hatch behind him.

Glenn leads him through an office building and down some fire escape stairs. Rick follows closely behind as Glenn pulls out a radio and speaks to the people he's with "I'm back, got a guest. Plus for geeks in the Alley" Glenn rants as the two rush down the stairs. Getting to the bottom of the stairs the two dead men notice them and immediately begin to moan and shuffle closer to the two men.

Glenn and Rick begin to back up a little as they get closer but it's no need as a door swings open behind the walks and two people rush put in black padding and masks whilst holding baseball bats. They immediately attack the two walkers, bashing their heads repeatedly as they'd both seen from a short distance, as a young blonde girl did with a metal baseball bat, a few weeks ago on the highway into Atlanta. Just minus the padding.

"Let's go!" Glenn yells as he and Rick pass the two men who continue to kill the undead.

"Morales, Let's go!" On shouts to the other and they immediately rush into the building, slamming the door behind them.

Rushing into a more open room, Rick is slammed into crate by a blonde woman in her early forties, pointing a gun to his head. "Son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill you" She hisses to the cop.

"Just chill out Andrea, back off" A Mexican guy says behind her as he shrugs the padding off.

"Come on, ease off" An African-American woman adds next but 'Andrea' doesn't listen, she just continues to point her gun at Rick and glare at him as the others crowd around. "Ease up? You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of this stupid asshole"

"Andrea" The Morales says coming up beside her "I said back the hell off" He demands but she doesn't listen. Morales waits for her to react but when she doesn't he continues to speak "Or pull the trigger" that has the blonde dropping the weapon with tears welling in her eyes as she looks back at Rick.

"We're dead, all of us. Because of you" she says moving from Rick.

"I don't understand" Rick says looking between the five in front of him.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge some supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tip toeing, not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. Corral" Morales says and grabs Ricks arm dragging him to the front of the once clothing store, the others follow behind and stop several feet in front of the crowded doors with the dead pushed up against the first set of two, chopming and groaning at their food source inside.

"Every geek for miles around heard you popping off rounds" the African American man explains

"And you just rang the dinna' bell"

"Get the picture now?" Morales asks as they watch the dead slam at the store doors, one of them holding a rock.

"Oh God" Andrea cries as they see the walker with the rock and they all back up further from the doors. "What the hell were you doing out there anyway?" she turns to Rick

"Trying to flag the helicopter" he explains, gaining several confused stares

"Helicopter? Man, that's crap. Ain't no damn helicopter" the African American man argues.

"You were chasing a hallucination, imagining things. It happens" Jacqui adds.

"I saw it" Rick insists to them.

"Hey, T-Dog, try that C.B. Can you contact the others?" Morales offers and the man 'T-Dog, begins to try and get a signal as rick asks;

"Others? The refugee centre?"

"Yeah, the refugees centre. They've got biscuits at the oven for us" Jacqui replies sarcastically.

"Got no signal, maybe the roof?" T-Dog offers but before anybody can say anything or make a single move, gunshots from said roof bang through the silence.

"Oh no. Is that Dixon?" Andrea asks and they all look to look to each other

"What is that maniac doing?" Morales adds as they run to the stairs.

Come on, let's go" Glenn waves his hand frantically to Rick whilst he stares at the store doors.

Up on the roof Merle Dixon stands on the edge, looking down at the streets of Atlanta with a sniper rifle, having a joyous time as he picks off the dead one by one. Behind him, the group crash through the door and stare at the man leaning standing on the side, leaning forward.

"Hey Dixon, are you crazy?!" Morales hisses as they spot him. Another shot and Merle laughs then turns to the rest of the waving his gun slightly.

"Hey! Y'all be more polite to a man with a gun! Ah! Only common sense" Merle says jumping down from the edge.

"Man, you wasting bullets we ain't even got!" T-Dog yells moving towards him with Morales. "And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill" T-Dog continues.

"Hey! Bad enough I've got this Taco-bender on my ass all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day"

"That'll be the day?" T-Dog repeats "You got something you want to tell me?" T then asks, gesturing between the two of them.

"Hey, T-Dog man, just leave it" Morales tries

"No" T interrupts

"All right? It ain't worth it. Now Merle, just relax, okay? We've got enough trouble" Morales then adds as Glenn looks to Rick and shakes his head, telling him not to interrupt.

"You want to know the day?" Merle asks as the two ignore Morales.

"Yeah" T replies and folds his arms over his chest as merle begins talking.

"I'll tell you the day, Mr. 'Yo'. It's the day I take orders from a ni**er" Merle taunts

"Motherfu-" T yells and swings at Merle who blocks attack and hits T right back with the bottom of his gun. The rest of the group begin to protest as Merle begins to punch T-Dog, who falls to the floor and that's when Merle begins to kick the man in the stomach repeatedly before Merle then straddles T and punches him as the others cry out for the redneck to stop. Merle eventually stops punching T-Dog and instead pulls his gun out on the man.

As he points his gun to the man's head, Merle looks around at the now silent audience. Looking back at T-Dog merle then spits on the man's dirty white 'Brooklyn' shirt and rubs the fluid into the fabric with a small growl.

"Yeah, all right! We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge. I vote me. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, ya'll. Show of hands, huh? All in favour huh? Come on. Let's see 'em. All in favour?" Merle says with his empty hand raised, the others look at each other and Morales is the first to lift his hand flowed by Glenn then Jacqui who more or less holds her hand up flipping Merle the bird, Andrea follows soon after. "Yeah. That's good. Now that means I'm the boss, right? Yeah. Anybody else? Hmm? Anybody?" Merle taunts.

"Yeah" A voice says from behind him, making him turn in the direction as Rick; who had been punched in the jaw by Merle at the beginning of the Redneck's attack, come up and hits Merle in the face with what was Merle own gun, sending the Redneck to the floor with a grunt of pain.

Rick Kneels on Merle chest keeping his knee pressed to the rednecks face, keeping him down as he pulls his hand cuffs from his belt and cuffs his hand to a rusted pipe, Rick then picks up the redneck by his jacket and pushes him to sit up against the old pipe and holds him to it.

"Who the hell are you, man?" Merle growls to Rick.

"Officer Friendly" Rick says sarcastically and the continues in a more serious manner "Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no ni**ers anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat, there's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart"

"Screw you, man"

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point"

"Yeah? well screw you twice"

"Ought to be polite to a man with a gun, only common sense" Rick repeats Merles words, pointing his own gun at Merles head as the others around watch on silently.

"You wouldn't, you're a cop"

"All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anybody that gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that" Rick replies lowly, pulling the gun away and looking deep into Merles eyes. He then proceeds to then search through the Rednecks pockets coming up with a vile of white powder in the pocket of Merle's vest. Looking back at the redneck he grabs Merle chin "You've got some on your nose there" Rick says, flicking Merles nose then lifts to his feet and walks away as Merle begins to speak.

"What are you going to do? Arrest me?" Merle laughs as Rick walks to the edge of the roof and throws the object off the side, sending Merle into a frenzy "Hey! What are you doing? Man, that was my stuff! Hey! If I get loose, you'd better pray... Yeah, you hear me, you pig?! You hear me?!" Merle yells to Rick who walks away from the man to the other side of the building.

"Yeah, your voice carries" Rick says and stops at the edge and looks over the city.

"You're not Atlanta P.D. where you from?" Morales asks as he come up next to Rick.

"Up the road a ways" Rick replies getting a small laugh from Morales

"Well, officer friendly from up the road a ways, welcome to the big city" Morales says as the two look down at the streets below where the dead roam freely, swarming the streets. There moans being heard clearly from the roof top where the living are currently trapped.

As Rick and Morales walk back to the group, Andrea and Jacqui lean over the edge looking down to the streets as T-Dog and Glenn try to get a signal on their radios, and Merle continues to be hand cuffed to the pipe.

"My God, it's like Times Square down there" Andrea comments at the dead blow as Rick and Morales reach them.

"How's that signal?" Morales asks T.

"Like Dixon's Brain... Weak" T answers and receives the middle finger from the Redneck across from him.

"Keep trying" Morales sighs

"Why? There's nothing they can do, not a damn thing" Andrea retorts from next to rick and Jacqui before bushing away from the wall and walking away.

"Got some people outside of the city is all. There's no refugee centre. That's a pipe dream" Morales explains to the confused rick.

"Then she's right. We're on our own. It's up to us to find a way out" Rick comments looking to the people around him.

"Good luck with that. These streets ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear. Ain't that right, sugar tits?" Merle says turning to Andrea who is kneeling not far away from him. "Hey, honey bunch, what say you get me out of these cuffs, we go off somewhere and bump some uglies? Gonna die anyway"

"I'd rather" Andrea replies as she searches through a back pack.

"Rug muncher. I figured as much" Merle says to himself as Andrea stands up. That comments has her turning to him with a glare.

"How the hell does Grace put up with you?"

"What can I say, Princess knows how to survive" He smirks

The streets ain't safe. Now there's an understatement" Morales repeats Merle words as he glares at him, no one in camp can understand how Grace, Liam or Allison can put up with Merle Dixon. Some even wish Grace had never invited the Dixon brothers to join the group, some chose to ignore their presence and the small few recognise the brothers contribution to the camp. That small group being mad of Grace, Allison, Liam, Dale and maybe Glenn, on occasions. They all knew that if it wasn't for the Dixons, camp wouldn't have fresh meat every time either of the brothers hunting. And even though Allison was a hunter and Liam could track with his abilities, neither are as greatly skilled as the Rednecks.

"What about under the streets? The sewers?" Rick offers

"Oh man" Morales realises the possibility "Hey, Glenn, check the alley. You see any manhole covers?" Morales asks as the young Korean jumps up from his spot sitting on the steps and jogs to the other side of the roof here he looks down to the alley he brought rick through.

"No" Glenn reveals running back to the others "Must be all out on the street where the geeks are"

"Maybe not" Jacqui pipes up and everyone turns to her "Old building like this built in the '20s... Big structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding down in the subbasements"

"How do you know that?" Glenn asks

"It's my job... was. I worked in the city zoning office" she replies, the group look around at each other then Glenn leads everybody but T-Dog and Merle down into the basement.

"This is it, are you sure?" Morales asks as they look down hole.

"I really scoped this place out the other times I was here, It's the only thing in the building that goes down. But I've never gone down it. Who'd want to, right?" Glenn asks with a grimace on his face "Noticing the others are all looking at him he realises that they want him to be the one to go down "Oh, great"

"We'll be right behind you" Andrea tries to reassure him.

"No, you won't. Not you" Glenn protests immediately

"Why not me? Think I can't?"

"I wasn't..." Glenn mumbles

"Speak your mind" Rick demands him and that sets Glenn off into a major rant.

"Look, until now I always came here by myself or maybe with Liam once or twice... In and out, grab a few things... no problem. The first time I bring a group... Everything goes to hell. No offence... If you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine... but only if we do it my way. It's tight down there. If I run into something and have to get out quick, I don't want you all jammed up behind me getting me killed. I'll take one person... not you either" Glenn says to Rick as he was about to offer his assistance. "You've got Merle's gun and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were out in that store watching those doors, covering my ass." Glenn explains and then turns to Andrea "And you've got the only other gun, so you should go with him. You'll be my wingman" Glenn points to Morales then he points to Jacqui and says, "Jacqui stays here. Something happens, yell down to us, and get us back up here in a hurry"

"Okay" Jacqui replies

"Okay, everybody knows their jobs" Rick pats Glenn's shoulder and the Korean then moves to the ladder and begins to crawls down, Morales following shortly after. Following the tunnels the two begin to make their way through, the first sign of any sort of life, dead or undead, coming from the few rats running around the cold damp ground.

Up in the building Rick and Andrea make their way into the store, passing clothing racks and whilst keeping an eye out on two sets of door protecting them from the dead trying to get in.

"Sorry for the gun in your face" Andrea says following Rick around

"People do things when they're afraid"

"Not that it was entirely unjustified. You did get us into this"

"If I get us out, would that make up for it?" Rick asks

"No" Andrea deadpans "But it's be a start"

"Next time though take the safety off, won't shoot otherwise" Rick replies with a small smirk

Looking down to the gun in her hand, Andrea realises her mistake

"Is that your gun?" Rick asks as he tucks his gun into the back of his pants

"It was a gift, why?" Andrea asks and Rick walks up to the blonde taking the weapon from her, he flips the little switch on the side and a red light flicks on

"Little red dot means it's ready to fire, you may have occasion to use it" he says handing it back to her

"Good to know" she says looking to the doors where the dead crowd.

Up on the roof, Merle continues to be handcuffed to the pipe as T-Dog sits across from him talking into the radio, only meeting silence.

"Anybody out there? Hello? Anybody read? I'm hoping to hear somebody's voice 'cause I'm getting sick and tired of hearing mine" T says into the radio.

"yeah, well, that makes two of us. Why don't you knock that crap off? You're giving me a headache, boy"

"Why don't you pull your head out of your ass? Maybe your headache will go away" T retorts making Merle chuckle "Try some positivity for a change, damn"

"I'll tell you what... you get me out of these cuffs and I'll be all 'Sammy sunshine' positive for you. Hey, see that hacksaw over there in that tool bag? Get it for me, hmm? Make it worth your while. What do you say, man? Come on. Get me out of these things" merle says tugging his wrist against the cuffs.

"So you can beat my ass again? Or call me Ni**er some more?"

"Come on now. It wasn't personal. It's just that your kind and my kind ain't meant to mix. That's all. It doesn't mean we can't...work together, parley, as long as there's some kind of mutual gain involved. So... about that hacksaw..."

"I guess you want me to get that rifle over there too so you can shoot that cop when he comes back up, huh?"

"Huh" Merle smirks back, his defeat obvious.

Down in the sewers Morales and Glenn come up to a gate blocking their way.

"yeah, we've got ourselves a sewer tunnel, Jacqui was right"

"Can we cut through it?" Glenn asks referring to the gate

"If we had a blowtorch and half a day, sure. Dale's hacksaw sure as hell won't do it" a chomping sound comes from the other side of the gate and the two lower their torches a little to shine on the walker in front of them that lifts its head from the dead rat it was devouring and jump at the two, its arms reaching out to grab at them, but the rest of him being held back by the gate.

Up in the store Andrea smiles down at a mermaid necklace as Rick watches the door, hearing the woman's hum of approval the officer turns and walks over to her.

"See something you like?" Rick asks stopping next to her.

"Not me, but I know someone who would... My sister. She's still such a kid in some ways. Unicorns, dragons... she's into all that stuff. But mermaids... they rule. She loves mermaids"

"Why not take it?"

"There's a cop staring at me" Andrea replies and Rick lets of a silent laugh. 2Would it be considered looting?"

Rick takes a moment before answering "I don't think those rules apply anymore. Do you?" he asks and Andrea smile to him before taking the necklace and slipping it into her pocket. The sound of glass smashing has the two running a little closer as the other three returns from the subbasement and stop beside them.

"What did you find down there?" Rick asks as he aims his gun to the door

"Not a way out" Morales answers

"We need to find a way... and soon" Andrea adds and the group decide to head up to the roof so they can get a view of their surroundings. Using some binoculars borrowed off someone named 'Allison' Rick looks over a construction site not far in the distance.

"That construction site, those trucks... They always keep keys on hand" Rick says passing the binoculars back to Morales, who looks over the site himself. Pulling away, Morales then looks down to the street bellow and watches the dead shuffle around.

"You'll never make it past the walkers" Morales comments and Rick turns to Glenn

"You got me out of that tank"

"Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted"

"Can we distract them again?"

"Right. Listen to him, he's onto something. A diversion, like on 'Hogan's heroes"

"God, give it a rest" Jacqui interrupts Merle from talking any further.

"They're drawn by sound, right?" Rick asks

"Right, like dogs. They hear a sound, they come" Glenn confirms

"What else?"

"Aside from they hear you? They see you, smell you and if they catch you, they eat you"

"They can tell us by smell?" Rick asks at Morales words

"Can't you?" Glenn asks a little shocked

"They smell dead, we don't. It's pretty distinct" Andrea adds. Thinking over the groups words, Rick comes up with one of the worst yet best plans.

"If bad ideas where an Olympic event, this would take to gold" Glenn comments as he take to gloves handed to him by Rick. The group are now in the front of the store gathering supplies needed for Ricks brilliant plan.

"He's right, just stop, okay" Morales says moving over to Rick who hands him a long white coat "Take some time to think this through"

"How much time? they already got through one set of doors, that glass won't hold forever" Rick adds and throws the coat in his hands over to Glenn. Heading to the door that leads to the Alley way that Rick and Glenn came from, Glenn and Andrea stand at the door holding it open as Rick and Morales run over to one of the walkers that were taken down on Ricks arrival and drag him into the building, quickly as there are still two walkers in the alley, roaming around.

Dragging the dead man into a back room, the group stand around him, silently. Rick slides down the protective visor and hold up a crowbar, taking a deep breath he turns around and smashes the glass window to get to the axe on the wall. Striking the glass twice, Rick then reaches forward and removes the object before turning back to the group and walking to stand next to the others who are surrounding the dead guy. Handing the crowbar to Glenn, who put it on a stool beside him. Rick raises the axe and rushes forward, but hesitates and stops himself from bringing down the weapon on the dead man. Ripping of the visor and gloves, Rick sets them and the axe down before searching through the dead man's pockets, pulling out his wallet.

"Wayne Dunlap. Georgia licence. Born in 1979, he had $28 in his pocket when he died... and a picture of a pretty girl. "With love, from Rachel" he used to be like us... worrying about bills or the rent or the super bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne" rick says then stands up, putting his stuff back on and taking the axe again.

"One more thing... he was an organ donor" Glenn informs them, this making the plan now ironic.

And with that Rick brings the axe down on 'Wayne' sending the group into gasps and grunts of disgust as they turn away. Rick continues chopping into the man's stomach until he begins to bring the axe down and chops a leg in half and then an arm. Rick begins to chop at the man again until the sight and smell begins to get to much for him and he pulls the visor off and hands it and the axe over to Morales

"Keep chopping" Rick tells the Mexican who reluctantly pulls the visor down.

"Ughh, I am so going to hurl" Glenn groans from the side

"Later" Rick tells him as Morales begins chopping "Everybody got gloves?" Rick asks as Morales stops "Don't get any on your skin or in your eyes" Rick informs them and they all start gathering the insides of the walker and begin to slather it on Rick and Glenn's coats.

"Oh God! Oh jeez. Oh, this is bad. This is really bad" Glenn groans at the smell.

"Think about something else... Puppies and kittens" Rick offers

"Dead puppies and kittens" T adds making Glenn spin around and vomit on the floor.

"That is just evil. What is wrong with you?" Andrea asks

"Next time let the cracker beat his ass" Jacqui adds to Rick.

"I'm sorry, yo" T apologises

"You suck" Glenn replies as he stays hunched over while Andrea places intestines around his neck.

"Glenn" The blonde says making him stand straight as she hold her gun out to him "Just in case" she continues and places the gun in the front of his pants.

"If we make it back be ready"

"What about Merle Dixon?" T asks emotionlessly, Rick takes off one of his bloody blue gloves and pulls out the hand cuff key from his back pocket and throws it to T who catches it and takes a few steps back.

"Give me the axe" Rick commands and Morales hands it over to him "We need more guts" Rick says and begins chopping at the body again.

Once the two are ready they head out of the back door and begin stumbling like the dead towards the two as a test to see if the plan is working. Passing the dead successfully with nothing but a few groans, head turns and sniffs, Rick and Glenn shuffle their way to the broken down bus and crawl under it and stand up out in the street and make their way towards the construction site walking through the dead.

Up on the roof as rick and Glenn make their way out onto the street, Merle and T-Dog sit as the other three come crashing through the door and running to the side of the building.

"Hey what's happening man?" Merle asks confused

"Hey, T-Dog. Try that CB" Morales ignores him.

"Hey, come on. Talk to me, y'all" Merle practically begs.

"Base camp this is T-Dog, anybody hear me? Can anybody out there hear me?" T asks as Morales looks through the Binoculars trying to locate Rick and Glenn.

"There" He points them out, Thunder rolls over head as gray clouds roll over.

"That asshole is out on the street with the handcuff keys?" Merle asks pissed.

Sliding his hand into his pocket T-Dog pulls the hand cuff key out and shows it to Merle, waving it around a little in a taunting manner, pissing of Merle.

Grace P.O.V

Liam and I sit on the top of the R.V. as Dale and another camper named Jim look over the engine. Walking to the front of the R.V., I sit on the top dangling my feet over the edge looking down at the two men, ignoring the sound of thunder over head.

"Boy, that hose isn't long for this world, is it?" Dale ask

"No sir" Jim replies in a mumble

"Where the hell are we going to find a replacement?"

"Ever tried duct tape?" Allison asks coming from the woods with a few squirrels hanging from her one of her shoulders as the other is occupied by her bow and quiver.

"It's late. They should have been back by now" Amy interrupts the convocation as she paces back and forth.

"Worrying won't make it better" Dale replies lifting his head for a second before diving right back into working on the engine.

Smiling to Allison I watch as she hands over the already prepared squirrels to Carol who immediately begins chopping them up and placing them in a frying pan.

"Hey" Liam says sitting down next to me, placing a kiss on my bare shoulder.

"Hey" I twist my head to the right and place a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"When we're done up here do you want-" He's cut off by static coming from the radio behind us, followed by T-Dog's voice.

" _Hello base camp? Can anybody out there here me?"_ Following Liam up, I stand behind him as he Lifts the C.B to his mouth and begins to speak.

"Hello? T that you? Receptions bad on this end, repeat"

" _Shane is that you?"_

"Liam" My mate corrects

"Is that them?" Lori asks stupidly and I resist the urge to roll my eyes but I catch Allison doing it anyways, making me smirk

" _We're... We're trapped in the department store"_

"He say they're trapped?" Shane asks from the ground, turning my head I look to the deputy and nod my head once.

" _There are geeks all over the place, hundreds of them, we're surrounded"_

"Get him to repeat that last, I didn't quite get it" Dale says standing at the top of the ladders.

"He said they're surrounded" I inform him then drop my gaze to Liam who is trying to find the signal but nothing comes through but static.

"He said the department store" Lori says from beside Allison

"I heard it too" Dale confirms, climbing up the rest of the way and walks over to Liam who hand over the C.B.

"Shane..."

"No way" He cuts off Lori "We do not go afta' them, we do not risk the rest of the group, ya'll know that" He continues.

"So we're just going to leave her there"

"Amy there is more than just your sister out there" Allison snaps to her.

"Look Amy, I know that this is not easy" Shane says walking towards her

"She volunteered to go, to help the rest of us"

"I know" Shane nods "She knew the risks, Right? So she's trapped, she's gone. So we just have to deal with that... There is nothing that we can do"

"She's my sister you son of a bitch" Amy spits out and begins to storm off. Jumping down from the top of the R.V., I land in front of the girl and glare at her. Although I don't agree with Shane that we should just stay and not do anything, I can't help but agree that going would put more of us in danger. Realising how selfish she is being to the lives of the other people, Amy bows he read and slides past me, running to her tent.

Everybody just stands and stares at one another until Lori finally mores and runs after Amy, yelling her name

No P.O.V.

Atlanta streets

Out on the streets Rick and Glenn shuffle their way through the sea of animated corpses in an attempt to blend in so they can get themselves and the others they left back at the department store, out of the city alive. Side by side they make their way through the streets passing walker by walker. Occasionally hesitating when some of the dead get a little too close for comfort.

"It's going to work, I can't believe it" Glenn mumbles to Rick

"Don't. Draw. Attention" Rick grits out.

Breathy growls erupt behind them and Glenn glances between them to see a female walker gliding between them, her skin torn and grey, her hair matted and dull and the stench of death rolling around her, just like everyone else that has fallen.

The walker hovers around Glenn a little too long for his comforts, and although they don't breathe, they do growl which means the decaying smell from inside their bodies rolls up from inside and swishes into the young Koreans face. Resisting the urge to gag, Glenn copies the dead and replies with a moan of his own, his head turned away from the woman slightly as they continue shuffling.

The brains dead woman takes the noise as another fellow monster and shuffles away from the two, oddly sending a glance back at Glenn as she passes in front of him. Glenn smiles at the success, unfortunately ignoring the rumble of thunder up over head. Soon enough the thunder gets louder and rain begins pouring down on everyone and unfortunately for Rick and Glenn the beings to wash away the blood and guts from their coats which was once masking their scent.

The dead around them begins moaning louder as they smell food nearby, some walkers even watch them closely as they continue to shuffle around.

"The smell's washing off. Isn't it? Is it washing off?" Glenn says in a panic.

"No it's not" Rick denies but they both know it's not true as a walker comes right up to Ricks face and stares at him as they pass each other. "Well, maybe" Rick finishes and a loud roar erupts behind them as a walker attacks. Rick spins around and slams the axe in his hand into the skull of the dead guy, revealing even more that he and Glenn are indeed alive. "RUN!" Ricks yells to Glenn as the dead begin to advance on them, growling and hissing at the two they think of as food.

Letting out yells of terror Glenn follows Rick's advice and they both begin running away from the dead following them, unfortunately they were not fully through the crowd of dead and many more walkers shuffling ahead of them are also aware of their presence and they too begin rushing at the two but Rick with his axe and Glenn with his crowbar they both take down the dead ahead as they make their way to the construction site.

Throwing their weapons over the fence, Rick and Glenn jump up and climb over narrowly missing the grabbing hands beneath them, as the dead catch up and slam into the metal frame. Shedding the bloody coats the two run further into the construction site. As Glenn goes for the key box, Rick turns back to the fence and begins shooting the walkers that have pulled themselves up the fence and are close to getting over .

"Rick!" Glenn yells and the Sheriff deputy turns in time to catch the keys that are thrown to him. The two rush to the van as one of the walker successfully climbs over the fence and drops to his feet, shuffling his way to the two. Glenn closes his door to the van in time as the walker slams into the window growling at the two that are locked safely inside.

"Go, go, go, go!" Glenn yells in a panic at the face of the dead. Obeying the Koreans wishes Rick turns through the construction site, knocking things over and turns the van in the opposite direction of the department store as the fence caves in at the force being pushed against it and the walkers break into a speeded shuffle towards the two.

Up on the roof, Morales, Andrea and Jacqui watch safely as the scene up folds and Rick and Glenn drive away.

"They're leaving us" Andrea cries realising what is happening.

"What? What?" Merle asks from his spot still handcuffed to the pipe, but his one worded questions is unanswered by the three.

"Where they going? Where they going?" Morales asks no one in particular

"No no, come back" Continues Andrea in a cry.

Back in the truck Glenn sits forward in his seat, his eyes wide and his heart racing "Oh my God, Oh my God. They're all over that place.

"You need to draw them away. Those roll-up doors at the front of the store… That area? That's what I need cleared. Raise your friends. Tell them to get down there and be ready." Rick replies as he drives through an empty street.

"And I'm drawing the geeks away how? I... I missed that part"

"Noise" Rick explains simply and pulls the van up next to a Red Challenger parked at the side of the road, climbing out of the truck; Rick takes the crowbar from Glenn and walks up to the driver side door and slams the metal tool into the window, effectively setting off the alarm. Opening the door, Rick sticks a Screw driver he found in the truck into the key hole of the car and it roars to life. Climbing back out, he holds the broken door open for Glenn who reluctantly climbs inside.

As Rick gets back in the truck and pulls away, Glenn follows close behind Rick as he speeds in the Red and black sports car. With one hand on the wheel and the other on the C.B. Glenn presses the button and speaks to the others in the department store.

"Those roll-up doors at the front of the store facing the street... Meet us there and be ready" Glenn informs them and drops the radio, not waiting for an answer. Speeding up, Glenn follows the Plan and speeds by Rick who is still driving the truck.

Up on the department store roof, after hearing Glenn's instructions, Morales, Andrea, T-Dog and Jacqui collect their bags and begin heading for the door to get back inside as Merle sits tugging at the cuffs around his wrist

"Come on! Let's go, Let's go" Morales says as he follows the two woman.

"Hey, you can't leave me here! I'm not fooling, man! Morales! Hey, man! Don't do this!" Merle begs him as the man looks back to T-Dog who has the keys to the handcuffs.

"Come on!" Andreas voice is head echoing from inside as she follows Jacqui down the stairs.

"I'm coming! We gotta go" Morales says to T as the man stand on the vent looking between the door and Merle.

"Morales! You can't leave me like this, man" Merle yells to the man that is already gone "Hey, T-Dog. No, man. You can't leave me, man. You can't leave me here... Not like this. You can't, man. It's not human. Come on, don't do this" Merle begs to the man.

Groaning, T begin to move towards Merle, knocking over Dales tools in the process as Merle encourages him to continue his way. Switching one of the bags into his other hand so the other is free, T pulls the key out of his pocket but trips on the frame of the steps and falls to the ground dropping the bags and the key, which bounces off the edge of a drain then falls inside out of reach.

"Son of s bitch! You did that on purpose!" Merle growls to T

"I didn't mean to!" T cries

"You lie! You did it on purpose!" Yells Merle

"It was an accident!" T shouts back as he picks up the bags and walks up the stairs.

Seeing what's happening Merle begins to panic "Don't leave me, man! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! you liar!"

"I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry!" T cries as he backs away the rushes to the door whilst Merle continues to beg for T not to leave him. Running down the first few steps T stops and turns back to the door, grabbing the chain that was once wrapped to keep it locked, T chains the door closed and turns back to the stairs crying out "Wait a minute! Here I come! Don't leave me! Don't leave!"

However as he makes his way into the store he stops momentarily to look at the door crowded by walkers who finally break through and make their way inside. Seeing that the dead have entered, T runs toward the back of the store where the others are waiting by the roll up doors.

"Hey, wait for me!" T says as he rushes through the dark corridor to the back where everybody is waiting "They're here! Let's go! They're in here!" He warns the others as he enters the room. Thankfully banning on the shutter doors has the other three pulling the chains to roll the doors up and grabbing the bags at their feet.

Standing in the back of the van, Rick helps the four load their stuff and rush to the driver's seat before they climb in, just in time as the dead that entered the store now come out to the loading bay.

Morales stands at the back of the truck closing the doors as the walkers get closer, chasing the van as rick drives away.

Up on the roof, Merle continues to panic at being left alone cuffed to the pipe on a roof in the middle of Atlanta plagued by the Apocalypse. Kneeling down, Merle looks up to the sky and scream out "Ahhhh, you're gonna rot in hell"

Meanwhile the Five in the truck look around at each other, realising that they are one person short.

"I dropped the damn key" T explains as he notices everyone's eyes on him.

"Where's Glenn?" Andrea asks Rick who explains Koreans whereabouts.

 **A/N**

 **Please review and tell me what you think so far!**

 **I know there wasn't much TW in this but there will be more Grace, Liam and Allison in the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Also make sure to check out Polyvore (BritishHades)**

 **BH**


	3. tell it to the frogs Part 1

**Small warning**

 **This is Half of 'Tell it to the frogs'**

With thunder still rumbling over head Merle Dixon still sits on the roof, mumbling to himself "That's right. You heard me, bitch. You got a problem? Bring it on if you're man enough, or take it up the chain if you're a pussy. You heard me, you pussy-ass non com bitch. You ain't deaf. Take it up the damn chain of command or you can kiss my lily-white ass. That's right. That's what I said. You heard me. And then this idiot, he takes a swing, you know, and well…" Merle cuts himself off with laughing before continuing again "Oh, you should've seen the look on his face when I punched out his front teeth. Yeah, five of 'em. Pow! Pow! Just like that. Huh. Oh my god. 16 months in the stockade… Oh, that's what them teeth cost me. That was… That was hard time, but by god, it was worth every minute of it Just to see that prick spit his teeth out on the ground. Yes sir, worth every minute"

As he finishes his delusion Merle begins to realise where he is and goes back to pulling at the cuffs on his wrist to get loose "Oh no. No no! No no! No no! God! God! No no! God! Jesus! No no, merciful Christ! No no. No no. God, help me! God! God! Jesus, please! Jesus, please. Help me! Come on now" Merle cry which brings the walkers that where still inside the building to crash into the door, that was thankfully locked by T-Dog.

"Help me. No, no. Oh, no, no. Oh my God. Shh, shh, shhhhh" Merle tells himself as he cowers away from the sight of the dead "No, Jesus. Jesus. No no no no no no. Please. I didn't behave, I know. I know I'm being punished. I know. I… Oh, I deserve it. I deserve it. I've been bad. Help me now. Show me the way. Go on, tell me what to do. Tell me. Tell me. God!" From his position under the pipe, Merle notices Dales saw and pulls of his belt before throwing the buckle end towards the instrument in an attempt to move it closer "That's okay. Never you mind, silly Christ boy. I ain't begged you before. I ain't gonna start begging now. I ain't gonna beg you now! Don't you worry about me! Begging you ever! I'll never beg you! I ain't gonna beg you! I never begged you before. Oh shit. No!" As merle continues to try and get the saw the small group of walker continue pushing against the door.

IN THE VAN

Driving out of the city, Morales sits in the passenger seat next to Rick, directing the man towards their camp. Other than the directions the drive is silent that is until Morales decides to break it.

"Best not to dwell on it... Merle gettin' left behind. Nobody's going to be side he didn't come back...except maybe Daryl..." Morales finishes and Rick snaps his head to him

"Daryl?" Ricks asks

"His brother" Morales clarifies. Behind them Glenn drives up in the challenger letting out cheers as he speeds by pumping his fist out of the window. "Least somebody's having a good day" Morales smiles to Rick.

"Grace" Jacqui says from the back next to Andrea

"What?" Morales asks turning to the woman.

"You forgot Grace" Andrea says to the Mexican who realises what they are talking about.

"Oh man"

"Who's Grace?" Rick asks confused.

"Teen at camp, she's close with Merle"

"How close is close?" Rick continues to asks

"She's the one that brought them to the camp, Merle and Daryl. Grace, Allison and Liam, they hunt with the Dixons. Which is surprisin' 'cause no one at camp will even go near those two" Andrea explains and the van falls back into silence.

Grace P.O.V

Camp

Still sitting on the roof of the RV, I sit with me sketch book drawing Liam who is looking over the camp his eyes on Ed as the fat jack bag sits on his ass, smoking again as everybody else works. In the distance a repetitive siren sings through the air and I know I'm not hearing things as Liam turns his head to me and he looks to the direction of the noise.

"Incoming" I mumble to him and look around the others to see that they haven't noticed the noise yet because Liam have our supernatural senses to help us. Waiting a few more minutes Liam finally turns to where Shane is sitting with Lori and Carl who is getting a hair cut from his mother.

"Shane!" Liam yells to man as the siren becomes clearer and the others begin to hear it.

"Talk to me Liam!" Shane commands as he comes over to stand next to the RV

"Can't tell yet" Dale buts in standing on the ground of the camp looking through binoculars

"Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asks as the noise come closer

"Sweet ride" Liam mumbles next to me as we watch the red car drive along the road

"What is it?" Amy asks

"Stolen car" I inform her as the car come closer until it is right in front of us, the alarm stinging my ears. As the car comes to a stop, Glenn climbs out beaming at us.

"Holy crap, turn that thing off!" Dale says walking towards the Asian

"I don't know how!" Glenn replies as Amy closes in on him and begins to get in his face as Shane tries to get him to open the hood of the car. Seeing the guy beginning to panic, I watch as Allison moves forward and wrap's her hand around Amy's Biceps, pulling the blonde back.

"Knock it off" Allison growls to her which shuts Amy up. Now away from Amy, Glenn moves to the car and pops the hood for Shane, who reaches inside and turns the alarm off.

"Is everyone alright?" Allison asks for Amy.

"Yeah, Yeah. she's fine, everyone's alright. Well Merle not so much" Glenn says sending a glance in my direction.

"Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every Walker for miles?" Shane growls as Liam and I make our way down the ladders of the RV and over to the group.

"I think we're okay" Dale interrupts

"You call being stupid okay?"

"Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source. I'm not arguing. I'm just saying. It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" He says to Glenn.

"Sorry... I got a cool car" Glenn replies sheepishly

The rumble of an engine comes from the road ahead of us and a white truck appears and pulls up, parking in front of the others. The passenger door opens as closes as Morales steps out followed but shutters crashing up and Andrea coming from the back.

"Amy!"

"Andrea" The girls cry and rush into each other's embrace as Jacqui and T follow out of the back and Morales comes around in time for his two kids and his wife to crash into him. I'm guessing the happy family reunions are too much for Carl to handle as Lori guides the child away from everyone else. Deciding not to wait any longer; Liam, Allison and I walk up to Glenn who is now standing next to the Red Challenger.

However Before any of us can say anything Morales yells out towards the Truck they drove up in "Hey, Helicopter Boy, come say hello!" Those words are followed with the sound of a door closing and a man appearing in front of us in a police man uniform that looks like it would need a few good washes "Guys a cop, like you" Morales continues to Shanes who looks stunned to see the man in front of him. It's silent for a few moments, until the new guy lifts his hand and points to something behind all of us whispering out an "Oh my God" Before walking towards it.

The rest of the camps confusion isn't long lived as Carl breaks away from his mother and runs to the guys screaming out the word "Dad!" Many a few time until he finally reaches the man and crashes into him as his dad pulls him to his arms and the two embrace. Carls dad finally looks up at Lori, who had followed her son half way to the man and stopped wide eyed. The new guy carries his son as he makes his way to his wife and Lori Latches onto him.

Beside me, Allison nudges my side and I turn to her with the same look she is giving me before we both glance to where Shane is watching the family reunion, his eyes pierced on Lori as she looks back to him and he gives he a fake smile.

"That's Rick, found him in the middle of Atlanta riding on the back of a horse." Glenn says beside me and I silently thank him so no longer have to call him 'new guy' or 'Carl's Dad'

"What happened?" I ask turning to Glenn who immediately perks up at the question and begins to tell me how he realised Rick had crawled into a tank in the middle of the street and decided to save the 'dumbass' then he goes on to tell me what happened with Merle "He got out of hand, started firing off unnecessary shots from the roof, the noise was drawing more in"

"Then he beat on T-Dog" Jacqui adds from across from us.

"So you left him in the middle of Atlanta?"

"He bit?" asks Allison

"No, but he was drawing to Much attention to us, so Rick..." Glenn drags off

"He hand cuffed the bastard to a pipe" Andrea finishes

"So you left him there, why didn't you release him? We shouldn't be leaving people behind!" I yell to the lot of them, drawing the attention of the others.

"It's Merle Dixon, No bodies gonna care he's gone" Amy defends and Liam has to literally hold me back and pull me to his chest as I lunge at the youngest sister.

"Calm down" Liam whispers to me, I turn in his arms and bury my head in his chest.

"It doesn't matter who he is, he's still a human being and right now I think all life should be treat as precious and not expendable" Allison hisses before grabbing Liam and I and dragging up to our tent.

Getting inside the tent, I immediately head for my bag and begin shoving the things that have fallen out back inside.

"Uhhh... Grace what are you doing?" Allison asks confused.

"I'm going to Atlanta and bringing Merle back" I reply as I continue packing.

"Grace it's almost dark, the dead are more active at night, you'll never get through" Liam says

"That's why I'm not going through" I say standing back up and turning to the two at the entrance "I'm going over"

"You want to fly into Atlanta and rescue Merle? What if he sees you?" Allison asks as I push past them and walk out of the tent.

"How the hell do you think we're going to get out? Walk through the front door and down the street? I'm going to fly him out"

"Can you carry him?" Liam asks

"I hope so" my strength doubled when I evolved "I don't care if he sees me or not, you said it yourself, life is precious" I hiss as I make my way over to where we keep all of our food supply. Luckily no one is around but Liam and Allison as I reach into one of the boxes and pull out a bottle of water. Moving to the next box, I take our two containers of portioned frosted flakes.

"One bottle of water and dried cereal? That's what you're taking on your rescue mission?" Allison asks incredulously as I get up from my crouch and walk towards the tree line.

"I have two Oreos in the bottom of my bag as well, look I know it's not my best plan..."

"It's a terrible plan Grace!" Liam snaps his mated side coming out.

"I'm doing this Liam, Look all I need you to do is cover for me whist I'm gone. I should be back in the morning"

"I don't like this" Allison shakes her head at me.

"You don't have to like it, you just have to trust me" The two look at each other and have a silent conversation until nodding and turning back to me.

"Be careful" Allison whispers, pulling me into a hug then releases me and steps back for Liam.

Stepping forward, my mate wraps one arm around my waist, pulling me to him and slides the other into my hair, smashing his lips to mine in a very heated kiss that lasts minutes until Allison clears her throat. "I love you" Liam whispers against my lips

"I love you" I reply before stepping away and shouldering my bag. With one last wave, I head into the woods, my eyes shining to help me see my way as the sky gets darker about two miles into the woods, I take my bag off my back and release my wings. Jumping up, I immediately take off into the night sky, the flames on my wings slowly dying out into nothing so I can blend into the darkness as I make my way to Atlanta.

No P.O.V

Camp fire After Grace left

Two fire's lie in the middle of the camp both dim enough for just enough warms but not to bright as to draw unwanted attention. Sitting around one of the fires Rick Grimes huddles with his small family as he recites his awakening into the new world.

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion... all those things but... disoriented comes closest"

"Words can be meagre things. Sometimes they fall short. Dale adds from in-between Lori and Andrea.

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever"

"Mom said you died" Carl says sleepily which makes his parents look at each other and Lori begins to stoke her sons head as her husband replies

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it"

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened.

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell"

"Yeah" Lori whispers before her husband continues

"And from the look of that hospital it got overrun"

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" Shane asks

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it" Over the fire Liam and Allison share a knowing look at what's going to unfold in the camps possible future.

"There go those words falling short again. Paltry things" Dale adds. Every one goes silent until the scuufing off boots and the sound of a log falling into a fire has head turning to Ed Peletier as the log begins to crack.

"Hey, Ed, You want to rethink that log?" Shane calls over to the man

"It's cold, man" Ed complains

"The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires Low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?"

"I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once" Ed replies. Seeing it is getting nowhere Shane gets up from his spot next to T-Dog and walks over to Ed and his family.

"Hey, Ed... are you sure you want to have this conversation, man?" Shane questions and Ed lets out a silent chuckle before saying,

"Go on. Pull the damn thing out. Go On!" Ed demands his wife but before she can even more Liam, I up from his spot on the floor between Glenn and Allison and is in front of the fire pulling the logs out with his bare hands. With a Glare at Ed, Liam throws the hot log to Ed's feet, making the older man jerk away as the flames lap at him. Unfortunately Shane stops on the log putting it out and sending a thankful nod at Liam.

Liam lets out a small growl to Ed but the sound of Allison calling his name in a warning tone has the young beta trudging back to his seat as Shane moves over to Carol and Sophia and crouches in front of them.

"Hey, Carol, Sophia, how are y'all doing this evening?"

"Fine, We're just fine" Carol says a little to fast and both Liam and Allison can tell that she has been saying for too many years that it just comes out automatically whenever she hears any question on her wellbeing

"Okay" Shane nods

"I'm sorry about the fire" she says unnecessarily, it's not her fault her husband's a dick.

"No, no,no. No apology needed. Y'all have a good night, okay?"

"Thank you" Carol replies quietly as Shane gets up and passes Ed

"I appreciate the cooperation" Shane says as he walks back to his own fire and joins the others again.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind" Dale starts up the conversation as Shane settles. Allison and Liam both silently hope that Grace will be back with Merle before the youngest Dixon returns otherwise it isn't going to be pretty.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me" T offers.

"I cuffed him, that makes it mine" Rick counters

"Guys, it isn't a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy" Glenn adds

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him"

"We could lie" Amy pipes up

"Not going to happen!" Allison snaps to the girl who cowers at the glare

"We tell him the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed." Andrea begins before turning to Lori "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's"

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise... We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt"

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it" T says looking around at everyone

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea asks the man

"I stopped long enough to chain that door... Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that… Not that chain, not that padlock. My point… Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us" T informs everyone before getting up and Leaving.

Everyone is silent after that and they all just look at each other. Andrea looks at the people around camp, their faces imprinting in her mind, but as she looks over at the two teens next to Glenn it is then that she realises there is one missing. Sending a quick glance around camp she doesn't spot the blonde haired beauty anywhere. So turning back to the other two she asks in the silence...

"Where's Grace?" making everyone else look around camp for the familiar teen but the girls face and form is nowhere to be seen

It's as few seconds silence for the teens as they hadn't came up with and excuse yet before Allison finally speaks up "In our tent, Even a McCall isn't denied the joys of nightmares. She hasn't slept fully in weeks"

Grace P.O.V.

Flying between the buildings in Atlanta, I listens for any sign of Merle, God I wish I had the super sense of smell but then again, I would be able to smell the decaying stench a lot more than I can now. Sometimes I feel bad for Liam. Hearing several heart beats in the city centred on a nursing home, I fight against my nature and choose to ignore them. Beneath me, I watch as the dead stumble around the streets. Finally I come across a tank in the middle of the streets with a dead pile of picked flesh that once belonged to a horse. Coming up to closer, I notice a sheriff's hat and a bag with guns hanging out lying about 15 feet from the dead animal.

Swooping down, I shoot fire balls at the dead that are a little too close for comfort, I may be immune but getting your flesh ripped from your skin still hurts, especially if you survive after. Reaching out, I pluck both objects with my free hand I was using to shoot at the dead, as my other is currently occupied by my back pack, sticking the hat on my head I fly straight back up in the air, dodging the grabbing hands of the dead that noticed me. Hovering, I turn in all directions, my eyes lit and my ears listening in on any noise.

Picking up a faint heart beat coming from around the corner and the growling of walkers I make my way over to it and Land on the edge of a the roof with my wings now burning behind me as I look down to the man with a Saw at his side.

"Tried to cut through the metal, did ya?" I ask, ignoring the growling of the hungry dead people trying to break through the door

Merle looks up at me, with his eyes widening. Before he huff and gives off a little chuckle the goes back to brooding "Saw's to blunt" Merle huffs in a mumble.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm here otherwise next you'd be planning on chopping ya wrist off"

"Contemplatin' the idea" He replies as grace "Ya gonna find a way to get me out of here Princess?"

"You still high?" I ask as I jump of the side, my wings disappearing slowly as I make my way to him

"Hopefully, 'cause I'm seeing some weird shit right now. Like little girls with glowing eyes and wings."

"You got anything else on ya?"

"No, Officer Friendly threw it off the edge" he grumbles

"Good, we see enough shit anyways" I say taking a seat next to Merle as she drops the bags between them, opening her back pack, I take out the water and food, placing it between us then my head on his shoulder

"What' ya think ya doin' girl? I ain't no pillow"

"It's late Merle, sleep"

"It's cold" He argues and I use my power to heat up my body and warm us both up

"If this wasn't a hallucination' you and me would be having words in the mornin', princess"

"Looking forward to it, daffodil" Grace mumbles falling asleep of his shoulder; it's been a long flight.

Time skip

 _The street below is filled with the dead as I fly above the building of Atlanta, searching for something, someone. But all I see are the dead. Everyone is dead. So many innocent lives lost. Landing on top of a low building I look at the faces of the dead that stare back up at me, reaching towards me as if they can reach. Getting a closer look, the faces become more recognisable. Scott, Stiles, Mom, Liam, Lydia, Allison, Mason, everybody I know, knew they all stare at me with dead eyes as they snap their jaws at me. My head becomes light and I begin to saw until I finally tumble of the edge of the building into their grabbing hands._

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Wake up and quite ya screamin'" Merle's voice shakes me out of my dream that seems to be repeating for the past few weeks. Snapping up, I stand to my feet and look down to the man still handcuffed to the pipe.

"I'm fine" I mumble looking around the roof. The walkers have left from their position at the door and the sun is still pretty low in the sky

"Fine people don't scream in their sleep" Merle argues looking up at me

"What time is it?" I ask the redneck

"9 maybe" he shrugs.

"We should get going" I replied and move towards him. Taking the cuff around Merle's wrist in my hand, I pull at the two sides with my new strength and they snap apart.

"That wasn't a dream was it? You're some kinda bird freak"

"The term is Phoenix and I'm a supernatural fire bird that can heal wounds and produce flames. And if this had of all been a dream, I wouldn't be here saving your dumbass"

"You came for me, why?"

"You're not a bad guy, Merle. You just do bad things" I say as I move over to where Dales fallen tool box it and begin packing it back up.

"What are those?" Merle asks from behind me

"Dale's tools" I reply confused

"Not those, those" He says and I turn my body slightly in my crouch to see him pointing to the bag of guns.

"Guns"

"I know what they are, where'd you get 'em?"

"On the street last night, Rick dropped them" I explains getting back up and walking over to him

"Who?" Merle asks me confused

"Officer Friendly" I huff and pass him the tool box then pick my backpack and the gun bag up before passing him them to.

"Hold on, if I've got all these bags whata' you carryin'?"

"You" I smirk, I reach down to the floor and pluck up the fallen hat then stick it back on top of my head, straightening back up I light my hands and the flames once again roll to my back before ending in with two wings.

"Uhh uh, nope no way, I ain't lettin' you carry me outa here"

"It's either that or we walk through the herd down there and become a buffet"

"So how'd ya wanna do this?" Merle asks at my raised eyebrow.

"just turn around and keep a tight hold on those bags" Looking down at his hands, Merle looks between the Backpack, duffle and toolbox before dropping all but my back pack to the ground. Slipping his arms through the handles so the bag is at his front he then picks up the duffle bag and slips it over his head lastly he picks up the tool box and holds it between his hands.

"Okay I'm ready" Merle nods to me and I chuckle shaking my head at him. "What?" He asks as I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his torso, connecting together between Merle's stomach and my bag.

Not answering, I jump up a little behind him and immediately take off into the air as the man I am carrying screams for his life as we pass over the dead of Atlanta.

My flight to Atlanta it took maybe an hour to get there, but now with the extra weight coming back it's taken at least 2 hours. If I wasn't carrying Merle and three full bags, I think I would be okay with such a lengthy trip; however that is not the case, so once we were finally close enough to the camp site I dropped town to the ground on the dirt road, my wings disappearing and travelling on foot back to the camp.

No P.O.V.

Rick Grimes finally wakes in the sunny morning at the camp just outside of Atlanta. Stepping out his tent, he makes his way around camp, smiling to people, the first one to acknowledge him is Carol, Ed's wife who is currently ironing clothes.

"Morning" Carol greets him

"Mornin'"

"They're still a little damp. The sun'll have them dry in no time"

"You washed my clothes?"

"Well, best we could. Scrubbing on a washboard ain't half as good as my old maytag back home" Carol jokes with a genuine smile.

"That's very kind, thank you" Rick replies to the woman who obviously doesn't hear those words very often, or at all from her own Husband.

Moving on, Rick then approaches Glenn who is visibly upset at the sight of Dale, Morales and Jim, who pulling apart the Red Challenger.

"Look at 'em. Vultures. Yeah, go on, strip it clean" Glenn says as Rick Reaches them.

"Generators need every drop of fuel they can get, got no power without it. Sorry, Glenn" Dale say flowing Morales away with parts of the car.

"Thought I'd get to drive it at least a few more days" Glenn pouts to Rick.

"Maybe we'll get to steal another one someday" Rick pats him on the back before turning away and walking over to his wife who's hanging wet clothing on a line.

"Morning, Officer"

"Hey"

"You sleep okay"

"Better than in a long time" Rick replies

"Well, I didn't want to wake you. I figured you could use it. God. What?" Lori asks seeing the look on her husband's face.

"I've been thinking, about the man we left behind"

"You're not serious" She replies looking away. The roar of an engine has Rick turning to the direction where Shane is driving up in his jeep.

"Water's here y'all. Just a reminder to boil before use" Shane says as he gets out of the jeep.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Lori asks getting Ricks attention back.

"Asking" He clarifies.

"Well, I think it's crazy. I think it is just the stupidest way to break your son..." Lori id cut of by the Scream of a woman followed by Carl's yell.

"Mom!"

"Carl?" Lori replies, Rick, Shane and a few others follow her as she runs in the direction of her son

"Dad!" Carl's cries this time

They all run into the direction, grabbing various things that could be used as weapons. Lori continues to Yell for her son until she finally finds him and pulls Carl to her body. Shane, Rick, Liam, Allison, Glenn, Morales, Dale and a few others run over to where Jacqui is pointing.

In a small clearing, a walker kneels over a torn deer, it neck torn open from where the dead man is eaten from. Smelling the scent of fresh meat, the walker turns, getting to its feet and lets out a growl to Rick who bashes it in the head, knowing it away. Each of the men take swings at the dead guy, Liam included as he slams his girlfriends bat into the face of the monster. The walker eventually falls to the ground and the men take their anger/ frustrations out on it, hitting it repeatedly until it's head is finally severed be Dale with his Axe.

"This is the first one we've had up here" Dale says panting like the others around him, bar Liam. "They never come this far up the mountain"

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what" Jim adds. Rustling in the bushes behind Jim has them all turning to them thinking it's another Walker. However Liam doesn't bother aiming the bat as he can here the heart beat of the person coming closer.

Soon enough the youngest of the Dixon brothers, Daryl, breaks through the branches and realises the scene in front of him.

"Son of a bitch" Daryl hisses walking toward the group "That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this... filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard" He insults the dead walker body as he kicks at it

"Calm down son that's not helping" Dale tries but is met with a face of fury

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'on golden pond?... I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison" Darly explains as he pulls his arrows out of the dead deer then crouches at its side examining the torn flesh "What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right her?" Daryl point with his draw knife

"I would not risk that" Shane replies, shouldering his gun.

"That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel... about a dozen or so. That'll have to do" Daryl huffs. Suddenly the walker head begins to move, its jaw snapping but not really going anywhere "Come on, people. What the hell?" He hisses and shoots an arrow at the walker's eye socket, the bolt a second to late as a dagger is imbedded into the forehead.

"It's gotta be the brain. Don't you guys know anything?" Allison smirks to Daryl who just rolls his eyes at the 18 year old huntress before walking past them all and heading back to camp, everyone following soon after. "Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up!" Daryl yells walking into camp, dropping his crossbow down.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you" Shane catches his attention.

"About what?"

"About Merle" Shane replies coming up to him. "There was a problem in Atlanta

"He dead?" Daryl immediately asks pacing.

"We're not sure" Shane answers honestly.

"He either is or he ain't"

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it" Rick steps forward.

"Who are you?" Daryl asks confused at the new face.

"Rick Grimes"

"Rick Grimes?" Daryl repeats in a mock "You got somethin' you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there"

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" Daryl yells to Rick.

"Yeah" That one word has Daryl throwing the dozen squirrels at Rick's head who ducks out of the way as Shane slams into Daryl's side, knocking him to the ground. Thinking it's best to let the two cops handle this, Liam and Allison stand to the side watching the scene unfold.

"Hey watch the knife" T warns seeing Daryl pull it from his belt. Together, Shane and Rick grab Daryl holding his so Shane can get him in a choke hold as Rick picks up the fallen knife.

"You best let me go!" Daryl warns

"Nah, I think it's better I don't" Shane replies

"Choke holds illegal" Daryl reminds him

"You can file a complaint" Shane taunts before continuing "Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day" Shane says as Rick kneels down in front of Daryl who is struggling to breathe.

"I'd like to have a nice calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that? Do you think we can manage that?" Rick asks again.

Daryl lets out a little "Yeah" and Shane releases him, standing up the two cops loom over the redneck. Until Rick kneels down next to Daryl again who is now pointing and Glaring at Shane.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others"

"It's not Rick's fault" T pipes up from next to Liam, all heads turn to him "I had the key. I dropped it"

"You couldn't pick it up?!"

"Well, I dropped it in a drain"

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't" Daryl says getting to his feet and walking past T

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof... so the geeks couldn't get at him... with a padlock."

"It's gotta count for something" Rick says from behind Daryl, who turns his head from the others and wipes his eyes.

"Hell with all of y'all! Just tell me where he is so that I can go get him" Daryl shouts making Liam and Allison look at each other wide eyed. Grace still wasn't back with Merle and both were worried something had happened to the two.

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori asks her husband from behind them standing at the RV with Ed and the other Women.

"I'm going back" Rick nods to Daryl who then walks away.

Half an hour passes and Rick Leaves his tent, now dressed to go back to Atlanta. Around the camp, Lori notices Grace still isn't awake so she head to the three Californians tent and peeks inside to see that it's empty. Moving away she heads to Carl and Sophia asking if they'd seen the young Blonde but both answer with 'no's', confused she asks others around her all saying the same as the one's before. Spotting her husband with Shane, she rushes over to them with a pale face.

"What's wrong?" Rick asks seeing the look on his wife face

"No one has seen Grace since yesterday"

"She probably went for a run this morning." Shane passes it off.

"She'd be back by now, it's almost mid day and most of us have been up since 6"

"Liam and Allison are at the quarry, maybe she met up with them" Shane replies as the two mentioned walk up into the camp alone with no blonde in sight.

"Liam, Allison... where's Grace?" Shane asks walking over to the two with others following.

The two teens visibly pale, Grace really should be back by now

"Ugh, sleeping still, girl hates to be disturbed" Liam stutters

"She's not in the tent, I just checked" Glenn pipes up walking over to them.

"Guy's where is Grace?"

"Hey! What's the hold up?" Daryl asks walking over with his crossbow "We gotta go get ma brother"

"Grace is missing" Rick replies, a little confused as to who 'Grace' is. He did see a young blonde teen when he first arrived but he didn't get much of a look to be able to recognise the face in a crowd.

"She's not missing... Grace is..." Allison starts but is cut off by Liam

"Right there" He says spotting his mate as she rounds the corner of the van, A tan sheriff hat on her head and her Backpack slung over one shoulder with Merle at her side who has a duffle bag of guns and Dales toolbox, the two bickering as the make there way into the shocked camp at the sight of the eldest Dixon

"What the hell is this?" Shane storms over to the two as they drop down the bags to the ground.

"What does it look like Shane?" Grace huffs as she drops her bag.

"How'd the hell you get to Atlanta?"

"I ran" Grace shrugs as she walks over to Liam who pulls her into a hug and kisses her, Liam Sighs happily, finally having his mate back

"When did you leave?" Glenn asks confused.

"When you came back... figured none of you where gonna go back for his ass so I did"

"We were just about ta leave" Rick explains to the two.

"And Merle would have been long gone"

"How'd you get the cuffs off?" T asks looking down at Merle's slightly raw wrist.

"Well she sure didn't use a key now did she nigg..."

"MERLE!" Grace snaps to him, shutting him up as her Orange/ yellow eyes flash at him.

"I learned how to pick locks at an early age" Grace explains and continues from all the incredulous looks from the adults "My brother frequently forgetting his keys"

The looks die down at the simple answer, taking it for truth; the only once that weren't do gullible were Allison, Liam and Merle.

"How'd you get through the Walkers to get to Merle and my bag?" Rick asks moving to the gun bag.

"Years of dodging my Lacrosse playing Brother and his friends"

"Are you saying Lacrosse players are brain dead?" Allison asks sending a smirk to Liam who has his eye brow raised to his girlfriend.

Slipping out of Liam's arms Grace smirks "All those hits must have done some damage" she replies and Liam lets out a low growl only she can hear.

"Hold on one minute there, McCall. You're telling me, that you left camp last night and travelled all the way to Atlanta, by yourself... Just to save a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane asks but before Grace can speak Daryl buts in.

"Hey, choose your words more carefully"

"Look, Shane. Just because you won't risk your life for another, doesn't mean others won't"

"Why? The guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst"

"This isn't about what people are like, it's about Life itself, we should be banding together, not tearing each other apart" Allison adds

"I wasn't going to leave him up there like an animal in a trap, for him to die of exposure and thirst. That may be what you Shane, but it's not me." Grace continues looking between Liam, Allison and Merle.

"Look we were going to go get him" Shane argues

"We? Or him?" She points to Rick, seeing he has his gun strapped to his side, unlike Shane. "Let's face it Shane, if it wasn't for Officer Friendly here, you would have just let Daryl leave all on his own to rescue his brother. Don't try to deny it because we all know it's the truth"

"You know if I was your fath..."

"But you're not, so stop trying to control what I do"

"Hey, I'm leader of this group"

"Are you sure about that?" Allison asks as she walks over to Grace, gesturing for the Blonde to follow her, nodding Grace walks over to the dropped bags and picks up the back pack and the duffle, handing the back pack to Liam, Grace then moves to Rick and hands the gun bag over but not before saying to the cop,

"I think Merle deserves first pick, don't you? I mean he was left for dead" she says with her eyes flickering to T-dog and the others.

"There are two rifles, he gets one" Rick nods, Grace begins to move away until she remembers the accessory on her head, smiling to the cop, Grace lifts the hat off of her head and places it on Ricks "Thank you" He whispers down to her and she nod silently before stepping back and turning to Liam, who holds out a hand to her.

"So what are we doing for the rest of the day?" Grace asks as she and Liam walk away to the tent.

"I have an idea" Liam smirks, pulling her inside and zipping it up "Get changed" He commands, taking his shirt off and throwing it to the floor.

"What are we doing?"

"You and I, my beautiful blonde bird, are going to race, being cooped up in this camp makes me feel itchy" Liam replies as they both redressing their sportswear, Liam tying grace's Hair back and kissing the bite mark on the back of her neck as she ties her shoes.

"Grace? Liam?" Allison calls from outside. Now ready, Liam unzips the tent and climbs out with Grace following, walking to the approaching Allison. "Going for a run?"

"Actually I was thinking we'd do the whole thing, I'm starting to feel like I haven't used any of my... assets in a while" Meaning his super strength and speed.

"Take a walkie" Allison replies as she hands hers over to Liam who clips it to the side of his shorts "No weapons?"

"Talons, claws, fire..."

"Strength..."

"Okay I get it, you two are fine. I'm just looking out for you" Allison says, raising her hands in defeat. "Have a nice time" She smiles as the two of us jog off into the woods, waving bye to people was pass. Once we're deep enough in the woods, away from any camp mates, Liam and Grace share a look before sprinting off further in, The Phoenix only a few feet behind her mate.


	4. Tell it to the Frogs (Part 2) and Vatos

**Second half off 'Tell it to the frogs' and 'Vatos'**

Back at camp, Allison collects the two teens clothes off of the tent floor before dropping them into a baskets to wash them, she knows that she doesn't have to, that Liam and Grace could do it themselves perfectly fine, but filling the roll as a sort of mother is nice for her, coming back to life has been hard, the world is so much darker than before and don't get her wrong, she's grateful Grace brought her back, but she misses the old time, when she would sit in her room or go out on dates with Scott McCall, completely unaware of the supernatural. Is that what this whole thing is? Is it some sort of supernatural force that has plagued the world.

Gathering her own dirty clothes, she drops them into the basket as well then heads over to Merle and Daryl Dixon's tent, the two are sitting out of some logs, Merle cleaning his new gun from Rick and Daryl making new arrows for his crossbow.

"Hey, you two got clothes you need cleaned?"

"Few shirts, why?" Merle asks, his face not in an exact glare but not soft either. Learning from Grace in the past few hours, he now knows to some extent what the three teens from California are and what they have been through.

"Give them to me, I'll wash them" She holds out her hand to him. Shifting with a grunt, Merle reaches into the door oF the tent and pulls out a blue plastic bag of dirty clothes, then throws it at Allison. Huffing in annoyance, with eyes watching her as she walks away from the brothers, Allison trudges her way over to Shane's car as he helps Carl inside to take the young boy down to the quarry.

"Room for one more?" Allison asks as she gets closer.

"Hop on in" Shane agrees and Allison slides into the front seat as Shane climbs in to. The short drive down is quite at in the beginning until Allison decides to break it.

"Look about Grace, I'm sorry, she's just a little..."

"Scared?" He guesses.

"Grace, Scared? Not even a little... she just never really had a permanent male adult in her life."

"Divorce?"

"Uhh no, her em... both of her parents died in a car accident when grace was 5, and her adoptive mom, Melissa was raising her son pretty much on her own, Grace has a tendency to lash out, snap, or just crawl into a dark hole of sarcasm"

"What's with her and Dixon then?"

"Take away Merle's racist, loud mouthed and overall douche bag sides and what you get is a man just wanting to protect his brother"

"And Grace sees?"

"Scott, Stiles... maybe even a little coach" Allison smirks realising Merle and the coach are much alike, both like to be loud and think they are always right, although Coach isn't/wasn't a racist, he was judgemental... but funny.

Shane didn't know who this 'Coach' was. But he'd heard the three teens mention the other two names frequently around camp to others. From what he'd heard the two were best friends... brothers almost, Like Rick and Himself. Pulling up next to the yellow Cherokee already there with Ed at its side, smoking as the women sit at the side of the lake washing clothes.

"Thanks for the ride" Allison smiles, climbing out of the jeep and making her way over to the woman with the basket of her, Liam and Grace's clothes in one and the blue carrier bag of Daryl and Merle's shirts. "Mind if I join?" The young huntress asks as comes up the small group of Amy, Andrea, Jacqui and Carol.

"Sure, take a seat" Andrea smiles to her. Sitting down on a rock, Allison begins with pouring all of the dirty clothes onto the floor and laying the baskets at her side. Taking one of Liam's shirts, Allison begins scrubbing it in the water against a bar of soap.

Half way through the clothes Allison looks up at Shane and Carl who are across the Quarry with a bucket and next, trying to catch frogs. Shane begins splashing in the water calling loudly as Carl skims the water with the net.

"Can someone please explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" Jacqui asks and Allison lift her head confused.

"Who?" she Questions, Amy nodding along with her, the other three women laugh at the teens until Carol speaks.

"It's just the way it is" Carol says with a glance back at her husband. Screeching behind the woman has everybody at the quarry turning to see Grace and Liam racing down the road towards the quarry.

The three teens know that Liam is faster than his mate but chooses to run behind her for unknown reasons until he finally leads forward, scooping his girlfriend up and swings her around until they both fall to the dirt, The phoenix on top of the werewolf. Grace leans down and captures his lips with hers into a searing kiss that lasts a while. Rolling her eyes, Allison stands up with a wet shirt in her hands and walks over to the two teens, standing over them; Allison twists the shirt, releasing a waterfall of cold water onto the two, making them leap apart with a glare to the huntress.

"How's the run?" Allison questions as she walks back to the laughing woman.

"Good, but were not finished" Liam informs her with a smirk.

"We're not?" Grace whines with a pout that Liam has to resist kissing away.

"Nope" He replies and roles onto his stomach, his hands underneath him as he pushes himself up and glides back down, smoothly. Sighing Grace copies her Mate and begins doing push-ups herself, albeit not as smooth as the teenage werewolf, but not sloppy either.

Turning their attention away from the teens the women get back to washing the clothes with Carol announcing "I do miss my Maytag"

"I miss my Benz, my sat nav" Andrea adds.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey" Jacqui then moans.

"May computer... And texting"

"I miss my friends, my family, I miss knowing that the people I trusted most aren't there to help me" Allison adds after Amy, bringing the conversation away from objects to people.

"I miss my vibrator" Andrea deadpans making the woman chuckle, behind them Grace and Liam stop their work out to look at the woman.

When the chuckling dies out Carol sends a look over to her husband who is too far away to hear what they are saying, she then turns back to the woman and says "Me too"

However before they can begin laughing Grace's voice pipes up behind them. Whilst looking at her mate with a smirk Grace calls to the 6 in front of her "I never needed one". All 6 of the woman spin around to where Grace and Liam have now seized their work out and are now sitting watching the woman as they rest. Their attention turns from the blonde to the boy next to her; smirk bright on his blushing face. Realising what Grace meant, they all begin to laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?" A new voice asks and they all turn to find Ed now a few feet behind them.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed" Andrea lies, knowing that the truth would get Carol in trouble.

Seeing Ed walk closer to the woman that have gone back to their work silently, Grace and Liam glance at each other, standing to their feet ask Andrea notices Ed hovering.

"Problem, Ed?"

"Nothin' that concerns you. And you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club" Ed says making Andrea and Allison scoff.

Behind them, Grace and Liam notices Glenn, Rick, T, Morales, Daryl and Merle walking down the road from camp, Glenn, Rick, Carl, T and Morales walk over to where Shane and now Lori are. Merle and Daryl walk over to where Grace and Liam are standing, watching Ed.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Grace mumbles to Merle as he stands beside her.

"Needed ta stretch ma legs, no use sitting around all day"

"Ed, tell ya what" Andrea's voice draws my attention "You don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here" She finishes be tossing a shirt at him, immediately after catching it he throws it back to her a little too harsh.

"Ain't my job, missy"

"Andrea don't... Allison" Amy continues as she sees Allison stand up and walk towards the two

"What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" The huntress asks, stopping next to Andrea. Behind Ed, Grace moves forward a step, but her arms are caught by both Merle and Liam, holding her back.

"We, it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitches. Tell you what... come on lets go" Ed says to Carol who is staring at the water.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed" Andrea challenges.

"And I say it's none of ya business. Come on now. You heard me"

"Carol" Allison turns to the woman holding her in place.

"Andrea, Allison, please. It doesn't matter"

Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass just 'cause you're some college-educated cooze and an annoying little brat, All right? Now you come on now or you gonna regret it later"

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed? Yeah, we've seen them" Grace says from behind him, tugging out of Liam and Merle's hold and walking to stand in between Allison and Andrea.

As Ed laughs at her, Grace notices Glenn, Rick, T, Morales, Shane, Lori and Carl making their way over.

"Stay out of this" He hisses to Grace who just raises her eyebrow at him challengingly. Ignoring the small movement from Grace, Ed turns back to his wife and demands "Now come on! You know what? This ain't none of y'all's business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay"

"Prodding the bull?" Grace mocks with a laugh, gaining a glare for Ed.

"Now I'm done talkin'. Come on" Ed continues, grabbing Carols arm and pulling her with him.

Around him, the woman all begin protesting as they try to get Carol away from Ed, who eventually gets frustrated and angry at the woman and begins yelling "You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" With that Ed goes to strikes his wife across the face but, Grace who had, made sure she was next to the woman, steps in front of Carol, shoving her back into the arms of Andrea as the blow hits Grace across the face.

Silence goes across the whole group as Grace looks to the side, he he'd down slightly and her eyes closed. Slowly twisting her head back to Ed. Grace opens her eyes that are now shining bright. Seeing the young girls eyes, Ed stumbles back, freaked as a smirk makes its way to her face.

With eye glowing himself, Liam steps forward, his blood boiling as he grabs onto Ed shoulders and throws him back onto the ground. Proceeding to straddle Ed. Liam beats at him a couple of times before. Grace steps in.

"Liam! Liam stop!" Grace yells to her mate but it's no use. Looking around she directs her gaze to Merle and Daryl, the latter's eyes are wide as he looks back at the girl, whose eyes he once saw glow bright Orange and Yellow. "Help me!" Grace yells as she grabs onto Liam shoulders. Obeying immediately Merle Grabs Liam swinging arm as Daryl hesitantly grabs the arm holding Ed down and together the three, pull Liam off of Ed and drag him a little away as the rest of the group finally reach the scene.

Pulling Liam up to stand Grace holds his head down to shield any view of his eyes and fangs. Panting, Liam rests his head on Grace's shoulder, soaking in her scent. Gazing over at the others she notices Rick and Shane beginning to make their way over to her and Liam, so holding her hand out to them she shakes her head telling them not to. Pulling away slightly Grace lifts Liam's head in her hands and Looks into his eyes that are still glowing, however his fangs have disappeared.

"Baby you need to calm down"

Closing his eyes, Liam begins whispering "The sun, the moon the truth" After about 30 seconds he reopens them and his eyes are back to the bright blue Grace loves so much. "I'm okay" He whispers to Grace over Carol's cries of apologies to her husband.

"What the hell was that?" Daryl whispers to his brother.

"Reality" Merle smirks to his little brother then nods to Grace.

"Come on" The phoenix says, directing her mate away from everybody and back up to camp. With a still hesitant Daryl, Merle follows Grace up to the camp, Leaving the others behind to care for Ed.

"You shouldn't have done that" Liam Growls as he shrugs out of Grace's hold and storms into the camp, capturing everyone's attention.

"What happened?" Dale asks from on top of the RV but is ignored by the two teens.

"Like hell if I was going to just stand there and let that prick hit her. We've been letting it slide for weeks now and I'm done"

"You knew didn't you? You knew I would attack him"

"Of course I knew, hell you beat Theo for kissing me" Grace growls back, unaware that the others from the quarry are coming up out of the cars and walking over.

"I could have killed him Grace!"

"I wouldn't have let it go that far, you know that!"

"We don't hurt the innocent, you know that! It's your own brother's rules"

"Yes, Liam. I know the rules. But do you really think the rules are the same anymore, the world has changed. And as for that prick being innocent, we really need to find you a dictionary, because he is far from innocent"

"Guys, stop arguing"

"Stay out of this Allison" Liam snaps to her.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that, Liam. Look I didn't say we should kill Ed"

"But I could have, Grace" Liam says much calmer, his need to argue over. With one last sigh, Liam walks away to their tent, leaving Grace behind.

"Grace?" Allison asks hesitantly

"Yo, princess, ya all right?"

"I'm fine..."

"Grace"

"I said I'm fine, Allison" The phoenix snaps before walking off into the woods.

"Someone should go with her" Lori suggests in the silence. No one had ever seen the two love birds fight, not even Allison herself.

"She said she's fine" Merle mutters.

"The girl just walked out into the woods with no weapons"

"She is a weapon" Allison mutters as she turns away only to come face to face with Liam.

"Where is she?" Liam mumbles as everyone stares at him.

"She just left" Allison point to Grace's direction.

"Alone?" Liam asks worriedly.

"Go after her" Allison demands.

"What is she..."

"GO. AFTER. HER. LIAM!" With that the resident werewolf scampers away into the woods after her, eventually he does, a ¼ mile in and he finds the love of his life, sitting at the trunk of an old tree, her arms wrapped around her legs that are drawn to her chest as she sits with her head bowed and her shoulders shaking as she cries.

"I didn't mean to shout" Liam says as he kneels in front of her "I'm sorry" He continues in a whisper as she raises her head to look at him, Liam's heart breaks at the sight of her chocolate eyes pooled with shedding tears.

When seeing a tear slip down from Liam's eye, Grace launches herself at him, her arms wrapping around him, her head buried into his neck.

With both of the continuously whispering apologies to one another, they soon shift their position from kneeling to each other to where Grace is laying on the ground, Liam hovering over her. Peeling one another from their sportswear they continue the rest as if the argument and Ed never happened.

 _Back at camp_

 _An hour later_

Grace P.O.V.

Following Liam through the woods towards camp, we finally slip through the last of the trees, only to be met with Jim chained to a tree, his face burned red.

"Jim? What happened?" Liam asks as we walk towards him.

"Heat stroke" Shane announces as he, Rick and Carl walk up to us. "Jim just needed t cool of in the sun for a few hours"

"Are you okay?" Grace asks, laying her hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Miss McCall"

"I hope you understand the need for this...This timeout" Shane begins

"We've got others we've got to think about. We just want to make sure there's no... There's no hard feelings" Rick finishes for Shane, who is thankful for the help.

"There's not. I do understand"

"Okay. Why don't you come join in with the rest of us? Big ol' fish fry" Shane laughs.

Jim takes a few moments to decide, looking to Carl, Jim realises the boy isn't scared of him and decides it's a good Idea to join the rest. "I'd like that very much"

"Okay" Shane smiles and Liam and I watch as the two officers unchain the man then help him up.

"Come on, let's go eat flounder" Liam exclaims pulling Carl along leaving me with the three men who stare at me.

"What?" I ask.

"What happened earlier, with Carol and Ed. That was a brave thing to do" Rick smiles to me.

"The woman has been beaten for years by that man, I wasn't going to stand by any longer and watch it happen in front of me"

"You didn't bruise" Shane adds, confusion all over his face.

"It takes a lot more than one hit to bruise me" I smirk.

"Have you seen Ed's face?" Shane questions and I shake my head. "Your boyfriend did a number on him, what was that, anyways?"

"I.E.D" I state

"what?" Rick asks, equally confused as his partner.

"Intermitted Explosive Disorder" Jim announce beside me, reminding us that he's still there.

"Is he dangerous?" Rick asks sending a glance over his shoulder to where his son has just left with the teen.

"Only when he's pissed" I glare at the man for his obvious thoughts

"What about that argument you two had? He could have hurt you" Shane challenges.

"We've had worse arguments than that and he's never hurt me. I keep him calm. I'm basically and anchor" I smirk at the meaning that confuses them. "Look, Liam attacking Ed like that was my fault. I knew that if he saw me get hurt, Liam would immediately explode. It's completely my fault"

"Will it happen again?" Jim asks from beside me.

"Most likely, yes" I nod and begin to walk away, ending the conversation. Watching as Rick and Shane pass me without even a second look, I turn to Jim who jogs a little to get to me. "Is there something I can help you with Jim?"

"Keep everyone close tonight; don't let them out of your sight"

"What are you talking about?"

"They're coming"

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask confused.

"'Cause you're the strongest here, you and your boyfriend. You guys are different..."

"We're not different"

"I saw, that night on the high way when you took down that walker, your eyes, they changed"

"I'm gonna go and check on Ed" I mumble as I step away from Jim

"I'm not gonna say anything" Jim whispers creepily to me.

Backing away I walk over to the Peletier tent as Sofia and Carol walk inside, Standing just outside, I listen to their conversation.

"Why don't you come outside with everybody?" Carol asks

"Hell with them people. I wouldn't piss on them if their heads were on fire" Ed mumbles back making me grimace. There's slight shuffling of someone walking around until Ed speaks again "Hey! Why don't you stay here? Keep your daddy company" The thought for having that little girl near her 'father' anymore as me growling slightly. Deciding on making my presence known I pop my head round the door and look to Carol.

"Hey, Carol, Sof, we're starting soon, Might want to hurry before, Liam and Carl eat everything up" I smile to the two, completely ignoring Ed's presence.

"Come on, Sofia" Carol smiles to me thankful at the excuse not to stay.

Winking to the little girl, I move out of the way to let them out as Ed begins shouting "Fine. Hell with the both of you. Ain't no need to be bothering me no more the rest of the night"

Rolling my eyes at his words I turn to the two with a smile "I was serious about those two eating it all, go on, I'll be there soon, I just have to grab something from my tent"

"Well hurry on up, or you'll be eaten tree bark" Carol jokes gaining a smile from me and a giggle form her daughter. Slowly, I begin walking away towards my tent as the two head to the fire, but once they are out of view I double back and step into their tent silently, kneeling down, I put my hand on Ed's shoulder and push him onto his back.

"What the hell do ya think ya doin'?" He growls to me.

"Listen to me very closely" I growl back, my eyes glowing. His own eyes widen at the sight of the supernatural source, Sliding my hand from his shoulder, I wrap it around his neck "I'm usually all gung-ho on human life, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna stand by and watch some grade A asshole, beat on his wife and little girl, so I promise you this, Ed. If I ever find out you've laid a finger on either of them a gain or anybody in this camp, I will burn you alive" I threaten, my palm heating up singeing his skin, causing him to hiss.

Pushing off, I flash my eyes once more to the ass and climb out of the tent, the only noise inside is a rapid heartbeat and a slight wimp of fear. To keep my excuse true, I rush over to my tent and pull out my baseball bat, Jim's words from earlier have me kept on edge. Swinging it around, I make my way to the others around the unlit fire.

"Problem, Dixon?" I ask as I come into their view.

"Damn, wood won't burn" Merle huffs as he drops the lighter.

Chuckling, I make my way over to the group, dropping my bat next to Liam before shuffling to in between Merle and Daryl.

"Let a pro do this" I smirk as I crouch between them, Ignoring Daryl's scoff; I glance around to the others who are too busy talking to each other to pay attention to me. Then curling my hand close to the wood, a small ball of fire appears in may palm before I tip it into the base where it immediately catches light.

A Small gasp from Daryl and a scoff from Merle has me glancing between the two.

"We still need to have those words, princess" Merle drawls as we stand and move our way to Liam.

"We already did"

"We talked about you, not him" Merle points to Liam who turns his attention from Carl to us.

"Did you tell Daryl?" I asks, my eyebrow raised.

"Had to tell him something' baby brotha' saw ya guys eyes glow... so what is he?"

"Werewolf" Liam whispers over to the two before turning his attention back to Carl.

"Ya shittin' me, righ'?"

"You didn't really think I was the only supernatural creature out there, did you?"

"What around lil' bow peep over there?" Merle then asks, nodding his head to Allison.

"Long line of Werewolf hunters"

"Shouldn't she be huntin' Cujo then?" Daryl mumbles

"Not anymore" I whisper back and then turn to the fire, ending the conversation.

Evening soon turns to night as the camp quiets down to everybody eating the fish Andrea and Amy caught earlier. Moans at gratitude to the two fly around camp, bringing smiles to the sisters face's as everybody eats.

"Pass the fish please" Carl's asks from in between Lori and Liam. Reaching over, I pluck up the plate and hand it over to him. "Thank you" he says shyly to me, his head dropping. Looking over to his parents with confusing, they both smile at me amused.

"Man oh man, that's good" Shane comments from next to Rick. "I miss this"

"I got to ask you man, it's been driving me crazy" Morales pipes up, looking to Dale.

"What?" The old man asks confused.

"That watch"

"What's wrong with my watch?" Dale asks with a smile.

"I see you, everyday, same time, winding that thing. Like a village priest saying mass" Morales explains and everyone around me nod in agreement.

"I've wondered this myself" Jacqui mumbles

"I'm missing the point"

"Unless I've missed the sighs, the world has seemed to come to an end... at least hit a speed bump for a good long while"

"It isn't the world that has ended, It's just the rules have just changed" Grace mumbles so only those closest to her can hear her words.

"But there's you every day winding that stupid watch" Moarles adds

"Time… it's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least. Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here. I like… I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch, that had been handed down through generations. He said, "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it, for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it."

"You are so weird" Amy says in the silence.

"William Faulkner" I interrupt the laughing of the others around me, who all turn to me wide eyed and confused.

"How'd you know that?" Shane asks from across the flames.

"Have a friend, she loves stuff like that. She used to like to force me to read them" I explain, refusing to say the word 'had' instead of 'have'. I can't give up on believing the others are alive.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asks as Amy gets up.

"I have to pee, gee, you try to be discreet around here" Amy mumbles before beginning to walk off.

"Hold on, I gotta go too" I call to her, halting her movements as she waits for me.

"Even in the damn apocalypse, women still go to the damn bathroom together" Shane mumbles, but everyone can still here.

Walking up with Amy, I hold open the RV door allowing her in first, before climbing in myself. Waiting in the seat as she goes to the toilet 3 seconds later she's walking back out.

"What's wrong?" I ask as she begins looking around the RV.

"There's no more toilet paper"

Nodding, I walk back over to the door and jump out, walking a bit closer to everyone else, I freeze unable to speak, but before I can say anything Amy calls out "We're out of toilet paper!" realising what is about to happen, I spin around to see a walker coming up at the side of the RV.

"Amy!" I yell and run to her as the walker latches onto her Arm. Running up to Amy, she cries out as the walker sinks its teeth into her flesh. Grabbing onto the walkers head, I expand my nails and slide my finger into the dead's eyes, effectively killing the monster.

Panic erupts around us as more walkers invade camp. Spinning around I kick a walker coming towards Amy and I, before grabbing the girl and pulling her into the RV, slamming the door behind us.

Directing Amy to the seat, I sit her down before moving to the sick, washing the walker blood of my hands and grabbing a towel of the side. Moving back over to the crying girl, I kneel in front of her and place the towel on her arm to soak up any blood.

"Amy, Amy listen to me, you're going to be okay" I attempt to reassure the girl over all the gunshots and screaming from outside.

"I'm going to die, oh god, I'm going to die"

"You're not going to die" I reply before removing the towel from her arm and looking down at the torn flesh.

"You die if you get bit, Grace" Sighing, I hold her wrist in one hand as I bow my head, closing my eyes.

"But you didn't get bit" I announce clearly, confusing her.

"What are you talking about?" she sobs, raising my head, my eyes glowing brightly, I slide my free hand over her wound and press, soon white light shines from under my palm as it heals Amy's bite. After a few seconds the light dies and I pull back, her skin perfectly smooth.

"How'd you do that?" She asks shocked.

"We'll talk about that later" I inform her as I stand up and walk to the door. "Stay here until I say otherwise. Flicking the lock, I then kick the door, sending back the walker crashing against it. Shots ring out around me as group members take down the dead. Running to the campfire, I grab my bat from the side and slam it into a closing walker.

"Mommy!" Sofia calls out and I spin around to see a walker closing in on the two of them. Luckily, Merle, who is closest to the two, turns at the sound of the girls cry and aims at the dead, effectively killing it before it can harm them. Slamming my bat on walkers I make my way through the horde around the tents. Spotting Rick surrounded by three walkers, Make my way over to slam my bat down, but as I'm about to a hand cold latches onto my wrist, causing me to drop my weapon.

"GRACE!" The familiar voice of Allison rings out from nearby, yet again another walker can sink its teeth into my skin an Arrow pierces through the walkers' skull, killing it instantly. Not wanting to waste time, I rush through the clear path to Rick, who as takes down 1 of the 3 walkers but is still struggling with the other 2, realising I forgot my bat, I forget about the who hiding my powers thing, what's the point 3-4 people already know something's up, so engulfing my hand in the hot flames, I throw it to the walker about to take a chuck out of the officers neck, causing the dead to fly off of him, so that Rick is able to bring the gun up at the other walker and shoot it in the head.

Turning, Rick looks to me then down to my arm that is still burning, his eyes are wide, not that that is a surprise, but they are also thankful. My eyes shift to the walker that I took down for him, only to see that it is getting back up. Noticing my attention is elsewhere, Rick turns and fires at the raising dead, effectively ending its miserable life.

Soon enough the last of the shots die out as the dead are put down and the remainder of the living stand. The fire around my arm dies out as people call out to their loved ones in panic. My own name being yelled by several people. Turning I make my way to the RV where everyone else has seemed to gather

"G!" Liam exclaims as he runs put to me pulling me to his chest, squeezing me as Allison comes up and wraps her arms around us both until the three of us are in an awkward embrace.

"Amy! AMY!" Andrea's voice pulls me from the hug and I turn to the woman searching around for her sister.

Removing myself from Liam and Allison, I make my way to the closed RV door and knock a couple of times. "Amy, It's Grace. I'm gonna need you to open the door now, please" I call but there is no movement. For a second I'm worried that my first attempt at healing a bite has failed until I train my hearing and listen to the heartbeat inside. "Amy I know you're in shock, we all are, but Andrea is very worried about you right now. She needs to see that you're okay"

"Okay, the girl got bit" Shane scoffs from behind me but I roll my eyes.

"Amy, open the door" I say a little more fierce than intended but the girl inside finally listens and flicks the lock open. Pulling at the handle, I open the door to the red eyed girl. Nodding I step back and watch as she climbs out of the RV and looks around at the others whose eyes all shift to her arm.

"What the hell, she was bit, where the hell is the bite?" Shane hisses as he grabs Amy's arm and examines it. Andrea seeing that her sister is okay, although a little shaken up, sees how rough Shane is being with her sister and swats his hand off her before pulling Amy into a hug as she cries.

"I don't understand, she was bit" Lori gaps at the girl.

Over Andrea's shoulder, Amy looks to me questionably but I shake my head, telling her not to say anything of what really happened. Only a few people see the silent conversation, but none of them call out on it.

"I didn't" Amy says as Andrea pulls away from her "he... it just grabbed my arm, Grace pulled it a-away before I got bit" Amy stutters.

Turning to me Andrea holds onto her sister as she says with unshed tears in her eyes "Thank you" which has me silently nodding to her. After that silence sweeps over camp with everybody just staring at the fallen lain around. This is, it's quiet until Jim speaks up.

"I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes"

 **A/N**

 **(All outfits are on polyvore for those curious readers)**


	5. Wildfire

**I am incredibly sorry that this has taken so long, but in the last 2-3 months 8 staff members at my work have left and I have been called in a lot for full day shifts. I've been trying to write this bit by bit but some days I could only write a few chapters because I have been so exhausted**

 **xx**

 **BH**

Last night was a massacre, 14 people dead and 22 alive. We... I, I couldn't save them all, they were all too far gone to be able to heal, I was lucky with Amy, although I had Allison watch her all night in case she changed. But come morning, the youngest of the Harrison sisters was a ray of sunshine until she learned of the death count and sent me a questioning look that I shook my head at. We can't save everyone.

Rick still hasn't said anything to me about my little lightshow last night against a walker about to attack him, and honestly, I am thankful that he hasn't straight up come to my face and demand answers in front of everyone, however the fact that he hasn't said anything is making me a little anxious. But my anxiety may also be a side effect of not sleeping last night. Having stayed up all night on top of the RV with Allison, Liam, Merle and a few others who where dotted around the camp, holding for another attack.

After a quick sweep of the camp last night, Liam and I discovered the body of Ed half Eaten as he lay in the family's bloodstained tent. I wasn't happy that he was dead, but I also couldn't find myself shedding a single tear for the fallen man. When hearing the approaching footsteps of Carol, I left Liam in the tent and made my way out to her, my face blank of emotion as we approached each other. Informing her of her husband demise, I offered her and Sophia our tent to rest in, knowing that none of us would be able to sleep. With a swift look over to the tent behind me as Liam stepped out Carol smiled thankfully at us, a smile that never reached her eyes and turned away to retrieve her daughter from the RV before heading to the my tent.

Just as the sun begins to rise, I spot Rick making his way up the bank to a field from where you can see the tall buildings of the dead city of Atlanta, I almost turned away, not wanting to know his reasons for leaving but the second I had chosen to ignore him he stopped in his track and turned towards the camp, his eyes meeting mine and his head jerking for me to follow him. Sighing, I jump from the RV and follow the officer. As I make my way through camp I turn my head to Liam and shake my head to him, telling him not to follow, but I know that he will be listening. Continuing my way to Ricks' direction I stop just inside the Line of trees, I listen to him as he kneels to the grass and speaks into the Radio.

"Morgan, I don't know if you're out there. I don't know if you can hear me. Maybe you're listening right now. I hope so. I found others… my family, if you can believe it. My wife and son, they're alive. I wanted you to know that. There's something else you need to know. Atlanta isn't what we thought. It's not what they promised. The city is… Do not enter the city. It belongs to the dead now. We're camped a few miles northwest, up by a big abandoned rock quarry. You can see it on a map. I hope you come find us. But be careful. Last night walkers came out of the woods. We lost people. Watch yourself, Morgan. Take care of your boy. I'll try you again tomorrow at dawn."

"You didn't say anything, to the others, to Lori... Why?" I ask as he gets up and turn to me. his eyes wide.

"I didn't think it was important" Rick replies hesitantly.

"Not important? I through fire from my hand at a walker and you don't think that it's important?"

"I saw, I saw that girl get bit, I saw the bite mark as you pushed her into the RV and yet the bite is gone and she's alive. Whatever you are, you saved that girl, and you saved me. I haven't said anything to the others because you obviously don't want them to know, not yet at least"

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" I ask as I turn around and we begin walking back to the camp

"Very, But I'm not gonna push you into tellin' me every little detail"

"But you do want to know... what I am"

"It'll be a lot easier than havin' to guess" he smirks to me before falling into a smile.

"You'll never come up with the right answer" I tease with a bright smile.

"So fire, glowing eyes and miracle healing, anything else I should be aware of?"

"I didn't run to Atlanta" I shrug as he steps closer to me.

"Then how'd you... It's not just you is it? The others with you, Allison and Liam, they're different too"

"Allison is as human as you are"

"Human... so you're saying you're not human" Rick replies confused.

"Not completely, not anymore" I say staring him in the eyes

"But you were once?"

"Technically"

"Are you going to give me a straight answer?"

"Do you want it? Do you want to know that everything you've ever been told? All the stories are true."

"The dead are walkin' around and eatin' people what more can there be?"

"Kanima's, Wendigo's, Dread Doctors, Chimeras, Banshees, Werewolves"

"You're talking about the supernatural" He chuckles "Vampires, Werewolves and Mermaids"

"Not sure about the other two but I can promise you that werewolves are real, I've spent the last two years of my life in the middle of several different issues with several different creatures."

"So that's what you are, A werewolf" Rick says almost proudly.

"No, I'm a Phoenix, A supernatural fire bird with the ability to heal wounds"

"Like a walker bite"

"Exactly" I nod and we both begin walking back to camp.

"So you said Allison is human but you never said anything about Liam, so I'm guessing he's not human"

"Werewolf" I deadpan

"Who else knows about this? I'm assuming Amy and Merle since you healed her and brought him back from Atlanta although I still don't understand how since you and quote 'Didn't run to Atlanta'"

"Daryl and Allison obviously. And as for how I got to and from Atlanta, I'm a fire bird, birds have wings don't they?" I smirk and walk faster to in front of him as we walk back through the woods. "No matter how hard you try, my wings aren't going to pop out at your gaze" I call back to him as I feel his eyes locked onto my back the skin for where my wings would extend is bare as I am still in my work out clothes from yesterday. "Come on, we have bodies to burn and bury"

Entering the camp, I look around to what the others are doing; Carol, Lori, Andrea, Amy, Dale, Miranda and the kids are all sitting around the unlit campfire quietly. The children are sitting on the ground with work books in their laps as the women attempt to educate them. Walking further in to camp I see Daryl bring a Pick axe down into a walkers head ensuring it's brain is fully destroyed before walking away only for Glenn and T-Dog to come up and carry the body away. They aren't the only three to be doing that as I spot Merle and Liam carrying a body away from near Allison who is holding what seems to be Liam's knife in her hand.

Others around the camp are also collecting bodies and moving then to different piles, I'm guessing we're burning the Walkers that attack as I spot T and Glenn throwing the walker body in their hands into the flames with more walkers burning already.

Walking over to Allison, I rest my hand on her shoulder as she pulls out the dagger from a now deceased camp member's head. Holding my hand out for the knife she passes it over to me silently and I move over to the next body with her following me. Crouching down next to the bodies head, I look over the woman face trying to remember her name.

"Angela" Allison breaks the silence, her eyes skimming over the woman features "She never had any children but she did have a sister and nephew in Maine" She explains further as I look down to the bite mark on her neck.

"Do you think..." I begin but I'm cut off

"Our people go over there!" Glenn's voice rights out over camp gaining everyone's attention.

"What's the difference? They're all infected?" Daryl asks back as he and Morales continues to drag a camp member to a burn pile.

"Our people go in that row over there. We don't burn them! We bury them. Understand? Our people go in that row over there!" Glenn begin to yell in a slight panic before lowering his voice again.

Even though reluctantly, Daryl and Morales agree and begin to change direction and take the body to its rightful place. During the small outburst, I unfortunately hadn't been paying attention to my own task of making sure our dead didn't rise and I failed that plan as a hand wraps into my hair and drags me back as snarling erupts, with a shriek I fall back beside 'Angela' as she snaps her jaw at me.

"GRACE!" Allison yells as the newly risen walker of one of our own attacks me before anyone can do anything, I grab the wrists coming towards me and pull Angela to me but pushing the top half of her body away from mine as I bring my leg up and place my foot on her stomach and kick her over me sending her three feet away from me and two feet in front of Liam who slams a sledge hammer into her skull, cracking it open and destroying her brain.

"That was close" I groan from the ground as Allison helps me up and Liam rushes to my side. Forgetting that I can't actually be infected by the dead, he still frantically searches my body for any scratches or bites as I look at Allison and roll my eyes as she stifles a laugh behind her hand. "I'm fine Liam" I reassure loud enough for the rest of camp. "Let's just get the rest done before anyone else comes back" I chuckle.

"You good, princess?" Merle asks coming up.

"Yeah, I'm good" I reply swiping at my back side brushing the dirt away.

"... That blood is fresh... where you bit?" I hear Jacqui ask and turn to see her crouched down at a walker as she looks up at Jim.

"No, I got scratched during the attack"

"You got Bit!" Jacqui says standing up as Jim crouches down

"I'm fine"

"Then show me" insists loudly gaining everyone's attention.

Thankfully with my hearing I'm able to pick up Jim's mumble of a reply. But it's really no use as Jacqui frantically begins yelling use around her.

"A walker got him. A Walker bit Jim!" She informs us and everyone is immediately to their feet and closing in on him.

"I'm okay" Jim mumbles as he dazedly looks around at us

"Show it to us" Daryl commands as he paces with a pick axe. Seeing the axe in the rednecks hand, Jim turns around and pick up a shovel ready to defend himself. Behind Jim, T-Dog rushes forward with Merle a second behind him and they both grab onto Jim, holding him in place as Daryl rushes forward and lifts up Jim's shirt to reveal the angry red bite mark over his ribs. Releasing the shirt, Daryl backs up as Merle and T-dog release Jim as be begins to mumble over and over that his is 'Okay' as the rest of us look on with Fear, sorrow and despair.

The man begins to shift uncomfortably under all of our gazes, mumbling faster and louder mixture of jumbled words that if said clearly, they would make no sense but in a way those jumbled words made all the sense in the world. They were the words of a dying man who welcomed his fate and that scared me. To know the truth of what Jim wanted without having to even talk to the man.

"Jim?" I ask loudly, stepping forward with my hands raised in front of me, showing I had no weapons.

The man in question turns to me his eyes wide and frantic as I step closer. Even without me heightened senses I can still tell the fever has already began. He's flinching at sudden movements and sweating in buckets that could water a small country.

"Jim, why don't we sit you down, hmm? That bite has to be causing you a lot of pain" I offer as I walk closer to him and Lay my hand on his bicep. "Come on" I direct him to the back of the RV and sit him down on a crate. "Now you just wait here, I'll be right back" I smile to him and look to the others who have formed a sort of circle.

"Here drink this" Allison says as she appears beside me, handing Jim a cup of water. "You must be thirsty" Taking it with a nod he begins to sip it as Allison and I walk over to the others stopping between Daryl and T-Dog.

"Say we put a pick axe in his head and be done with it" Daryl growls as we stop, honestly his words don't surprise me.

"That what you want, if it were you?" Shane asks the man beside me.

"Yeah, 'n' I'd thank you while you did it"

"I hate to say it and I never thought I'd say it, but maybe Daryl is right" Dale announces, surprising me.

"Jim's not a monster Dale or some rabid Dog..." Liam and I flinch at Ricks words as Dale tries to interrupt.

"I not suggesting..."

"He's sick, A sick Man. We go down that road, where do we draw the line?" Rick continues through Dales words.

"Line's pretty clear, Zero tolerance for walkers or them to be" Daryl sneers to the officer

"What if we can get him help?" Rick asks, his gaze shifting to me for a split second then he turns his head away, thankful before anyone can notice "I heard the C.D.C was working on a cure"

"I heard that too" Shane adds although he's less enthusiastic than Rick "Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell"

"What if the C.D.C's still up and running?"

"Man that is a stretch right there" Shane argues

"Why?" Rick counters and I'm beginning to think this is going to be like a tennis match with our heads turning back and forth. "If there's any government left, any structure at all they'd protect the C.D.C at all costs, wouldn't they. I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection a rescue"

"Okay, Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning." 

"That's a hundred miles in the opposite direction" Lori adds

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there" Shane continues making me roll my eyes. The guy honestly thinks we're safe anywhere.

"The military were on the front line of this thing" Merle finally speaks up, gaining a glare from Shane.

"They'd be pulling soldiers out of nearby army bases and re-directing them to the CDC" Allison interrupts, siding with Rick.

"The C.D.C. is our best choice and Jim's only chance" Rick finishes, his eyes flicking to me once again, I nod once under his gaze, telling him I can try.

"You go looking for aspirin; do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Daryl begins to yells as he moves away with the pick axe raised in his hands. Rushing after him, Liam and I stand between Jim and Daryl as Rick comes up behind him with a gun to his head. Looking past Rick I see Merle pull out his gun and begin to aim it at Rick but Allison pushes his arm down and whispering something to him.

"We don't kill the living" Rick reminds him and I have to resist the urge to look at him questionably

"That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head" Daryl says putting the axe down to his side and turns to Rick.

"We may disagree on some things but not on this, you put it down. Go on" Shane replies as he come to stand next to me behind Daryl, Daryl stabs the axe into the ground and stomps off in a huff with a silent Merle trailing behind.

Looking to Rick, He jerks his head to Jim behind me and then looks to the RV. Getting the message I turn to the bitten man and give him a sad smile.

"Come on, Jim; let's get you out of the sun"

"Where are you taking me? Not to another tree I hope"

"Nope, just into the RV. Let's get you comfortable" I respond, half carrying the man with Liam on his other side helping me. Soon enough we have laid him done in the back of the RV and move aside for Jacqui to take care of him.

"You two can go back outside, I got this" she assures us however Liam has to basically drag me out into the hot, humid, rotting air of Georgia.

Stepping outside, I scrunch my nose up at the obvious stench and begin to feel sorry for my mate and his heightened scenes'. People have once again started to move the bodies around now that their little burst of drama is over. No one is laughing or smiling, not even the children that have been robbed of their fun carefree childhood. Well I guess that explains the reasons for the sorrowful looks they cast around as the watch the adults work from their spot where they usually do school work.

Moving my gaze from the children, I zone my hearing to the two officers at the other end of the camp.

" _... inish them holes off the Jim was diggin' yesterday"_ Shanes voice rings though my ears. I'm still not his number one fan.

" _I'll meet you up there, there's somethin' I gotta do first"_ Rick responds and I watch as his gaze flickers around camp before landing on me

" _You need me with ya?"_

" _No I got it, I..."_ Rick voice is cut off by someone whispering in my ear

"Now what are they talkin' 'bout that you have ta listen so closely to?" Merle says in my ear and I roll my eyes as I turn to face him.

"Rick wants to talk to me I guess" I shrug as I begin to over to where I hadn't noticed Liam had moved to help Allison, Merle following me close behind.

"'Bout what?"

"I don't know Dixon, I can't read minds. Though I can probably guess it's about Jim" I scoff as I bend down and begin to help roll a body of a fallen camp member in a sheet for burial. Soon enough the body is covered and tide then finally Merle crouches down and lifts its top half as I carry the bottom and we lay it in the truck with the others.

"Here comes Officer Friendly" Merle mumbles and I crane my head around and watch the man walk over.

"Grace, can we talk for a minute" Rick asks as he stops to the side of Merle and I.

"Sure what can I do for you Officer?" I ask folding my arms and leaning back on the side of the truck.

"It's about Jim" he confirms my earlier words.

"You want me to heal him like I did with Amy"

"Can you?"

"Of course she can, but in all honesty it's not really up to her, It's Jims decision" Allison replies, walking over to us along with Liam at her side

"What do you mean?" Rick asks the huntress.

"You heard him the other day Rick, He saw his entire family being ripped apart, If that was Lori and Carl, would you really want to live?"

"Excuse me, can I speak now?" I ask slightly annoyed, the four turn to me with questioning eyes. "I may not be a banshee, but even I can still tell that he's getting worse by the second. It's not a question of if Jim wants it, I might not be able to heal him"

"But ya healed Blondie" Merle adds.

"Yes within minutes of her being bit, not hours, the infection has already spread through his entire system. And I'm pretty sure we all know by now this thing isn't some natural virus floating around and I can't just go around healing everyone. It doesn't work like that, there are rules"

"But you brought Allison back shouldn't this be easier"

"And I almost drowned whilst doing it. Look nothing is certain, I can try but..."

"You ain't promisin' nothin'" Merle finishes for me and I nod to him. Suddenly the thudding sound comes from the side and we all look over to see Carol pulling Daryl's pick axe out of Ed's head before slamming it back down repeatedly as she begins to cry until she finally gets tired and stops letting out one finally choking sob.

"I'm gonna go and talk to Jim" I announce in the silence as I see Jacqui exiting the RV leaving Jim alone. Walking to the RV door I slip inside and make my way to the back room where Jim is half lying down with his eyes closed. Pulling up a chair, I sit in it and watch as the man breathes.

"Ya just gonna sit there?" Jim mumbles his eyes staying shut. "They got ya watchin' me?"

"I'm here to ask you what you want, Jim" I reply softly

"No"

"No?" I question

"I don't want you to do anything"

"I might be able to save you, Jim. Don't you want to live?"

"I just want to go home" he says finally opening his eyes and looking at me. "I just wanna go home" He repeats his voice coming out in a cry.

"You want to be with your family" I clarify, his eyes glossing over with tears gives me all the answers I need.

"Wouldn't you?" He questions.

"Get some sleep Jim" I pat his hair down and move from my seat. Walking to the front of the RV, I look back at the sick man and sigh. Turning back, I step out of the RV and look around the camp and make my way over to the truck with the bodies of our people where Merle and Daryl are standing.

"What's the verdict, Princess?" Merle asks as I reach them

"He said no" I reply looking between the brothers. Noticing the lack of confusion on Daryl's face, I guess Merle explains everything to him.

"You can really do that? Heal a bite?" Daryl asks a little sceptic.

Looking over the two men, I realise that Merles wrist is still raw off of the hand cuffs, so searching around me I make sure no one is watch the three off us as I reach down and grab his wrist. The man lets out a wince as he tries to pull away but I just hold on tighter as a soon white light flashes under my hand and the family warmth heats beaten our skin. 5 seconds later, I release Merles wrist and he holds it out between the three off us.

"That's handy" Merle mumbles as he looks at Daryl

"Don't go thinking you two can just run into hordes of walkers. I can heal a bite, scratch, hell even a gunshot wound. But what I can't do is replace limbs or heal you if you get torn into.

"But ya can bring people back to life" Merle mumbles

"I did that once and I shouldn't have been able to do it. But we needed her" I reply looking over to Allison.

"That's what the boy meant when he said you brought Allison back, she was dead" Merle says after following my gaze along with Daryl.

"for almost a year, yes. But my friends were in danger and I took the risk"

"How can you be sure that you didn't start all this? Bring the girl back and then for this to start" Daryl asks.

"It wasn't me. Believe me; I thought I did this too. But logically I couldn't have. What I can do, It's not evil, but all of this is"

"Hey we're heading up now" Glenn says from behind us as he walks over, others following. Nodding Merle moves to the driver's seat and Daryl to the passenger's side and they take off up to the clearing where the bodies will be buried as I walk up with the others. I find myself walking along side Sophia and Carol, the little girl wedged in between us. I smile down at her as we walk up the dirt path, her free hand slipping into mine as the other hold tightly onto her mother's hand.

"I still think it's a mistake not burning these bodies. It's what we said we'd do, right? Burn 'em all, wasn't that the idea?" Daryl begins to rant as we make our way into the clearing.

"Chinaman gets all emotional, says it's not the thing to do, we just follow him along? These people need to know who the hell's in charge here, what the rules are." 

"There are no rules"

"That's the problem" Allison begins but she is cut off by the Queen of the camp.

"We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves. We need time to mourn and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do." Lori makes a valid point.

We all stand and watch as the 14 bodies are lowered into the hole carefully, well 13 bodies as I'm pretty sure Merle and Shane dropped Ed's body on purpose, not that Carol or Sophia seemed to mind. The deafening silence sweeps over us all, no one daring to speak for the people we barely knew and I honestly find that to be the worst possible thing in a time like this, we've been together for months yet no one can spare a word. Slipping my hand into Liam's, I take a deep breath that draws the attention of everyone around me and I do the one thing I haven't done in front of this many people in years

 **(Grace)**

Hands, put your empty hands in mine  
And scars, show me all the scars you hide  
And hey, if your wings are broken  
Please take mine so yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes  
And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I  
And love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine so yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

 **(Grace and Allison)**

Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

 **(Grace)**

Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed  
And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating  
And love, if your wings are broken  
We can brave through those emotions too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in  
And faith, I think faith is helping to reason  
No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine so yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

 **(Grace and Allison)**

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

 **(Grace)**

I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine  
I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite  
And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees  
'Cause I...

 **(Grace, Allison, Amy and Liam)**  
I'm gonna stand by you. Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Love, you're not alone  
No, I'm gonna stand by you  
(Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven) 

**(Grace)**

I'm gonna stand by you

"That was a beautiful thing to do" Andrea smiles sadly to me across from the group.

"Thanks" I smile back shyly and we al l begin to move away as Merle and Daryl begin to fill the holes up with dirt.

Walking back into camp, I head over to the section where Sophia, Eliza, Louis and the now arrived Carl are sitting doing 'School work'. Reaching them, I grab a spare crate from the side and sit on top of it in between Sophia and Eliza.

"Hey guys, what you doin'?"

"Math" Soph replies in a bored tone

"Can you help us?" Eliza asks looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"I would but unfortunately Math was never my strongest subject, However Allison over there is brilliant, I used to have her helping me almost every night" I smile to them and resive four gleaming chuckles "Why don't you guys go and ask for her help as I go help ya Mamma" I continue as I look to Sophia. The little girl Nod and runs off to Allison as I stand up and walk over to Carol who is struggling to carry a bucket of water through camp.

"Need Help?" I ask I reach the short haired woman.

"Yes please" she says and I take the bucket and carry it against my chest.

"How'd Soph sleep last night?" I ask as I follow her to the RV.

"She just had a few nightmares. I don't blame her though"

"I don't think anyone can, we all get them. We're all scared"

"What are you scared of, because it doesn't seem to be walkers"

"I'm scared of... If I somehow find out that My Mom, Scott, Stile, my friend... If I find out they're dead, I'm not sure if I'd want to live. I'm sick of losing people" I reply as we walk into the RV.

"I think we're all afraid of that, we just don't want to believe it could be true so we don't voice it"

"Because all we have is hope?" I ask

"And each other" We sit in silence as Carol begins to wipe down Jims chest as I watch Man rest, Listening to his elevated heart rate. Soon enough Rick and Lori step into the RV and walk over to us. "His fever is worse" Carol informs the two as they stand at the entrance.

"You need anything?" Lori asks Jim

"Ah... A water" Jim replies dazed "I could use more water.

"I'll get some" Lori agrees then turns to Carol "Carol, will you help me?" She ask her and they both Leave the RV leaving Rick, Jim and I alone.

"Do you want me to go?" I Ask Rick as he moves close to Jim.

"No, I need you to stay" He replies and he gives me a look that is easy to read, He's going to try to change Jim's mind about my help.

"He doesn't want my help Rick and can't force anything on him" I whisper to him as he passes me and sits in the seat Carol vacated.

"Save a Grave for me?" Jim asks as Rick turns his attention to him.

"Nobody wants that" Rick replies

"It's not about what you want, That, uh… that sound you hear, that's God laughing while you make plans." Jim chuckles to himself.

"What I want, Jim, if… if God allows, is to get you some help."

Jim groans and spits out blood in a buckets that I quickly get to him "Watch the mangroves. Their roots will gouge the whole boat. You know that, right? Amy is there swimming. You'll watch the boat, right? You said you would." Jim says to Rick, the delusional part of the fever beginning to set in.

"I'll watch the boat. Don't worry." Rick assures him and Jim eventually turns his head and falls to sleep.

"He doesn't want to be healed but maybe there is something we can do for him" I whisper into the silence.

"What's that?" Rick asks, turning to me.

"Liam" I breathe out looking out of the window to my mate who turns his head from where he's talking to Glenn and Dale. I jerk my head signalling him to come over and what as he says goodbye to the two men and do as I ask. 30 seconds later he's standing in the doorway looking between Rick and I.

"What do you need, G?"

"Jim won't let me heal him, but he's still in a lot of pain. I can't take that away, but..."

"I can" He finishes for me and I nod in conformation

"Not all of it, you can't overexert yourself" I remind him. Liam gives me a small smile and moves towards Jim and Rick.

"Rick" I call and he understands he needs to move so he comes over and stands beside me where we can see everything that is about to happen. Liam takes the seat and lays his hand on Jims arm and immediately black lines appear under his skin as he takes away the man's pain. It's hasn't even been 10 seconds when Liam suddenly goes ridged and gives out a loud cry of pain, rushing over I clamp my hand over his mouth and whisper/ yell in his ear to let go. Thankfully Liam lets go and collapses into the seat breathing heavily.

"It didn't do anything , I couldn't help him" Liam whines slightly as I crouch down in front of him.

"You tried, that's all that matters, go get some sleep, baby. I check on you in a little while" I say standing up and kissing his forehead.

Watching as he shuffles out of the RV, I collapse into the chair and hold my hands to may face as I lean my elbows on my knees. Feeling Rick gaze I pull my face up and look back at the wide eyed man.

"Werewolves have this... ability; they can take away the pain from others by taking it themselves. Some wolves usually use it on their injured pack members to help them heal faster. Not many would use it on humans, even in the apocalypse" I inform him as I stand up and walk to the side door of the RV stepping outside I brush past Lori as I step out and walk over to Allison who is now helping Jacqui and Miranda fold clothing.

"How is he?" Jacqui asks as I get closer to them.

"Delusional and in excruciating pain" I inform them coldly and begin to help fold clothes as I listen in on the conversation between Rick, Shane and Lori near the RV.

" _What habits?"_ I hear Rick ask as he steps off the RV behind Shane.

" _Just talking about my need for a plan, man. So what is it? Are we leavin' or not? Maybe y'all just want to stay here. We could hang some more tin cans"_ Shane offers

"Tin cans won't keep the dead away" I mumble to myself, gaining a confused look from Miranda who heard me speak.

" _We can't stay here. We both know that"_

" _I was just telling Shane I think we should trust your gut"_ Lori Says to her husband, using the act of dutiful wife.

"Let's do our sweep" Shane finally speaks after a moment of silence between the three. Soon enough Rick and Shane walk out of camp with Dale trailing quietly behind.

Now that all the clothes are folded and set into separate piles I leave the women and walk over two where the others are surrounding a low lit camp fire. Seeing Carol sitting by herself, I drop down next to her and rest my hand on her arm.

"How you doing Carol?" I ask the sniffling woman

"What am I supposed to do? How is my daughter supposed to grow without her daddy here to protect her?" Carol asks me and I look up to see the others looking at us, most of them uncomfortable by the conversation, not wanting to say her life will probably be better without her husband in it.

"I'm sorry about Ed" say turning back to her.

"No you're not" she huffs as she looks to me.

"Your right, I'm not sorry that your husband is dead. But what I am sorry about is that no one in this camp thought about helping you sooner, we all knew what Ed was doing but none of us said anything. And as for Sophia growing up without a father being here to protect her,it's not really a hard thing to do, she'll learn, adapt like we all will"

"What was your father like Grace?" Carl asks as Shane, Rick and Dale return.

"I don't really know, my parents died when I was five but I've been told I'm a lot like both of them" I smile to him and turn to Shane who steps forward.

"I've ugh, I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no… There are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning... Okay?" Shane asks as no one speaks. A small dinner was passed through the camp, each person getting enough food to sustain them until we could scavenge some more and soon enough we all spilt off to our respective tents, Allison and I back to our own as Glenn had found an extra tent for Carol and Sophia to move into.

"Slipping into the tent I peel off my work out clothes that are still on my body from yesterday before the attack for Liam and I's run, then slip of my sneakers, Socks and pant. Leaving me in my underwear and sports bra as I slip into the sleeping bag next to Liam who is sleeping deeply.

"Hey Gracie?" Allison calls from the sleeping bag next to me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be safe at the C.D.C?" she asks and I begin to think about it before answering honestly.

"No" I mumble sleepily and drift off to sleep as Liam's arm wraps around my waist, pulling me to his chest.

 _Time Skip_

 _The next Morning_

I slept soundly through the night up until the end, that same nightmare clouding my mind. Turning over I glance at the watch next to my sleeping bag on the floor 6:04, I wasn't too pleased, we were leaving for the C.D.C soon and being a supernatural creature that plan doesn't really sit well with me. But we were sent to Georgia for a reason and I'm not abandoning anything now. Slipping out of the bag, I look to the vacant spot where Liam slept then to the occupied bag next to mine. Allison still sleeps soundly. Standing up, I gather my towel and tie it around my body looking around I notice the shared shampoo and body wash is missing which tells me that Liam must be down at the quarry already.

Quietly stepping out of the tent, I make my way through the quiet camp to the quarry. Everyone else must still be sleeping because there is no one in sight but Merle who is on top of the RV and all the tents around have their zippers closed, some tent emit silent snores from within.

Trekking my way to the water, I spot the boy with the overgrowing mop of brown hair drifting through the water. Smiling, I strip the towel from my waist and step the water, the freezing liquid soon surround my body to just below my shoulders as I make it to Liam.

"Hey" I mumble as I slide my arms around his waist and push my body against his back, holding on tightly.

"Excited for today?" Liam asks as he turns in my arms and holds onto my hips as I slide my hands up his chest and to his shoulders.

"Excited is not the word I would use" I reply, skimming my hand through his hair.

"Turn around" Liam instructs and I do so. His hands move to my shoulders and he presses down forcing my head to go under the water. Once I am back up, I'm about to ask him why he did it but soon the smell of our shared shampoo fills my nose and Liam's hands wrap in my blonde lock massaging it in.

I moan in contentment as his fingers dig into my skull, removing all the grease and grime form the past couple of days. Soon I'm back under the water and he is rinsing the suds out. Once he is finished he allows me back up and I turn around to ask about body wash but he is already pulling the familiar bottle out from under the water where he had it in his shorts pocket. Squirting some in his hand he then returns the bottle to his pocket and begins rubbing the cold wash onto my body.

"You know I can do this myself" I inform him, positive that we've already had this conversation once before.

"I like doing it" Liam replies as he moves his hands over my shoulders and pushes the straps away from my sports bra. Liam makes sure clean my body thoroughly and I mean thoroughly before we get out of the water and grab our towels then head back to camp.

People have now woken up and begun packing away the supplies, heading to our tent we step in to see our sleeping bags have been rolled up and Allison is stuffing things inside our backpacks.

"I pulled out some clothes for you two, get ready, we'll be leaving shortly." She instructs and steps out of the tent, taking the packed bags with her, giving us some privacy. Changing into the clothes Allison laid out for us, I smile then I notice that the top she gave me is actually one of Liam's. I know that he notices to because his eyes darken over when he looks at me and he lets out a small possessive growl.

"Come on Cujo" I says dropping to the floor and begin packing away things into our wool basket, things like the pegs for our washing line, The rope line, our soap, razors, deodorants, shaving cream, and lastly the toothbrushes and toothpaste, well not before using them. Liam takes the basket to the car as I gather the wet clothes of Liam and I's bath as quickly dry them with my powers, folding them up, I stuff them into the last remaining bag and carry it out of the tent as Liam and Allison come back to take our 'home' down.

Seeing that the boot is full, I open the back door to my car and place the bag on the floor. At the stomping of boots behind me, I turn around to see Daryl Dixon walking over with my baseball bat in his hands.

"Thanks" I smile to him as he hands it over. He doesn't say anything, just nods his head and stomps back off to his truck "Daryl Dixon is a man of many words" I say sarcastically as Liam and Allison come up.

"Trouble?" Allison asks throwing me the tent bag and I drop it into the car along with my bat.

"Not at all" I smile back and look around the camp, noticing Rick is missing I extend my hearing and listen to him speak.

" _...If you heard me yesterday, you may be coming here. If you are, we'll be gone by the time you arrive. I'm leaving a note and map behind for you taped to a red car so you can follow our trail. We're heading to the C.D.C. If there's anything left, it's got to be there, don't you think? Morgan… I hope you were right about that place. I need you to be."_ Rick spends another 10 minutes up at the clearing before making his way back down and taping a map to the car mike he said he would.

The sun is up higher now but it's still early, looking ta my watch I see that it is only 8:15, sighing I Liam, Allison and I walk up to the rest of our group and stand between Carol, Sophia, Lori and Carl and listen as Shane calls for attention.

"Everybody listen up. Those of you with C.B.s, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a C.B., can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?" 

"We're uh... we're not going" Morales pipes up

"We have family in Birmingham, we want to be with our people" Miranda explains to us, I smile gently, knowing the feeling.

"You go on your own; you won't have anyone to watch your back." Shane informs the family

"We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family." Morales says to Rick

"You sure?" Rick asks hopeful that they'll change their minds

"We talked about it. We're sure."

"All right. Shane."

"Yeah" he replies to Rick pulls out a box of bullets whilst rick gets a gun then they hands them over to Morales.

"Box is half full" Shane informs Morales as he hands the box over. Across the group, Daryl and Merle both scoff and I resist growling at them. Beside us Lori gets off of the car she and Carl are sitting on and makes her way over to the family.

"Thank you all... for everything" Miranda say as Lori pulls her in and she begins to cry. Beside me, I hear the sniffle from Carl and turn to him.

"Come on" I but my arms out to him and pick him up off the hood of the car and set him on the ground, immediately he runs to his friends. Standing to the side I watch as Eliza hands over her doll to Sophia. The little girl begins to cry and I pull her too me as she weeps, holding her new doll tightly between us.

We all watch as the family head to their car before Shane decides it's time to leave too. Peeling Sophia away I hand her to Carol and make my way to my car. Opening the driver's side, I step in and wait for the other two. Once Liam is in the seat next to me and Allison is in the back, curling up in the seat and closing her eyes, I roll the window down for some fresh-ish air follow behind the RV right in front of me. As Morales and his family turn Right, we all go left. We have officially lost 4 more members of our group.

We drive through the deserted towns silently, Allison has fallen to sleep in the back seat and Liam is sitting doing Sudoku and word searches in a book he found in the glove compartment. A couple of hours into our drive, the RV in front of me begins to slow down and smoke. Pulling my car to a stop, I turn in my seat to look out of the back window to where Rick is behind me in Carols Cherokee.

"Hold on" I instruct Liam as I get out of the car, taking my bat with me. Quietly closing the door as to not wake Allison, I make my way to the RV door where Dale is getting out. "Dale I thought you said you fixed the radiator with the hose from the van" I ask as others get out of their cars and make their way over to us.

"I did, but it's still not the right fit" The old man explains as I walk over to the front of the van and open the front. Peeking inside I look over the pipe and notice a growing tear in the centre. "Damn, I thought it would be better than the old one" Dale says from beside me, seeing the same thing.

"We're not gonna get very far with a hole like that"

"Can you jury- rig it?" Rick asks from behind us, hearing the conversation

"I used up the last of my duct tape on the old hose"

"There may be a couple rolls in my car" I pipe up and turn to Liam who must have followed the others. "Can you go and check under your seat, Stiles might have put some under their" I say with a smirk, which he returns. We both know Stiles car was more Duct Tape than anything else. Nodding Liam runs off to the car to find some"

"I see something up ahead, a gas station if we're lucky" Shane speaks up after looking in binoculars.

"Ya'll, Jim, Its bad. I don't think he can take anymore" Jacqui says coming out of the RV in a panic.

"Hey Rick, you wanna hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back" Shane offers and Rick nods to him as T-Dog offers to go with him. With one last look to me, Rick walks to the side door of the RV.

As Rick Walks into the RV, Liam and Allison come around with a roll of Duct Tape, handing it over to me, I block out the conversations around me and listen to that pleads of the dying man inside as I begin to tape up the pipe, hiding my face as my glowing eyes shine to help me see in the darkness, but also hide so that no one can see me cry.

Half an hour later, Shane and T are back with three cans of gas and two backs for food. Luckily the gas station wasn't picked clean and they had found the cans of gas hidden behind the counter guarded be a lone walker.

Once they came back they began filling up everyone's tanks just that little bit more. The food was but into the RV and returned from his conversation with Jim.

"It's what he said he wants" Rick says in the silence after telling everybody what a few of us already knew. From her sot next to her sister, Amy's looks over to me and I shake my head at her. Realising that I had already knew what the man wanted she lets out a sob and buries her head on her sisters shoulder.

"And he's lucid" Carol asks

"He seems to be, I would say yes."

"Back in the camp, when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down. You misunderstood; I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just going to suggest that we ask Jim what he wants"

"I think we have an answer" Merle says from beside Daryl.

"We just leave him here? We take off? Man, I'm not sure I can live with that"

"It's not your call" Lori says to Shane and Rick "Either one of you"

With heavy hearts the two officers head into the RV and bring Jim out. We all follow them up into the trees where they sit him done under one and lean him back against the trunk.

"Hey, another damn tree" Jim says with a laugh

"Hey Jim... I mean you know it doesn't need to be this" Shane say crouching in front of the dying man

"No, its good, the breeze feels nice"

"Okay. All right." Shane caves and moves back for Jacqui to take his place

"Just close your eyes, sweetie. Don't fight." She says and kisses him on the cheek.

Rick steps up next and takes a gun showing it to Jim. "Jim, do you want this?"

"No. You'll need it. I'm okay. I'm okay."

Next it's Dale to step up once a man of many words, now only a few "Oh. Hey. Thanks for, uh, for fighting for us."

"Okay."

The group depart after making goodbye signs to Jim. None of them knowing what to say. I squeeze Liam's hand and nod my head to the car. Understanding he lets go and walks away with one last goodbye to Jim. The last to leave is Daryl and Merle, The brother both nod to the man then make their way after Liam. 

"Do you think my family are there Grace? Waiting for me?" Jim asks as I crouch down at his side.

"The people we love will always be where we need them, no matter where we are no matter what we are doing, they'll be there."

"You'll find him; you'll find them all... someday" he whispers to me

"I know" I smile back at him, my hand presses against his cheek. "I'll see you later, Jim"

"Not for a very long time, Miss McCall" He mumbles as he closes his eyes. Leaning forward I press my forehead against his and hold it there until I hear the final beat of his heart and the last breathe escape his body, feeling the eyes of multiple people around me, waiting. Subtly I take the knife off of my belt and gently slide it into the back of his neck up into his brain. Pulling back and give his cheek a small kiss before rising to my feet I wipe the blade on the side of his pants, cleaning the blood off of knife, standing up, I slide the knife in my belt and turn to the others. They all watch, some crying as we begin to leave the man as I walk to my car, I pass Merle and Daryl both giving me the same look. They know.

They knew I couldn't have let Jim roam around to streets, possibly killing someone else. But that wasn't Jim that was a shell from his very last heart beat that was not a person anymore. But I still felt it. I still felt the pain of losing another life.

"Let's move out" Shane yells over the sobs of the people around us.

Walking to the car, I move to the passenger seat as Liam takes the driver's side. Yet again we sit in silence as we drive away, leaving the unburied body of Jim behind.

"I put him down" I whisper in the silence

"We know" Allison says form the back, equally as quiet as my whisper.

"It wasn't a bad thing to do Grace" Liam says beside me, resting one hand on my knee as he drives behind the RV.

 _Time Skip_

When we get to the C.D.C it is not what we had expected. There's no fence or wall blocking the dead from entering because the dead is all that is there, the ground is... littered with the unmoving bodies of men, women even a few children. People dressed in military clothing, casual clothes, and I'm positive I can also see a few bodies in lab coats. They're all dead.

"Hold your breath" I whisper to Liam as we get closer to the bodies. My nose stings as the smell gets stronger. People begin to cough and choke at the stench, none of them even knowing that the smell is nothing compared to what Liam is getting. Holding my bat in one hind I grab on to Liam's with my other and pull him with me as we follow the others.

The smell only gets worse as we get closer to the building. Flies buzz around the dead 20 to 1 filling the air with the annoying sound.

"Keep moving, come on" Rick instruct as he leads us through. Letting go of Liam's hand, I push him forward and hold up my bad as we get closer to what should be the door.

Shane tries to pull up the shutters that block the doo but they don't budge he that tries bagging on the door to get someone attention but still nothing happens.

"There's nobody here" T-Dog says form in front of me as I hold onto Liam, his face turning red as he hold his breath.

"Liam" I ask wearily and watch as he nods his head. Turning to him I ignore the others and go to say something to my mate but the movement behind him has me shouting out.

"Walkers!" I yell, gaining the there's attention. Beside me Liam lets out a choking breath as he breathes in the air, ignoring it at the threat before us. Thankfully Daryl shoots the walker down before he and Merle turn on Rick.

"You led us into a graveyard!" Daryl Yells getting in Rick face only to be pushed away by Shane.

"He made a call."

"It was the wrong damn call!" Merle growls as he pushes Shane away from his little brother

"Just shut up. You hear? Shut up. Shut up!" Shane points between the Brothers before turning to Rick "Rick, this is a dead end."

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol cries from the side only to be ignored.

"Do you hear me? No blame."

"She's right. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark." Lori agrees with Carol as the two women hold onto their children

"Fort Benning, Rick… still an option." Shane Offers

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's 100 miles." Andrea argues as she clings to her sister.

"125. I checked the map." Glenn counters

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight, now." Lori growls

"We'll think of something." Rick assures his wife.

"Come on, let's go. Let's get out of here. Let's go." Shane says and begins to direct us all away. "All right, everybody back to the cars. Let's go, move."

"The camera… it moved." Rick calls out as we begin to make our way back to the cars.

"You imagined it." Dale argues looking back to him as we stop.

"It moved. It moved." Rick repeats as he walks closer

"Rick, it is dead, man. It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They're just winding down. Now come on." Shane argues as he tries to persuade Rick to leave. "Man, just listen to me. Look around this place. It's dead, okay? It's dead. You need to let it go, Rick."

Ignoring his friend Rick slams on the shutters.

"Rick, there's nobody here!" Lori yells from behind me only to be ignored too. Behind us more walkers rise and stumble closer.

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me." Rick insists as he looks to the camera. Lori rushes forward, Leaving Carl with Allison and she attempts to pull Rick away with the help of Shane

"Everybody get back to the cars now!" Shane yells pushing Lori away as he grabs onto Rick only to be pushes off again.

"Please, we're desperate. Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left. We have nowhere else to go." Rick yells and he pounds on the door. "Keep your eyes open. If you don't let us in, you're killing us! Please!"

"Come on, buddy, let's go. Let's go." Shane grabs him again and drags him away

"Please help us. You're killing us! You're killing us! You're killing us!" Rick yells as he gets dragged back.

I'm about to leave with them when I hear the sound of gears beginning to click and turn.

"WAIT!" I yell out and turn to the door, just in time as the slam open, revealing a bright white light.

Everyone else goes quiet as stare into the now open doorway.

 **A/N: Once again I am very sorry this took so long**


	6. TS-19

We all stood there staring into the light revealed by the newly opened shutters. Okay this is it, no going back, there's only forward. So many questions with so few answers. It's the C.D.C and with them you get blood tests, especially for those who have been exposed to viruses. We've been around this thing for a while now, especially at the massacre, we're blood splattered at the shot of every bullet, spraying our skin with the disease from the dead. What happens when we go in there? What will they find? Will they kill us? Experiment on us? Who would care really? It's the end of the world.

When the white light shuts off so does my train of thought and now I'm back into my little solider mode, keeping an eye out on the dead behind us as we move inside the main entrance.

"Hello? HELLO?" Rick calls as we get further in.

"Close those doors, watch for walkers" A man's voice echoes through the room. Behind us, Merle and Daryl, the last ones inside shut the doors, keeping an eye on outside.

"Hello?" Rick calls again, the only sound that follows it the sound of a Gun being cocked at the side of us. Immediately we are all on edge at the new threat, turning in that direction, I flash my eyes to see the mid forties men standing near a set of stairs with his weapons pointed to us.

"Anybody infected?" He unnecessarily shouts.

"One of our group was, he didn't make it" Rick informs the man as he shakes slightly.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" the C.D.C. man asks taking a couple of steps towards us allowing us all to see him more clearly.

"A chance"

"That's asking an awful lot these days" the man says to Rick as he continues to walk forward, his gun never lowering.

"I know" Rick replies and the man takes a moment too look around at each of us, his face masked with slight fear as he looks at each of us more closely.

"You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission" the man says finally.

"We can do that" Rick replies, I hear Liam and Allison's hearts begin to beat faster as they come to realise what this could mean for two of us. Feeling their eyes shifting to me, I nod subtly never looking away from the man in front of us.

Dropping his gun the man begins to speak so fast that if I had not have been keeping my attention fully on him, I would have missed half of his words. "You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed"

Immediately we all begin to move back to the doors. Liam is about to move to the exit the building but I grab onto his arm pulling him back in. "You stay here, I'll get the stuff from the car" I inform him as I follow the others out along with Allison.

"I'll go with Rick, help him with Carol's stuff" Allison says as we make our way back through the sea of bodies. Nodding I split off from her and head to my car, keeping my bat tight in my hand.

Once I'm clear enough, I sprint to my baby, unlocking it in my advance and yanking the truck open, pulling out the most important bags. I am about to slip mine and Liam's backpacks onto my shoulders when a shuffle of feet coming from my left I drop the bags and swing the bat around only for it to be caught in the grip of Merle Dixon.

"What the hell Merle!"

"Careful now princess, you don't want to make it a habit of killing to locals now, do you?" he laughs and I feel the sting in my chest at the thought of what I had did early today.

"That was different Merle and you know it." I reply, yanking the bat out of his grip and bending down to pick up the bags, only for them to be taken straight ways from me.

"What else you got?" the redneck asks and I start piling clothes bags onto him. Taking Allison's back pack and Liam's clothes bag for myself as he carries the rest. Making our way back, we sprint past the incoming walkers as they try to crab at us from 7 feet away, idiots. Rushing past Dale and T-Dog Merle and I move out of the way of the entrance as the others follow closely behind with their bags. As soon as everyone is in the doors are closed and the man is talking into a white speakers on the wall.

"Vi, seal the main entrance, kill the power up here" as commanded the shutter doors behind us slam back into place, blocking us from the outside world.

"Rick Grimes" our fearless leader introduces himself.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner" He introduces himself loud enough for us all to hear. Leading us further into the building he then directs us to an elevator that just fits us all. We all stand quiet and awkward as we make our way down.

"Doctors always go 'round packin' heat like that?" Daryl ask from beside me as I stand between him and Glenn.

"There were plenty left lying around, I familiarised myself" The Doc says smugly. We fall back into an uncomfortable silence until Dr. Jenner begins to speak again as he looks back at us. "But you all look harmless enough" Jenner continues as he looks to the little boy in front of his mom "Except you. I'll have to keep my eye on you" That comment has a few of us chuckling as the tension releases a tiny bit more.

When the elevator stops Jenner leads us through lightly lit hallways in a silent parade. Next to me, Liam keeps a tight hold of my hand as we follow the others along with Daryl, Merle and Allison.

"Are we underground?" Carol asks from just in front of me.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"A little"

"Try not to think about it" Jenner replies to the woman and I roll my eyes before speaking.

"You know that's not really helpful. Telling someone to 'not think about it' just makes them think of it even more"

"Would you rather be up there with them?" Jenner asks looking to me. Rolling my eyes again I look away from the man as we make our way into an new room. "VI, bring up the lights in the big room" Jenner calls out and the light begin to turn on around us to reveal a circular platform with big bulky machinery right in the centre.

"Welcome to zone 5"

"Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" Rick asks as we follow the man down the ramp.

"I'm it" He announces like it's the simplest thing to say in the world "It's just me here"

"What about the other person you were speaking with?... VI?" Lori asks as Liam and I walk past her and stop with the others.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them...Welcome" Jenner calls out as he looks at us.

" _Hello, guests. Welcome_ " An Automated voice responds as commanded

"Couldn't make friends as a kid, ya had ta make one?" Merle asks right from behind me.

"I'm all that's left... I'm Sorry" Jenner announces with a small smile at the rednecks comment. Jenner then proceeds to take us to a new room that was once used as a class room, judging by the whiteboard with the unfinished lesson on it and the rows of seats leading further back for the observers.

"Drop your stuff and have as seat" Jenner commands as he moves into a room to the side and comes back with a gray box and some separate medical equipment. The youngest two go first to get it over with followed by their parent's then Shane, Daryl, Merle, Glenn, Dale, and T until its finally just Jacqui, Amy Andrea, Liam, Allison and I. The tree Woman go first with Andrea being the only one to question the process.

"What's the point? If we were infected we'd all be running a fever"

"I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough" Jenner replies and pulls the syringe out before letting her go. "Next" Jenner asks looking over to the three of us.

Allison gets up and goes and sits with no questions asked other than her name. Once she is finished, Liam looks over to me as the others wait watching us.

"It's okay" I assure him, my eyes flicking to Rick who sits against a wall on the other side of the room next to Lori "It's not like it matters anymore" I shrug and watch as he gives his name as he sits and gets his blood sucked from his body.

"Alright sweetheart, you're last" Jenner looks over to me as walks back over to me. Standing, I step of the platform and walk past my mate who winks at me making me smile sheepishly as I blush at his antics. Sitting down I roll the sleeve of Liam's shirt further up my arm past my elbow, he then proceeds to tie the tourniquet around my arm and wipe down my skin with the wipe.

"What's your name?" Jenner asks as I just sit there and stare at him. Everyone else had watched the prosess of their blood escaping their body, but I watch the man in front of me.

"Grace"

"That's a beautiful name" he smiles as he begins to stick the needle in my arm. "You know you're staring is kind of off putting" He smirks as he looks up at me his blue eyes meeting my brown.

"I know"

"Okay then" He nods and takes the vile away as it has filled. Finishing up, I watch him as he writes my name on the vile and sticks it in his case, locking it tightly.

"Well we're all done here" Jenner says standing up. I stand with them and turn to the others who rise as well only for Andrea to begin to crumble but is caught by her sister and Jacqui. "Is she alright?"

"She hasn't eaten in days... none of us have" it's a small lie, however we have only eaten small portions.

Jenner being the awesome person he is led us to another room where he prepares us readymade meals that are some in minutes. Sitting in between Allison and Liam, I watch across from us at the family of three as Dale pours Lori her wine.

"You know in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner" Dale announces as we all sit around laughing.

"And in France" Allison adds between her own chuckles.

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then" Lori replies laying her hand over her sons empty cup.

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on... come on" Rick counters with a smile to his wife and she caves.

The people around us cheer with smiles I have never seen them wear as we all quiet down and watch the youngest of the group take a sip of his drink and grimace at the bitter beverage.

"That's my boy, that's my boy" Lori praises her son.

"Just stick to soda pop there, bud" Shane says from the other end of the table.

"Not you Glenn" Daryl speaks up as he walks around the room

"What?" The Korean asks from behind me at being called out by the usual quiet redneck.

"We wanna see how red you face can get" Merle laughs from being Lori where he also sits on a bench.

"Grace, Liam, Allison? What about you three?" Dale asks as he sees our empty glasses.

"Yes please" the brunette beside me says and I hand her glass over to the old man who fills it almost ¾ the way up.

"Grace? Liam?" the man asks again. I lean to my right between Allison and I and slip my hand in my back pack. Righting back up, I place the bottle on the table and smirk.

"I'm covered thanks" I say to his wide eyes as he looks at the full bottle of Bacardi.

"Oi, Where'd you get that?" Merle demands coming over to me and taking the bottle away.

"It's been in my car for the last 3 weeks... I completely forgot about it" I reply as I snatch the now open bottle and drink it straight.

"Damn girl" I hear Daryl mutter as I chug some of it down. A small buzz lasts only 3 seconds until it is washed away. Unfortunately like the werewolves, I apparently cannot get drunk. Passing the bottle to Liam who likes me chugs it down and sets it back on the table smoothly.

"Sharin' is carin'" Merle mumbles and yet again takes the bottle from us, taking a swig of it himself.

"It seem to me we haven't thanked our host properly" Rick announces as he stands

"He is more than just our host" T exclaims drunkenly which is followed by the agreements of everyone, especially Daryl who in is slightly drunken state exclaims 'Booyah' which is repeated throughout the room.

"So when are you going to tell us what the hell happened here, Doc?" Shane asks through the cheers, dampening everyone's mood. "All the... the other doctors... that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?"

"We're Celebrating Shane" Rick replies, you can honestly see that he is not very pleased with the way his oldest friend is behaving "Don't need to do this now" Rick continues as he sits back down.

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right?... this was your move. Supposed to find answers. Instead we... found him. Found on man. Why?" Shane questions flatly, pointing to Jenner.

"Well when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted" Jenner explains

"Every last one?" Shane asks

"No, many couldn't facer walking out of the door. They... opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time"

"You didn't leave" Andrea pipes up from the middle

"Why?" Amy asks from next to her sister.

"I just kept working, hoping to do something good"

"Dude you are such a buzz kill, man" Glenn says to Shane as he sits down, everybody falling into silence, finishing our meals, until Jenner tells us he will show us where we can rest. Walking through another set of halls the lights flicker on as we pass them and the ones behind us shut off as Jenner leads us past some doors as he speaks.

"Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy" Jenner says then stops and turns to us. Looking down to the two kids in front of him, he leans down and says "Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. The same applies... If you shower, go easy on the hot water" Jenner finishes and walks off .

In front of us, Glenn turns to us and as a smile creeps onto his face he says... "Hot water?"

"That's what the man said" T replies from next to him with a small laugh. Smiling and Shaking my head, Liam and I slip into the room on our left as Allison goes with Jacqui. Drop our bags to the floor, I turn as Liam shuts the door with a silent click.

"You here that? Hot water" I laugh.

"Says the girl that can make fire shoot out of her hands"

"I really have been selfish lately, I never knew they missed it that much"

"They'd question how you got it. And as much as I'd like to help more, I don't think Shane knowing anything will be a good idea"

"What do you get?" I ask referring to the fact that he can sense emotions through chemo signals.

"Disgust, annoyance, fear, rage, guilt those are the ones just directed at Rick. Then there is "Love, sadness and grief all just for Lori. Carl he's beginning to feel a little possessive of "

"Do you think we should tell Rick?" I ask, sitting on the couch and pulling my shoes off.

"I don't think he'll listen. Shane's his best friend, always has been. He's grateful for the fact that Shane got Lori and Carl out"

"This is gonna blow up in our faces" I sigh as we stand up.

"Wanna take advantage of the hot water with me?" Liam asks as he pulls his blue and white tank top off.

"You heard Jenner; we have to go easy on the water. I'll let you and the others enjoy it for once" I reply sleepily as I stretch, my back cracking in three places. Leaning forward I kiss him soundly and push him to the bathroom door. "I'm gonna go and check out this rec room" I call as I make my way to the door.

"Have fun" Liam calls back as I close the door behind me. Smiling I skip my way to the direction of the room and slip inside. No one else is here so I take my time to look around. Lining the walls are shelves of books. Walking over to the first one I spot a few I've read before.

 _Pride and Prejudice_

 _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe_

 _The Once and Future King_

Not knowing which to chose, I pluck all three off of the shelf and make my way to the door again. Just as I am 3 feet from the door, it opens and Carol, Sophia and Carl come in. The two kids pass me with smiles, heading straight to a shelf with games on it. Turning from the kids I look to the woman in front of me who is smiling at me brightly.

"What?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Sorry, I just never took you for a big reader" She says gesturing down to the novels in my arms.

"Most people don't" I smile back shyly "They seem to think I'm more of the ditzy blonde cheerleader type"

"You where never a cheerleader?" She asks shocked.

"Nope" I shake my head "Actually, I don't think my school even had cheerleaders" I frown trying to remember if I'd ever seen the pack of bobble heads.

"Well then... Enjoy your reading... don't stay up too late" she says with a fierce stare.

"Yes mom" I tease and dodge the hit that she sends me as I pass her quickly and jump out of the door.

Making my way back through the hallways to my room, suddenly the books I'm my hand are knocked to the floor and a forearm is against my throat "What are you?" A voice growls and I look forward to see Dr. Jenner staring back at me. Taking a dead breath as he pushes his arm further against my throat I grab onto his arm and squeeze it. When he flinches I pull his arm away from me and twist it back, turning him around and pushing him up against the wall opposite from me. Holding his arm against his back, I whisper darkly into his ear.

"Maybe you might want to think about who you go around attacking Doctor" I hiss lowly. Unfortunately through our little scuffle, I neglected to hear any doors open, until a certain Korean comes up beside us.

"Whoa whoa whoa? What's going on" Glenn ask as my head snaps to him.

"Nothing, the good Doctor was asking just how well I could defend myself in the outside world. When I told him I was fully capable he questioned my abilities so I thought it best I demonstrate it for him." I reply, my eyes never leaving the doctors as he looks at me from the side. "Are you quite satisfied Dr. Jenner or are we going to have to proceed with a more thorough evaluation?" I hiss.

"No, I'm quite satisfied" He mumbles loud enough for Glenn to hear.

Pushing off him I swoop down and gather the books in my arms once more before looking back to Glenn who stands there with wide eyes. "Goodnight, Glenn" I smile to the man/boy.

"G'night Grace" he replies more soberly as I walk away from the two.

Heading back to my room, I open the door and freeze wide eyed at the sight before me. Liam standing in the middle of the room with his towel wrapped dangerously low on his hips.

"Hey baby" Liam smiles looking up at me with a smirk as I stare at his still wet chest.

"Hey, hi, hi" I mumble as I turn around and put the books down on the side table slowly. With the excellent hearing I have I hear the slight thud of the towel dropping to the floor followed by the chuckle from Liam a few seconds later.

"Your heart is beating really fast, G. Are you alright?" He asks walking closer to me. movement from my left has me glancing over just a little to see the pair of grey pants lift of the couch for him to put on. Another few seconds past and Liam speaks again "You can turn around now" his voice rumbles. Slowly I do as said and turn to see only the lower half of his body is covered, his chest still bare for all to see.

"Tease" I mutter under my breathe and move to my bag that hold my spare clothes in it. Rifling through the bag I pull out a AC/DC crop top and a pair of silky pink shorts with lace bottom. Stripping off my jeans and my shirt, I change in front of Liam who watches with hooded eyes.

"Are you finished?"Liam asks darkly as I finally pull the top down.

"One second" I hold up my finger to him and slip my hands under my shirt at the back, undoing the hooks at the back I then slip my arms out from the garment and drop it onto the bag. "Now I'm done" I smirk to him only for it to be interrupted by a yawn .

"Alright birdie, bed time" Liam says, grabbing my hips and pulling me too him as he half sits back on the couch with me flat out on top of him. "You kicked his ass, right?" Liam asks and I smirk, within a few minutes we are both deeply sleeping.

 _Time skip_

 _The next morning_

Waking up by myself was not what I had planned for this morning, grumbling at my boyfriends lack of presence, I stumble my way to my bag, I drop to the floor and pull out the brightly coloured slippers that I had yet to let appear in camp. Stepping out of the room, I march my way to the mess hall of the C.D.C where most of the group have already made their appearance.

"...Protein helps the hangover" T dog says as he pours eggs onto Glenn's plate who groans in response.

"Can't handle you're liquor, Glenny boy?" I ask as I skip further into the room gaining everyone's attention. Their eyes falling to my feet.

"Care bears?" Lori questions with a amused smile.

"What? My mom got me these for my 16th birthday" I defend the one bright pink bear and it's blue friend.

"They make you look 10" Merle smirks then continues with "It's cute" in a mumble at my glare.

Rolling my eyes I walk over to the table and sit down in Liam's lap. Shifting around trying to get comfortable, I wink at Amy across the table as she begins to giggle as she looks between Liam and I. Wiggling a little, I let out a small high pitched squeak when Liam grabs my waist to stop me from moving, which has multiple members of the group clutching their throbbing heads.

"How are you two not hung over?" T asks from my right "You drank more than Glenn"

"Practice makes perfect" I shrug, which results in a lot of wide eyes.

"But your only 16" Andrea exclaims wide eyed as Shane walks into the room.

"Like you weren't drinking at my age" I challenge

"Not enough to not give me a hangover" she counters.

"Where'd these come from?" Rick asks from beside me, changing the subject. Discreetly I thank him with a nod when he looks over to me.

"Jenner" Lori states from in between Carl and Rick.

"Can you help me, please?" Rick asks his wife as he struggles to open the cap.

"He thought we could use it" Lori replies, Rick thanks her before she continues speaking "Some of us at least" She say with a look to Glenn who groans whilst leaning his head on his hand.

"Don't ever, ever, ever let me drink again" Glenn moans in response, making Liam chuckle beneath me.

"Hey" Shanes voice calls from beside us as he walks past.

"Hey" Rick is the only one to reply to the man. "Feel as bad as I do?" Rick calls to his best friend

"Worse" Shane replies just loud enough.

Feeling Liam's hand squeeze my waist I turn my head sideways and watch as he jerks his head over to where Lori is. Glancing over I focus my hearing and listen to her rapid heartbeat.

"The hell happened to you? Your neck? T asks as Shane sits down directly across from me.

"I must have done it in my sleep" Shane replies

"Never seen you do that before" Rick comments

"Me neither... not like me at all" Shane says as he glances at Lori. Keeping my hearing directed at her I watch as the two share a glance before Lori drops her head, her heartbeat gaining more speed.

"She's scared" Liam whispers in my ear. To anyone else at the table it would look like he was just breathing hot air into it. Which could be true as I shiver anyways.

"Morning" Jenner says as he walks past us all. At the sound of the man's voice, Glenn's head snaps up to me, his eyes wide as he looks to me for conformation. Shaking my head at him, I confirm his suspicion and give him all the information he needs to know, not a thing.

"Hey doc" Many of us reply as the man grabs coffee. Looking around

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing..."

"But you will anyways" Jenner cuts Dale off

"We didn't come here for the Eggs" Andrea comments. Looking over them man I am thankful that he decided to wear a long sleeved shirt as I am positive that I bruised his skin with my grip.

After breakfast is finished, Jenner leads us back through the facility to the main room, we all spread out and watch Jenner. "Give me a playback of TS-19" Jenner commands

" _Playback of TS-19_ " VI responds automatically. We all look up at the big screen with the loading sign on it.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few" Jenner explains as we watch Images and writing appear.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asks as the image appears.

"An extraordinary one... not that it matters in the end" Jenner replies and looks back to the screen "take us in for E.I.V"

" _Enhanced Internal View"_ VI does as commanded and we watch as the Image shifts so the form of the body is laying horizontally. The image continues to shift until it has zoomed in to focus solely on the brain. Continues to zoom is soon shows Lights flickering around.

"What are those light?" Shane asks from his seat.

"It's a person's life... experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all of that organic wiring, all those ripple of light, is you" Jenner explains turning to us "The thing that makes you unique. And human" I don't miss the subtle glance he makes over to Liam and I. I don't think Glenn does either as he shift uncomfortably beside me.

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl speaks up, Jenner turns to him to reply but I get there first.

"Those are synapses, Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does or thinks..."

"From the moment of birth to the moment of death" Jenner finishes with a surprised nod to me. Not just a pretty face.

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asks moving forward.

"Yes" Jenner reply simply, his eyes fixated on the screen. "Or rather the playback of the vigil"

"This person died?" Andrea asks walking closer to Stand next to Rick "Who?"

"Test subject 19" Jenner says flatly "Someone who was bitten and infected... and volunteered to have us record the process"

"He's not telling us something" Liam whispers to me. On my other side I see Glenn's head twitch slightly in our direction, he's listening.

"What?" I ask my mate confused.

"He feel's... broken. Like seriously broken" Liam whispers and I turn my head back to the Doctor.

"Vi, scan forward to the first event"

" _Scanning to first event"_

"What is that?" Glenn asks as we see darkness invade the brain stem.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands haemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death." Jenner explains as we watch the person on the screen begin to struggle as the darkness spreads until it has completely blackened the brain and the body stops moving. "Everything you ever were or ever will be... Gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asks making me flinch.

"Yes" Carol replies, not keeping the truth from her daughter. Sniffs fill the room from some of the group; I look around and watch as Andrea stares at Amy. The eldest sister is still in shock from her sisters almost demise.

"Amy almost died two days ago" Lori speaks up as the doctor watches the two blondes behind him.

"She was lucky Grace was nearby to save her from being bit" Dale adds with pride in his voice as his eyes flash to me.

"You're lucky, I lost someone, I know how devastating it is" The Doc says to Andrea as she sniffs, his eyes holding mine for a millisecond before turning back to Andrea and Amy. "Scan to the second event" Jenner commands straightening back up and turn once again to the screen.

" _Scanning to second event"_

"The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute... Seven seconds." Jenner informs us as we watch a new video load, the once completely blackened brain begins to flicker with red lighting almost like a freshly put out fire as it begins to spread within the brain stem.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asks surprised.

"No, just the brain stem... Basically, it gets them up and moving"

"But they're not alive" Allison calls from next to Merle behind us.

"You tell me" Jenner says looking to us.

"It's nothing like before... Most of that brain is dark" Rick pipes up as Jenner moves to him.

"Dark, lifeless, dead" the doc replies dully "The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part... that doesn't come back... The you part" Jenner continues as we look at the screen as the body begins to move again "Just a shell, driven by mindless instinct" up in the top corner the tip of a gun appears and a white streak forces through the skull of 'Test Subject 19' stopping all movement.

"God, what was that?" Carol exclaims confused.

"He shot his patient in the head... didn't you" Andrea replies emotionlessly turning her head to the side after staring at the screen in front of us. Beside her, I see Amy give her sister a worried glance at the lack of emotion.

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations"

" _Powering down the main screen and workstations"_ VI replies as everything around us shuts off.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" It seems Andrea is the only one with a voice.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic... fungal"

"the wrath of God?"

"Fucked up sup' natural force?" Merle calls and I snap my head to him and glare. How dare he blame it on the supernatural... yeah its probably us.

"Well there's those too" Jenner replies pointing to the Jacqui and Merle.

"Somebody must know something... somebody somewhere" Amy argues

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Carol asks shakily.

"There may be some. People like me..."

"But you don't know? How could you not know?" Rick asks moving to the doc.

"Everything went down. Communications, directives... all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So it's not just here. There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?...Jesus." Andrea breaths out lastly.

"I don't think he's gonna be helping any time soon" Liam mumbles beside me, his hand slipping into mind and pulling me closer to him.

"Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again." Daryl calls out, rubbing his hands over his face as he leans on one of the workstations

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but... That clock... It's counting down. What happens at zero?"

"The basement generators... they run out of fuel." Jenner lies and I glare at the man as he begins to walk away. Pushing away from the machine and letting go of Liam's hand I follow after the man, making my way to the middle of the group, who all turn to me as I speak up.

"You're not telling us something... what happens after that... after the fuel runs out?" I ask but he ignores me and leaves "JENNER! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE GENERATORS RUN OUT?" I yell out with a slight growl scaring some of the others.

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick calls out as I look at him and we stare at each other.

" _When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur_."

The newly given information has me turning to the resident huntress, both our eyes wide at the new knowledge.

Rick decides to take a small group of people down to the basement, himself, Shane, Glenn and T leave as we all go back to our rooms. Merle, Allison and Daryl follow into Liam and I's room and we all spread out in silence.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Liam ask looking around at us.

"VI said Decontamination" Allison replies leaning forward in her spot on the couch next to my mate.

"This is the C.D.C Liam, you so what they were like at the school that time with the assassins. They don't do thing half assed. The amount of viruses kept and examined here aren't taken lightly"

"So how'd they destroy it?" Daryl asks, shocking me. He never really speaks much and if he does it stupid little comments.

"A bomb maybe? That's the only way to ensure to destroy something" Allison offers.

"So we find the bomb and shut it off" Merle offers as he leans again a desk.

"You saw this place from outside, it's massive. And that's just what's top side we're underground remember? Besides say we do find it, how do we stop it? What says that when the generator goes out so does all of the electricity, the heating... soon enough we will have to leave again... food will run out... the water will shut off and let's not forget that there may be more people alive. What's not to say that they won't come here looking for answers too. Besides we have to remember not everyone are all sunshine and daisies. I'm sorry but only one of us is indestructible at the minute an two of us have a fighting chance to live more" I say silencing everyone.

"We need ta go" Merle agrees, the others soon begin nodding along. "Pack ya shit up princess" Merle nods to the clothes on the floor that have been pulled out and left around the bag.

"Everyone's coming out" Liam informs us as the lights shut off around us.

Pushing himself of the wall, Daryl opens the door and sticks his head out "Hey what's goin' on? Why is everythin' tuned off?" he asks as I move beside him. Looking out of the door at everyone as Jenner passes by and takes the bottle of whiskey out of Daryl's hand that he has been sipping

"Energy use is being prioritized" Jenner responds as he continues walking past everyone as he drinks.

"Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Dale asks as Jenner continues on with all of us following him.

"It's not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down"

"Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Daryl growls from next to me, when Jenner doesn't answer Daryl pushes forward to get closer "Hey man, I'm talkin' to you" Daryl continues as we hear machinery around us turning off "What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?"

"You'd be surprised..." Jenner answers smoothly.

"RICK?" Lori's voice calls behind me and I turn to see her leaning over the edge of the railing. Looking down I spot the missing four members of our group looking up at us. Following Jenner as he moves down the stairs, I go more slowly as not to trip and fall as I still have the two giant colourful bears on my feet.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asks as he meets the man at the bottom of the stairs.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential use of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second... that started as we approached the half hour mark... Right on schedule" Jenner explains as we make our way in to the main room where the clock counting down is on 31:28

We all stop behind Jenner as he poses at the stairs, he takes one last drink of whiskey before holding it back out to Daryl, who snatches the bottle back. Some of its contents narrowly missing my slippers as I stand 3 ft behind him

"It was the French" Jenner says as he turn to Andrea on my right.

"What?" The blonde asks confused.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know... While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution" Jenner explains before starting up the stairs. I roll eyes and force myself not to scoff... a solution.

"What happened" Jacqui asks softly halting the doctor.

"Same thing that's happening here, no power grid. Ran out of juice" Jenner says before turning back and walking up the platform "The world runs of fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?"

"Let me tell you..." Shane begins after Jenner but is stopped by Rick.

"To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care" Rick exclaims before turning back to us all. "Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff... we're getting out now!" as soon as everyone moves red lights begin to flash and an annoying alarm cries out

"What's that?" Someone asks but I don't know who as I currently focusing more on Jenner as he moves quickly to a control panel

"Doc, what's going on here?" I hear Merle's voice boom beside me.

"Everybody, y'all heard Rick. Get your stuff and let's go! Go now! Go!" I ignore Shane as I watch Jenner stick his key card on a device, narrowing my eyes I watch as he presses four buttons that are completely out of my view.

"Hey Jenner! What the hell you doing?" Liam asks as he moves up the stairs towards the man. Confused, I look back to the doctor before realising why my mate is angry. Jenner is terrified, his heart rate is rapid, yet he is ignoring us. As soon as Liam reaches him a sounding slam erupts directing all our attentions to the various door ways that have been sealed.

"Did you just lock us in? HE JUST LOCKED US IN!" Glenn begins to panic. Running back to the platform everybody regroups, some huddled together in terror.

"You son of a bitch" Daryl erupts

"SHANE!" Ricks voice calls out and I watch as the deputy grabs onto the redneck.

"You let us out of here!" Daryl continues as both Liam and T dog move to help Shane hold him back.

"Jenner open that door now" Rick glares as he moves closer.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well, open the damn things." Merle growls as he pulls Daryl over to him, away from Shane and T

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that... It's better this way"

"What is" Allison demands, the tone of her voice reminding me of Gerard.

"What happens in 28 minutes?" I ask Jenner, unfortunately already knowing the answer. But the others don't.

"What happens in 28 minutes?" Rick Growls as Shane pulls the doc from his chair.

"You know what this place is?!" Jenner erupts "We protected the public from very nasty stuff!" _You and I both_ "Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! EVER!..." in the end of his little 'explosion' Jenner rights himself before sitting back in his seat before explaining "In the event of a catastrophic power failure... in a terrorist attack, for example... H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out" Beside me I hear Merle suck in a breath too low for anyone but those closest to him to hear.

"HIT's?" Rick asks.

"Vi, define."

" _HIT's... high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000° and 6,000° and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."_

"It sets the air on fire" Jenner adds to make us understand in more simply. It suddenly feels like my bones have frozen over I look at the doctor that won't make eye contact with anyone "No pain, an end to sorrow, grief... Regret. Everything." he whispers as I begin to shake

"Thermo explosion" I ask glaring at the man who finally looks up at me his eyes widen as he looks into mine. I don't even have to ask why; I can feel the burning behind my own. "Oh I will show you one" I growl as I leap forward, grabbing onto his lab coat and slamming him onto the cold flooring. "Open the door" I demand, my voice becoming deep and more demonic. Three sets of hands grab onto me and struggle to pull me off. One set onto my waist and the other two on an arm each, finally removing me off of the cowering doctor, but not before my fingers grab onto the little piece of white plastic attached to his coat.

I'm dragged away and pushed to the floor where the weight of someone else's is dropped on me. I don't even register it is Liam trying to calm me down until a full 5 minutes later. I'm not explosive but I'm not exactly all sunshine an kittens either. Around me are the crying of other and the banging of metal on a metal.

"Do you think you can melt through the door?" Merle asks, I finally register that he is sitting cross legged next to Liam and I who is still straddling me.

Looking over to the door he is talking about I watch as Shane and Daryl slams axe's into it

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher" Jenner calls.

"There goes that idea" I mumble as I buck my hips, throwing Liam off of me. Standing up from the cold floor, most of the group look over to me with slight fear, worry and caution in their eyes. I don't blame them. They just saw a 16 year old girl 5ft 2" girl pick up and slam a grown ass man into the floor before growling out to him and having to be removed by three people with a struggle.

"I'm good" I mumble as I make my way deeper onto the platform where Lori and Carol are holding onto Carl and Sophia as Jenner sits in his chair

"You should've left well enough alone. It would've been so much easier. Easier for who? All of you. You know what's out there... A short, brutal life and an agonizing death. You know what this does. You've seen it. Is that really what you want for your wife and son?" Jenner asks Rick

"I don't want this" Rick growls back

"You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead." Jenner replies shocking me. Rick has that little faith?

"What? What? You really said that? After all your big talk?" Shane asks annoyingly teasingly

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?"

"There is no hope. There never was." Jenner argues

"There's always hope." Allison cries out.

"Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody somewhere..." Rick cuts in.

"What part of "everything is gone" do you not understand?"

"ANDREA! SHUT UP" I snap to the woman.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it." Jenner says completely ignoring me "This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here." Carol interrupts

"One tiny moment... a millisecond. No pain." Jenner explains

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this." The mother cries as she clings to her daughter

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" Jenner asks behind us a gun cocks and we all look over to where Shane is advancing with a shot gun.

"Shane, No!"

"Out of the way, Rick! Stay out of my way! Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?!" Shane asks as hew points the gun to Jenner's face .

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this. We will never get out of here."

"Shane, you listen to him." Lori adds from behind the two. Looking around the floor I spot the white card I had dropped in my struggle against the people that pried me off of Jenner

"He dies, we all..." Rick is interrupted be Shane yelling out and turning then shooting a machine right behind to me. Thankfully I had the decency to jump out of the way before he pulled the trigger

"Shane! Shane!" Rick calls as his best friend continues to shoot. Across me, I look at Liam when I hear a low growl and see him lift his head, his eyes glowing their bright yellow. Watching as my mate advances forward he grabs onto the barrel of the gun and yanks it out of the deputies hand before punching him in the face

"Liam!" Rick yells out grabbing onto my mate and pulling him away.

"Hey he almost shot Grace!" Glenn defends as Liam pushes away from Rick and walks over to me and pulls me close

"Are you done now? Are you done?" Rick asks turning back to Shane, slightly bent to look at his friends face

"Yeah, I guess we all are." Shane huffs as he moves away

"I think you're lying" Allison pipes up gaining everyone's attention 

"What?" Jenner asks as he turns to her

"You're lying about no hope... if there is one thing I've learned it that there is always hope... and If you didn't think that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path... Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Jenner replies emotionlessly.

" It does matter?" Liam question now that he is calm and has turned to look at the doctor.

"It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?" I ask, the three of us standing in between the doc and the group as a sort of shield... as a pack.

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise... To her." Pointing to the screen that once had T-19 on show.

"Your wife?" Liam question, shocking everyone.

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori asks for conformation

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just... Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's... that's all we want... a choice, a chance."

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." I beg, if this place explodes only one of us will be left standing. Me. "Tell us the code Jenner" I say holding up the plastic card in my hand for all to see.

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those." Jenner says to Rick and I and moves to me for the key but I pull it out of his reach

"The code" I demand as I push past him and walk to the device with him following. Pressing the key to the bottom I then look up to the man.

"" He informs me as I listen to his heart beat to see if it is true and not some sort of secret code to speed up the destruction. I've seen the movies, all major facilities have them. Nodding I punch in the code and the doors open

"Come on!" Daryl and Merle yell together as they step through the now open doorway.

Everyone begins to leave as Rick and I just stay standing next to Jenner. "There's your chance. Take it"

"We're Grateful" Rick nods to me as I stand next to him.

"The day will come when you won't be" Jenner says dully and holds out his hands for rick and I to shake at the same time. however he pulls us in closely and whispers words that truly terrify me.

"Hey, we've got 4 minutes left come on!" Glenn's voice rings behind me Rick walks away with Lori as I turn to see Liam staring at me and I know he was listening to Jenner's words

I nod to him then whisper out instructions and watch as he leaves, pulling Allison out along with him, knowing I'll be their shortly.

"Your wife, what was her name?" I ask Jenner, ignoring the screams of my name behind me.

"Candace... I hope you find your family Grace" he smile to me and pushes me.

"I'm sorry I tried to beat you" I say as I back up with a glance to the clock, 3 minutes 28 seconds. "See ya later" I whisper as I turn around and make my way after the others that have already left, thankfully that I am alone I can use my supernatural enhanced speed however my steps are clumsy as I run in my slippers but I haven't got time to remove them. As I make it to the top I see that Carol is handing over a hand grenade to Rick.

"Where's Andrea?" Amy's voice calls out as I make my way over to Rick.

"Dale's getting her" I yell over the ciaos, grabbing onto Ricks shoulder as he begins moving to one of the windows

"Are you insane, give me that!" I growl as I snatch the device out of his hand. "Get down!" I scream and wink to Rick as everybody drops to the floor or hides out of sight. Rick looks at me confusingly but I glow my eyes at him and slip the grenade into his pocket.

Making sure no one is looking I light up a fire ball in my hand about the size of a basket ball and with a chest pass I direct it to the window, as it flies through the air, I duck down to veer any glass that shatters out.

"WHOOOW!" I yell out joyously as I turn over and look at the gaping hole. "Yo! let's go" I call as I stand up and walk to the window, stepping over the remaining glass still standing an jumping to the ground, my feet lightly bouncing on the cushions in my slippers making the landing soft and quiet. Turning around I help pull out people until Liam finally appears with both of our bags, taking my backpack from him I notice it is a little heavier than before. However ignoring it I follow with him after everyone else as we they take down walker and make our way to the cars. My foot steps are a little bit more cautious as I step over walker bodies and dodge blood stains against my slippers.

"Princess, now is seriously not the time to care about ya damn footwear!" Merle growls as he jogs behind Liam and I, helping Carol and Sophia through.

"Fuck you Merle!" I call back as I we finally make it out I run to the car, pulling the keys out of the front pocket of my back pack as I go.

"Where's my sister?" Amy cries as Allison pulls her along. Jumping to the driver's seat, dumping my stuff on Liam as I shut the door behind me and stick the key in the ignition "Andrea!" Amy screams from the seat behind me and I look out of the window to the hole I created where Andrea and Dale are escaping from.

"Liam!" I yells my mate opens the car door, slamming it shut behind him and running to the two. I watch as he reaches out for Dale and grabs onto the old man and Andrea, pulling them down behind some sand bags as Rick begins beeping the horn to the RV.

"GET DOWN" I cry out to the two in the back as I duck down myself, just as the building in front of us explodes, taking Dr. Jenner and Jacqui with it. Thankfully where none of us where to close to the blast so we right up and watch the roaring flames.

Looking over to Liam I beep my horn, knocking him out of his trance. He helps Andrea and Dale into the RV before hurrying to my car directly behind.

"I'm good, we're all good" Liam nods to me then Amy who lets out a chocking sob that is soon muffled by Allison's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here... even this much fire makes me uncomfortable" I smirk as I pull my feet up and take my slippers off, throwing them into Liam's lap. He chuckles as he pushes them to the floor and picks up my backpack, as he is unzipping it, I glance over after taking the u-turn after the RV as we drive away. In the bag are all of my usual things however 3 more objects have been added.

 _Pride and Prejudice_

 _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe_

 _The Once and Future King_


	7. What Lies Ahead

_The street below is filled with the dead as I fly above the building of Atlanta, searching for something, someone. But all I see are the dead. Everyone is dead. So many innocent lives lost. Landing on top of a low building I look at the faces of the dead that stare back up at me, reaching towards me as if they can reach. Getting a closer look, the faces become more recognisable. Rick, Carl, Carol, Sophia, Merle, Daryl, Glenn, Scott, Stiles, Mom, Liam, Lydia, Allison, Mason, everybody I know, knew they all stare at me with dead eyes as they snap their jaws at me. My head becomes light and I begin to saw until I finally tumble of the edge of the building into their grabbing hands._ At this point the dream usually ends but not this time. _As I land into their open arms, their hands grab onto my flesh tearing the skin from my bones. Jaws lock on to my arms and legs gnawing my skin as they feed. My friends they are my ending. But as the light finally goes out and all of the pain subsides, it begins all over again. My eyes flash open and I am alone in the middle of Atlanta standing to my feet, I straighten up and look around me, my bloody, naked body freezes over._

 _I'm surrounded by the corpses of my friends, my family, my group, my pack. They're all watching me their dead eyes staring at me as I am a meal. Scott is the first on to step forward, the only way I recognise him is the tattoo, the two stripes wrapped around his bicep, my eyes never leave his as he stumbles forward, a hungry moan escapes his lips as he closes in, his once chocolate coloured that would flash that vibrant Alpha red, have been replaced with the cold hard white. And it begins all over again, the grabbing, the tearing, the feeding. Over and over and over, I never die._

"Thhhhhhum" I gasp out as I shoot up out of Liam's arms we left the C.D.C 2 days ago but we're still in Atlanta, restocking whatever we can find and searching for extra gas. Looking out of the window I notice the sun rising.

"Babe?" Liam whispers, pulling his hand along my stomach back to him.

"I'm okay, go back to sleep" I kiss his forehead and get up as he slumps back down, out like a light.

Silently chuckling I stretch my hands about my head and look around at everyone sleeping, all accept Rick who is now where in sight, training my hearing, I follow the sound of his voice up to the roof of the office building we are holding up in

" _I guess I'm losing hope that you can hear me. But there's always that chance, isn't there? That slim chance. It's all about slim chances now. I tried to do everything right, keep people safe. I tried, Morgan. I tried. Our group's smaller now. We lost another, day before last._ It was her choice _. I won't say I blame her, she lost faith."_ I listen until I silently push openthe roof door and watch as he stays crouched down talking into his walkie talkie "I can't, I won't. I met someone, a young girl who can do extraordinary things. She and her friends, they know stuff... they're stronger than us all...they can help" Rick continues as I silently move barefoot towards him until I am right next to him.

I smile shyly at him as he gets up and continues talking to 'Morgan' "The CDC was a dead end. We met a man there, a scientist. He told us something. He told us... It doesn't matter." Rick hesitates, not wanting to speak of it, and neither do I, Liam and I haven't even spoken about it, not to anyone, not even Allison. "What matters is we're moving on. Atlanta's done. We're gonna try for Fort Benning. We're facing a long hard journey, maybe even harder than I can imagine. But it can't be harder than our journey's been so far. Can it? 125 miles... That's what lies ahead. And I'm trying hard not to lose faith. I can't. If I do, the others... my family, my wife... my son. There's just a few of us now. So we've got to stick together, fight for each other, be willing to lay down our lives for each other if it comes to that... It's the only chance we've got. Be careful out there, Morgan. I hope you and Duane are okay. Stay off the road. Keep moving. Keep your eyes open. I don't know, just... just be safe. Maybe we'll see you in Fort Benning someday... Rick, signing off." He finally finishes and we just stare out at the rising sun beyond Atlanta.

"We shouldn't be going to Benning, we're not going to find anything there, just disappointment" Rick admits to me in the silence.

"I know, but the others are hopeful. Maybe we'll find somewhere before Benning. Somewhere great and safe, secure"

"Do you really think we'll ever be safe... in a world like this?"

"Have you ever heard the term "Regression to the mean?" I ask, folding my arms over my chest and turning to him slightly to see his confusing "A brilliant man once told me about it, basically what it means is that things will always even out... thing's can't always be good or bad, there has to be a middle. All we have to do is find it" I explain and turn my head to the door as it opens behind us and Glenn pops his head through.

"We're ready" he informs us before disappearing again. Sighing Rick and I follow after the Korean into the room where everyone is now wake and packed. Gathering our stuff, we head out side and to the cars. We've had to split the cars down to four now, getting rid of Daryl's truck, but keeping Merle's bike and getting rid of the church van and Shane's jeep. Now all that is left is the RV holding Dale, Shane, Glenn, T, Andrea and Amy. Driving in Carol's Cherokee is Rick, Lori, Carol, Carl and Sophia and lastly my Camry holding, myself, Liam, Allison and Daryl who is to swap with Merle whenever he gets tired. Which just happens to be right now.

Merle is in the back seat along with Liam, both curled up on their own sides snoring lightly as I sit in the passenger seat, reading to Allison as she drives _"Mr. Darcy is not to be laughed at!" Cries Elizabeth_ _"That is an uncommon advantage, and uncommon I hope it will continue, for it would be a great loss to_ _me_ _to have many such acquaintance. I dearly love a laugh."_

" _Miss Bingley," said he, "has given me credit for more than can be. The wisest and the best of men, nay, the wisest and best of their actions, may be rendered ridiculous by a person whose first object in life is a joke."_

" _Certainly," replied Elizabeth – "there are such people, but I hope I am not one of_ _them_ _. I hope I never ridicule what is wise or good. Follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies_ _do_ _divert me, I own, and I laugh at them whenever I can. - But these, I suppose, are precisely what you are without."_

" _Perhaps that is not possible for any one. But it has been the study of my life to avoid those weaknesses which often expose a strong understanding to ridicule."_

" _Such as vanity and pride"_

 _``Yes, vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride - where there is a real superiority of mind, pride will be always under good regulation.''_

 _Elizabeth turned away to hide a smile._

" _Your examination of Mr. Darcy is over, I presume," said Miss Bingley; - "and pray what is the result?"_

" _I am perfectly convinced by it that Mr. Darcy has no defect. He owns it himself without disguise."_

"Why'd you stop?" Allison asks with a glance to me.

"My eyes are beginning to hurt" I mumble as I rub my palms into my eyes.

"Maybe you should sleep you've been having nightmare's again haven't you?"

"They never stop" I correct her as I close the book and throw it on the dash board and curl up into my seat. So I am facing her but also have the two in the back in my slight view.

"How are you feeling Grace?"

"Pissed, enraged, robbed, scared, alone...Basically what everyone else is feeling" I reply as we slow down "What's going on?" I ask confused, rolling down the window, I stick my body half out of the car and look ahead, cars are dotted everywhere giving us little way through the road. Looking back to Rick's car I shrug my shoulders at him and turn back to the RV when I hear Dale's voice over the roar of Merle's Motorbike that is being driving by his brother.

" _See a way through?"_ There is no reply, the only noise, the continuing rumble of the bike.

"Were moving" Allison informs me as I slide back inside, leaving the window down.

"What's happenin'?" Merle mumbles from the back as he straightens up, kicking and waking Liam up in the process.

"Ghost town traffic jam" I mumble in reply as Allison follows after the RV. We are barely in the jam when the RV lets out a bang and smoke comes out over the top. As Allison just pulls over, I jump out of the car and head over to the RV door as I opens and the group walk out with Dale in the lead.

"I said it, didn't I say it a thousand times. Dead in the water."

"Problem Dale?" Shane asks as he walks around like he owns the place.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of... okay that was dumb" he cuts himself off as he watches Daryl start to rifle through a open car trunk.

"If you can't find a radiator hose here..." Shane begins

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl disagrees.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start" T offers

"Maybe some water?" Carol suggests.

"Or food?"

"This is a grave yard... I don't know how I feel about this" Lori interjects silencing and stopping everyone from continuing

"Screw it" I mumble, gaining everyone's attention and make my way over to a car, pulling out random things.

"All right, all right, here we go. Come on, y'all. Just look around, gather what you can. With that the stares leave my back as everyone begins searching. Dumping clothes on the ground as I search through them, my eyes shifting over the group around me as I judge the sizes.

"Grace" Ricks voice calls behind me and I turn to him as I drop a t-shirt that will fit Sophia.

"yeah?" I question as I turn and look at him.

"Give Dale and extra pair of eyes will you?" He asks as he walks up next to me, his eyes holding that secret of mine.

"Sure" I agree and make my way to the old vehicle and climb on top of it. "Rick sent me" I mumble as the old man gives me a questioning gaze.

"Here take these" He says and picks up Allison's Binoculars. It's a few minutes before laughter sound through the silence, Dale and I look over to a water supply truck where Shane is standing under an open jug that is spilling onto him. With a chuckling scoff, I turn back to the direction we came as Dale calls my name.

I looking in the direction his is staring in, I shine my eyes for a better view and spot the walker stumbling through. Movement to my left has me snapping my head to rick on the ground who is pointing his rifle.

"Oh jeez" Dale mumbles as I hear Ricks gun cock. Twisting away I, look over the upturned vehicle where the walker is passing to see a lot more.

"Rick, get them under the cars" I hiss as more and more stumble into my view. Turning to the direction of Liam who is with Allison and Amy. His head snaps to me, feeling my panic. "Hide" I whisper for only him to here. His confusion doesn't last long as he hears the groaning from the dead advancing.

"Grace, get down" Dale hisses behind me and I turn to see him lying on the roof behind me. Obeying I drop down and watch over the rest of the group who have begun to hide under cars. Shifting my eyes over the cars, as Walkers begin to pass, my eyes lock onto Liam who is hiding under a truck bed close to the side of the road. Beneath us in the RV, I listen to the heartbeat begin to beat rapidly as a moan fills the air.

Subtly sliding back further into the middle next to Dale, I kick his side lightly as I look at him gaining his attention. Pointing down at the hatch he nods his head half understanding as I slither back to the front of the RV to watch the dead pass. A cry and a growl emit from inside of the RV causing a few heads to turn in our direction and begin stumbling along.

"Shit" I groan as a few walkers come over to the open RV door at might right, turning my head sideways, I lift my hand near my face as curl it into a fist where light begins to shine, opening my hand light shines, in the form of what looks like tiny stars or dust, mesmerised I forget my reason for doing it until another cry sounds from inside and my head snaps to the dead. The light in my hand forms into several little solid balls of energy before shooting out to the advancing dead, each of them dropping like flies as the light pierces their skulls. Other walkers glance at them but continue on having seen nor heard anything compelling.

Smirking at my success, I turn my attention back to the remaining of the horde, the worst of it now passed, only the few remaining stumble by, looking over the grave yard of cars, I spot Sophia climbing out from under the car, not noticing the stragglers that spot her. From my spot on top of the RV, I begin to get up, swinging my body to the side so my legs are hanging off the edge, only of a hand to grab onto my ankle and pull me off of the vehicle and crashing to the cold hard ground, my head slamming harshly. I dizzily struggle against the pair of hands until a set of teeth clamp onto my side and I bite my lip to silence my cry of my supernatural part that would surly redirect the horde back to us. Rolling my head to the side as flesh is once again ripped from my body and my eyes lock onto Glenn's wide ones from under the vehicle next to Shane who's attention is elsewhere.

The weight of the walker is soon lifted off me and dropped away, its cold hands replaced by warm hard ones, that drag me to as the familiar burning cold invades body, like holding a cube of ice until it melts, but the frozen feeling never ceasing.

"Shit, come on princess, stay awake" I'm guessing Merle mumbles as he is the only on to call me 'Princess'.

"Grace, can you hear me?" Allison's familiar voice follows as I begin to black out.

"Glenn, he saw, you have to explain... they can't know, not yet..." I mutter out as someone turns off the sun.

"She's waking up" Someone's voice echoes as something cold and wet is pressed against my head.

"What happened?" I question as I try to sit up only for a ice cold burn to hit my right side.

"You got bit, son of a bitch, ripped a chunk out of ya side" Merle drawls as he comes more into focus along with Amy and Allison.

"Where's Liam?" I asks confused, not seeing my mate anywhere "Where is he?" I demand looking around

"He ran afta' the kid, was gonna help her until I saw ya get dragged down, ya hit ya head pretty hard"

"Sophia? Is she okay?" I ask, caring more about the little girl than myself.

"We don't know, Rick ran after her as we all brought you in here, Liam left after Rick came back without Sophia. Saying he could track her" Amy explains

"Daryl lead Rick, Shane and Glenn back to where Rick left her, givin' the kid time and the mom hope" 'the mom' I'm assuming is Carol.

"He's strong, but he'll be able to feel this, and you let him go alone?" I hiss as I sit up and look at my surroundings, I'm in an old van, the only light coming from the torches in three's hands.

"He didn't give us a choice, only that you would tell him to go even if you were dying"

"I feel like I'm dying, why do I feel like I'm dying? How bad is it?" I ask in a panic.

"Worse than before, you've lost a lot of blood and there is a hole in your side" Allison informs me as she lift up my blood stained shirt and shows me my torso, my flat stomach wrapped completely in gauze. "The heavy bleeding has stopped but I want to keep it wrapped, draw less suspicion..."

"Why can't you just tell the others the truth?" Amy questions

"You've seen how Deputy Dipshit is, he's too much of a hot head, the first sign of danger and he'll throw Princess and lover boy straight at it, no questions asked and don't tell me your sister won't follow him... makin' googly eyes at him like he's a damn Hershey's bar"

"He's right, tell them all together and they'll scream monster, let them find out on their own, let them learn" Allison offers as she fixes my bloodied and torn shirt "Are you okay to move?"

"I'm fine" I lie "We should get out there before the others get suspicious"

"First, you need to change your shirt" she says as Amy hands me a grey shirt and I smile at it. The three leave me inside the van as I strip out of three blood soaked purple tank and into my favourite 'You had me at tacos' top. Wincing with movement, I step out of the back of the van and look at the three.

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" I ask Allison.

"I'm sure, he has his gun, radio, knife and back pack" She informs me shifting slightly and I narrow my eyes at her.

"What else?"

"He took some extra stuff for when he finds Sophia, Rick said he left her in a creek, she's got to be freezing, gloves, a hat, thermal jack..."

"He took ya bat" Merle cuts her off as she babbles

"And your ring..." Amy adds and I snap my head to my left hand where the silver and gold promise ring once sat.

"Son of a bitch" I huff and strut away to where the others are moving cars, Shane and Glenn now returned. The latter's eyes watching me widely as I make my way over, listening to Carol and Shane's conversation.

"We're not going anywhere until my daughter gets back" Carol objects

"That goes without saying, we will find her, Carol, I promise you that" I announce as I walk over

"Rick and Daryl will be back soon" Allison finishes, however she doesn't mention whether Sophia will be with them or not.

"Can't be soon enough for me. I'm still freaked out from that herd that passed us by, or whatever you'd call it."

"Yeah, what was that? All of them marching along like that" Glenn asks

"A herd. That sounds about right"

"I think it's horde actually, A herd is a group of hoofed animals. A horde seems less cute and cuddly"

"That sounds about right" Shane nods to me "We've seen it, the night camp got attacked. Some wandering pack" I wince at the word 'pack' "Only a few"... "Okay people" Shane clears his throat with a cough "We've still got a lot to do... let's stay on it, let's go, come on" Shane orders and people move to follow him until it is only Dale and I left standing in our places.

"Are you okay?" Dale asks coming up to me as I watch Carol stand at the side of the road staring at the woods.

"I'm fine, why?" I question as I turn to him.

"I was on top of the RV too, Grace. I saw you get pulled off when you went after Sophia"

"A straggler got me and pulled me down, I hit my head of the ground, luckily Merle was close and saw the scene before I got bit"

"But the blood..." he questions and turns to look at the ground the dead walker lies, it's body covering most of my blood stain as someone dragged it on top to hide it, my guess Merle.

"I only grazed my side off the ground Dale, I'm fine" I assure him as my eyes shifting over the several other dead walkers that I had took out with my powers.

"I wonder how they got taken out" he questions seen where my attention is at.

"Probably Daryl or Allison, those wounds look like they were made from arrows" I offer, trying to veer him away from any thoughts, its slightly obvious that they weren't from an arrow as the holes are slightly burnt.

"Maybe we should move them out of the way, they're slightly blocking the RV" Dale suggests. Taking him up on his offer, I grab the top half's of the bodies as he grabs the feet and we throw them down the edge of the bank heading into the woods, out of sight. 10 minutes later all of the bodies have been disposed of, including the once that bit me, the bloodstain now covered by an old musty blankets that was already stained with blood beyond salvage. Now finished, look over the group around me and see a certain little boy a little too far out.

"Hey Ali, I'm gonna go stick with Carl" I mumble to the girl now next to me "I don't think Lori has noticed how far away he is"

"Does she ever?" Amy question from Allison's other side and I smirk at her.

"Here take your back pack, bag anything useful" she says handing me over my back pack that is still full of its original contents.

"Got it boss" I agree taking the back from her and throwing it on one should, attempting to his the grimace of pain that the others catch, I fake smile with assurance but the two girls in front of me roll their eyes simultaneously.

"And take you walkie" Allison demands handing me over the small orange and black device, reminding me that Liam has his... maybe I can contact him to see what is taking so long. Taking the object with no hesitation, I begin to make my ways through the sea cars over to where the little boy's heart beat is coming from.

"Liam?" I ask as I bring the walkie talkie up to my mouth "Liam, you there?" gaining no answer I sigh and close my eyes. Pressing the button once more I open my eyes and say "Please, please tell me you've found her... I love you" I whimper and drop my hand down as I glance into the woods, the worst part of it, is that I can't feel him. I can't feel the connection to him like usual, clumsily clipping the radio to my belt... maybe he's too far out for the signal to reach him.

I continue on my journey to find can and finally see him when I round a car, I spot his standing next to a black dirty car. "Hey kid, what you doing?" I ask walking up to him silently, giving him a fright making me chuckle which pulls my side, but I hide the pain easily this time.

"There's something in there" He points to the door and I look over to where an shrivelled up corpse is sitting in the driver's seat.

"That's called a dead body, Carl. Come on, let's go"

"No, in his hand. There's something there" he argues and I sigh. Walking over to him, I stay at the other side of the door and point at him to open the door as I take my knife from my belt. As he opens the door, the body doesn't move or make any sound, not taking the chance of any more accidents, I sink my knife in the bodies head and pull it out of the car, dropping it between us, the black bag in its hands along with it.

"Why did you do that? He was dead anyways" Carl question, shifting on the spot as I crouch down and pry the pack out of the guys hands.

"Double tap, kid. Don't take chances, that's when you get bit" I explain as I drop the pack on the floor and open it to find multiple types of knives. "Well, I'll be damned. Way to go kid" I smile as I stand up with the pack and ruffle his hair which he smiles at as he pats it back in place, moving away from me. "How about we see what else we can find?" I offer and we move away to search more cars. As we are searching through an old red ford Carl turns to me with a question.

"Where's Liam?" he asks looking around from our position you can slightly see the others back next to the RV

"He's on watch in case any more walkers are heading our way" I lie easily.

"Do you think Sophia is okay?" He asks in a mumble.

"I'm sure she's safe, we'll find her soon and you two can grow old together with many grandkids and great-grand kids an..."

"Ewww" He scrunches up his nose at my teasing making me laugh.

"Hey! She is a beautiful girl. Someday you're gonna fall in love with her, I know it" I continue to tease as I pull out clothes measuring them, some will fit Glenn and some T-Dog. I shove the items into a bag Carl found and throw it over my shoulder. "Come on we should get back" I huff and hand him the wrapped bag of weapon he found. "Why don't you go and give these to Shane?" I ask dropping them into his arms, he immediately takes off with a big smile and I follow after him in a slower pace.

"Shane!" Carl exclaims as we he nears, I'm about three cars behind him.

"Carl! What happened?" Lori questions coming into view.

"Mom, we found something cool" Carl replies and I smile at his excitement "Shane, check it out" Carl continues as he drops the bag on the floor and opens it next to a car Shane is working on, revealing the weapons. Coming closer, I lean against the minivan across from the three and watch, dropping the bags on me to my feet. "Its an arsenal"

"That's cool bud" Shane replies, not even paying attention to the 12 year old. "Go give 'em to Dale"

"Check this one out. Whoa it's a hatchet" Carl says pulling the weapon out and admiring it.

"Be careful. Don't play with those" Lori commands her son who ignores her.

"They're really sharp"

"What did I just say?" Lori questions her son walking closer.

"Can I keep one?" Carl asks ignoring her again, I silently chuckle as the little rebel.

"Are you crazy?" Lori asks as she takes the hatches and puts it back in the pack.

"No way... Grace!" He exclaims noticing I am still here "Grace how old where you when you learned how to use a knife or gun?" He asks and the two adults turn to me wanting to know the answer for themselves.

"About 14 kiddo, however... we didn't live in a world like this two years ago" I reply looking to Lori who gives me a pained look.

"Shane. Shane, tell her to let me keep one" Carl begs the ex-cop.

"Hey, man, go give them all to Dale now. Go" Shane demands. Emotionlessly, Carl takes the now wrapped weapons from his mother and walks away. "You lived in California" Shane says turning to me once Carl is out of hearing "Why'd you need to know how to shoot"

"Beacon Hills has a high mortality rate... you either knew how to defend yourself you dropped like a fly... especially on a full moon. That's when all the freaks came out" I smirk as I pick up the bags and walk away from the two, following after Carl and Ignoring their new conversation.

"What'd you find?" Allison asks as I walk up to her and drop the bags to the ground, others coming over.

"Crappy food... trail mix and cereal bars, a couple of cans of soda, another small first aid kit, sawing kit, reusable bottles, blankets for winter and some clothes that will fit people..." Everyone looks at me with wide eyes as they see I've thought more about our health in the upcoming months rather than just food like everyone else.

"This is good" Glenn mumbles as he pulls out clothes from the bag between him and T-Dog.

"That's in the third bag?" Amy asks as I hold it close to me.

"Stuff that will fit Carl... and Sophia" I mumble but my words are heard especially by Carol who has walked over to us. Her eyes shine as she looks into the bag I hand her, seeing it indeed does contain kids clothes.

"Thank you" She sniffs, seeing that I have not given up hope.

"No jeans?" Allison questions, knowing my love for the clothing item.

"We should stay on clothes that we are able to move more freely in, joggers, shorts, pants. Clothes like Legging or sports where are best. Camouflage, green and browns are good as well they'll help us blend in"

"Who taught you all this?" Allison asks confused.

"Your dad" I smile sadly to her. Argent taught me a lot after Allison Died.

"You've put shorts in here" Amy announce as she pull several pairs of dark coloured shorts out.

"It still Georgia and I'm not crazy" I roll my eyes to her.

"Do you think we should dump out our old clothes?" T asks around.

"No, keep them, stuff worn beyond use can be used as rags, or emergency bandages" Allison.

"Jesus... you two have this whole thing figured out all on your own don't you?" Andrea questions with a bitchy tone that makes us all glare at her, including her own sister.

"This is the apocalypse Andrea, we don't have time for dumping anything out without reason" Amy hisses and begins to move away

"Oh and keep your hands off the Star Wars and AC/DC stuff"

"Why?" Carol asks confused.

"She's dibs them haven't you" Allison chuckles as I begin to walk away to the RV.

"Yep" I answer popping the 'p' without turning around, stepping into the vehicle with Dale behind me, I pull the back pack off of my shoulder and pop it on the bench, pulling it open and taking out the crappy food, sugary drinks and first aid kit and dropping them onto the counter.

"This is great, T-Dog could really use it" Dale mumbles as he takes the kit.

"What happened to T?" I ask confused as I look out of the windshield of the RV to the others where I can see the man with a bloodstained cloth wrapped around his forearm.

"Sliced his arm open on a piece of broken car... unfortunately none of us have the amount of medical knowledge we need to help him" Dale explains

"Bring him in here, I've had to wrap enough of my brothers and Liam's wounds to know what I'm doing" I reply as I push the stuff away and drop what's not needed and pull the first aid kit to the table, sitting on one side as Dale goes to retrieve T-Dog.

"Hey! Dale said you could patch me up" T says coming in a few minutes later and throwing himself in the seat across from me.

"You'll most likely come out with a few more nasty scars but the one thing I can do is help keep that thing closed to help prevent infection and further blood loss" I explain as I lie down a clean cloth for him to put his arm on. "We don't have any anaesthetic so this is going to hurt" I warn him as I begin cleaning the unwrapped wound we spend the next 30 minutes stitching up his arm, the sun is beginning to set outside as I finish wrapping his arm, neither Rick and Daryl or Liam and Sophia have returned yet, making me all the more anxious.

Now that T dog has been patched up, I release him from my care and clean up the mess of now dirty medical supplies and wrappers carrying them outside, I dump them on the ground as everyone continues putting supplies down to be put in the RV.

"Wow, you did a good job Grace" Dale praises me as he examines my work on T's arm.

"Thank you" I reply as Andrea walks over to us leaving Carol to stare out to the woods alone.

"Where's my gun?" The oldest blonde in the group asks "You have no right to take it"

"You don't need that just right now, do you?"

"My father gave it to me, it's mine" Andrea argues as I subtly sneak way and walk to the distressed mother.

"I can hold onto it for you" Dale offers

"Or you can give it back to me" Andrea argues, not giving up. People have began to gather around listening to the two's conversation, from the side I hear an exhausted Amy sigh out in frustration towards her sisters attitude. Ever since the CDC the sisters have been cold towards one another.

"Everything cool?" Shane asks coming up between the two and interrupting their conversation.

"No, I want my gun back" Andrea snaps.

"I don't think it's a good idea right now" Dale argues and to be honest I'm siding with him

"Why not?" Shane asks quietly but we can all still here.

"I'm not comfortable with it" Dale admits to which Andrea scoffs at and looks around at us, as her eyes land on me they harden and drop to my belt.

"The truth is, less guns we have floating around in camp the better" Shane responds

"You turning over your weapon?"

"No" Shane chuckles "but I'm trained in its use. That's what the rest of y'all need is proper training... but until that time I think it's best if dale keeps them all accounted for"

"Does Grace gets hers? she's 16 years old, a kid" Andrea sneers and she looks to me

"I don't have any lose wires in my brain" I smirk over to her as everyone turns to me. "That and I don't rely on the loudest weapons in camp to save my lift every time a leaf rustles"

"And she's had training by my dad, who is a well respected firearm's dealer to law enforcement" Allison pipes up with her tone smug and prideful.

"But if it cools your highness..." I cut off as I unclip my gun from me belt and walk over to Dale "You can take it... I've never really liked them anyways" I finish as I hand it over to him with a small wink.

"Oh God, they're back" Glenn breathes out and I turn to see that Rick and Daryl have returned although without Liam and Sophia.

"You didn't find her?" Carol struggles to say as the two near

"Her trail when cold, we'll pick it up again at first light" Rick assures her be the mother continues to panic.

"You can't just leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods" Carl cries to the two.

"Out in the dark's no good, we'd be just be trippin' over ourselves. More people get lost" Daryl replies gently, that's the most words I've probably heard him say in a hole day when he's not drunk or angry.

"But she's 12. She can't be out in there on her own... you didn't find anything?" Carol asks becoming more hysterical.

"I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there..."

"and we tracked her for a while." Daryl adds stepping forward

"We have to make this an organized effort... Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this" Rick explains.

"Is that blood?" Carol gasps as she look over Daryl's bloodstained clothes

"We took down a walker and found a few others scattered around" Rick informs us

"Walkers? Oh my God"

"There was no sign any of them were ever anywhere near Sophia"

"How can you know that?" Andrea questions

"We cut the son of a bitch's open, made sure"

"Oh God. How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?" Carol asks sitting on the guard rail with Lori

"Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off. It was her best chance"

"Sounds like he didn't have a choice, Carol"

"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own. She's just a child. She's just a child" closing my eyes tight, I let out a deep breath as the mother begins to cry

"It was my only option. The only choice I could make" Rick explains as he crouches in front of the woman.

"I'm sure nobody doubts that" Shane pipes up and I can tell deep down inside he does doubt it.

"My little girl got left in the woods" Carol continues to cry, from in front of her. Rick turns to look at me his eyes pained at the problem.

"She's not alone" Rick says gently as he drops his head to the ground.

"What you talking about man?" Shane asks as we all turn to look back to Rick.

Rick stands up and walks to Daryl, who pulls a long metal pole out from his belt behind his back, handing it over to Rick the officer turns around for us all to see the familiar object. My bat.

"We found this lodged in one of the dead walkers stomach" Rick says coming up to me and handing me my birthday gift from Stiles.

"Liam..." I growl out slightly pissed that he left it behind.

"I thought you said Liam was on watch" Dale says turning to Merle and Allison who both shrug their shoulders.

"If he found her she's safe. Liam's strong and fast"

"It gets cold at night" Andrea hisses to the two.

"He took some extra supplies" Amy reassure her sister who looks at her incredulously

"You knew about this?" Andrea glares at her little sister.

"I know a lot of things you don't" Amy scoff and turns away, walking to my car.

"This isn't Liam's first time in the woods at night, he'll find her" I try to assure to woman and follow after Amy, my bat leaning on my shoulder as I ignore the pain in my side. I still haven't told anyone about the loss of my connection to Liam, honestly it scares me. I don't know if he is really alive and I'm lying to the people around me. but I have to have hope.

 _The next morning_

The connection is still missing and Liam and Sophia still haven't returned, so now Rick and the others have decides to go out there and find them ourselves because obviously a teenage werewolf and a little a girl are no match for the woods in the middle of an apocalypse. All I wish is to know is that Liam and Sophia are safe and unharmed, are connection would usually allows me to know how he is feeling, but now, I just feel empty, maybe the bond is broken but my mind has other ideas, I lay awake last night, thinking over the possibility that the bite from the walker has affected my abilities more that last time due to it being much more worse. Perhaps He's can still feel me but is ignoring the bond and his heart and following his head for which he must have a good reason to do so. I just hope he got to Sophia before anything bad happened to her because if she is harmed or worse, I think that the moment we find out her in any other way than alive, we all will begin to lose hope.

"Everybody takes a weapon" Rick announce after rolling out the pack that Carl and I found yesterday.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need" Andrea argues... again, sooner or later, I'm gonna pop a fireball up her ass. "What about the guns?" she continues as she glares at her little sister who takes a knife out for the pack silently than hands it over to Lori, who is sorting out her belt

"We've been over that" Shane reminds her as he leans on the RV next to T-Dog "Daryl, Merle, Rick and I are carrying, can't have people popping of rounds every time a tree rustles" Shane reply's, sort of using some of my words from yesterday.

"It's not the tree's I'm worried about"

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, herd happens to be passing by, see then it's game over for all of us... so you need to get over it" Shane argues back, finally silencing the eldest blonde.

"The idea is to take the creak up about five miles and come back down the other side, Grace is gonna keep an eye out for any signs Liam might have left for us. Though chances are they're gonna be beside the creak... it's their only landmark"

"That's if they're together" Andrea sneers.

"Have a little faith bitch" I sneer back at her

"Grace!" Lori snaps at me, as if she's my mother. I turn to her and give her a cold hard stare, that she visibly veers at with slightly wide eyes. It's hard to be away from Liam right now, I have no clue where he is and he's not alone out there. A rough hand grabs onto my arm and pulls me back from my position and away from the group slightly.

"Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space..." Ricks voice is cut of by the hand letting go of my arm and hitting upside of my head.

"Hey princess, you listenin' to what I'm sayin'?" Merles rough voice asks

"No" I answer truthfully as I glare between the bitch blonde and the self appointed camp queen.

"Yeah well you might want to quit the glarin' and control ya emotions before ya light their asses with ya eyes"

"I'm not sure I can do that" I reply my voice deep and emotionless.

"Quit glarin' or light their asses with one look?" He asks with a chuckle at the end"

"Both" I reply as I turn to him finally.

"Yeah, well ya gonna have to before I dump ya in a creek once we get there" He chuckles as he hands me my back pack which I slip onto my back as Allison comes over with my now cleaned from any walker guts bat.

"Here, all clean and ready to be dirty again"

"I'm gonna use it on Liam's head" I joke as I take the bat and rest it over my shoulders and walk over to the front of the RV, where everyone else is waiting.

"Keep an eye on Carl while we're gone" Rick asks as we near.

"I'm going with you" The young boy interrupts with determination "You need people, right? To cover as much ground as possible" Oooh the boy is good. Rick must realise it to as he looks to his wife.

"Your call. I can't always be the bad guy" Lori counters, I may not like the woman a lot of the time, but I understand she's had it pretty hard, from thinking her husband was dead, to sleeping with his best friend, then finding her husband to now having to raise a child in an apocalypse where one wrong move could mean a death sentence in the most brutal way.

"Well, he has all of you to look after him" Dale offers after looking around at all of us. "I'd say he's in good hands.

"Ugh... Okay. Okay. But always within our sight, no exceptions" Rick caves finally.

Carl lets out a small cheer and turns around looking over us all until his eyes connect with mine and his face is taken over with a beaming smile.

"Did you hear that Grace? I get to come with you!" he exclaims as he runs to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"That's awesome buddy, let's go and get you ready" I say as I hug him back with one arm, giving him a tight squeeze. I hear Merle mumble something to Daryl, Amy and Allison but I don't catch what his actual words are that make even the youngest Redneck crack a smile. Releasing Carl, I pull him over to the side and kneel down in front of him and lay my bat next to us before I pull his shoe laces apart then start redoing them.

"What are you doing?" the young boy asks quizzically as I double not the lace and tuck the excess into the sides of his shoes.

"Making sure you're laces are tight enough so your shoes don't fall off" I explain as I work on the other.

"Why are you tucking them into his shoes though?" Glenn's voice comes from the side and I turn my head to see him standing with Dale and T who are also watching me.

"In case there is a moment where we have to run, I don't what them getting caught on a fallen branch or anything that might cause him to fall. I do the same thing with mine, so does Allison" I inform him gesturing to my shoes as I stand up. The Korean looks to Carl's Shoes then to my own and then lastly Allison, whose are in the exact same condition. Standing up, I genteelly push the boy towards his mother who is patiently waiting for me to finish

"That's smart" T praises he goes to say more but Andrea storms up to Dale. Rolling my eyes, I back up to my previous spot next to Allison and Amy

"Andrea, I'm begging you. Don't put me in this position." Dale say, before she can speak, already knowing what it is about.

"I'm not going out there without my gun. I'll even say please." Oh god this woman is like a broken record.

"I'm doing this for you."

"No, Dale, you're doing it for you. You need to stop. What do you thinks' gonna happen? I'm gonna stick it in my mouth and pull the trigger the moment you hand it to me?"... uh Yes. Women's crazier than Matt Daehler when he controlled Kanima Jackson.

"I know you're angry at me. That much is clear. But if I hadn't done what I did, you'd be dead now."

"Jenner gave us an option. I chose to stay." She interrupts him. No respect of the elder folk.

"You chose suicide." Dale argues.

"So what's that to you? You barely know me."

"I know you thinking Amy was bit devastated you."

"Keep her out of this. This is not about Amy. This is about us. And if I decided that I had nothing left to live for, who the hell are you to tell me otherwise? To force my hand like that?" It's like this woman thinks her sister is a hallucination.

"I saved your life" Dale argues

"No, Dale. I saved yours. You forced that on me... I didn't want your blood on my hands and that is the only reason I left that building. What did you expect? What, I'd have some kind of epiphany? Some life-affirming catharsis?"

"Catharsis?" I whisper as I lean closer to Andrea, confused by the word.

"Realising she was wrong to want to die and being relieved that she is still alive" Allison whispers back to me. You learn something new everyday... even at the end of the world.

"Maybe just a little gratitude." Dale offers weakly

"Gratitude? I wanted to die my way, not torn apart by drooling freaks. That was my choice." Do walker drool? "You took that away from me, Dale."

"But..." Dale stammers, only to be cut off by Andrea again.

"But you know better? All I wanted was to get out of this endless horrific nightmare we live every day. I wasn't hurting anyone else"... Besides your STILL LIVING SISTER! "You took my choice away, Dale. And you expect gratitude?"

"I don't know what to say." Dale says honestly

"I'm not your little girl. I'm not your wife. And I am sure as hell not your problem. That's all there is to say." Wow bitch can silence a room.

"It's like she thinks I'm actually dead" Amy murmurs loud enough for everyone to hear. Some give her pained looks, others smile sadly to her, however none of those looks come from Merle all he does is opens his big mouth and speaks.

"Fuck'a, bitch isn't worth it if all she's gonna do is bitch and moan." Merle huffs as he adjust his bag on his shoulder and follows after everyone else, Allison flowing after him as I am left with Amy, T-Dog and Dale.

"Stay safe" I demand as I nod to the three and follow after Glenn, catching up to walk beside him. From the corner of my eye, I see Glenn glance at me warily as we follow the others "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"About you getting bit, but seem to be fine practically a whole day later"

"What did Merle and Allison say?" I ask as we follow behind everyone else, staying a few feet behind Shane and Carl, who is showing the deputy a knife.

"Just that you where fine and that you weren't in any danger... Allison also threatened to cut parts of my body off" Glenn shivers as he finishes

"And have you? Have you told anyone?" I ask the Korean who stays quiet but gains a guilty look. "Glenn... who did you tell?" I ask slightly panicked as I look over everyone in front of us.

"Just Rick... but he told me to keep quiet, said that he understood what was happening and to keep it to myself"

"Look, I'll explain later okay, after we find Sophia and Liam" I reply as I glance around, looking for any sign of my mate... nothing. We continue the rest of the walk silently until we finally come up to a tent. Coming round to stand just behind Rick, Daryl and Merle.

"They could be in there" Shane offers from behind me.

"Could be a whole bunch of things in there" Daryl mumbles and moves forward along with Rick and Shane. We all stay back and watch the Daryl move around the camp quietly. When he gestures back that he doesn't know, Rick turns to us signalling for Carol. We all follow after her, Allison and Merle turning to me as we lag behind.

"You hear anything?" She asks as she notices my head slightly tilted and my confused expression.

"I can't... Allison, I can't hear anything" I whisper as I continue to try and listen for any heart beats without any success.

"What she talking about?" Merle mumbles as we turn to Carol who begins to call out.

"Sophia? Sweetie, are you in there?" Carol calls as the rest of us stay silent "Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia. We're all here, baby. It's mommy" She continues but it is completely silent. From his spot next to her, Rick glances over to me with a questioning look, knowing my abilities, abilities that seem to be failing me right now. Shaking my head, I close my eyes to try and stop the tears from spilling over.

At the loud crunching of twigs and leaves, I reopen my eyes and watch as Rick makes his way next to Daryl at the opening of the tent. The latter Slowly zipping it open and pulling the sheet back before stepping in with a choking cough that is soon echoed by Rick and Shane.

"Daryl?" Carol calls, unsure if it is her daughter's body that is making the foul stench "Daryl?" She continues to call when no answer comes, turning my head to the side I look at Merle who is watching the tent opening with an intense glare. In the past few days, since I brought him back from Atlanta, Merle hasn't really been all the... Well Merle really. He doesn't insult everyone that passes him.

A few seconds later, the sheet is thrown back and Daryl Climbs out of the tent, he doesn't seem withdrawn or disappointed, so I'm guessing it is a good thing.

"It ain't her" he announces and I don't know whether to be happy or disappointed myself.

"What's in there?" Andrea asks from the back.

"Some guy. Did what Jenner said. Opted out. Ain't that what he called it?" Daryl asks no one in particular. There is a few seconds of silence until the familiar sound of church bells ringing in the distance echoes through the woods and we are all rushing off in the direction. The noise is getting louder, but as we get closer, it becomes harder to distinguish which why the church is.

"What direction?" Shane asks unable to tell himself.

"I think that way, I'm pretty sure" Rick replies pointing straight ahead.

"Damn, it's hard to tell out here"

"If we heard them, maybe Sophia did too" Carol offers

"Someone's ringing those bells, Liam maybe?" Glenn asks, glancing over to me.

The others turn to look at me in silent question. Hoping it could be possible. But I'm not entirely sure.

"I don't think so, Liam wouldn't do something so reckless" Allison speaks for me.

"How is ringing bells reckless?" Andrea snaps to her, slightly getting in the huntresses face.

"He has his radio with him, he would contact us with it, instead of setting off bells that could draw in every walker for miles" Allison fires back

" Maybe he lost is radio" Glenn offers as we continue forward.

"The batteries could have died" Lori suggests

"Or you guys could just be out'a range" Merle huffs as he jogs next to me.

"Even so, Liam still wouldn't set off Church bells" I push, knowing I'm right.

"What'd he do?" Shane asks as he runs at the front with Daryl and Rick

He'd roar. I think to myself, not giving the deputy an answer as we get closer to the sound. Though out our run, the bells cut off but we keep running in the same direction, until we finally come up to the end of the trees and find ourselves in a small church ground.

"That can't be it. Got no steeple, no bells" Shane comments as we stare over the church in front of us. "Rick" Shane tries to get the man's attention as he begins to walk away, all of us soon following. We run across the small cemetery to the front doors of the church where Rick and Daryl push open the doors. We all stand at the entrance and watch as three figures sitting in the pews turn to face us. Two men and a woman or at least they used to be. Swapping their guns for silent weapons, Rick, Daryl and Shane advance against the three walkers with either a knife or an axe, aiming directly for the skull

"Sophia!" Rick yells out as he opens the side door that only leads outside.

"Yo, J.C., you taking requests?" I hear Daryl ask as I walk back outside alone, away from every one. Standing in the warm Georgia sun, I scan my eyes over my surroundings as I walk around.

DING-DING, DING-DING

The loud noise in my ear has me jumping and turning to look at the side of a church where a speaker is mounted on the side. The ringing of the bells singing obnoxiously, practically calling our failure. Looking down the wall, I follow the wire to a electrical box and open it as the others come around the corner, panting and stopping when they see me. Glaring at the wires, I stick my hand in the box and pull them all out, ignoring the small electric shock that passes through me.

"A timer. It's on a timer" Daryl's voice pants from behind me and I turn to the others

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit" Carol informs us before walking off, everyone else but Merle, Allison and Andrea, who walks to the church wall and collapses down to the ground.

Allison and Merle follow me as I walk off to the small cemetery and hop on top of one of the head stones, dangling my feet over the front and I watch them as they watch me.

"What?" I ask confused, gaining a glare from them both.

"You know what" Allison snaps as folds her arms over her chest.

"What's going on?" Rick's voice calls as he walks over, Glenn at his side.

"Princess's lost her juice" Merle huffs with a small chuckle.

"Merle, this isn't funny... I can't... I can't hear, I can't see, my side is killing me. My fire seems to be depleted and worst of all, my back is beginning to burn again... I'm broken" I rant as the tears weld up.

"Grace, Gracie listen to me, listen. You're not broke, remember when Scott thought that Derek dying was his fault he thought that we would all be better off without him in our lives. Scott was hurt and he wouldn't allow himself to heal... why wouldn't he let himself heal because he thought that no matter what he did, people still got hurt and they kept dying"

"If I had have been paying attention, if I had of seen the walker. Liam and Sophia wouldn't be out here right now" I sob as she walks up to me and pulls me to her

"We've had this conversation Grace... You can't save everyone. But what you can do is fight for another day... find that connection with Liam and lead us to them. Gracie, you can't lose hope"

"We shouldn't have came here, we shouldn't have come"

"You mean to the church?" Rick asks, I completely forgot that those three where there.

"I mean Georgia. I'm not Scott, Allison. I'm not strong or brave or a leader. I keep saying that Scott and the others are alive, that they have to be. But I don't know. I can't know. Liam is the only true connection I have to my brother, he knows if Scott is alive. I don't have that, I'm not a werewolf. I didn't gain my power because of greatness or because I cared about the wellbeing of others. I was born this way. It was handed to me"

"You're right..." Allison begins "You're not a werewolf. And yes, you did come into your power by birth. But Grace, you have grown up way to fast, you fight monsters on a daily bases. Hell you sacrificed yourself to bring me back to life. So grace you do think about the wellbeing of others. So right now. Don't think about yourself or Liam. Think about Carol and Sophia. That woman, is sitting in their praying to someone that I doubt will give her answers to where he little girl is, when there is someone here that truly can lead us to her. You weren't born to be a werewolf Grace... so do the right thing, believe in yourself"

"I don't think I can" I reply dully and push off of the head stone, walking away heading straight for the church where everyone is gathered inside, praying silently. Storming inside, I ignore the looks from the others and head straight to the front. "What the hell gives you the right?" I question as I look up to the man nailed to the cross. "People have prayed countless times to you, to give them hope, forgiveness and guidance" I sneer as I begin to pace back and forth "Is this you? Is this what you do? Punish innocent people, judge the young and destroy the small amount of peace we once had with darkness. In the beginning I used to believe this was my fault, that the big bad powers where punishing us for allowing a chain of darkness in the world... Nogitsune, Oni, Darach, La Bête." I mock, ending with a fake French accent "But it wasn't us, because if you exist than it saw all on you. What gives you the right to judge us, when all we give you is our faith that you will help us and show us the way? You're nothing but a fraud. It's not us who sin, it's you" I snap, ending my rant and turn to the front pew where Carol and Lori are sitting watching, both with broken expressions. I guess I interrupted a pray. Storming out of the building again pushing past everyone at the back, all who watch stunned at my words. **(I have nothing against the big guy)**

Ignoring the throbbing pain in both my back and side, I run down the stairs, sprint across the grass and drop to the ground, falling onto my back, hissing at the contact but ignoring it as I stare up at the bird-less sky.

"Everybody mad?" I ask as the scuffing boots against the ground near me

"Nar, think what ya sad got them thinkin'. Ain't no one gonna blame ya for losin' ya cool to a statue" Merle mumbles.

"If he would just, give me a sign, that he was their, all would be better"

"The big man?"

"Liam. he must have figured out that his radio isn't working. But that's not the only way to signal to me where he is"

"What else can he do? Bark like a bitch?" Merle asks making me chuckle.

"Close. When a wolf is in danger or lost, the howl to signal its position to the rest of the pack"

"Then why hasn't he?"

"I don't know" I respond as Shane walk past us to Rick who appeared not long ago.

"Got to move here, man. These people are spent. There's only so many hours of daylight left. We still got a long way back."

" I can't stop yet." Rick argues in front of us

"We still got a lot of ground to cover, whole other side of the Creek Bed. So we search that on the way back."

"They would have heard those church bells. They could be nearby." I'm thankful that Rick believes in Liam as much as I do

"She could be a lot of things." Shane offers, his voice seems more amused than worried for the small child

"I can't go back. Her being out here is my fault." Rick replies as Merle and I stand and walk to the others

"That's great." Shane says with a chuckle "Now they got you doubting yourself, huh?"

"What about you? You doubt me?" Rick asks his best friend and you can tell by the lack of a clear answer that he is right.

"Hey, we can assign all kinds of blame."

"This means something, finding her." He's right

"Oh man."

"It would be the miracle we need. We can't give up."

"Mmm. Ahem. Y'all gonna follow the Creek Bed back, okay? Daryl, Merle. You guys are in charge. Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough."

"You're splitting us up. You sure?" Merle asks from next to his brother

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you."

"I want to stay too. I'm her friend." Carl butts in only to be followed by silence

"Just be careful, okay?" Lori finally speaks up

"I will." The little boy assures his mother

"When did you start growing up?" Lori asks jokingly

"I'll be along soon enough. Here, take this. Remember how to use it?" Rick stops his wife handing over his gun to her.

"I'm not taking your gun and leaving you unarmed."

"Here, got a spare." Daryl interrupt, moving forward and holding the gun out to Lori "Take it." Who thankfully does much to Andrea's annoyance, that just makes me smile and follow everyone else back into the woods, swinging my bat against the leaves and twigs, much to the other blondes annoyance

" So this is it? This the whole plan?" Carol asks as she sits on a fallen tree

"I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups." Daryl answers as he lean against a tree

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks. I see you have a gun." Andrea comments, wow... just wow.

"Why, you want it? Here, take it." Lori huff and throws the Gun, but not to Andrea to me. I catch is smoothly with one hand and smirk at the brunette, tucking it into the back of my pants as she continues to speak "I'm sick of the looks you're giving me. All of you." She says and sits down on the tree to, looking up at Carol "Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through. And I would do anything to stop it. But you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second. And Liam, he went after Sophia and still hasn't came back either. I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way they did or made the hard decisions that they had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently. Anybody? Y'all look to Rick and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you." Woman has a way with words.

"We should keep moving." Andrea says gently, finally losing the attitude

We continue on for a few minutes silently but freeze as A loud bang echoes throughout the woods. None of use wanting it to have to do with any of our people. The loud bang is soon followed by something familiar, something that gives me hope again and has my eyes glowing the Phoenix fire and the connection with my mate snapping back into place, telling me that he is alright and unharmed, although a little scared. Because as I walk with the others back to the highway, the roar of a werewolf shakes through the trees, echoing through the air. 


	8. Bloodletting

No P.O.V

In that moment, his world felt like it had suddenly been frozen over by a deadly storm, destroying all the good in life. As Rick and Shane hover around the fallen boy, unconscious and bleeding from the bullet hole in his abdomen. Rick pressing down on his son's stomach as Shane holds his gun out to on guard from any attack mad by human life.

Human life, that stumbles out of a bush pale faced and sweating, a large man maybe a decade older than him clad in camouflage clothing, stuttering apologies that are lost in Ricks ears, until he hears something that might be of use. Lifting his son in his arms, Rick begins to run in the direction pointed by the shooter and Shane, Help. Help is that way that is all he knows.

As Rick runs with his son in his arms, he thinks about the teen in camp. Grace could surly help Carl. No matter what is going on with her emotionally right now. Grace can save his son, but the only problem right now, besides his son bleeding out all over the woods, is that Grace is miles away. But this man is giving him information that is better than dragging himself to s teenager with supernatural abilities. Hershel.

Now sprinting through a field, Rick struggles to hold onto his son's limp body as he makes his way to 'Hershel'.

"Hey! You move shithead, come on!" Shane exclaims as he runs behind Rick, turning back to grab onto the man that shot Carl.

"How far? HOW FAR?!" Rock repeats impatient

"Another half mile! That way" The man points as he pants "Hershel, talk to Hershel! He'll help your boy!"

"Let's go, Come on!"

Standing on the front porch of the old Greene farm house, the eldest daughter of Hershel Greene notices movement in the distance. Reaching down to the side she pick up the pair of binoculars, left there to use for this very reason although every other time they have had to be used, it is not the living that are spotted. But this time he notices a man running along with a child in his arms. Turning to the direction of the door, with a horrified expression haunting her face she calls,

"Dad!" the word drawing her father and several others out as the man draws nearer.

"Was he bit?" Hershel Greene asks the unknown man in the sheriff's uniform

"Shot, by your man" Rick replies, his voice full of worry and pain

"Otis" A woman questions with a thick Georgian accent. Finally putting a name to the shooters face as she and the others make their way down the small set of stairs.

"He said find Hershel, is that you?" Rick asks and continues to speak without letting time for an answer "Help me, help my boy"

"Get him inside, inside" Hershel commands all of them and leads the man in with the boy. Patricia, I need my full kit. Maggie Painkillers, coagulate, grab everything. Clean towels, sheets, alcohol. In here." He directs the man as he pulls the sheets back for Rick to lay his son down "Pillowcase." Hershel commands but is ignored by the father.

"Is he alive?"

"Pillowcase, quick!" Hershel repeats more forcefully. This time Rick does as instructed.

"Is he alive?" Rick asks again as he takes the pillowcase

"Fold it, make a pad" Hershel instructs as he holds the wound until his hands are replaced with the case. "Put pressure on the wound" Hershel says as he turn to Patricia and takes his stethoscope from her and turns back to the job at hand. Putting the drum to the boys' chest, Hershel waits patiently for any sign of life. "I've got a heartbeat, its faint"

"I got it, step back" Patricia calls to Rick who moves away a small distance.

"Maggie IV" Hershel tells his daughter who grabs what is needed and makes her way over to her father.

"we need some space" Maggie tells the officer

"Your name?" Hershel asks him a few seconds later when the man doesn't budge.

"R-Rick"

"Rick?"

"I'm- I'm- I'm Rick" he continues to stutter 

"Rick we're gonna do everything we can, okay? You need to give us some room, now" Backing further way Rick look out of the window and spots his best friend and 'Otis' finally arrive. Walking away he head out to meet them as they reach the front porch.

"He's alive, he's still alive?" Otis asks, petrified that he might have just taken the life of an innocent child , or any life for that matter.

Not answering, Rick wipes the sweat off of his forehead, unknowingly whipping the blood of his son there instead. Shaking, Shane pulls a rag out of his back pack and move up the steps, wiping the smeared blood off of his friend. Once the man is finished Rick leads them inside to the room where his unconscious son lies.

"You know his blood type?" Hershel asks as he holds the wound.

"A positive, same as mine"

"That's fortunate. Don't wander far, I'm gonna need you...What happened?" He asks turning to Otis

"I was tracking a buck. Bullet went through it. Went clean through."

"The deer slowed the bullet down, which certainly saved his life, but it did not go through clean. It broke up into pieces. If I can get the bullet fragments out... and I'm countin' six."

"I never saw him. Not until he was on the ground." Otis whispers to his wife who pulls him to her and holds him tightly.

"Lori doesn't know? No, she, My wife doesn't know, My wife doesn't know." Rick begins to cry.

"I was not expecting two injured kids to be brought into my home today" Hershel mutters to himself, his words hear by both the man standing close.

"Two kids?" Shane asks the old man.

"Your one, and a teenager brought a young girl in this morning"

"Sophia" Rick whispers, pulling away from Shane.

"You know her?" Maggie asks, but the question is answered by a new voice joining the conversation.

"Rick?" Liam asks from the doorway, wide eyed as he notices Carl's condition.

Grace's P.O.V

"I don't understand" I mumble as we trek out way back to the highway

"I told you, we've been through this with Scott, and you McCall's think you have to save everyone. You got Bit and everything that has happened around that time has you blaming yourself, plus Liam leaving wound have put a strain on your emotions. When he's not around you feel weak, so you made yours weak. It's not entirely your fault it's just... Psychosomatic" she drags out as we notice Lori has stopped walking behind us.

"You still worrying about it?" Andrea asks turning back to Lori

"It was a gunshot"

"We all heard it" Daryl Replies from the front of the group

"Why one? Why just one gunshot?"

"Maybe they took down a walker" Merle offers from in front of me, next to his brother

"Please don't patronize me, you know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker, or Shane they'd do it quietly" she adds as an after thought

"Shouldn't they have caught up to us by now?" Carol asks

"There's nothin' we can do about it, anyway. Can't run around these woods chasing echoes" Daryl replies as he looks around

"So what do we do?" Allison asks from beside me.

"Same as we've been" Daryl begins

"Beat the bush for the kid, work our way back to the highway"

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV." Andrea attempts to assure her, they all begin to move forward but Carol and I.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through... I know how you feel" I smile sadly to her as I direct her to begin walking and we follow the others

"I suppose you do, thank you" Her husband is dead and her daughter is missing. My mate is missing, as is everyone else I know and love the only real connection I have to my old life right now is Allison.

"The thought of them both out here, It's the not knowing that's killin' me. I just keep hopin' and Prayin' that she doesn't end up like all those other people"

"Liam will protect her with his life, trust me on that" I reply as we continue on, everyone listening to our conversation.

"We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth" Andrea calls to us from the front making us all stop

"I'll tell you what it's worth, not a damn thing. It's a waste of time all this hopin' and prayin', kid's right 'he'" Daryl says point up to the sky as he walks to Carol and I"ain't doin' shit all to help us, and he ain't gonna. We're gonna locate those two and they're gonna be fine. Are we the only Zen one's around here? Good lord" He asks looking between his brother, Allison and I before walking off again. As the other begin to follow, I look at Lori and we both let out small laughs as smiles stretch our faces.

"That's the most we're gonna get out of him for a while" She whispers to me as I walk beside her, her words causing me to let out a giggle, that is mocked by Merle in front of us as he brings his hands up to cover his mouth and begins laughing like a little girl.

"I don't sound like that" I huff as glare at him and continue walking on, ignoring the chuckles for all around me

 _The Highway_

Out on the highway T-Dog, Amy and Dale hover around a car hood as the latter digs around in the hood.

"We are going to have quite a collection of spare parts, I tell ya" Dale says to his two companions as he wipes the part down on a dirty old cloth.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" T questions as he walks off.

"It's still light, let's not worry, just yet" Dale replies as he had the part to Amy and she carefully sticking it in a box filled with other bits and pieces.

"How are you feeling?" Amy ask as she looks over T. The man looks back at her and only nods and begins to walk away

"T-dog?" Dale calls, dropping his work and following after him, not forgetting his gun first.

"Amy asked how you are feeling just now... Please don't blow that question off"

"It really, really hurts. It throbbing something awful" T replies shyly

"Oh, let me see" Dale says as he lifts T's arm up and you can already see the back lines forming up his arm. Pulling back the rag that is covering the wound Dale and Amy look over a small patch of ragged flesh, the stitches Grace had done are now torn out of place.

"T-dog..." Amy cries seeing the severity of the injury.

Placing the cloth back down on the wound to cover it again, Dale accidently presses down on it causing T- Dog to scream out in pain

"Ah, don't... don't touch it!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Listen, your veins are very discoloured. You've got one hell of an infection there. you could die from blood poisoning" Dale informs the man who begins to laugh

"Oh man. Wouldn't that be the way? World gone to hell... The dead risen up to eat the living... And Theodore Douglas gets done in by a cut on his arm."

"Yeah, that would be-that would be stupid." Amy agrees with the laughing man

"I-I've been saying since yesterday, we gotta-we gotta get you some antibiotics. We've been ransacking these cars the whole time. I can't believe that we have not found some ampicillin, or-or something in the-in the whole place. Can you?"

"Seems like there would be" T agrees standing up and looking around too

"Well, that's what I think. Well... We, uh, we haven't been through enough."

"So, let's look some more." Amy offers and walks to the next car over and begins searching around. 

_No P.O.V_

 _Farm_

Back on the Greene farm, Liam leads Rick and Shane up the stairs to a teenage girls bedroom, inside Sophia lays unconscious on the bed as two teenage boys sit at her side watching over her.

"What happened to her?" Shane asks as the two officers move closer into the room.

"I found her last night, she was pretty deep in the woods and shaking, when I got to her, she was being attacked by a walker. Almost got her too, but as I got it away, she fell and landed on her leg wrong" Liam explains as he pulls the bright yellow and white sheet away from Sophia let to reveal the bandages wrapped around her foot and calf. "These two found us this morning, Sophia was in too much pain last night to move and I couldn't carry her around and protect us both from walkers, I found a cave and stayed in there until they brought us here. Hershel says she's just fractured her Tibia but he doesn't know how extensive it is... How's Carol doing?"

"She terrified, she hasn't slept... just cried" Rick replies as he stares down at the little girls pale face

"I don't blame her... I Grace mad?" Liam asks

"I don't think mad cuts it... more like pissed at the world, through a rant in a church although she's not too happy about you leavin' her bat in a walkers stomach" Shane says as the unnamed boy with the reddish-brown hair get up and walks out of the room.

"I forgot about it, that's when I heard Soph's scream and ran after her, I can't be sorry I did though" Liam replies dropping his head and sitting on the side of Sophia's bed, holding onto her hand, thankfully blocking the view of Shane as the black lines begin to define his veins in his arms in the clear view of Rick and the other boy.

"I'm sorry, we never got your name" Rick says to the unknown teen as Liam lets go of Sophia's hand.

"I'm Jack" 'Jack' says as he stands up and hold his hand out to Rick and Shane to shake. Rick looks over the teen, he's handsome there is no doubt about that. The boy is not too small and not overly tall, though he seems a little shorter than Glenn. He is well built, so Rick would assume he plays sports, his hair is a dark blond hair and his eyes are light blue. Though he is not dressed as a regular teen choosing, boot-cut jeans, a dark blue button-up shirt instead of a regular t-shirt, and plain black brogues that are slightly damaged.

"Rick" He introduces himself and nods his head to his partner "This is Shane" the two shake hands. "Thank you for helping our people"

"It's no problem really" Jack says with a look to Liam, both knowing something the others in the room don't.

"What happened with Carl?" Liam asks, remembering the young boy down stairs

"It was an accident, Hershel's man shot him"

"Otis?" Jack questions as he listen to the conversation.

"I'm not sure" Rick shakes his head "Why'd I let him come with us?" Rick asks his partner "I should've sent him with Lori"

"You know, you start that, you never get that monkey off your back."

"Little girl goes missing, you look for her. Simple. You said, 'call it, head back.'" Rick says as Liam and Jack sit and listen to their conversation quietly.

"Doesn't matter what I said." Shane argues

"Carl got shot because I wouldn't cut bait. It should be me in there" Rick continues to blame himself

"You've been there, partner, right? And you pulled through, So will he."

"Is that why I got outta that hospital? Found my family for it to end here, like this? This kind of s-sick joke?"

"You stop it. Just stop."

"A little girl goes missing... You look for her. It's plain and simple." Rick finishes and not seconds later Maggie throws open the bedroom door.

"Rick. He needs blood" She tells them and they both get up and leave heading back downstairs and into the room where Carl is kept. Hershel, Patricia and the unnamed teen from is Sophia's are in with Carl. The Latter holding the child down as Hershel digs into the child with surgical tweezers. The young child's on the bed and crying out in pain. Luckily through the whole ordeal, the young man holding Carl down was taking most of his pain away but unfortunately not all of it as the child continues to scream out as more pain endures.

"STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Rick screams out from where Patricia is setting him up for a blood transfusion.

"Rick! Do you want him to live?" Hershel yells back as the child beings to kick around.

From his spot at the side of the bed, the unnamed teen snaps his head to the deputy in the door way "Hold is legs down!" the teen calls, pulling Shane out of his trance as he launches forward and holds onto the kicking limbs, keeping his attention on the flailing legs that continue to fall out of his grasp.

From his spot at the side of the bed, Hershel glances at the teenage boy and gives him an nod for him to do his worst, so bowing his head, the teen focuses only on the child's pain and takes it away completely until the young boy has passed out and the teen struggles with the pain now inside himself.

"Wait, wait. Hey" Shane begins to mumble seeing Carl fall still.

"He just passed out" Hershel informs everyone with a thankful look to the teen. Focusing back on his work, Hershel pulls a fragment out of Carl's body "One down... five to go" Five more that are going to be a hell of a lot harder that the first.

Jack is soon called down to remove the other teen, holding him up as he stumbles out of the room raising questions from Rick and Shane as the boy seemed fine earlier when they say him.

"He hardly sleeps anymore, always having nightmares of his brother's death" Hershel explains

"Walkers?" Shane asks, the go to question when you find out somebody had died recently

"Murder, he was stabbed just over a year ago. That boy has been broken ever since"

"They were close him and his brother?" Rick asks from his seat where Patricia has put him as the blood drains out of him.

"They were twins. I've known them both since they were children. Good kids, but often mislead by the ones around them" Hershel replies as he takes Carls blood pressure.

"Pressure's stable"

"Lori needs to be here. She doesn't even know what's goin' on. I got-I gotta go find her, bring her back."

"You can't do that." Hershel argues

"She's his mother! She needs to know what's happened. Her son's lying here, shot." Rick snaps to the man.

"And he's going to need more blood... He can't go more than 50 feet from this bed." Hershel says turning to Shane as Rick stumbles to his feet

"Hey, hey. Come on."

"I'm all right. I'm all right" Rick mumbles as he exits the room

"He's stable, for now." Shane informs the two sitting outside the room

"Lori has to be here, Shane, She has to know."

"Okay, I get that. I'm gonna handle it... But you've gotta handle your end."

"My, my end?" Rick asks confused

"Your end is being here, for your son. Even if he didn't need your blood to survive', there is no way I'd ever let you walk out that door. Man, I-I'd break your legs if you tried. I mean, you know that, right?" Shane questions then falls into silence before speaking again "If something happened to him and you weren't here. If, if he slipped away while you were gone, you would never forgive yourself for that, and neither would Lori, man."

"You're right." Rick finally agrees

"When was I ever wrong?" Shane says with a chuckle "You know, when... When you were in that hospital, the one you were never supposed to leave, man... You should've seen Lori. She was like, the strength of that woman... You can't imagine it. See, see, that's what you gotta have now. I mean, Carl, he needs that from you. So, you wire yourself tight, my friend. Hmm? You hear? You've got the hard part. You just leave the rest to me, okay?" Shane asks as he presses his best friends forehead against his own

"All right." Rick agrees which is then repeated by Shane

The door that they once came through opens up again as Hershel. The four in the makeshift waiting area standing to their feet as the man begins to speak.

"He's out of danger for the moment, but I need to remove those remaining fragments"

"How? You saw how he was" Rick asks

"I know, and that was the shallowest one. I need to go deeper to get the others... there's more" Hershel drags out.

"Tell me" Rick commands the man.

"His belly's distended, his pressure's dropping, which means there's internal bleeding. A fragment must have nicked one of the blood vessels... I have to open him up, find the bleeder and stitch it. And he can't move while I'm in there. I mean, at all. If he reacts the same as before, I'll sever an artery and he'll be dead in minutes. To even try this, I have to put him under. But if I do, he won't be able to breathe on his own. Same bad results." Hershel tells him, knowing he cannot use a werewolf again to ease the pain as it could kill either or both Carl and the teens.

"What'll it take?" Rick asks

"You need a respirator." Otis says coming forward "What else?" He asks again as Liam and Jack enter the room together

"The tube that goes with it, extra surgical supplies, drapes, sutures." Hershel lists off

"If you had all that, you could save him?"

"If I had all that, I could try." Hershel corrects the father

"Nearest hospital went up in flames a month ago. The high school." Otis says in realisation.

"That's what I was thinkin'. They set up a FEMA shelter there. They would have everything we need." The old man explains

"Place was overrun last time I saw it. You couldn't get near it, Maybe it's better now." Otis offers unsure

"I said, leave the rest to me. Is it too late to take that back?" Shane asks from the side.

"I hate you goin' alone." Rick argues

"Come on. Doc, why don't you do me a list, draw me a map."

"You won't need a map, I'll take you there." Otis offers "Ain't but five miles."

"Otis, no." Patricia argues with her husband

"Honey, we don't have time for guesswork and I'm responsible. I ain't gonna sit here while this fella takes this on alone. I'll be all right." He assures her

"Are you sure about this?"

"Do you even know what any of the stuff he's talking about looks like?" Otis asks Shane

"Come to think, no." The deputy admits

"I've been a volunteer EMT. I do." Otis reveals "Now, we can talk about this 'till next Sunday, or we could just go do it real quick."

"I'll take right quick." Shane nods in agreement.

"I should thank you." Rick says to the man

"Wait 'till that boy of yours is up and around, then we'll talk."

"I'll gather some things." Otis says and begins to walk off only to stop when Jack speaks up.

"I'm gonna come too, you guys are gonna have a lot to carry, we should pick up some extra stuff whilst we're there, plus with that amount you guys are gonna need backup"

"Where is she, Your wife?" Maggie asks as Jack leave's along with Otis to get the truck read.

"They were on their way back to the Highway" Rick tells the woman

"I'll go with you, Grace is no doubt with Lori, I can track them" Liam says with a look only Shane doesn't understands, the other three well aware of the boys true nature. Soon the two are off on the back of a horse, speeding through the woods in the direction pointed by the teenage werewolf as he directs the woman back to his mate.

Back at the farm, Otis, Shane and Jack each carry an empty rucksack to fill with as much as they can, dumping them in the back of the truck that Jack hops into and sits himself down in, a shotgun at his side.

"Just get what you need and get out of there." Rick demands his friend and watch as Otis hugs his crying wife until the officer walks over to the man and holds his gun out to him

"That's a fine weapon, Rick. I'll bring it back in good shape." Otis promises and gets in the truck along with Shane

Sitting inside, Otis lays his gun between them and Shane looks down at the familiar weapon

"Only one I got." Otis says, knowing what the man is thinking.

"Man, this turned into one strange day."

"Didn't it, though?"

In the back of the truck Jack turns to Hershel "Keep an eye out on him for me" The teen ask referring to the missing guy

"I'll knock him out if I have to" Hershel assures the supernatural who smirks as the truck begins to move away and he raises his hand waving them goodbye.

"Let's check on your boy" Hershel says to Rick and they both follow Patricia off inside

 _The Woods_

 _Grace's P.O.V_

"We'll lose the light before too long. I think we should call it." Daryl says as we all stop in a line, unsure of where to look next

"Let's head back." Lori agrees

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol asks hopeful

"Yeah, we'll find her tomorrow." Allison assures her and we all move off at Merle's sharp whistle

 _The High Way_

Dale and Amy walk together back to the RV where T-Dog sits smoking "Found some more batteries, a bottle of very trendy pink water, an excellent new machete, and I thought Glenn or Grace might like this guitar. Maybe one of them plays." Dale says as they drop the items and sit down on the ground

"No drugs." Amy announces as she plays with the toes of her sneakers "You?" She asks T

"Yeah, ibuprofen and these." T say says waving the cigarette around "What are we doin'?"

"Pullin' supplies together." Dale answers, slightly confused

"No, I mean... What are we doin'? People off in the woods, they's looking for that poor girl and we're here. Why?" T questions... 'Cause they think we're the weakest. What are you, 70?" he asks Dale

"64" Dale corrects him and T turns to Amy

"And you, you can't protect yourself, stood there screamin' as a walker tried to make ya' a chew toy. Admit it, ya wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for McCall and her fast thinkin' and me, I'm the one black guy. Realize how precarious that makes my situation?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dale asks confused

"I'm talking about two good-old-boy cowboy sheriffs and two rednecks, one of which practically cursed me because I dropped a key only to be saved by a cheerleader who ran out at camp while we were all singin' Kumbaya. Who in that scenario you think is gonna be first to get lynched?" T asks like everybody is just going to shove him in front of the next horde that comes along.

"You can't be serious." Amy huffs but she can't help but admit it to herself that T is right in a sense. The group need Rick, Shane, Merle and Daryl. They are the main source of protection to an extent until everyone finds out about the supernatural side of camp. Grace with her selfless acts of kindness and her hero complex. Liam with his strength and supernatural abilities of hearing that can expand for miles and tracking better than a Dixon. Then Allison, a girl who she learned has been raised from the dead only to be thrown into purgatory.

"Am I, Hey, am I missing something?" Dale asks, pulling Amy from her thoughts "Those cowboys have done all right by us. And if I'm not mistaken, one of those rednecks went out of his way to save your ass, more than once."

"And don't forget about Andrea, wanting to blow herself up. Yeah, she's all there." T continues, his words hurting the blonde, not that he'd care.

"She's havin' a tough time. what the hell is wrong with you?" Dale defends, seeing the young girls solemn expression. 

"The whole world is havin' a tough time. Damn, man. Open your eyes" T begins to shout "Look where we are, stuck in this mess here!" He continues as Dale shushes him

"Let's, let's just go. Let's just take the RV."

"You've gone off the deep end." Dale argues

"I mean it, man. Why are we on the side of this road like live bait? Let's go, you and me. Let's go before they get back." He mumbles looking between the two

Curious, Amy leans forwards and reaches up, placing her hand on T-Dog forehead, the skin under her hand hot as she listen to the man mumble "Oh, my God! He's burnin' up." She say turning to dale who replaces her hand with his own before pulling away and demanding the medication bottle

"Give me that." Dale says taking the bottle and pouring some of "Here, take these. We've got to knock that fever down." He says as he hands the pills over to T-Dog who swallows them with 'trendy pink water'.

"Where the hell are they?" Amy asks as she looks around, her view of the woods blocked by the many abandoned cars

 _The Woods_

Continuing through the woods, I stay close to Lori and Carol making sure both women stay up with us as I've noticed they keep lacking behind a few times and neither are really equipped with being left alone with the little weapons they have

"How much further?" Lori asks from my side

"Not much... Maybe a hundred yards as the crow flies" Daryl answers thankfully as I am interested too.

"Too bad were not crows" Andrea huffs from the side and I roll my eyes as we continue walking. Thankfully using my hearing to keep us protected I hear Andrea's voice in the small distance "As the crow flies, my ass" Stopping in my tracks immediately I look around seeing no sign of her.

"Andrea?" I call for her, stopping everyone as they notice she's missing. The only reply I get is a frightened scream. "ANDREA!" I yell more scared now as I shoot of in the direction with everyone following me as I follow the panicked screams

As we make our way into the small clearing where the walker is attacking Andrea, two people on a horse show up, knocking the dead guy off of our friend.

"Lori" A male voice calls as the horse returns to us and I snap my head to the horse where my view of the man is blocked by the woman

"Lori Grimes" The woman repeats in a thick southern accent

"I'm Lori"

"Rick sent me, you've got to come now" the woman continues as the man struggles to get off the shifting horse

"What?" Lori asks confused, just as the rest of us"

"There's been an accident" The woman says as the man finally just jumps off the back of the horse and turns to us and my heart skips a beat.

"Lori, Carl's been shot" Liam informs the woman beside me who freezes

"He's still alive, but you've got to come now. Rick needs you, just come" The woman snaps, pulling Lori out of her shocked state as she slips out of the back and drops it to the ground then walks up to Liam who helps hoist her up onto the back of the horse.

"Rick said you have others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" the woman says, although she seems to only be talking to Glenn who gives only sounds as a reply as he stares at her. "Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm, you'll see the mailbox, name's Greene" The woman rants off before finally turning the horse and speeding away, leaving Liam but taking Lori. The silence that follows is deafening, that is until the walker that attacked Andrea begins to get up with a moan only to be taken down with one of Daryl's arrows.

Although after that we all go back into silence, staring at Liam for some proper answers. However before anyone can ask any, I storm forward and slap him across the face, the connection ringing through the woods.

"I deserved that" Liam winces as he rubs his jaw only for me to grab his face and smash my lips to his in a very heated and passionate kiss.

"Eh hem" Someone clears their throat and we pull apart, turning to the others. Some watching with disgust (Glenn and Daryl) others with amusement (Allison and Merle) one with no emotion (Andrea) and the last is staring at my mate with the most heartbreaking look on her face as she waits for the one answer she's been waiting for. Nudging Liam's side to get his attention he looks over to Carol, before letting go of my side and stepping towards her.

"She's alive" He finally reveals and you can feel the tension leave everyone's bodies "she's hurt but she's alive"

"She's alive? My baby's okay?" Carol sobs as she walks towards him.

"yeah, she's okay" Liam says in an almost whisper and gets the shock of his life as the woman wraps herself around him, burying her head into his shoulder.

"Man, what happened?" Glenn asks as the two fall apart, the woman switching into Allison's embrace as Liam returns to my side after picking up Lori's back and throwing it over his shoulder.

"We stayed in a cave last night and two guys found us this morning. It took me a while to find her, she was deeper in that I expected. There was a walker and she fell, the worst part about her is that she has a broken leg and a slight fever but both will pass, Hershel has her under watch." Liam informs us as we continue walking, not really explaining who this 'Hershel' man is.

"And Carl? What happened there?" Allison asks from behind us as we finally break through the trees and begin to walk up the back where Dale, T and Amy are standing

"From what I heard it was a hunting accident Otis was tracking a deer and didn't see Carl standing on the other side"

"Shot?" Dale exclaims as we reach the road "What do you mean shot?"

"Look it was an accident, the man, another and Shane have went to get supply's for Hershel to operate.

"Why didn't you come back this mornin' after you got to this farm?" Merle asks in a huff

"I wasn't just going to leave Sophia there with no one she knew, it's not fun waking up in strange places" Liam says with a look to me and I know what he is thinking. The dread doctors when they decided to kidnap us and chain me up a wall. "Rick is there now, he's there if she wakes up"

 _The Farm_

"This place is beautiful." Rick comments as he and Hershel stand on the porch, staring out at the Greene farm

"Been in my family 160 years." The old man informs him

"I can't believe how serene it is. How untouched... You're lucky."

"We weren't completely unscathed. We lost friends, neighbours. The epidemic took my wife, my stepson." Hershel list off

"I'm sorry." Rick says sorrowfully.

"My daughters were spared. I'm grateful to God for that. These people here, all we've got left is each other. Just hoping we can ride it out in peace till there's a cure." Hershel says hopefully

"We were at the CDC... It's-it's gone now. There is no cure."

"I don't believe it. When aids came along, everyone panicked. One boy in town came down with it, and some parents pulled their children from school, so they didn't have to sit in the same room."

"This is a whole other thing." Rick argues

"That's what we always say, "This one's different." Well, this one is. Mankind's been fightin' plagues from the start. We get our behinds kicked for a while, then, we bounce back. It's nature correcting herself, restoring some balance."

"I wish I could believe that" Rick tells the man but soon his attention is taken but the movement of a horse in the distance. Pushing way from the porch, Rick makes his way down the stairs to meet his wife who as she sees the bloodstained shirt, breaks down in tears.

Making their way into the bedroom where Carl is laying, Rick's attention is taken to the teen who moves from the bedside to let Lori take his place

"I'm going to go Check on Sophia" The teen nods to him

"Thank you..." Rick drags out, not knowing the kids name

"Ethan" he introduces himself and walks out of the room. Keeping his attention away from the grieving mother who lays down whispering to her son

"My baby boy. Baby boy. It's okay. Mama's here. Mama's here. You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna make you okay." Lori tries to assure he sleeping son as Rick walks up and crouches at her waist, holding her hand tightly

Time passes and it's almost sundown, Hershel and Patricia returned to Check on Carl and take more blood from Rick.

"Slow, slow" Lori commands Rick attempts to get up out of the chair now that Patricia has finished but he falls back into it. "How many transfusions?"

"Two, only two" Rick assures her.

"You know he wanted to do the same for you when you were in the hospital. I had to talk him out of it." Loir informs her husband with a laugh. Once he is finally able to get up, she helps him along to the kitchen where Hershel is waiting with a glass of orange juice

"Thank you." Rick whispers, accepting the drink and sipping it as he shakes

"Okay, so I understand, when Shane gets back with these other men"

"Otis and Jack"

"Otis and Jack. Which one is the idiot who shot my son?"

"Ma'am, it was an accident."

"I'll take that under advisement later. For now, one's the idiot who shot our son."

"Lori, they're doing everything they can to make it right." Rick reminds her

"Okay, as soon as they get back you can perform this surgery?"

"I'll certainly do my best."

"Okay... I mean, you've done this procedure before?"

"Well, yes, in a sense."

"In a sense?" Lori repeats

"Honey, we don't have the luxury of shopping for a surgeon." Rick reminds her "

"No, I understand that. But, I mean, you're a doctor, right?" Asks hesitantly

"Yes, ma'am. Of course. A vet."

"A veteran, A combat medic?" she asks hoping that's the kind of 'vet' he is talking about

"A veterinarian." Hershel corrects her, killing all of her hopes

"And you've done this surgery before on what? Cows... pigs?" She asks slightly annoyed.

"I, I have, I have to sit." Rick mumbles half dizzy and half in shock as he slumps down into a chair with the help of Lori keeping him up right.

"Completely in over your head, aren't you?"

"Ma'am, aren't we all?"

 _The High School_

Keeping low, Shane, Jack and Otis silently make their way up a small bank and crouch behind two police cars, keeping out of sight as they hear the slight shuffling and groaning of the dead.

"Okay, let's take a look" Shane whispers and the three lift up slightly to look over the car. Well the place isn't completely over run. There are still some places you can stand and get torn into too.

"You know for a high school, I don't see many dead teens" Jack whispers as they crouch down "which I guess is a good thing really"

"You see that big mobile medical trailer across the way?" Otis asks. Shane and Jack glance around spotting the trailer that is surrounded by the dead.

"That's what we got to get to?" Shane asks looking back at Otis.

"Yeah" Otis nods

"Great, so who's gonna be bait, you?" Jack asks Otis sarcastically earning a slight chuckle from Shane.

 _The Highway_

 _Grace P.O.V_

"We can't just leave" I argue

"Grace, the group is split. We're scattered and weak."

"Look around, there are still so many cars that need to be scavenged, believe it or not we need more supplies. It's almost dark, you have to back the RV out of this mess and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who thinks having headlights on in the dark is a giant free buffet sign, especially when we are out in the open. Not to mention not two days ago a horde decided to make this road a parade of the dead"

"Princess has a point" Merle agrees with a nod.

"So what do you suggest?" Daryl asks turning to ma and I'm surprised when everyone else turns to me too.

"Ummm"

"Come on princess, give us ya idea's"

"Fine, Glenn, you're gonna take Carol's Cherokee."

"Me? Why is it always me?"

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on,

"But most important, you have to get t-dog there" Dale interrupts me "This is not an option. That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection" Dale says looking to me and I nod.

"Get him to that farm. Carol, you're going along too, no point keeping you hear when your little girl needs you more" I say to the woman before turning back to Glenn "See if they have any antibiotics. Because if not, t-dog will die, no joke." I rant knowing about blood infections. I'm about to continue talking but Merle shifts from his place and moves to his bike, pulling a rag of and taking a plastic bag out of a side satchel.

"Keep your oily rags off ma motorcycle. Why'd you wait till now to say anything?" Merle mumbles as he makes his way back over "Got ma stash, that princess never found." He says with a smirk my way "Crystal, x, don't need that. Got some kick ass painkillers. Doxycycline. Not the generic stuff neither." He continues as he throws some bottles to Dale "Its first class."

"Merle got the clap on occasion." Daryl explains to me as he notices my confused look, his words making me wince in disgust.

However throughout my disgust, it did not go unnoticed by me that was walking away with his 'stash'

"Oi, back here, now!" I command, pointing to the ground at my feet "Dixon" I snarl as he pauses in his steps but doesn't turn back to me. Huffing, I slip my bag off of my shoulder and walk over to him, pulling the drug bag out of his grip and dropping in into my back pack. Zipping it back up I hoist the bag back on an turn to the others that stand there shocked. "We see enough shit already" I grumble as I walk away to stick the contents of by bag into my trunk"

"How does she do that?" I hear Glenn mumble at my control over the eldest Dixon.

"She's been able to do stuff like that for years" Allison replies as she follows after me.

The high School

Keeping low, Shane make his way around the side of the police car, trying to silently open the squeaky door to open the trunk, that opens with a loud pop, followed by a slow squeak that thankfully doesn't draw the attention of any of the dead. Shifting back around Shane smiles as his hands curl around the few small objects and he pulls them out showing the other two the road flares. Handing them one Otis and Shane throw the first two which go completely unnoticed by the walkers, however the second two sent by jack and Shane are spotted by the dead as one makes a slightly loud thud against the ground. The distraction works as the walker all turn in the direction but just stare at the burning lights. Turning to the trunk of the car, Jack spots one more flare and pulls is out, swiftly lighting it and launching it into the direction of the others, that final fall sending the walkers into a frenzy at the hot lights as they man and grown their way towards them, clearing the path to the medical trailer.

 _The Farm_

"Pressure's dropping again. We can't wait much longer." Hershel informs the sheriff and his wife

"Take some more, whatever he needs." Rick refers to his blood "Then I'm gonna go."

"Go, go where?" Lori ask confused

"He said five miles. They should be long back by now. Something's gone wrong." Rick informs his wife

"Are you insane? You're not goin' after them" Lori argues especially with the condition he is in

"Rick, listen to your wife."

"If they got into trouble" Rick begins

"You're in no condition to do anything about it. You've given too much blood. You're barely on your feet. You wouldn't make it across the yard.

"If something happened, I have to go."

"No, your place is here. If Shane said he'll be back, he'll be back. He's like you that way."

"I can't just sit here."

"That's exactly what you do!" Lori yells, her voice becoming hollow "If you need to pray or cry or tell God he's cruel, you go right ahead, but you're not leavin', Rick. Carl needs you, here." She finally cuts the harsh voice and begins to whisper "And I can't do this by myself. Not this one. I can't... I can't."

 _The High School_

Silently and as carefully as possible the three in the storage container shift around looking over medical supplies, Otis and Shane working on Hershel's list as Jack gathers bandages, med and tapes along with the correct supplies needed to hold Sophia's leg in place and thankfully, a pair of crutches to help the little girl around when she's back on her feet. Strapping the crutches onto he back pack securely, he turns to the other as they get up, finished with the list.

"You get crutches?" Shane asks confused seeing the two metal sticks strapped to the teens bag.

"Figured the girl would like to move around more freely when she wakes up" Jack mumbles as he stands at the door with Shane. Opening the door, the three push out and notice the one problem they had not thought of, the walkers have grown uninterested in the flares and have forgotten all about them, leaving them to now turn their attention to something different. Which now happens to be the only three living beings.

"Run?" Jack asks as the walkers turn to stare at them and begin shuffling to them

"God, Damn it!" Shane grits as he follows after Jack down the stairs, Otis follow behind him as the walkers close in. They turn down a slightly narrow pathway and hike up some steps at least 30 walkers following closely. Unfortunately every way they turn more walkers seem to appear, forcing them to turn again

"No, no, no, no, no" Jack skids to a stop holding his arm out to stop Shane from running any further as more walkers close in

"In here, in here!" Shane calls, backing away from Jack and running to a door that is unfortunately locked. They all begin to panic as the walkers close in. Jack, keeping has back to Shane and Otis as he shoots down walkers who are getting to close, Shines his eyes, that glow a bright blue, giving his a better view of the dead closing in.

Behind him, several shot ring out followed by glass shattering as Shane breaks the glass doors and jumps through, followed closely by Otis then Jack. The only positive thing about the whole ordeal is that there is a fence on the inside that thankfully blocks the door from the walkers. However the dead can still reach through the tiny space and the only thing keeping the door closed is o screw that is just slid into place.


	9. Save the Last One

_The High School_

Deciding to break through the doors of the high School, the three men, race through the abandoned building as the small horde follow once more, having finally broken through the gate. Unfortunately the further they get the deeper it is to escape their doom as all the exits are blocked forcing the three to turn left, deeper and deeper into the once vibrant building.

 _The Farm_

"Rick, just... You've got to keep your strength up." Lori whispers, trying to coax Rick into eating the food left for him.

"Lori, did you... I mean, it was legendary. Did you ever hear about the time Shane stole Kingsley's car?" Rick says as he sits in the chair where he usually gives the blood, only this time there are no needles sticking in his skin

"Yeah." She whispers back as she sits next to her sun on the side of the bed, gently stroking the young boys hand

"The Principal's car right out of the teacher's lot in the middle of a school day. Shane steps out of lunch and makes a beeline to Kingsley's Hyundai... Wires the ignition, peels out, drives down Dylan drive to that chicken farm out there. You've heard this before, right? So he pulls it into one of the big holding pens. Kingsley, he waxed that thing every month; had the auto shop vacuum it out every week. Shane, he parks it in this huge pen with a couple of hundred Rhode Island reds. He busts open bags of seed in the back seat, rolls down all the windows, and then starts sprinting back to school. It's three miles away easy. He's back in time to finish his sandwich before the bell. And then the bell rings. Shane gets up and when he runs into Kingsley in the hallway he looks out the window and says, "Principal Kingsley, your coupe's gone... Coupe, like chicken coop."

"I get it"

"Of course you do. You've heard this story 1000 times. What you said before, you're right. Shane's gonna make it back with what the doctor needs. He'll make it back."

"Hershel said you need to eat" Lori reminds her husband

"Carl's gonna be all right." Rick replies

"Please, for me. You've got to keep your strength up" Lori almost begs. Rick, finally hearing his wife's words, picks up the sandwich and begins to slowly eat; savouring the tastes that he had began to miss.

 _The Highway_

Laying in the back of the Toyota Camry, Liam and I stay wrapped up in each other with him laying along the back seats and I am wedged slightly between him and the back rest, although I am mostly laying on top of him with my head on his shoulder. Holding my hand out, I stare up at the ring once again wrapped around my finger

"How bad was it?" I ask in a whisper

"Nothing I couldn't handle, I just wish I could have gotten a message to you quicker" Liam mumbles back as to not wake the sleeping Redneck in the front seat.

"What happened to your walkie?"

"When Soph broke her leg, I knew I had to get away fast, there were a lot more walkers than I would have liked. We were still being chased when her foot knocked against the side of me, kicking off my radio, I would have stopped to get it but walkers were to close so I kept running we ended up in a creek, I guess the pain was too much for Soph and she passed out. I never noticed she dropped her doll until we found the cave?"

"What about the walkers?" I mumble

"I lost them around that time but I just kept running further into the woods. Ethan and Jack found us the next morning in the cave"

"Ethan and Jack?" I question at the new names

"I didn't know if I could trust them, but I did and that seemed to be the best decision" he mumble although from his awkward shifting I know he's not telling me something.

"What is it? What are you not telling me?"

"They're werewolves" he reveals making me shoot up, my sudden actions shaking the car a little.

"Great, now we go more freaks ta worry about" Merle mumbles from the front.

"You're awake" Liam turns his head to the man.

"Well who can sleep with ya both yappin' away, am just thankful ya didn't decide ta screw each other with me in here"

"Hold on back up a few seconds, Ethan and Jack, they're werewolves? What about this Hershel and his family?"

"Human from what I could tell, but I wasn't really paying that much attention"

"And they were good? They didn't try to hurt you?"

"No, they seemed cool. Although..."

"What now?" Merle asks turning to face us as I climb off of Liam's lap and he sits up.

"There was something, like this connection. I don't know maybe it's some new werewolf thing"

"I've never heard of a connection with werewolves out of the pack"

"Because we know all about the supernatural world" Liam fires back

"God what I could do with the bestiary right now"

"A what?" Merle exclaims with his eyes wide, I smirk but ignore his question and turn to Liam.

"You explain it to him, I'm gonna go check things out" I reply as I turn to the door push it open, stepping out into the cold night time air.

 _The High school_

Their best plan sucked, majorly. Climb onto the bleachers he said, they can't get us, he said, which is true. But what the walkers can do, is surround the front of them and hold them up their so they can't get down without being torn to shreds like a BBQ rib in the hottest place in town. Stupid. Jack, jack could out run them, he could easily jump over the dead and leave to others to be eaten alive. But what he couldn't do is carry three bag of supplies out of a high school crawling with the dead. There was also the choice that he could be bait, but there is no chance of that ever happening, he might be pretty but he isn't stupid, no matter if he is supernatural. Bait just isn't who he is.

He's the hot guy, the guy that is everyone's type, no matter your sexual preference. He's the selfish rich boy, who would have someone killed by handing over the wrong ingredient in a chemistry classroom to make a fire bomb. At least that's who he was, now he understands, he's not the greatest, he's not the rich kid with the flashy car, he's just another survivor, but one with great hair and facial features. His views changed when he met Ethan, learning they had mutual friends, who had amounted to greatness, A banshee, A Phoenix and a True Alpha. He had learned that more had joined and some had fallen. The youngest of the greatest werewolf hunter family the world have even know had fallen, a person he had once called a friend. But she had done it to save her friends, a person he had once truly loved, the person that had saved him from being a true monster.

And he couldn't help but be thankful for all of that, because it brought him to Ethan, the broken werewolf that had lost his twin brother and had moved to England to get away for a while only for the two to eventually find each other and grow from there. Both had been selfish and cocky, but now they pushed all their past behind them and decided to seek out an old friend of Ethan's, Shawn Greene. The step son to Hershel Greene and the son to a fallen werewolf, making him a werewolf by birth, a secret well hidden in the family. The two had planned to stick at the farm and help out along with the Greene werewolf, only to learn that the son and mother had fallen to the 'plague' as Hershel called it. But Hershel allowed them to stay, saying he could use the extra hands and strength.

They hadn't been there 2 week when they found the young beta and the little girl in the cave on their morning run of the woods, secretly clearing out the land of any dead that lingered to close even for the two supernatural's comfort. And when the little boy was brought in with the gunshot wound the two knew they had to help, something in the backs of their minds screaming at them that they had to, that little voice reminding them of a vibrant Red head back in California. However now that he was standing on top of the bleachers with the dead clawing up at him and his two companions, he cannot help but wonder 'What the fuck was I thinking?'

"Those windows, what's on the other side?" Shane asks from the middle of the three.

"About a 20-foot drop with nothing to catch you, maybe some bushes, then the athletic field."

"We just need enough time. We got to get up there. We got to get them open and get out."

"Not me. Maybe you two." Otis disagrees

"Hey hey hey." Shane begins to argue but Otis cuts him off

"Come on, man, look at me. You really think I can squeeze through one of them tiny windows? They'd be all over us... Look, we lay down some fire to get a head start. You stay here. I hop down and draw them away. That gives you two the chance to get up the bleachers and out a window"

"And where do you go?" Jack asks from the other side of Shane.

"Locker room down those steps." Otis replies shining Shane's torch in the right direction

"Looks like a good way to get trapped. It's got windows too, and more my size. I get out through one, I double back, we meet up out on the field."

"You're a crazy son of a bitch, ain't you?" Jack asks with a laugh which is agreed with by Shane as he nods his head between the two.

"Just trying to do right for that boy."

"You take three shots and you go. After that we fire. We'll lay down a cover for you, get you a lead" Shane finally agrees and waits for Otis to take his shot before turning and shooting down more walkers as Otis drops down. Only for a hidden walker to grab onto his hurt ankle as he tries to crawl away from the nearing dead. The walker clutching and snapping at the larger man is finally silenced but the gunshot from Shane as the teenage supernatural continues to fire his shot gun at the dead who begin to turn away as they have better access at one of their intended meals. 

"He's clear, let's go!" Jack yells over the shots as he sees Otis disappear through the door with most of the dead. The two remaining jump down and begin to climb up the stairs to the windows, Shane covering the teen as he smashes the glass with his fist, not even making a sound of pain. He would have been suspicious but Shane just writes it off as an adrenaline rush. "Hey, hey, hey give me the bags" Jack calls as he slips his off and drops it down out of the window, watching it drop next to some bushes.

Behind him, jack picks up the newly dropped bag that belongs to Otis and throws at out of the window as shots are fired behind him. Turning back he, grabs the last bag dropped to the floor and throws it out, then moves to get out himself

"Hey, Yo! Let's go!" Jack calls to Shane who has his back to him, turning around; jack climbs out of the window and drops down effortlessly. "Shane!" Jack calls, having remembered the man's name.

Seconds later a gun appears hanging out, followed by Shanes head as he looks out to the ground where Jack waits. Letting go of the Gun it falls freely into the teen's arms, who then begins picking up two of the bags as Shane climbs out and dangles the same way as Jack had previously done, only this time, a lone walker grabs out the dangling man and attempts to take a bite at him.

Holding his gun up, Jack attempts to get a clear shot but unfortunately Shane is in his line, as he is about to step back, a shot rings out and the walker falls back into the building and Shane drops to the ground, landing on his ankle in the wrong direction.

Not wasting any more time, Jack leaps forward and grabs onto the man, hauling him to his feet "Sleep later" he huffs as he lets go and grabs the gun and final bag and throwing it to Shane before they both take off into the direction of the few gun shots.

The farm

Pulling up under one of the Greene's many tree's, Glenn, T and Carol calmly walk up to the Front porch, hesitant of the new situation of having to fall back into a calming surrounding since the quarry, because nothing about the CDC was very calming.

"So do we ring the bell? I mean it looks like people live here" Glenn asks looking between his two companions.

"We're past this kind of stuff aren't we? Havin' to be considerate" T mumbles back in his weakened state as the three walk up the small series of steps only to stop when a voice calls out from the side where Maggie Greene sits in a chair with her feet pulled up to her chest and amused smile on her face.

"You close the gate up the road when you drove in?" She asks as she looks over the three new comers, two she had previously seen in the woods

"Uh hi, Yes. We closed it, the latch and everything" Glenn mumbles back, shyly to the pretty woman. "Well, nice to see you again. We met before, briefly" he begins to ramble on before finally being cut off any further by T dog speaking

"Look we came to help, anything we can do" He says before wincing at the pain in his arm. "It's not a bite" He assures her as he sees her cautioned gaze "I, uh. I cut myself pretty bad though"

"We'll have it looked at, I'll tell them you're here" She begins to move inside but Glenn stops her.

"We have some painkillers and Antibiotics. I already gave him some. If Carl or Sophia needs any" He says with a glance to Carol behind him.

"You're the girls mother?" Maggie asks looking to Carol with a soft expression "She's upstairs, come on in side, I'll make you guys something to eat" Maggie offers as she opens the door and allows the three inside and directing them to Carl's room.

"Hey" Glenn breathes out after a few seconds of looking over Carl's pale form.

"Hey" Rick replies from next to Lori at the side of the bed, both struggling to stay awake but neither wanting to sleep.

"Um, we're here, okay?"

"Thank you" Lori replies softly.

"Whatever you need" Carol insists, her eyes shining with tears.

"Sophia's asleep upstairs, I checked on her not long ago, Ethan's keeping an eye on her right now" Rick says to the older woman who hovers outside of the doorway with Maggie.

"I'll show you to her" Maggie offers and leads the three away.

"They don't get back soon, we're gonna have a decision to make" Hershel says turning the sheets done and looking over Carl's wound

"And that is?" Rick asks in a whisper

"Whether or not to operate on your boy without the respirator"

"You said that wouldn't work" Lori reminds the man.

"I know, It's extremely unlikely. But we can't wait much longer" Hershel informs the two. Silently, Lori stands up and walks out of the room to outside on the porch.

Meanwhile, upstairs Maggie leads Carol, Glenn and T into the small bedroom occupied by Sophia and A teen who sits at her side silently watching over her. Upon seeing her daughter, Carol lets out a chocking sob and dashes to the bed side and wrapping her arms around her sleeping child. Behind her, the teen speaks up from where he stands from his chair.

"She woke up a few hours ago asking for you. But she's was extremely weak. Give her until tomorrow and she should be fine. I'm Ethan, if you guys need anything just howl" he says with a smirk before exiting the room with a thank you from Carol and nods from Glenn and T.

"Did he just say howl?" T asks slightly dazed due to the drugs in his system, unsure of when he heard.

The question is ignored by the two as they sit and watch in silence, the rise and fall of the little girl's body as she breathes in her sleep.

"Excuse me, Maggie and Patricia are ready for the one with the cut" Ethan says, returning a few minutes later with a sandwich, handing it over to Carol as she sits on the side of the bed. "Eat, you need to keep your strength up... Maggie has something down stairs for you two too"

"Thank you" Glenn nods and follows Ethan out of the room with T-Dog, leaving the mother and daughter alone.

 _Outside_

Out on the porch, Rick joins his wife in the cool Georgia air as she stares out into the dark abyss of the green farm. The only sound of footsteps and crickets until she speaks dreaded words.

"Maybe this isn't a world for children anymore"

"Yeah well we have a child, Carl is here in this world now" Rick reminds her

"Maybe he shouldn't be" Lori cuts him off with a cold tone "Maybe this is how it's supposed to be"

"You can't mean that..." Rick argues only to receive silence from his wife and he fights to keep the disgust from his face as she looks at him blankly "Okay, alright. I can understand that thought crossing your mind"

"It didn't cross my mind, Rick. I can't stop thinking it. Why we want Carl to live in this world. To have this life, so he can see more people torn apart, in front of him. So he can be hunger and scared for however how long he has before he... so that he can run and run and run and run and then even if her survives, he end up... he ends up just another animal who don't know anything except survive, if he. If he dies tonight, it ends for him, tell me why it would be better another way"

"What changed?" Rick asks turning back to his wife after turning away from her somewhere in her broken speech

"What?" She asks confused

"Jenner offered use a way out, you asked him to let us keep trying, you begged him for as long as we can, you said, what changed?" Rick asks his tone now showing his emotion clearly.

"There was a moment the other day, It was just a second but I forgot Jacqui was dead, I turned around, I wanted to tell her something, I almost said her name. It was just a second and then I remembered. But then I realised she didn't have to see any of it. The highway, the hordes, Sophia, Carl getting shot... she didn't... she doesn't have to be afraid anymore. Hungry. Angry. It hasn't stopped happening Rick. It's like we live with a knife at our throats every second of every day. But Jacqui doesn't. Not anymore. And then I thought, 'Maybe Jenner was right"

"I don't accept that. I can't accept that. That man surrendered. It doesn't Matt... It doesn't matter what he said. None of it. You really think it would be better if Carl... if we just gave up?"

"Tell me why it would be better the other way... Please" Lori begs, silencing Rick.

 _The High School_

Jack and Shane keep low beside a wall to keep out of the view from the walkers not 10 feet from them, their shuffling and moaning sending chills down there two's spines as they try to keep out of their view as they begin to shuffle along the side of the building away from the athletic field. Turning the corner that leads back towards the school they come face to face with more dead, that unfortunately spot them, there is only one that can actually get to them as the rest are blocked by a fence. The lone walker is quickly put down by Shane and his gun as they continue forward. But once again as they turn a corner, three more walkers pop up, blocking their way back. Making their way to the fence the to lean on a clear part, un aware of the gathering behind them until the fence is pushed back behind them.

The two ready their guns, both out of breath and tired as the three walkers advance towards them and the walkers push behind them, bending the fence more and more. Before either can take a shot, the walker in the middle, is quickly put down with a loud bang of a gun, revealing Otis behind it. Shane and Jack quickly put down the two remaining and make their way over to Otis, Jack handing the man back his bag.

"Man, I thought we'd lost you. That was my last rifle round." Otis replies taking the bag and throwing it on his back

"Mine too, Jack?" Shane ask as the three begin to move away.

"I got two more"

"Make 'em count kid" Otis instructs as they all run off from the fence about to cave under all the weight.

"Come on, man. We need a way out." Shane grunts as he follows behind the two down as small grass him with help from Jack because of his ankle.

"Just let me catch my breath." Otis pleads as the three lean against a fence. Which is soon pushed forward by a gathering of the dead, frightening even the supernatural teen who had not even noticed their presence.

"Come on." Jack grunts as he watches the fence wearily, listening to the groans, growls and wails of the dead as the crash against the shaking metal.

 _The Farm_

It has been hours now. Shane, Jack and Otis have still yet to return, giving Rick and Lori little hope for their son as they continue to sit in silence outside of their son's room as Hershel continues to evaluate his condition. The silence is eery almost deafening as the two sit and wait, their son's chance of survival slipping away minute by minute.

However soon enough a series of coughs from inside the room has the two parents jumping to their feet and rushing into the room where their son lays now fully awake and alert.

"Where are we?" Carl asks as he looks between his parents who are smiling over him and the old unknown man on the other side of the bed.

"Hey, little man. That's Hershel, we're in his house, you had an accident All right?" Rick asks smiling over his son

"It hurts, a lot." Carl whispers back

"Oh baby, I know. I know." Lori assures her son.

"You should have seen it." Carl begins, looking to his mother

" What?"

"The deer. It was so pretty, mom. It was so close. I've never been..." He drops of as he begins to stare into space shocking the parents into thinking he had slipped away from life

"Carl?" Rick asks his voice giving off panic

"What is happening?" Lori asks as her son's body begins to jerk and shake, the two parents begin to hold down their son but Hershel stops them

"Don't. It's a seizure. If you hold him down, you could hurt him." Hershel explains as he turns the boy on his side.

"You can't stop it?" Lori asks hastily

"He has to just go through it." He says causing Lori to break out into loud sobs. All the three can to is stand back and wait for the seizure to pass and once it finally does, Carl falls back into the middle of the bed and Hershel begins to look over him "His brain isn't getting enough blood. His pressure is bottoming. He needs another transfusion."

"Okay, I'm ready." Rick says without missing a beat.

"If I take any more out of you your body could shut down. You could go into a coma...Or cardiac arrest." Hershel disagrees

"You're wasting time." Rick argues and against his better judgement Hershel reluctantly agrees, Picking up the equipment and moving over to Rick to take a third pint of blood

 _The Highway_

"You know those are bad or you, right?" I ask as I stand at behind Dale on top of the RV, giving the old man a fright as he jump, dropping the packet of Morley's cigarettes onto the rooftop and spinning to look at me as I smile sheepishly at him. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

"Can't sleep?" Dale asks as he moves toward me.

"I did, I don't sleep much anymore, most of the time I just lie there and look at the ceiling of my car. Which way did they go?" I asks changing the subject.

"Who?" He asks confused

"Daryl and Andrea, I know they aren't in the RV so, where'd they go?" I question, folding my arms over my chest as I stare at the man.

"Forward, Daryl said something about being cooped up for too long"

"I'm surprised Merle is sleeping" I chuckle as I stare around into the darkness.

"How'd you do it, control Merle like that?" Dale asks making me roll my eyes

"It's not about control" I grumble and see the confusion on his face so I continue.

"Everyone is so obsessed with control, it's... possessive. I don't 'Control' Merle. I understand him, I respect what He and Daryl do for us, for all of us. This new world, it's all about being in control, but you can't. People get bit, shot and lost. That's not control. People have no respect for which we were, they take us for granted, they single Redneck's out as loud mouthed wastes of space when really, and half of the food we eat is hunted and caught by them. We stick the eldest and wisest of us on top of an RV because we think that along with children they are the weakest. Then women are instructed to cook and clean. I burn water.

Respect in this world, seems like a far less chance then seeing another day when you're surrounded by the dead, I can count on one hand when someone other than Allison, Liam and I have thanked either Merle or Daryl, respect is earned when it is given, people in this group seem to have forgotten that"

We spot light flashing up ahead were Daryl and Andrea are walking back to us. turning away I begin to make my way down the RV, in a slightly furious rage.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Dale asks his tone soft but demanding.

Huffing I turn back to him shaking my head "I shouldn't have to... Give Andrea Back her gun... If needed, I'll teach her how to use the damn thing" with that I climb down the RV and head back to my car, passing Daryl and Andrea who obviously heard my words.

 _The Farm_

Back at the farm, the friend of Hershel Greene and the Wife of Otis, Patricia sits with T- dog as she stitches up his arm as Maggie Greene and Glenn, stand to the side. Maggie Holding down T's arm and Glenn standing in the door way drinking a well needed cup of coffee.

"You got here right in time. This couldn't go untreated much longer. Merle Dixon, is that your friend with the antibiotics"

"Yes, ma'am. He gave us those just before we left, although the rest of his stuff was confiscated"

"The rest of his stuff?" Patricia asks in her thick accident, confused

"Drugs... and I'm not sure I would call him a friend" T gasps out as he tries to hide the pain of the needle slipping into his skin and the tugging of the thread.

"He is today, This Doxycycline might have just saved your life. You know what Merle was taking it for?"

"The clap" Glenn replies immediately and regrets his words the second he looks at Maggie and their eyes connect "um, venereal disease... that's what Daryl said" He corrects himself.

"I'd say Merle Dixon's clap was the best thing that ever happened to you" Patricia says looking to T-Dog.

"I'm really trying not to think about that" T grunts out.

The scene gets a little too much for Glenn, so without a second glance he leave the room and heads outside, unaware of the eyes of Maggie Greene watching him leave.

Glenn sits outside for a while and listed to the noises of nature as he stares out into the darkness of the Greene farm 5 minutes later, he is completely unaware of the new presence until Maggie speaks up from where she stands leaving against one of the white wooden pillars.

"Are you prayin'?" She asks and Glenn turns his head to her acknowledging her presence.

"Why do you sneak up onto people so much?" Glenn asks whipping his and over his face and turning back to the darkness.

"You're easy to sneak up on" Maggie replies as she sits on the banister of the porch.

"I was praying... I was trying to" Glenn admits, his head dropped to the ground.

"You religious? You pray a lot?"

"Actually uh, this is my first try" Glenn admits

"Ever?" Maggie asks shocked and Glenn nods in reply. "Wow, sorry. I didn't mean to wreck your first time"

"God probably got the gist"

"Praying for what?" Maggie asks, completely interested in the idea of knowing another's prayer.

"My friends. Looks like they could all use a little help right now... you think, you think God exists?"

"I always took it on faith, lately I've wondered. Everything that's happened, there must be a lot of praying going on. It seems quite a few went unanswered"

"There's this girl, Grace. She said something the other day. We were is this church not far from here and Carol was praying for Sophia, we were looking for her and Grace Storms in from the outside and walks right up to the Altar and I'll never forget what she said. 'What you the right to judge us, when all we give you is our faith... You're nothing but a fraud. It's not us who sin, it's you'. How can anyone believe in a guy that does this to people?" Glenn says gesturing to the house "Two kids injured in two days"

"But they're alive, that's what matters"

"Thanks. This is really helping" Glenn smiles the Brunette.

"Sorry, go ahead, really" Maggie smiles shyly and the two sit in silence for a few seconds until Glenn turns to Maggie

"You gonna watch?"

"I'll get you a refill instead" She says stepping forward and taking the cup from the floor and begins to walk away "I know it's not my business, and feel free to believe in God, but the thing is you've got to make it okay somehow no matter what happens." Silently, Glenn watches her walk away

Inside, Rick and Lori sit at the bedside as Carl sleeps. Lori sitting on the floor with her back to the bed as Rick sits slumped in the chair "Before it happened we were standing there in the woods and this deer just crossed right in front of us. I swear it just planted itself there and looked Carl right in the eye. And I looked at Carl looking at that deer, and that deer looking right back at Carl. And that moment just... Slipped away. It slipped away. That's what he was talking about when he woke up, not about getting shot or what happened at the church. He talked about something beautiful, something living. There's still a life for us, a place maybe like this. It isn't all death out there. It can't be. We just have to be strong enough after everything we've seen to still believe that. Why is it better for Carl to live even in this world? He talked about the deer, Lori. He talked about the deer." Rick says and half way through his speech Lori began to cry for her sons strength and ability to see beauty in a dark place and time.

 _The High School_

A head of the two adults, Jack keeps on point watching of any walkers ahead and behind. Stopping in his place 20 ft a head of Shane and Otis, turning back to speak to them only to find them down on the ground, panting and struggling to get up.

"Guy's come on we gotta go!" Jack yells back to the two adults

"We gotta get to the street, double back to the truck."

"Look we ain't gonna make it, okay?"

"Got to try, man" Otis replies as he climbs to his knees. "Come on, get up"

"You two are gonna take these bags and you're gonna go"

"We aren't leaving you behind" Jack argues as she moves forward and pulls Shane up by his arm and to his knees, looking over Shane's shoulder, Jack's eyes narrow. "Guy's we gotta go, we got company" He warns and the other and they look over to the oncoming horde.

"How many rounds you two got left" Shane asks as he keeps one eye on the Horde.

"Four, you?"

"Five and one in the pipe, Jack?"

"I don't even have a gun anymore" Jack says spreading his arms out showing his weapon less state other than the hunting knife strapped to his belt.

"Come on lets go" Otis says helping Shane to his feet. The three begin run away from the oncoming death sentence, and when I say run I mean terribly jog as the two adults struggle along, shooting behind them.

 _The Farm._

Inside Car's room once more, Lori and Rick sit patiently waiting for Shane, Jack and Otis to return as Hershel yet again checks over a sleeping Carl.

"He's still losing blood faster than we can replace it. And with the swelling in his abdomen we can't wait any longer or he's just going to slip away. Now I need to know right now if you want me to do this, because I think your boy is out of time. You have to make a choice" Hershel explains.

"A choice?" Lori asks shocked.

"A choice" Rick repeats turning to his wife. "You have to tell me what it is, you have to tell me what it is" Rick repeats, his tone pleading.

"We do it" Lori replies after a small amount of time, holding back a sob that tries to break thought when she speaks. Rick pulls Lori into a tight hug as Hershel calls for Patricia for her assistance as he leaves the room, a few seconds later, he returns with Patricia rolling in a metal table.

"Okay, get the corner of that bed, let's get the sheets down. Get the I.V on the bed" He instructs Rick who does as told and places in to the bed next to his son "Okay, on three. One, two, three" Hershel calls and the four adults lift the corners of the sheets and carry Carl to the metal table... Rick, Lori, you might want to step out" Hershel says to the two who now stand at the side as Patricia, creates more light for Hershel, by bringing Laps over. Before anyone can say anything, the sound of a truck coming up to the front of the house rumbles from outside. Rick and Lori move to the window where the blue truck pulls up with Two people visible inside.

"Oh my God" Rick breathes out, seeing Shane in the passenger seat.

"You stay with him" Hershel says to Patricia as he follows Rick and Lori outside, where Shane and Jack are climbing out of the truck, pulling three bags from the truck bed.

"Carl?" Shane wheezes as he and Jack meet half way to the house.

"There's still a chance" Rick replies as Shane and Jack hand over the bags to Hershel and Glenn.

"Otis?" Hershel asks the two after looking behind them in the truck, hoping that the man is in there somewhere.

Attempting to catch his breath, Shane replies with a silent and breathy 'No' as he shakes his head. Silence follows allowing the sound of nature to rise as everyone thinks about the person who will never return.

"We say nothing to Patricia" Hershel's voice rings out, looking between everyone "Not 'til after, I need her" He finishes and Jogs inside with one of the bags the others following after, dropping the bags into the room for Hershel to sort through for what he needs.

"They kept blocking us at every turn. We had nothing left. We were down to 10 rounds. Jack's the fastest, I sent him forward with the bags so we could hold them off since he lost is gun. Otis, he said... he said he'd cover me and that I should keep going. So that's what I did. I just... I kept going. But I... I looked back and he... I tried." Shane explains jittery

"He wanted to make it right." Rick explains, thankful for the man's sacrifice for his son. Looking over Ricks shoulder, Shane looks to Maggie who is being held by Lori after listening to her friends sacrifice.

It's a while until Hershel reappears with Glenn and Maggie following him out of the house onto the back porch where Rick, Lori, Jack, Shane and T-dog wait for the news.

"He seems to have stabilised" Hershel reveals, his words lifting a load off of everyone's chests.

"I don't have words" Lori says thankfully.

"I don't either. I wish I did. How do I tell Patricia about Otis?" He asks the group around him.

"You go to Carl" Rick says, turning to his wife that nods in agreement "I'll go with Hershel" He finishes, turning to the older man and following him inside along with everyone else who follows after.

Jack just steps into the room where Sophia, Carol and Ethan are when loud sobbing comes from down stairs, the two heads turn to the teen as he enters.

"Carl?" Carol questions worriedly, thinking the worst for the little boys fate.

"Otis" Jack corrects, solemnly. Moving over to Ethan who grabs his hand and entwines their fingers. A small groan from the bed and the slight shifting of the little girl's body has all three pairs of eyes shooting to the young girl.

"Sophia?" Carol asks hopeful.

"Mommy?" The little girl replies as she opens her eyes and tries to sit up only for her to cry out in pain.

"Don't move sweetie" Carol instructs turning to the two teens.

"I'll go get Hershel" Ethan says as he stands up, letting go of Jack hand and exits the room. Jack moves closer to the bed and kneels down next to Carol who sits in the chair next to Sophia, her hand gripping onto the child's tightly as she holds it to her lips.

"Hey kid, you remember me?" Jack asks the little girl who nods.

"My leg hurts" Sophia whimpers back.

"it's okay, Hershel is a really good Doctor and he's going to come up and fix it up for you, Shane and I brought you back some stuff to help you along but, you're gonna need crutches. Which we also got and trust me, I've had to use them once and they are really fun once you get used to them"

"Thank you..."

"Jack, people call me Jack" he smiles back as Hershel and Maggie walk into the room with the bags and Crutches. "I'll get out of your way" he announces as he stand us and begins to move out only for Carol's hand to latch onto his wrist

"Thank you" she whispers and lefts go, letting the teen leave the room. Closing the door behind him he begins two walk along the hallway, passing Shane by who heads into the bathroom. Taking his shower, Shane thinks back to the scene at the High School.

 _Flashback_

" _How many rounds you got left?"_ Shane hears his own voice ask in his head

" _Four, you?"_ Otis's voice rings back

" _Five and one in the pipe, Jack?"_

" _I don't even have a gun anymore"_

"Come on lets go" Otis says helping Shane to his feet. The three begin run away from the oncoming death sentence, and when I say run I mean terribly jog as the two adults struggle along, shooting behind them.

"Come on." Shane growls out, "Jack, take my bag and head forward, we'll hold them off, get the truck ready!" Shane commands sliding the bag off and throwing it to the teen that takes Shane's bag and runs off.

"Down to my last." Otis breathes of after firing of his few bullets .

"Me too" Shane replies as the two stop in place and Shane turns to him, avoiding eye contact. "...I'm sorry" Shane says, sending a quick glance in the direction Jack had disappeared in, before turning back and shooting Otis in the leg swiftly.

Otis lets out a scream, dropping to the ground clutching his knee. Shane moves forward and grabs onto the man's bag, attempting to pull it off him "Will you give it... ah! Give it!" Shane screams as the walkers close in and he falls to the ground as he yanks on the bag. Shane begins kicking at Otis to get his to release the bag until the two finally tangle up in a fight, Otis clutching onto Shane's hair, grabbing Otis's gun from his hand, Shane begins to beat his with it yanking his head back and ripping a chunk from his scalp. Having finally gotten the bag free from Otis, Shane stands up and lips away from Otis as the walkers descend upon him. All completely ignoring Shane as they begin to feast upon Otis who continues to scream out as the flesh is repeatedly torn from his body as he is eaten alive.

Finally away from the horde, Shane rounds the corner to the School where Jack is speedily driving in the direction to, slamming the breaks on the car before he hits the sheriff's deputy. Throwing the Bag into the truck bed, Shane climbs into the passenger seat.

"Where's Otis?" Jack asks as he sits back in the driver's seat and watches out of the windshield for the third man.

"They... they... they" Shane stutters through his shock of what he'd just done.

Realising that the man was not going to show up at all, Jack places his foot down and begins driving off back to the farm, both men in utter silence.


	10. AN

Possible Discontinue

Hi guys, I'm sorry I'm just not feeling this anymore and this story isn't and loved as I thought it would be. I'm beginning to feel it was a mistake to crossover the two shows.

Please tell me what you think.

Thank you

BH


	11. Cherokee Rose

**For those whose words encouraged me to continue on with my story.**

Out on the Greene Farm All but Hershel, Patricia, Rick, Lori, Sophia and Carl are outside collecting Rocks from around the farm and placing them into barrel for them to be placed down in a pile for Otis's memory. A loud rumbling in the distance has everyone turning their heads to the dirt road where Four vehicles, a motorbike, two cars and Dale's RV are getting nearer. Before anyone thinks it, T-Dog is already running his way to the farm house as the others begin their slow walk to the front porch.

Inside the bedroom, Hershel, Lori, Rick and Sophia sit waiting for Carl. The latter practically begging to be moved from the room upstairs so she could be with her friend.

"Fever's gone down" Hershel informs the three and not a second later the boy begins to shift around and wake up.

"Baby?" Lori asks, getting up from her chair and sitting on the side of the bed with Rick standing next to her, leaning closer to his son.

"Carl?" Rick calls gently as the boy's eyes begin to open.

"Sophia, is she okay?" is the first thing the boy asks, the words bringing smiles to the parents faces as they glance to the other side of the bed where the little girl sits, the dark purple cast wrapped around the bottom half of her leg and the majority of her foot so it only shows her toes. Twisting his head, Carl looks at the little girl who smiles shyly back at him as she waves, unable to get up from her seat without help to keep her stable.

"She's fine, just a few broken bones. We're all going to be okay now" Rick continues to smile at his son's obvious affection for the girl.

"Rest, we'll be right here okay?" Lori instructs the boy as his eyes begin to droop closed and he falls back to sleep. The sound of a engine running and the door opening behind them has Lori, Sophia and Hershel turning and Rick looking up as T-Dog appears in the door way.

"They're here" He informs the four.

Sophia begins to struggle forward in the chair to get up but Lori turns to her. "Sweetie, can you stay with Carl?"

"I wanna see Grace and Allison" the young teen mumbles.

"We'll send them in, I'm sure they'd like to see you both" Rick assures her and begins to leave with his wife and Hershel after getting a nod from the little girl.

Making their way outside they come face to face with all the familiar people that have in a way began to be family to them.

"How is he?" Grace asks from her usual spot between Liam and Allison.

"He'll pull through" Lori assures her "Thanks to Hershel and his people"

"And Shane and Jack, we would have lost Carl if it weren't for them" Rick finishes, Grace looks around at the face's trying to judge which of the people there would be 'Jack' but none of the face's there seemed to fit the name. Assuming the person was not the, Grace brushes it off and moves forward, wrapping her arms around Rick as Allison moves to Lori and hugs her too.

"We were so worried" Allison breathes out loud enough for all to here

"Liam told us it was an accident" Dale says as Grace pulls away from Rick and moves to Lori.

"That's all... Just a stupid accident" Rick assures the group. Grace pulls away from hugging Lori, as the door to house opens again but she ignores it, thinking it is just another one of 'Hershel's' people until but a very familiar voice calls out.

"I should have known... there had to be a damn McCall in the middle of all this mess" That voice has Grace snapping her head to the front porch where a very familiar person begins walking down the steps followed by another familiar body.

"JACKSON!" Grace exclaim, shocked and practically leap from the middle of the group and plough him down as she wrap herself around him in a tight hug. Grace knows that she used to hate the guy, but when you're in a pack and the majority of it is in the unknown and you find someone that has a link to it, you embrace the small victory. "Mwah" the blonde teen say slapping a big kiss on his right cheek that honestly gets him laughing. Through her link with Liam, she begins to feel his unease so she lets go of the ex-Kanima and turn to his companion

"Ethan" Grace smiles, but gain s no response from him as he stares at something behind the blonde in front of him.

"Ethan?" Jackson asks but he too doesn't get a response. Everyone around watches the three as Jackson follows the direction of Ethan's attention and he freezes up. Confused Grace turns around to the others and standing right in the middle of the group, Grace realise what the two are looking at.

Allison...

The huntress stands there with a shy smile on her face, her bow slung over shoulder and her hair tied into a high pony tail as she plays with her empty hands.

Letting out a shocked breath Jackson stumbles forward and pulls her into a hug. Guessing Ethan realised that she is real, Grace watches silently as he walks up to her and whispers into the blondes ear.

"I thought she was dead" he says to low for anyone one else to hear.

"She was" The blonde reply as she looks up at him and flash her fiery eyes

"You've changed" He mumbles as he pulls way with wide eyes.

"I had to" She replies with a scoff that is followed by a laugh.

"It's a good colour on you" He smirks down to her.

"Every colour is good on me" Grace smirk back and watches as he moves forward and pulls Allison into a hug. Turning from the small reunion, she looks to the leader of her group "Where's the kids? I gotta hug them"

"They're inside, Carls resting and Sophia's keeping watch" the ex-officer informs me. "She asked to see you, both of you" he continues looking between Allison and Grace.

"Hershel, this is Grace McCall. One of Deaton's kids and Allison Argent, Gerard's Granddaughter. Grace, Allison, Hershel Greene and his family... He's an old friend of Deucalion" Ethan introduces them

"Deucalion has friends?" Grace asks slightly shocked and the ex- Alpha only shrugs in response.

"Miss McCall... Alan mentioned you in his last letter, said you were destined for great things" Hershel says walking up to her and holding his hand out for the blonde to shake.

Grace's P.O.V

"I'm not entirely sure how to respond to that... destiny is kind of overrated" I smile to, releasing his hand and follow him into the house along with Allison. When we enter the room, Allison and I find a pale, sleeping Carl with Sophia at his side as she reads a book. "Hey hop-a-long" I smile as I near the girl, getting scolded by Allison for my greeting.

Purely ecstatic to see us, Sophia smiles so brightly that I begin to wonder if it is the purest thing in the world to witness. Walking up to her so she doesn't have to move, I easily pick her up and place her in my lap as I sit in her chair, wrapping my arms around her small frame.

"Don't you ever do that to us again kiddo, I might not be old, but I know my heart can't take it" Allison whispers to the girl as she crouches in front, her words hushed as to not walk the sleeping boy.

"I'm sorry" she whispers back. Her voice giving off just how sweet of a person she is.

"Hey, Hey, don't ever be sorry for being scared, okay?" I demand of her, they young girl nods her head and snuggles closer to me and I hold onto her tighter, that I begin to question myself if I would ever let her go. Turning my attention to the sleeping boy, I watch the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. "Hey Allison, how about you take Soph out to see the others? I'm sure they'd all be ecstatic to see her again" I announce, sending a look to the huntress that clearly says I'm up to something.

Agreeing, Allison takes Sophia from my lap and hands the little girl a pair of metal crutches that had been lying against the wall beside us, Sophia struggles along with the crutches, not really sure how to use them properly as she guides herself out of the room, with Allison right behind her in case she falls.

Turning my attention back to Carl I watch over him for a few minutes then finally get out of my seat and make my way to the opposite side of the bed. Pulling a cream chair with a wooden frame up to the bedside, I drop myself down and grab one of Carl's hands as I run my hand through his hair.

"Hey kid. Getting shot seriously sucks right? Trust me, I know it does, just like your Dad; you're both strong, stronger than this world. You're gonna beat this, I know you will. Don't worry, I'm gonna make you better again and you'll be able to play with Soph"

"Why didn't you come?" A voice speaks from the doorway and I snap my head to the entrance where the father himself stands along with Liam

"I'm here now, and he's going to be fine, Rick" I assure him lightly.

"We almost lost him, he could have died, why didn't you come"

"Liam told me about the bullet fragments, I couldn't heal him with them still inside him, I had to wait until Hershel could do his job, now I do mine" I explain to him as he and Liam move further into the room, Rick to the other side of the bed as Liam comes to stand at my side. I'm about to place my hand on Carl's wound when two figures appear in the door.

"Everyone's getting ready for Otis's funeral, whatever you're gonna do, I'd do it fast McCall" Jackson announces as he and Ethan hover in the doorway and turn their attention the sleeping child

Rolling my eyes, I pull the sheets and bandages way from Carl to show his stitches from Hershel, Placing my palm on the child's wound I press down slightly, creating a wince for the boy who doesn't wake. Taking a deep breath, I bow my head and close my eyes, snapping it up when my eyes glow, the bright orange blaze boring into Rick's as he stairs back, a warm blanket spreads over my hand and I mirror Ricks actions as he moves his gaze from my eyes to my hand where the bright white light shines between my palm and Carl's body. Using all of my concentration now, I hold myself back from healing the child's injury's fully. I focus on the worst of the injuries, healing them up completely, before finally pulling away. Revealing they unhealed entry wound.

"It didn't work?" Rick asks, his voice full of disappointment.

"No it did, I just figured people would be very suspicious if he started walking around like nothing had happened. The worst of his insides are healed and the aching will have dimmed, he's still going to have a scar but from what I've heard the lady's love them" I say with a smirk and a wink

"Thank you" Rick bows his head to me and I get up out of the chair.

"Hey if it means I can tease him about Sophia soon then I'm good" I chuckle which he echoes as I walk around the room.

"First thing he asked when he woke up was whether she was alright" Rick reveals to me and my smile broadens.

"And you my good man have just given me another arrow in my quiver" I say with a skip in my step as I head to the door.

"So you're cupid now?" Liam asks as he follows me out of the room with Jackson and Ethan, leaving Rick alone to tend to is son and we walk out of the house.

"Zip it puppy, I'm whoever I want to be" I say turning around and kissing his lips before walking down the front steps.

"Judging by the little display of affection, I'm guessing you're Scott's Beta" Ethan assumes as our feet hit the grass and we look to the people collecting and moving rocks in the distance.

"Liam Dunbar, thanks for helping Soph and I"

"Jackson Whittemore, Ethan Steiner. Don't mention it, I just knew there was something familiar about you" Jackson says as he and Ethan shake Liam's hand.

"What do you mean familiar?" I ask as I spot Merle and Allison walking over, deep in conversation.

"We were on our way to Beacon Hills when our plane was rerouted to Virginia, that's when this thing had escalated, when all this had started, Scott called us in, said it was probably best we all stuck together as this thing was spreading" Ethan cuts off as Merle and Allison appear, not sure whether he should continue with the unknown man's presence, with a nod to the ex-Alpha he continues. "We we're in the air when this thing went worldwide, last thing we heard from anyone was a text from Lydia. All it said was three words _'Grace in Georgia'_. So we came here, we were going to leave for our search for you tomorrow, but well. That's no longer needed".

"We were in Atlanta, well heading into it when we met this lot" Allison gestures to the people around us.

"Last I heard from Scott is probably the same time Lydia texted you, Scott said they were on their way to Atlanta"

"Chances are that is gonna be a while, princess" Merle grumbles from his place beside me, his words earning a slap in the arm from Allison

"It's okay, I know how this all works" I mumble before walking off to where the others have now gathered around a pile of rocks for Otis.

"Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived, in Grace." Hershel speaks as people from Hershel's family lay rocks down for their fallen friend. I stand with Liam and Amy behind a girl barely older then myself, though she is a few inches taller than me, she is all skin and bones, I can't help but think that I could snap her arm in two, even without the extra supernatural strength. "Shane, will you speak for Otis?"

"I'm not good at it. I'm sorry." Shane replies with my supernatural hearing I listen to the rhythm increase with every passing moment

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning. Okay." Patricia, Otis's wife begs to Shane who has visibly paled.

"We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up... "We've got to save the boy." See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. "Run," he said. He said, "I'll take the rear. I'll cover you." And when I looked back..." He cuts himself off and begins to limp forward "If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his" I resist the urge to glare at the deputy, knowing his words were lies, as I listen to the rapid beat of his heart, that matches the pace of a hummingbirds wings. And I know I'm not the only one who heard it, hell, I can tell that even Merle, Allison and Daryl don't believe the story.

We all spend time settling down, thanks to Hershel allowing us two stay on the farm until Carl gets better and Sophia can use her crutches perfectly enough to be fast when we need to move.

As the day moves on, I stand to the side, leaning against my car staring out at the farm, my eyes scanning over an old barn not too far from the house . My attention is taken away by a familiar voice giving off a loud call as Liam not so gracefully stumbles and crashes into the tent roof, knocking it down and frustrating Allison, who had been working alongside Liam in building the tent, cries out in frustration, her arms flailing around.

"You gonna help G? Or are you just going to stand there and look pretty?" Liam asks as he stands to his feet with a smirk on his face.

"I did my part darling" I reply gesturing to the few things from my car truck lying on the grass ready to be laid inside the tent. "Hey Glenn" I greet him as he walks towards me with Merle following close behind. "How can I help you?"

"I'm heading into Town with one of Hershel's daughters, you need anything?" He replies as he stops in front of me

"The hot Brunette?" I ask loudly, several people around us lousily attempt to keep in their chuckles at bay by my bold words.

"Don't do this McCall" Glenn groans as he turns to me with begging eyes.

"What, look all I'm saying is that we are guests here, don't go rollin' in the hay with the farmer's daughter, me and my people have a reputation to uphold"

"You and your people... what the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't know I just like teasing you" I smile cheekily to him.

"Especially now that you have a crush on Suzie- Rae" Merle agrees with a smirk

"Her name is Maggie"

"And I'm Barbie... Look just don't do anything stupid, okay?" I ask in all serious.

"Okay..." he asks and he walks off, I then remember what his purpose for coming to me was so I call out to him, stopping him in his track as several others around us.

"Condoms"

"What?" He asks confused spinning around, is face brightening by the second as he stares at me.

"We need more condoms, they're these rubber form of protection that I guy wraps around his di-hu hum uhu hum" damn you Liam I huff as I realise his hand is now placed over my mouth.

"T is something wrong?" I hear Liam asks from behind me. Twisting my head to the side, I now notice the man standing to the side, his eyes wide as he looks at me... ops.

"We have a slight problem" he then proceeds to direct us to a well in on the farm, somewhere along the walk, Maggie had shown up and asked why Glenn wasn't ready. Hearing the news, she decided to tag along. So making our way down to where Dale waits, leaning over a open stone well.

We surround the well, each of us peeing down to get a look at the dead guy roaming around the bottom. "Umm just what I ordered, walker stew with a side of fugly. Hello..." I wave to the swimmer as I stare down at the guy, my body hanging half over the well as Liam holds onto the back of my jeans.

"How long do you think he's been down there" Glenn asks from the other side of the well.

"Long enough to grow gills" Andrea comments.

"We can't leave it in there; god knows what it's doing to the water" Amy says turning her head in disgust.

"We got to get it out" Shane agrees.

"Easy, put a bullet in its head, I'll get a rope" T offers but Maggie cuts him off from leaving

"Whoa, whoa, guys no!"

"Why not? It's a good plan" Glenn asks confused

"It's a stupid plan. If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out will finish the job" Andrea disagrees

"Yeah, She's right" Merle buts in before Shane can speak "Can't risk it"

"So it has to come out alive?" Allison asks in disgust

"So to speak" Shane says with a hint of amusement.

"How do we do that?" Liam asks looking around at each of us.

"We could try feeding it, tying a piece of meat to a rope and catching him in it" Amy offers from next to me.

With that being out only Idea, we go ahead and try it. Tying a canned ham onto a fishing line and lowering it down into the well with a piece of rope along side, we stand by a watch as the walker just stands around and ignores it completely.

"He's not going for it" Dale says as we watch the walker turn away from the bait.

"Maybe 'cause a canned ham don't kick and scream when you try to eat it" T comments.

"He's right. There's a reason the dead didn't come back to life and start raiding out cupboards"

"That would be the dream now, wouldn't it" I smile softly to the woman, we might not get along all the time but we have our moments.

"W'need live bait" Merle huffs from my other side.

I look up from the well when I feel Liam anger begin to rise, my eyes lock onto that of Andrea's who is staring at me with a small smirk on her face, I shift my eyes around the group and notice more and more of them are beginning to realise that I am the smallest and lightest.

"No" Liam growls out, his wolf side beginning to surface so I stand on his foot to shut him down.

"Yeah no, listen sweetheart." I say turning back to Andrea "I've already been shoved in a well for an entire day before, Spoiler alert, it sucked and now you want me to go down there with a freak that wants to use me and a chew toy! Not happening" I scoff, wrapping my arms around my body and backing up and ignoring the confused expressions that appear on many of their face's.

"Grace, you're the lightest one in the group, the easiest to hold on to, all you have to do is hook him up , we don't even have to put you down that far, just close enough to tie him up" Lori explains moving closer to me and placing her nags on my arms. I look over her shoulder to Liam, who stares at me, shaking his head.

"Who's next? If I don't go down who does?" I ask turning to Shane.

"Glenn or Allison"

"What why me? why not Liam?" Glenn whines from next to Dale and Maggie.

"Liam has too much muscle, it makes him heavier and the best strength we have right now is Liam, Merle and I" Shane explains, gaining a huff from Andrea, I look around the group and realise he is right, all the women have little to no muscle, Glenn really doesn't have any at all, Dale is old and fragile and T-Dog has a bust arm.

"Fine but if you drop me; I'm coming back and haunting your asses" I agree, not taking the chance that Glenn or Allison might be lowered down and never come back up alive. I move to the side of the well and sit on the edge and wait for Shane as he ties a second rope around my body. Liam sits next to me with his back to the well pouting. "Stop that, I'll be fine" I smile to him as he continues to pout.

"Stupid idea" he mumbles as he looks away from me.

"Hey we both know that I'm the best person to go down there, and it's not like we've both never had stupid ideas before either".

"Still don't like it" He says turning to me with shining eyes.

"Look I do this and... tomorrow we will not leave the tent at all, just me and you, no interruptions" I offer

"Might gonna need to get some extra condoms on that run Chinaman" Merle laughs from in front of us as Shane moves away with a smile on his face as he announces he's done tying me up.

"He's Korean jack ass, now help lower me down before I light your arrogant ass on fire" I threaten him, flashing my eyes with a smirk as I see his eyes widen, I completely ignore the stares from Dale and T who were watching me with plain view.

"Don't worry about it darlin' we'll get you out in one piece" Shane assures me.

"Living piece, the living part in important and with my skin still attached to my body and not stuck in this assholes teeth" I say gesturing down to the walker in the well. Gathering the other rope in my hand as the others grab onto the rope that is tied around my waist.

"You people are crazy" Maggie says from behind me, keeping away from the rest of the group.

"Do you want to get it out for your well or not?" Shane asks, I begin to feel the rope around my waist tug more and more telling me that they are getting to the end so they can begin to lower me.

"Give us an eye there Maggie" Dale asks but it's more like an instruction.

She begins to walk over as I lean forward and hold onto the mounted bar. I look over my shoulder as I scoot off of the side of the well and hang, held by both the bar and rope. "Oh God, it seriously stinks down here you guys" I twisty my face as I am lowered down, my voice echoing off of the stone walls.

"You doing okay?" Maggie calls down and I look up at her flashing a smile back.

"Oh, I've been in worst positions, this is nothing" I reply as I continue moving further down. "someone's getting greedy down here. Hey! Hey! I am not a buffet!" I joke as the walker stretches his arms up in an attempt to grab at me, but unfortunately, I'm about 8ft too high.

"A little lower" Maggie says from above to the group as I shine the torch in my hand on the water below. "A little more"

Next thing I know there is screaming up the top and I begin to fall freely down the well. Realising they don't have a hold on me, I drop the torch, letting it fall into the water. I quickly kick my legs out and push on both sides of the well with my feet so I am doing the splits and place my hands out to hold my weight. I look down and flash my eyes so I can get a better look at the dead guy whose finger tips are now able to graze the bottoms of my shoes as he stretches his arms up and growls at me in hunger. I sigh, letting out a breath that I didn't notice I had been holding in.

"Grace?" Maggie's panicked voice yells down the well as everyone continues screaming.

"I'm alive, but I am also seriously glad this guy is short" I reply as I reach for the rope on my shoulder and hook it around the walkers body, twisting my body so my back is against the wall with one foot higher than the other as I yank the rope tighter so the walker is secure. "Hey yo! Bring me up before I'm a happy meal, this guy's smiling at me and it's fucking creepy!" Trust me to joke at a time like this. The rope begins to move up as it is pulled harder, I decide to help out and climb along with it, until I finally reach the top and I'm pulled up by my arms and engulfed into my mate's chest

"Wells, man" Liam mumbles into my ear as he places a kiss on my neck.

"Back to the drawing board" Dale pipes up, with disappointment for the plan.

"Says you, dumbasses" I reply as I pull the rope up and hand it over to him and walk away from the well and over to Merle and Allison who have moved back. "Hey where is Daryl anyways?" I ask looking around for the missing camper.

"Huntin'" He replies with nothing else to say so I just nod in acceptance.

"You've been trapped in a well before?" Allison asks confused.

"Crazy assassin kid trying to control Scott to get to his psycho girlfriend back from Rafael" I explain to her.

"Assassin kids?" T's voice rings from behind me and I turn to see everyone's attention on my, they were all listening.

"I said what I said. Beacon's home but I'll be damned if I ever return there again" I nod and walk back over to the well "We pulling this piñata out or what? I need a nap" I grumble as I grab onto the rope and wait for everyone else to join Dale and I. "Yo butterfly, you helping or what?" I call to the farmer's daughter who stands to the side with a disgusted expression on her face. Reluctantly, Maggie walks forward and stands at the back of the line.

"On three!" Shane yells from directly behind me "One, Two, Three... pull!" He calls and we all begin to move back as we pull on the rope "Come on ya'll together, we're almost there" Shane instructs after a few minutes. The walker soon appears from the top of the well and T jumps back to avoid the arms. Unfortunately we did not put into a count of the possibility of the walkers belt getting stuck on the side. Deciding to stop being a pansy, I let go of the rope and I walk up to the walker's side.

Observing the situation I crouch down at the side of the well and reach out to grab onto his waist, to tug him over the edge however as soon as my fingers graze the dead man, his entire midsection rips open and his low half slide back down into the well, effectively contaminating the water. The force of the tear, spraying blood like a squished ketchup packet, splashing my bare leg with the rotten liquid. Falling onto my ass, I look to the struggling half walker, who completely ignores that I'm 2ft from it as it stretches its arms up to the others.

Looking over my blood covered leg that look to belong in a slasher movie, I resist gagging at the smell of death, the rotten liquid, slowly sliding down my leg and onto the ground.

"Seal off this well" Dale speaks into the silence as Liam comes over to me and helps me up to my feet

"Yeah, might be a good Idea" Shane agrees, his eyes wide as he looks at me, the same with everyone else

"So what do we do about the-" Andrea is cut off by T dog who begins beating away at the walkers head, effectively splashing me some more.

"Good thing we didn't do anything stupid like shoot it" T says sarcastically as he drops the weapon to the side on me. His eyes connecting to my now even more bloodied body as blood has now splashed across my shorts, "Sorry"

"Just be glad I'm not squeamish" I smile to him before walking off towards the house.

Making my way around the side, I find the youngest of Hershel's daughters walking around the yard with the young guy who is always at her side. The guy sees me first, his eyes widening as he scans over my body before freezing and ignoring the girls question.

"Jimmy?" Hershel's youngest asks but she is ignored as the guy continues to stare at me. The girl finally then turns around to face me her eyes widening at my state before she squeaks out,

"Is that blood?"

"Uh, yeah dead guy in the well. I was wondering if you have a hose around here, I don't want to ask to take a shower, I'd get walker blood all over your floor just walking around.

"Um, no we have no hose, but I could get you a bucket and a cloth, just wait here I'll be right back" She offers me with a bright smile. This girl can't be much older than me. Though she's built like a tooth pick.

"That would be great, thank you" I smile to her and watch as she walks away, leaving me with the guy who seems to be around the same age as us.

"I'm Jimmy" He introduces himself, his eyes flashing over my body once more, only this time it's not in the 'oh my lord, she's covered in blood' look it's more the way a thirsty man would look a water.

"I gathered" I nod, turning my attention to the scenery .

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He asks as he moves closer to me, his chest rubbing against my arm

"Grace" I answer flatly.

"That's a beautiful name for a..."

"If you say beautiful girl, I will spoon both your eyes out, then rip your balls off and I will stuff those tiny testicles into your eye sockets like a turkey at Christmas and feed your peepers to the chickens all whilst singing a Carrie Underwood song"

"Come on princess, it's not like there is anything better to do than to spend a little time together, me, you the stars"

"Hungry walkers feeding off of your asshole flesh as I stand by and watch"

"Oh come on, me and you tonight, I'll show you just how loud I can make you scream" He replies, leaning into me.

Playing like I am thinking it over, I smirk up to him as I lean closer, our mouths inches apart. "Trust me when I say, there is only one person who can make me scream, and he's about two seconds from ripping your head from your shoulders" I reply as Liam rolls around the side of the house where he's obviously been listening from, his arms folded over his chest. "I'd run, he's quite territorial" I smirk as Liam comes over to us, his eyes glowing bright and a growl emitting out as he snaps his teeth. We stand side by side as we watch the arrogant ass scurry way.

"Great, now I gotta keep and eye on that jackass" Liam mumbles beside me as he pulls me into his arms, my back resting against his chest.

"Now I just don't get it, the girl seems so lovely yet that guy is a complete ass"

"He's a guy, no matter how we are all raised, we truly only think of one thing. And I remember you promising me a hole day of it tomorrow" He replies with a smirk into my neck

We stand with his arms around me for a few minutes until the blonde farmers daughter returns with a metal bucket in her hand and pink cloth. Smiling brightly her slim frame skips towards us as her silky blonde hair bounces around in ringlets. As she nears us, her smile turns into a confused frown as she skims our surroundings.

"Where'd Jimmy go?" He asks in the sweet little innocent girl tone.

"Bathroom" Liam replies swiftly as I try to come up with a lie. "I'm sure he'll find you later"

"okay, well here's the water and cloth, I couldn't find any spare soap, I'm sorry" She pouts as she hands me the bucket but before I can take it Liam already had it in his tight grip.

"It's cool, you've done more than enough. We have some soap in our tent that I cam use. I'm very thankful for your generosity; all of your family have done us great thanks"

"It's no problem really, I'm always happy to help those in need" She smiles that thousand watt smile. "I'm Beth by the ways" she says holding out her hand for me to shake.

Whipping my slightly blood stained hands on my shorts, I slide my hand into hers and shake it once "Grace McCall, this is my boyfriend Liam"

"You two know Jackson and Ethan, they've been a great help with the farm"

"I'm sure they have, they are great people"

"My Daddy say's that t-"

"Beth?" A woman's voice calls from inside the house cutting the farm girl off.

"That's Patricia, I better go see what she needs. It was nice talking to you though" She smile to us before heading back into the house.

"Come on baby, let's go get you cleaned up" Liam begins to lead me away from the house back to our tent.

"Baby?" I question, not remembering him ever call me that. Although I know I've called him it on a few occasions.

"What you want to go back to being G?"

"I loved G, It was the nickname you gave me. my whole life I've been, Grace, Gracie or mini McCall. I like the moments when people give me their own nicknames"

"But you still like Gracie?"

"That's Pack only, Scott's called me that my whole life, I can't really remember a time when he's called me otherwise" I reply as we reach the tent and I sit down in the camp chair places at the entrance. Liam being the amazing boyfriend/ mate he is, sits down in front of me, placing the bucket to his side and begins to take off my shoes and starts to wash the blood of off my legs, using some soap form the basket at the side that holds some of our things. Looking over his shoulder, I watch as Maggie and Glenn leave the farm on the backs of two horses. Glenn awkwardly trying to control his horse with little success. "There goes two more" I mumble as I look back down to my mate who twists his body slightly to see what I'm talking about.

"They'll be back" he assures me, I don't speak from then on, I just sit back and relax as he continues to rub the pink cloth over my skin, washing away the red splotches. "All done, you might want to get those shorts off and washed before the blood dries"

"You just want to see me naked" I tease as I stand up from the chair and Liam dumps the water out onto the ground.

"I'll admit that was my intention" Liam replies before we both burst out with laughter.

"I'll take them to Carol, the woman's a genius when it comes to stains" I say between laughter as I make my way into the tent, undoing my shorts and letting them drop the floor. I walk to my bag at the side of the tents and bend down to pick some new bottoms out when I'm suddenly thrown off of my feet and pushed down onto my back by a glowing eyes beta hovering over me.

"You did that on purpose" Liam growls out huskily.

"What?" I ask teasingly as I pull his body down closer to mine and attach my lips to his neck, a small growl escapes his throat as I nibble gently on his flesh and seconds later we are flipped over with him now underneath me.

"I like this position" Liam mumbles huskily as I lean down to kiss him. As my lips are inches away a small cry of my name has me jerking up into a sitting position on his lap and turn my head towards the entrance.

"Soph?" I ask, reaching over to my bag and pulling out my pair of sport pants, slipping them on as I walk around and tugging them into place as I climb out of the exit and come face to face with Sophia and Amy "Hey, hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Carol has lunch done, we were wondering if you are hungry" Amy says with a glance behind me into the tent, where loud shuffling can be heard.

"Hungry? Yeah, yeah. I could do with some food, let's go" I mumble as I walk to the two and lead them over to the others, Amy giving me a knowing glance. "Shut up" I glare at the girl before we break into smiles and laugh loudly at each other.

"What's so funny?" Andrea asks as we hit the fire pit where some of the others are waiting.

"Nothing" We reply together as we continue laughing although it has died down a lot. Moving closer to the others, Amy and I help Sophia into one of the chairs next to her mother and I take a seat on the dried mud in between T dog and Merle, It's best to keep them two apart.

"Daryl still huntin'" Amy asks Merle from her place next to Sophia. I look over to the blonde in surprise, she never usually speaks to Merle unless it's necessary. Merle grunts a conformation and I look to Amy with an apologetic smile, the Dixon's are still not completely comfortable around came. Seeing movement in the distance next to the house, I turn my attention towards the two figures who are clearly Rick and Hershel.

" _You need to reconsider"_ Rick's voice chimes out as I listen to them, blocking out the others around me.

" _I beg your pardon?"_ Hershel replies in all his grace

" _Asking us to leave, you need to reconsider. If you saw how it is out there, you wouldn't ask. You're a man of belief. If you believe anything believe that"_

" _You're putting me on the spot"_

" _Well I mean to. Those people looked to me for answers, I wish they didn't, but they do. I, I'm not asking for them or myself. I'm asking for my boy, after the price your friend Otis paid, the least you can do is give it some thought"_

" _You're a plain spoken man"_

" _I'm a father, he's the one thing I don't want to fail. I feel like I do every day. I lied to him this morning, It wasn't a big lie, but it was enough"_ Rick sighs sitting down in front of Hershel.

" _My father didn't bother with comforting lies, he used his fist, he was a loveless, violent drunk and no good to anybody. He drove me from home when I was 15, didn't lay eyes on this place again for many years. I was not at his death bed Rick, I would not grant him that and to this day, do not regret it. Some men do not earn the love of their sons... I don't see you having that problem"_ Hershel sighs as he sits down next to Rick.

" _Will you consider? My request?"_

" _there are aspects to this, things that I can't and won't discuss. But If you and you're people respect my rules, no promises but I will consider it... you have my word"_ Hershel replies and a smile creeps out onto my face as I turn my head away from the two and look over to Allison who gives me a questioning look. I shake my head at her and continue listening to the two men.

" _You have mine"_ Rick replies with all honesty.

" _One more thing, if and when you and your people leave, you will take those two boys with you. Their place is with their pack"_

" _You know... about Werewolves?"_ Rick ask shocked.

" _More than I'd wish for anyone"_

" _And Grace? What do you know about her?"_

" _Not a great deal much, just stories whispered, they tend to get muddled and misinterpreted through time"_ Hershel replies, I resist shivering as I feel both their eyes on me.

" _Is she dangerous?"_ Rick asks in a mumble _._

" _Isn't that the definition of a monster?"_ Hershel drags out and their conversation stops. Releasing my breath that I do not realise I am holding, I scan my eyes along the farm and come back to the barn not far from the house. With my hearing still honed in, I listen to the dull moans and shuffling of the dead inside.

"Looks like Maggie and Glenn are back" Liam speaks from behind me, surprising me as I had not realised he was there. "You listening to that too?" Liam says nodding his head towards the house as I turn to face him.

"And other things" I say with a glance to the barn.

"Yeah well the smell is kind of hard to miss. I was going to mention it earlier but, well the well"

"Mention what earlier?" Allison asks as she and Merle following behind us as Liam and I begin walking away from the others around the fire.

"Hershel's keeping walkers in his barn" Liam says with no filter

"How many do you think are in there?" I ask as Liam.

"Judging from the smell, 15 maybe more"

"This could be a problem especially if the others find out" Allison comments as we all stop and form a circle.

"By others ya mean Deputy dense?" Merle scoffs.

"And Lori, Andrea, T-Dog. I'm not quite sure on Glenn and Dale"

"Carol will be easy to handle"

"What about Rick?" I ask looking around at the three.

"Rick's smart, he'd bring it up with Hershel first before telling anyone else"

"And Daryl?" I ask turning to Merle. "You should tell him. We need eyes kept on that place at all time. Eyes we trust"

"Ma baby brother ain't gonna like being sent as a watch dog" Merle says with amusement.

"Better being a dog then dead" Liam throws back at him then begins to walk off.

"Just keep an eye out on the barn, will you?" I ask Merle as I begin to back away.

He grunts and nods In agreement and walks off over to his and Daryl's tent leaving Allison and I together.

"We're not safe here, are we?" Allison asks as she turns away from looking at the barn.

"We're not safe anywhere" I reply as I look over to the Greene house, feeling the eyes of the old man as he watches us through the window.

 **A/N**

 **I'm trying, I really am. I'm so sorry.**


	12. Chupacabra

"Come on McCall keep up" Jackson yells as he, Liam, Ethan and I run back and forth between two lines marked by Sophia's crutches as the little girl sits not far off on the ground.

"Shut up Jackson" I huff as I struggle to keep up the three werewolves pace

"Hey you're the one that decided we need to keep working out" Ethan calls as he passes me, going in the opposite direction.

"That's because we need to be ready for anything that comes our way, day or night" I say looking to the side lines where Sophia sits as she watches us whilst playing with some flowers.

"Shouldn't the others be doing this, they're more of a risk than us" Jackson asks as he slows down to touch the grass before running in the other direction to do the same again.

"They're also human, we're not and they have a better chance if we are there to protect them" Liam replies as he slows down to run next me. I give him a slightly annoyed side glance which he catches and smirks as we run together.

"Lori's up" The sweet voice of Sophia calls from the side lines. I stop running and turn my head over to the camp where the older woman is walking over to Carol who hangs the washing.

"How long have we been at this exactly?" I ask the others.

"2 hours, maybe more" Ethan replies as he and Jackson stop next to Liam and I. "What you thinking?"

"I've known Lori for a few months now and I have never once seen the woman sleep in longer than anyone, she's usually one of the first up"

"Maybe she just needed to catch up on well needed sleep. Don't act like you never did it McCall" Jackson adds with a slight chuckle.

"I-"

"Grace!" Allison's voice cuts me off from replying as she walks half way down the field where we are training, waving me up to the camp.

"We finished? Cause I think Hershel has some jobs we could do" Ethan asks

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later" I reply as Liam walks over to Sophia and picks her up, carrying her on his hip so she doesn't have to walk the distance on her crutches on uneven dirt.

We walk up to the camp together and drop the little girl off at her mother and Lori before making our way to the group huddled around a map on Carols Cherokee.

"Alright, we're doing grids today, Liam said he took down a few walkers but there were more behind them, I don't know about you but I'd feel better knowing we aren't going to be over run at night" Rick begins as we all gather around.

"I'd like to help" Jimmy announces as he comes in closer "I know the area pretty well and stuff"

"Hershel's okay with this?" Rick asks wanting to make sure.

"Yeah, yeah, uh he said I should ask you" Jimmy lies. I send a side smirk to Merle as Rick believes the boys lie.

"I'm goin' to borrow a horse head up to this ridge right here, get a bird's eye view of the whole grid, see if there is anythin' to hunt. Anything worth eatin' is gonna be close to the water"

"Good idea, maybe you'll see your Chupacabra up there too" T smirks to the youngest Dixon.

"Chupacabra?" Rick questions nit entirely believing in the legend.

"What you never heard this?" Dale asks, forgetting Rick wasn't in camp at the beginning. "The first night in camp Daryl tells us the whole thing reminds him of the time he went Squirrel hunting and he saw a Chupacabra" Dale mocks and Jimmy lets out a small laugh.

"What you braying at asshole?" Merle glares to the kid in defence of his brother.

"So you believe in a blood sucking dog?" Rick questions

"You believe in dead people walking around"

"Besides the Chupacabra is nothing compared to La Bête du Gevaudan" I smirk with the fake French accent.

"The beast?" Dale questions knowing little French.

"A werewolf" Liam replies looking straight to Rick telling him he shouldn't take the supernatural world lightly.

"Merle and I will take the farm house, bound to be something in there worth takin'" I cut in annoyed at the lack of belief in others "Hey hey, you even know how to shoot, small town?" I ask as I lean over the car and pull the rifle away from Jimmy's sticky fingers. The group turn to Jimmy waiting for an answer.

"Well if I am going out I want one" he says to Rick as he sends me a side glare.

"Yeah and people in hell want Slurpees" Daryl retorts as he shoulders his cross bow and walks off to the horses.

"Why don't you come and train tomorrow? If you are serious, I'm a certified instructor" Shane offers the 17 year old

"For now he can come with us" Andrea offers meaning her a T-dog as she walks over to near me where I stand next to T.

"He's yours to babysit then" Shane calls unnecessarily loudly over the hood of the car.

Rick soon gives us all sections to comb through, making sure Merle and I get the part with the farm house, soon we all disband and get ready to leave. Kissing Liam goodbye as he and Allison are already heading out I then go back to my tent an don't bother changing out of my work out clothes besides slipping on my varsity hoodie and belt with my knife and gun, making sure an bring my trusty bat along with me.

Walking out of my tent I hear the terrible strumming of a guitar and follow the noise to the porch of the Greene house, I am just about to round the corner when the music stops as a door creeks open and two voices ring out.

"Nice Guitar" Maggie's familiar southern drawl calls.

"Dale found it on the highway" he says before pausing and then begins speaking in a lower tone, however for me, I can still hear him perfectly "You know we still have 11 condoms"

"Are you see 11 condoms, I see 11 minutes of my life I'm never getting back" I actually have to cover my mouth with my hand as laugh at the poor guy.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Look I don't even know if I like you"

"But you're thinking about it, you should" Glenn replies softer trying to be seductive. I don't hear an answer just the footsteps of someone walking away, Looking over the railing I am hiding behind I see a wounded looking Glenn watching Maggie walking away. Once she is out of earshot, I then begin laughing out loud shocking an unsuspecting Glenn.

"How much did you hear?" The young Korean asks me as he walks over to the point I am at and looks down at me.

"Enough to know that you're a terrible flirt. A minute, really?" I ask trying not to laugh

"I was nervous okay?"

"Oh Glenny Boy" I chuckle as I begin to walk away.

"What you're not going to help me with this" He calls as I retreat.

"Nope" I smirk and chuckle as he groans in despair.

"Grace!" Carol calls me to a stop as I pass her, Lori and Sophia on my way to Merle.

"Is everything okay?" I ask the older woman.

"I was just talking to Lori about maybe cooking for Hershel and his family tonight; I was wondering if that was maybe something you would be into?"

"The only thing a McCall can make is a phone call for a takeout" I shrug to the older lady. "Mom was always working doubles at the hospital so my brother and I would usually just order food and take her some, unless we are having toast tonight then I don't think you'll want me around"

"Your mom was a nurse right?" Lori asks from where she folds clothes in a basket with Sophia.

"Best nurse in Beacon County" I respond with a smile, remembering just how strong my mother truly is to put up with all the supernatural bull shit we put her through. "Hey Carol I wanted to ask you something, Um... that scare on the highway had me thinking. While Soph was smart running off when the walkers attack, It was stupid of us to let her do so with no training in any weapon what so ever, so Allison and I were thinking of training her in some of the more silent weapons, I know Shane is doing that gun training tomorrow. I was hoping that you could maybe allow her to learn, to be honest you should be to" I rant with a hopeful look to the mother as she looks to her little girl, leg clad in a cast.

"Her leg is still healing" Carol says to me as she shakes her head.

"We'll start slow, just the little stuff. She needs to understand the weapons before she uses them. I figured knives and a compound bow like Allison would be best for her".

"Umm" She mumbles still indecisive.

"I think it is a good Idea" Lori pipes up as she looks to Sophia and runs her hands through the little girls short hair "she should know how to defend herself, we all should" she continues throwing a smile my way.

"No guns?" Carol asks with a side look to my belt, where my gun sits, lock up.

"No Guns, too loud. Why do you think I carry a bat everywhere? Silence is key"

"Princess, come on. Daylight's burning" Merle yells from the tree line not far from us. I roll my eyes and turn to the redneck

"Scared of the dark Merle?" I question and see the grown man huff and turn away.

"You're going out?" Lori asks as she stands up and moves closer to Carol and I.

"Merle and I are searching the house Daryl found yesterday whilst hunting, we're going to see what we can bring back, see if there is anything worth taking"

"Don't be long, come back before dinner" Lori tells me as I begin backing away from them

"Yes Ma'am" I tip my invisible cowboy hat and turn away, jogging over to Merle.

It does take us long to get to the abandoned farm house. Making a quick check for walkers, Merle and I then begin to empty out cupboards and shelves from things left behind, coming up the a few cans of food and cans of beer. We then make our way up stairs, emptying out bedrooms and closets, stripping beds of sheets that are not stained with blood from a person dying from the disease. Stuffing everything into the backpacks and black bags we brought we tie them up and head back out of the house to head back out. The time here and to clear the house has taken up about 3 hours, after stopping for breaks of breathe and personal time.

"We should head back, I don't think we can carry much more" I announce as I pick up 2 of the 4 black bags from the grass in one hand and grab onto my bat sliding it through the back of my backpack to keep it behind my back out of the way.

"Missing boy toy already?" Merle chuckles as he grabs the other two bags in each hand and begins to walk in the direction of the farm.

"For your informat-" I'm cut off by the sound of a horse sacredly braying a few miles away. They best thing about being supernatural.

"Wha? Was wrong'" Merle asks as he looks back at me as I look in the direction of the sound.

"Daryl said he was taking one of the horses right?" I ask but don't give him time to answer and I begin moving in the direction of the horse. "Something's wrong" I tell him as I begin running. We don't even get half a mile when the sound of pounding footsteps get closer and closer to us and a lone horse breaks through the trees almost trampling Merle and I. Falling to the ground with Merle we both watch as the horse runs off past us, not even caring that we are there.

"That's one of Hershel's horses, I've seen it on the farm" I pant as I send a worried look to Merle. We both get up from the dirty ground, grabbing our dropped bags and move faster to the direction the horse came from. It takes a while but we eventually get to the point where Daryl had pointed to on the map back at camp. Looking down around we see nothing until Merle points to some disturbed dirt and points of the end of a steep bank with water streaming off of it.

"DARYL!" I call out down cliff but gain no answer.

"Com' on" Merle nudges me and we walk further up the stream until we come across a less steep side of the cliff and begin stumbling down it. "Y'know why don't ya just use ya freaky birdy wings and fly around t' look for ma brother?" Merle asks and he stumbles behind me holding onto trees to keep himself up.

"I don't like having to rely on my powers to keep me alive, Yeah they are handy when the big stuff come out but we know Daryl is around here somewhere, and obviously something spooked the horse. I'm a teenage girl, not a weapon or an aeroplane" I explain as we stop at where the edge of the hill and look down at the 20 foot drop.

"Well there goes that idea" Merle huffs as we lean over looking at the wet muddy ground.

"What afraid to get your boots dirty?" I question sarcastically, looking down at is obviously already scruffy shoes

"What you talkin' about girly?" he asks with a chuckle as I drop the black bags in my hand down the 20ft drop and follow it with my backpack and bat I take from my back. "Now what the hell you gon' and done that for?" he huffs annoyed and I take a few steps back.

"Make sure you don't hit the rocks below when you come down" I smirk as I run forward, ignoring his call to stop and jump of the side of the cliff, falling down and landing on my feet in a crouch with on hand clutching the muddy ground to stop myself from falling forward.

"Are you crazy?!" Merle shouts from above me as I stand up and flick my hand to get some of the sludge off of my skin before wiping it on my leggings.

"I'll catch you when you fall okay?" I call up with a smile to the scared redneck.

"Nu uh, ya can fly ya ass up here and carry me down"

"What's wrong Rapunzel too scared of a little drop? Look Daryl is down here somewhere, either we find him first of something else does" I remind his as I hold my hand over my eyebrow to block out the sun shining in my eyes. Merle mumbles as he drops down the 2 black bags at my feet and the looks over the side. I smile up at him before he disappears further back. Continuing to block out the shining Georgia sun. I don't register the darkness blocking the gleam until I take my hand from above me and see the familiar red neck falling straight towards me with a frightened yell.

The heavy weight of Merle crashes into me before I can move and I crumble to the ground with the adult male on top of me.

"Hey ya caught me" Merle chuckles as I glare up at him and try to shove him off.

"I didn't mean it literally you ass" I grunt as I push him up off of sitting on me. Merle gets up first and offers me a hand to help me up. Slapping my now dirty hand into his, Merle launches me to my feet and I begin brushing the sludge off of my jacket. "Great this is ruined" I huff referring to my varsity. "You owe me a new jacket"

"Its fine, it'll wash" Merle chuckles as he picks up the bags, "Which way?" he asks as I do the same. I go to answer him the familiar snarl of a walker draws our attention up the stream. Seeing that there is no walker in sight it is obvious that it is not Merle and I it has spotted for prey. Jumping into action, Merle and I sprint up the water's edge and come across another muddy patch of land where a walker lies gnawing at an unconscious Daryl's boot.

"Son of a bitch" Merle growls as he drops the bags and runs to his little brothers aid, grabbing the back of the walker and throwing it away. He immediately forgets the walker, knowing I am here and Searches over his brother for any bite marks. Seeing the walker get back up I drop the bags and whistle to get the corpses attention. Turning to me with a snarl, I drop the three bags from my body and pull the baseball bat from my back, swinging it to the walker's legs, dropping him to the dirt. I then proceed to bash the head in, spaying blood everywhere.

"He okay?" I ask as I drop my bat and move to Daryl's side that has an arrow sticking out of it "What the hell?" I ask as I look up at Daryl who begins to open his eyes and looks up at Merle.

"Why don't you pull out that arrow dummy?" Merle asks and I look at him confused as he talks to his brother "You could bind ya wound better" Merle continues and I scoff and glare at him.

"Merle" Daryl replies dazed.

"What's going on here? You taking a siesta or somethin?"

"Shitty day bro"

"Would ya like me ta get ya a pillow? Maybe princess can rub ya feet"

"Screw you" Daryl mumbles as I take my knife out and cut open the side of Daryl's shirt to where the arrow is sticking out.

"You're the one screwed from the looks of it. All them years I spent trying to make a man of you, this is what I get? Look at you. Lying in the dirt like a used rubber. You're gonna die out here, little brother. And for what?" Merle taunts and I look over the wound and the about of blood spilling around us.

"A girl. They lost a little girl." Daryl mumbles as he looks over to me and it's like he is looking straight through me Like I am not even there. I look over to Merle confused as Daryl mumbles about Sophia being missing

"So you got a thing for little girls now?"

"Shut up. 'Cause I noticed you ain't out looking for old Merle no more." Merle plays along and I glare at him for messing with his brother and acting like I didn't fly the night to rescue him in Atlanta

"Tried like hell to find you, bro. Rick and I, we did right by you, we went back for you"

"This the same Rick that cuffed me to the rooftop in the first place? Forced me to cut off my own hand? This him we're talking about here? You his bitch now?"

"I ain't anybody's bitch." I slap Merle up the head to get his attention.

"He's losing too much blood and it's going to get infected, I need to pull the arrow out so I can heel him which means I need you to stop being an ass hole and hold him down so he doesn't do too much damage while he struggles"

Merle holds up his hand and puts a finger up asking for a minute before tuning back to his injured brother. "You're a joke is what you are, playing errand boy to a bunch of pansy-asses, niggers and democrats. You're nothing but a freak to them. Redneck trash. That's all you are. They're laughing at you behind your back. You know that, don't you? I got a little news for you, son. One day they gonna scrape you off their heels like you was dogshit." Merle finishes and grabs my arm pulling me up from Daryl's side and away from him.

"What are you doing? He needs to be healed" I argue as I am pulled further away.

"Nar ya were right princess, can't rely on the sup'natural to keep us alive" Merle says to me before turning back to Daryl and kicking his leg "Hey. Come on, get up on your feet before I have to kick your teeth in. Let's go." Merle says as he picks up our bags.

"Walker" I inform him as the corpse of an African American man stumbles our way. "I got him, get Daryl up there" I say pointing up the top of the cliff.

"No, let him" Merle mumbles as he pulls me closer to the wall as Daryl comes to and notices the advancing walker

"Are you sure about this?" I ask the oldest Dixon

"Ain't nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon"

I watch in horror as Daryl Dixon, the sometimes quiet and Shy of the two brothers rolls onto his back and pulls the arrow out of his side. Then struggling to set his trusty crossbow as the dead advances, Daryl thankfully does as the African American corpse looms over him growling and chomping only to be silenced by an arrow being shot through its forehead.

"I'm impressed" I smirk as Daryl gets up and looks at us.

"Ya actually here?" He asks surprised

"'course we are baby brother, but she ain't healing ya until you be a man and get ya' self out of here" Merle says folding his arms and leaning back.

"How'a you gettin' out?" Daryl asks confused

"Well I for one want to get out of this disgusting pit as fast as possible and I really can't be arsed with Merle's bitching about me leaving him down here so I figure one last ride won't kill him. Plus maybe I can drop him a few hundred feet in the air and make him piss himself... can't I just heal him, we'll be back at the farm in not time"

"Nope, baby brotha's got to learn to survive. That means not relying on you and yours"

"but you are relying on me to carry you out of here, so technically you're sprouting bullshit"

"Hey hey, watch your language darlin'. B'sides we got these bags t' carry" Merle argues with me.

"Your logic makes no sense to me" I retort before shrugging off my varsity jacket and tying it around my waist. Ignoring the bewildered look from the youngest Dixon, I unfurl my wings, letting the deep chocolate coloured feathers settle lightly as the flicker with wisps of fire.

"Believe me baby brotha' y' don't really get used to it"

"You will, what is this your second time seeing theses?" I ask as I flutter my wings a little

"Third, 'though the first time I was a little tripped out, bein' locked out on a roof and all under the sun"

"Are you still milking that? You're here aren't you?" I ask as I turn to Daryl and eye the arrowless wound on his side. "You should at least tie that up, stop the blood from flowing out, once you get you the top I will heal you, I don't care what Grumpy says"

"Same way as before?" Merle questions as I turn to him, nodding. I wait for the to pick up all the bags and strapping my bat into his belt before coming up behind him.

"If it gets too hard, just yell. Just yell and I'll come running" I inform the youngest brother who turns to me with a slight glare.

"Don't need no cheerleader savin' my ass" He huffs as he secures a piece of torn fabric around his waist to help his wounds.

"Whatever... dumbass. We'll meet you up top if you survive" I huff at the arrogant man before walking around his brother and sliding my arms around his waist. We lift off into the air, flying to the high point of the cliff where we settle down and wait for Daryl's arrival.

...

"What the hell is taking him so long?" I ask as we have been lying here on the ground for half an hour.

Seconds later the sounds of a struggling man come from the side of the cliff just below us, with a glance to Merle next to me, we get up and look over the edge where the youngest Dixon is standing, panting for breath.

"Please, don't feed the birds." Merle pleads jokingly as a vulture squawks above us, flying around with a few others. "What's the matter, Darylina? That all you got in you? Throw away that purse and climb."

"I liked it better when you was missing". Daryl scoffs as he struggles to climb.

"Come on, don't be like that." Merle laughs at his brothers humour, I struggle to understand these two sometimes. "I'm on your side."

"Yeah? Since when?"

"Hell, since the day you were born, baby brother. Somebody had to look after your worthless ass.

"You never took care of me. You talk a big game but you was never there. Hell, you ain't letting cheer-captain fix me up, makin' me climb up 'ere with a damn hole in ma' side. Guess some things never change"

"I'm just makin' you do what you should if McCall wasn't here. Kind of like ya Chupacabra, it was never there"

"You'd best shut the hell up, I know what I saw"

"Or what? You're gonna come up here and shut my mouth for me? Well, come on and do it then, if you think you're man enough. Hey, kick off them damn high heels and climb, son." Merle laughs out loudly, I look around to make sure we aren't catching the attention of anything dead. Thankfully the woods around us are clear of anything. "You know what? If I were you I'd take a pause for the cause, brother. 'Cause I just don't think you're gonna make it to the top. I think Princess 'ere is gonna have to swoop down and save ya ass. Like a damn damsel. Come on. Come on, little brother. Grab your friend Rick's hand."

Merle finally shuts up and falls back as Daryl's hand hits the top of the cliff and he pulls himself the rest of the way up. Daryl stands to his feet as he pants wildly as he glares to a smirking Merle.

"Congrats' brotha, you just became a man" Merle chuckles as Daryl continues his angered stare. Stepping between the brothers, I turn to Daryl and rest my hand on his wounded side.

"Come on, sit down and I'll fix you up" I command him. Daryl turns his glare from his brother onto me and scoff, swatting my hand away and stomping off.

"Hey!" I chase after him, grabbing onto his bicep and spinning him around "Sit your ass down and rest before I have to force you down myself" I glare at the angered injured man.

"Just do it baby brotha', ain't no use arguing"

"What do you care?"

"SIT" I growl out, my voice becoming deeper and gravelly. The familiar heat warms behind my eyes as I flash them to Daryl. With an annoyed huff, he pulls his crossbow from his shoulder, and drops it to the ground then he reaches behind his back as pulls a familiar raggedy doll out from his belt and drops it near his weapon. I follow after him as he walks to a tree and slumps down the front of it, sliding down the side and stretching out his legs in front of him.

"What's the blood from?" I ask as I indicate to the blood covering his mouth and chin. "Did you bash your mouth?" I ask worriedly as I crouch down at his side and pull his face my way

"Ain't ma blood, ate a squirrel" he replies softly as he pulls his face from my hand.

"Raw?" I question, slightly disgusted at the thought.

"Ain't had no fire, no time to make on either"

"No fire" I chuckle as I untie the piece of shredded fabric from his stomach and chuck it to the side. I then go to move the shirt open at the side where I and cut it apart earlier but in a flash Daryl's hand catches mine. "It's okay, It's not going to hurt. It will just feel like a warm blanket is covering your side"

"t's not that" he says lowly, looking over my shoulder at Merle. I glance behind me to see the oldest redneck is sitting against a tree sharpening his knife, not paying attention to us.

"You mean the scars?" I question lowly as I look back to him "I saw them earlier when I was checking on you before. I'm guessing Merle doesn't know about them?" I ask as Daryl lets go of my hand and looks away from me "I won't tell him, if he doesn't know that means you don't want him to. It's none of my business and I won't ask you about them. I just need to put my hands on the holes to heal them. I won't even look okay?" I ask gently. Knowing that the scars are obviously a sensitive matter to the young Dixon.

With only a nod from the man, I keep eye contact as I slide my hands through the cuts of his shirt and place them over the wounded flesh. Daryl stiffens under my touch so I begin talking to him before I start the healing process.

"Sophia's doll? Where'd you find it?"

"Lil' further down the bank, must 'a dropped it when she an Liam ran through"

"So you climbed down there and retrieved it?" I ask warmed by the man's kindness.

"Shitty world, but she's still a kid, gotta have toys"

"You know, my life wasn't always filled with the supernatural. It only began when my brother was bitten by a werewolf. Anyway I was there when it happened, Scott pushed me out of the way as a stampede of deer's trampled over him. I didn't know what was happening until I looked up and saw some big black monster leaning over my brother as it stuck its teeth into his side and Scott cried out in pain. Then the thing just let him go and ran off. Every day after that I had nightmares where instead of it running of it shredded my brother apart. Never me, I just lay there helpless as I saw my brother being murdered by a monster over and over again" I sigh before looking down to the light glow under my hand as the wound is almost completely healed, Daryl had never realised that I had started to heal him. 

"Over the next few weeks life got even shittier and when the Alpha was finally taken out, my brother came into my room on the night and handed me this stuffed teddy bear and I held it to me every night and then eventually the nightmares went away. I would keep that bear in the centre of my bed, It would be the first thing I was when I entered my room every day and remind me just how amazing my brother truly is, fighting a true monster yet he still had time to think about my wellbeing. And it wasn't until the end of the world that I realised that all that time I thought it was the bear that was keep the nightmares away but it was Scott, because every time I looked at that bear it reminded me of the one person who has been there my whole life and has protected me from everything" I finish my story with a soft smile and pull my hands away from the redneck who held onto my every word.

"What'd you do with it? The bear?"

"I keep it hidden under driver's seat of my car, no one, not even Liam or Allison know it is there"

"Why'd ya tell me?"

"Because Merle is your bear, it may not seem like it but your brother will be there to keep the monsters away. Yes he may push you to do thing yourself. But in the end he will be the first thing you see, the first person to protect you. Because he is your big brother and that is what they do. How does your side feel?" I ask as I lean away from him.

"Normal" he replies with wide eyes as he shifts his torso a little to get a good feel of the painless body part.

"You still lost a lot of blood and although I am amazing, I can't replace blood so you are still going to feel a little weak. But you don't have to worry, I'll be here to protect you" I say this a teasing smirk.

"I ain't bein' saved by a damn cheer-"

"Can't you come up with a better nickname for me? I did just save your life"

"Lil' Dove"

"What?" I ask confused as the man didn't even take a second to think.

"Ya pure and short, carin' and wise, plus ya always see the positivity in everythin'. And let's not forget the wings"

"My wing's are brown not white"

"Technicalities" He shrugs as I smile back

"You two princesses over there finished, wanna get back for the sun goes down" With the interruption from Merle we pick up all of our stuff and begin our journey back to the farm in silence, the last thing spoken is from my own lips and that is whether or not either think Hershel will be mad that one of his horses is likely to be walker food.

 _The Farm_

Back at the farm all of the Women bar Andrea and Grace stand in the kitchen preparing food for the night's dinner "I never thought I'd be so happy to see a potato peeler" Carol jokes drawing a sweet laugh from Hershel's youngest daughter Beth who helps Allison chop various vegetables then hand them to Amy who drops them into a pan to cook.

"I'm just glad we're not roasting squirrels over a fire in the woods." Lori comments gaining a smirk from Allison.

"What getting sick of Rodents?" the huntress teases; lately Squirrel was the only thing she and Daryl were able to rake in when hunting. They were everywhere and with good eyes they were easy to spot and kill, especially with arrows.

"Thank you, Patricia, so much for letting us into your house." Carol smiles to the woman unaware of Hershel watching from the other room where Maggie sets up some tables to fit everyone.

"What's this?" Hershel asks, slightly annoyed at the events occurring in his kitchen without being approved by him first

"Lori, Allison, Amy and Carol are cooking dinner for us all tonight."

"That's the first I've heard of it." Hershel replies showing his disapproval very clear to his oldest child.

"I didn't think it was that big a deal. They want to thank us for helping them." Maggie replies, unsure of why her father is acting this way

"We need to be setting clear boundaries with these people. They're getting a little too comfortable." He explains.

"It's just dinner" Maggie explains, knowing it's not that big of a deal. Its just a small gesture of thanks from the ladies.

"What's going on with you and the Asian boy?" Hershel asks changing the subject to the boy he had seen following his daughter like a lost puppy

"Glenn. He's a friend." She makes clear of the name and their relationship even though the last is a partial lie.

"I'd rather he wasn't. Bad enough I have to chase Beth and Jimmy around" the man is still not 100% okay with his daughter of 16 dating, but he pushes it aside for his daughters happiness and the fact that he knew Jimmy's parents from the church and now that they were both dead, it was his job to keep the young man safe

"Well, you don't have to chase me around. I'm not 16"

"I know you're not. That's why I'm counting on you to be the mature one. You know how I feel. Please, don't make things harder than they need to be."

I'm a little old for us to be having this conversation." Maggie says with a look back to the kitchen.

"Don't get close to them. They're not going to be around forever." Hershel reminds his daughter as she begins to exit the room.

Out in the camp Dale walks back over to his beloved RV, the main station for all things walkers watching, which just so happens to be being used by Andrea at this point.

"What's with the Annie Oakley routine?" Dale calls up to the roof.

"I don't want to wash clothes anymore, Dale. I want to help keep the camp safe. Is that all right with you?" Andrea asks with unneeded attitude, disappointed at the Woman, Dale seizes any reply with a sigh and instead head's inside where he finds a whispering Glenn and Liam, both boy seem to be in a very important conversation whispering to each other. Unfortunately the conversation stops as Dale steps inside.

"Sorry, just returning your book." Glenn explains as he waves the book around.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. If I had known the world was ending, I'd have brought better books." Dale jokes gaining small laughs from both boys.

"Grace has a few in her car if you want to try some of them" Liam offers

"I'm not really one for romance novels" Dale declines assuming the teenage girl is all for the sappy love filled pages.

"They're not, well not all of them. I think she is reading Pride and Prejudice now, but I'm sure the once and future king is in the trunk if you want me to go and get it?"

"One of my favourites" Dale smiles to the teen "And unfortunately not one that I brought along with me, are you sure Grace won't mind?" Dale asks unsure if he should be taking from the teenage girl without her permission, even if it is lent to him by her boyfriend.

"I'm sure, G won't mind" Liam smiles his million dollar grin to the old man

"So what were you two whispering about when I came in here?" Dale asks curious to the village gossip.

"Ask Glenn" Liam shrugs to the old man. Testing Glenn on his ability to lie and keep the secret of what the two were initially talking about. The supernatural with Liam answering as many questions as Glenn asked, going into much detail on his and Grace's abilities.

"Dale, you think Andrea's on her period? I'm only asking 'cause it's like all the women are acting really weird" Glenn smoothly lies although the lie is completely insane. "And I read somewhere that when women spend a lot of time together, their cycles line up and they all get super crazy hormonal at the same time" Glenn rants, although his is completely serious he is still embarrassed.

"I'm gonna advise you to keep that theory to yourself." Dale responds as Liam tries not to laugh. "Who else is acting weird?"

"Maggie." Glenn replies sheepishly.

"Ah, Maggie."Dale grins understandably

"She started off being mean to me. Then she wanted to have sex with me. And now she's being mean to me again. And I don't even want to know what's going on with Lori."

"What's going on with Lori?" The old man asks confused, worried something might be wrong with a key member of the group

"Nothing. I don't know." Glenn replies, denying all knowledge of anything wrong with the woman

"All right, let's take this back a step. How do you know that Maggie wanted to have sex with you?" Dale asks the Question pulling a laugh from the silent Liam sitting across from Glenn as Dale stands to the side watching over them "Oh, son, you didn't." Dale continues, shocked and disappointed in the young Korean. "Did it ever occur to you how her father might feel about this?"

"She's 22." Glenn argues

"And he is our host." Liam pipes in arguing "Look, I know that the world has ended and falling in love is going to be hard in this world, I am Lucky to have Grace, hell sometimes I wonder if I deserve someone as beautiful and caring. But going after the farmer's daughter is insane, especially when he is allowing us on his land, for however much longer that is going to be. If he finds out what you did to Maggie he's gonna but a bullet up your ass.

"He doesn't know. And beside Grace was telling me to go for it"

"Grace is a big on bending the rules and I'm sure she warned you to be prepared for any consequences"

"Hershel doesn't know? See that it stays that way." Dale finishes as Glenn shakes his head. Jesus, Glenn, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I might be dead tomorrow." Glenn replies and Liam can't honestly argue with the reason, if it was He and Grace, Liam would what to spend one last time with her too. Or in Glenn's case the first time. "Thanks for the book." Glenn says as he gets up and begins walking out of the RV "You're right, it sucks."

Looking to Dale with a sheepish smile, Liam follows Glenn out shortly after, his feet hitting the dirt ground as Andrea calls out frantically from on top of the RV.

"Walkers. Walkers!" Andrea yells as she spot three figures moving slowly in the distance.

"How many?" Rick asks running over and looking out over the field in the direction indicated.

"Two maybe, I bet I can nail them from here."

"No no, Andrea. Put the gun down." Rick commands as the rest walk over with weapons.

"You'd best let us handle this." Shane calls over as he and T begin making their way to the walkers in the field.

"Shane, hold up. Hershel wants to deal with walkers." Rick argues

"What for, man? We got it covered." Shane replies smugly, resulting Rick to run into the door of the RV and retrieving a crowbar and running after the men. Soon catching up to Shane, Glenn, T and Liam, the latter moving faster than the others. Sensing exactly who it is but being worried as to whether she is injured due to the length of time the three had been out there and their now slow pace of crossing the green.

"Andrea, don't." Dale says to the hot headed woman who lays down on the RV roof and aims her rifle at the oncoming bodies.

"Back off, Dale." The blonde replies, believing she is capable of being a hero, not yet realising she herself in no more than a damsel with a careless attitude who still has long to prove herself.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asks as they all stop short of the three not two in front of them, all dirty and dragging objects in their hands. Rick raises his gun to the man in front of him, the youngest Dixon and the only one that looks the most dead. Not registering the other two who lack anything by dirt marring their sink.

"Pointin' that thing at my head again? You gonna pull the trigger or what?" Daryl breaks the silence. Thankfully Rick drops the gun to his side with a sigh that is echoed by the others.

Unfortunately none of them could have predicted the trigger happy watcher who fires a single bullet towards two of the camps own members, the young Dixon and the Blonde Californian. As the bullets skims the side of Daryl Dixons head, is flies past the two and missing Grace as the fall of Daryl's body takes her down to as she was standing behind Daryl helping him along the uneven ground keeping him up.

"No! No! No!" Rick Screams towards the RV clear of who fired the shot and worried if she will send another to the eldest Dixon who immediately dropped to Daryl and Grace's side, pulling the former off of the teen with the help of the Group's resident original werewolf.

"Rick!" Lori screams out worried for her husband.

"What on earth's going on out here?" Hershel screams from beside Lori. Everyone from the Kitchen quickly abandoned their work when the sound of a single gunshot silenced the room.

"I was kidding." Daryl mumbles as Rick and Shane move forward and lift him from the ground. Merle Grabbing onto his brother's fallen weapon and the bags with help from T-Dog and Liam lifting his love into his arms bridle style as Glenn takes her bags and bat.

"What happened to you guys?" Liam asks his girl as he runs with her in his arms, mindful of her arm that seems to be sitting at a weird angle due to the way Daryl crumbled onto her.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, is he dead?" Andrea asks frantic as she and Dale run down to them

"Unconscious, you just grazed him."

"But look at him, he's covered in blood" Glenn point to Daryl seeing the blood covering the side of Daryl's shirt.

"Found him taken on a walker, Bastard tried to take a chunk out of him before he, got him in the head, spillin' blood all over 'im"

"He struggled taking on one walker?" T asks shocked

"Horse he took bolted after throwing him down a frigging cliff" Grace winces as she shifts in Liam's arms slightly to get a better look at Daryl.

"Jesus" Glenn mumbles as they continue their way up to the farm house where everyone is waiting.

...

"How's he looking?" I asks as I walk into the room where Rick, Merle, Hershel and Daryl are talking, the latter getting his head examined by the vet

"I had no idea we'd be going through the antibiotics so quickly. Any idea what happened to my horse?"

"Yeah, the one who almost killed me? If it's smart, it left the country." Daryl growls out as I move around the room to sit at the bay window with Merle.

"We call that one Nelly, as in Nervous Nelly. I could have told you she'd throw you if you'd bothered to ask. It's a wonder you people have survived this long. How's your arm?" Hershel asks as he turns to me.

"Patricia set it; I should be fine in a couple of hours. Would help if I had some Immune tablets, and I'' have to wear the sling for a few days"

"Why immune tablets?" Rick asks confused

"Boost my system and I'll heal faster" I inform the Officer "You should sleep" I say turning to Daryl as Rick leaves the room "you've had a long day. I'll get some food brought up to you later" and with that I walk out of the room followed by Merle and heads down stairs to where the others have started to gather around the dining room.

"Ah Grace, sweetie, can you go and Get Lori she's in with Carl" Carol blocks me as I am just about to enter the room after the oldest Redneck.

"Yeah of course" I nod and turn back, walking down the hallway to the room that hold the sleeping Carl.

Stopping at the door, I listen to the sniffing inside and smile sadly before knocking on the door and opening it.

"Hey Lor, dinners ready" I inform the crying woman as she sits in the chair at Carl's side. I look between the mother and son before walking to the child in the bed. Running my hand through his hair as his mother watches us. "He will be alright. I promise you that"

"You can't, you can't promise that" She argues as she stands up.

"I can and I will, He has a lot of people in this cam willing to protect him and you and your unborn child" I inform the woman as I begin to turn away.

"Wait!" Lori calls frantically to me. "How? When?" she asks slightly put out by my words

"It's not hard to tell. You've been sleeping in a lot longer than usual; I've heard you throwing up. And it's pretty hard to miss the extra heartbeat thumping inside of you" I smile as I exit the room, fully knowing I have stumped the woman.

I make my way back to the dining room and take the spare seat between Allison and Liam, across from Glenn on a round table separate from the Adults. Soon enough Lori comes in with a furrowed brow giving me confused glances now and then as we all eat. Not missing the glances between His wife and I, Rick looks to me and I nod to him with a small smile which he returns with an even more confused look.

"Does anybody know how to play guitar?" Glenn asks, breaking the uncomfortable silence, making the room even more awkward "Dale found a cool one, somebody's got to know how to play" Glenn continues with a chuckle as people stop eating and turn to him.

"Otis did" Patricia pipes up an I quickly cast my eyes down to my plate to avoid any eye contact.

"Yes and he was very good too" Hershel agrees as he goes back to eating.

"Grace?" Allison asks from beside me and I look up to her with wide eyes. "Weren't you learning?" Allison asks confused as she looks to me.

"You were?" Liam turns to me, "How come you never told me?"

"Because I stopped after the Oni attack" I snap loudly and once again the room stands still everyone turning to me with some confused and some knowing looks. But what I try to ignore is the broken look from Allison as she realises which attack I am talking about.

Ignoring the stares, I go back to eating which is mimicked by Ethan who sends me a sad smile. We lost Allison but got her back. He has to live the rest of his days without his twin brother at his side.

"I'm going to take a dinner up to Daryl" Carol pipes into the silence as I try to ignore the obvious note passing between Glenn and Maggie, that is also noticed by a few others in the room.

Once the dinner is finished we all do equal part to help clean up the mess before returning outside to our camp. Climbing into the tent with Liam, I change into simple sleep shorts and a vest top as Liam puts on a pair of sweat pants, we lay together in bed as we listen to the soft snores coming from the huntress passed out at our other side. Almost drifting to sleep, the sound of footsteps crunching outside has both of us sitting up with worry knowing that everybody in camp should be well into their sleep by now. Quietly climbing out of the tent, followed by Liam we search around the camp with our heightened senses but when the slamming of footsteps crashing against the ground coming from the house we spot Maggie sprinting her way to the Barn housing walkers.

"Glenn" Liam whispers beside me and I turn to look in the direction of the barn where we can see someone walking up the side and disappearing.

"Come on" I whisper as I run after Maggie barefoot and in my Pyjamas as I am followed by the equally barefoot and shirtless Liam.

Catching up to Maggie as she reaches the barn we ignore the frightened look as I push her forward to go up the ladder first. Once we have climbed to the top, Liam, Maggie and I stop in the door way as Glenn almost crashes into us as he runs out.

"You weren't supposed to see this" Maggie says frightened at what Glenn has seen. Seconds later rattling below us has Liam and I jumping straight off of the porch down to the ground as Maggie and Glenn follow us more slowly as they take the ladder and meet us at the front of the barn doors where several walker hands shake the wood with their fingers sticking through the gaps

 **A/N**

 **Thoughts? Comments? Opinions on matters?**

 **This was probably my hardest one to write so far**


	13. Secrets

"Good morning little Grimes, Soph, Lori" I smile as I centre the ground behind the Chicken coop where the three are feeding seeds to the free chickens.

"Good morning Grace" Lori smiles to me as I drop to the ground sitting with my legs crossed as chickens cluck around me, pecking seeds from the dirt.

"How are you feeling Carl" I ask the youngest member of camp.

"Better, definitely better" He smiles as he goes back to throwing the seeds. The door to the Chicken coop opens behind us and Patricia steps into view with a basket to collect England an old bucket. Smiling to the woman in greeting I turn to Sophia and grab a pile of seeds from her bucket then reach my hand out to the group of chicks and let them peck at the palm of my hands as they feed.

"Don't look so worried" Carl says as we continue feeding the flightless birds.

"It's my job" Lori argues with her son.

"No It's not, you're a house wife" Carl fires and I audibly oooh and laugh along with Sophia as we watch the mother throw a hand full of seeds at her son.

"Yeah punk, you see my house around here?" She asks with a laugh before scoffing the words 'House wife under her breath.

"They don't have a mother" Carl sighs drawing Lori's attention back to us as she looks to the chicks around Sophia and I ad the little girl has now joined me at feeding the younglings.

"She might be somewhere else" Lori offers

"Maybe she got eaten" Carl retorts and I send a worried glance to Lori as she sends the same look back to me, we then both turn to her son who look between us noticing our blank stares. "Everything is food for something else" Carl finishes and I have a hard time arguing with the boy.

Spotting Patricia leaving I get up off of the ground and brush myself off, removing the grass, dirt and seeds from my denim shorts.

"you're leaving?" Sophia asks, her sweet tone filled with hurt.

"I'm just going to offer Patricia some help, I'll see you later" I assure the little girl as I begin to walk off and follow the farmers friend to a shack nearby, hiding down by the side, I spy on the woman through a crack in the wood as she pulls a live chicken into view silently I watch as she grabs onto one of its feet and snaps it in half making the poor animal cry out in pain.

Covering my gasp, I continue watching as she stuffs it into an old sack and as it continues so scream out frightened and hurt. Watching as Patricia picks up the bag and exits the shack, I follow around the side and watch as she drops the bag in a wheel barrel, it is only then that I notice the bag is too packed for one chicken and my curiosity is plainly answered as more than one chicken calls from the bag, frightened. Realisation hits me off the animal's destiny as I watch as Patricia begins making her way to the infested barn.

Abandoning my hiding spot, I jog after the woman and quickly catch up to her. Patricia's eyes widen as she turns to me but I give her a light smile as she hesitates to continue he journey as I walk on next to her.

"What ya doing?" I ask in a curious little girl voice as she looks at me like a deer caught in head lights.

"I'm just dumping out some old vegetables of Hershel" she offers the terrible lie that gets caught out when one of the 'vegetables' cluck.

Ignoring the sound I smile to the woman challengingly "That sounds like fun, I'll help you, that bag looks like it weighs a tone" I say with a fake small town girl tone.

"That's not necessary" Patricia declines my offer as she picks up the handles off the barrel and continues on her way, giving me a side glance as I follow after her in a skip.

"Oh I think it is, you see, you're heading to the barn" I point to the old building in front of us as I continue to skip lightly along "And I'm wondering just how much more rotting vegetables you can fit in there until it finally bursts open and the farm is... infested with the pungent order"

"Hershel doesn't like people going inside"

"Bull shit. I was in there last night. Nice collection you've got going in there. Who is it?"

"Shawn... Annette... friends... neighbours" the woman caves, knowing for sure that I know exactly what is going on.

"I get it, Hershel thinks this is a sickness that will pass over right? It won't, not yet, not now. Those people in there, they won't get any better, they're not them. I want to believe that the could be themselves but they're not"

"I don't know what to know" she fires back angrily, we stop short of the fence when the running of hooves against the ground thunder through the air and nervous nelly is seen running in front of us back to her keep.

Continuing on, I follow the woman up to the side of the barn where the ladder is held and climb up before as she carries the bag of injured chickens, walking inside alone, I ignore the smell of decay as I walk to the side of the loft and sit on a pile of hay waiting for the older woman to join me. Soon enough she steps into the loft and is standing next to me looking down at the see of decay hesitantly. Silently I watch as she dumps out the bag, dropping three live chickens into the ground below to be fed upon.

"It's not going to be enough" I say as I watch in slight disgust, thankful when the pained cries of the chickens seize. "it's never going to be enough, nothing will ever be, they don't think, they don't feel. All they do is feed and destroy. Can you smell that? Of course you can... It's the smell of dead flesh, this place is covered in it, they're not alive Patricia; they're not human, not anymore. They're nobody's son, wife, daughter... husband. They're shells deprived of peace because Hershel cannot see the truth, he can't hear the cries of pain that they are in because they cannot speak. This isn't right. This isn't waiting for some miracle to come along and save the world... This is torture and you're aiding in it" finishing my speech, my voice holds no emotion. I watch as the woman with tears streaming down her face let's out a strangled cry, her hand flying to her mouth as she refuses to look at me when she suddenly turns away and runs out of the loft leaving me alone with the dead.

With a last glance to the dead, I climb off of the hay pile and exit the barn, stopping at the top of the ladders and way h as the woman who recently held my company, runs back to the house in a hurry.

Exiting the vicinity of the barn I make my way back to the camp and notice Glenn watching me through binoculars in the distance only to stop when Maggie comes up to him.

Ignoring the two I continue walking into the camp and over to the RV where Dale and T-Dog are setting up a canopy. "Morning Dale" I smile as I walk up to them, "T" I nod to the African American man as he helps Dale continue with setting up small parts of camp.

"Morning Grace" they both reply with matching smiles. Dale looks over me curiously before reaching forward and pulling a strand of hay from my hair. "Busy morning?" the elder man questions as Glenn walks over to us.

"I was helping Patricia move some useless crap into the barn loft" I lie smoothly to the two as Glenn looks at me with wide eyes as to ask 'Why the hell would I go back in there?' I raise my eye brows at him striking him back to reality.

"Dale here's some peaches for ya". Glenn says as he shifts away from me while Dale takes two peaches from the basket and hands one to me.

"Sup" T says to Glenn after Andrea walks out of the RV greeting Glenn and I before walking off into the direction of some of the tents.

"Nothing, nothing's up why?" Glenn asks slightly crazed, taking T's greeting as and actual question. Dale and T-Dog send me confused glances as we watch the Korean boy walk away, rolling my eyes I chuckle lightly as I begin to walk away too.

Slowly walking back to camp, I pass Andrea as she steps out of Daryl's tent who gives her a Dixon warning about shooting at him. I continue walking until I come up to Glenn and Lori talking quietly.

"you need vitamins, medicine, a Nice pillow" Glenn whispers but with my super hearing I can hear perfectly. Coming up behind Lori, I watch as Glenn reaches down and grabs something before handing it to Lori "Here you can have my share"

"Honey, I don't want your food... Okay, eat" the woman denies it as she begins pouring water I pot above fire.

"you need to eat" Glenn pushes "you're too skinny...and if you're not going to let Rick take care of you then someone has too... Lori, you have a medical condition, I'll make another run into town, just tell me what you need"

"I need you to be quiet about this, alright?... please" Lori begs lowly.

Somehow the word has gotten around that Glenn is handing out peaches as Shane whistle out for him from the other side of camp. With one last look to Lori, Glenn walks off.

"Hey Lor, here" I call out as I walk toward the pregnant woman handing out my unbeaten fruit "seems like Glenn forgot to give you yours, take this one, I'll grab another in a minute" I say as I walk closer to the woman and place my peach in her hand, not giving her time to refuse it. "we all have to keep our strength up" I smile as I walk away over to where Rick, Shane, Liam and Jimmy are standing over Carol's Cherokee looking over a map.

Noticing Glenn looking past me at Lori as I come closer, I shake my head as I catch his eye, making sure to keep his mouth shut, telling Rick should be Lori's decision.

"My binoculars" Shane reminds Glenn though all the awkward stares. Hurriedly to get away fir the awkwardness Glenn takes of the binoculars and hands them to Shane, then picks up the basket of peaches and walks away with an awkward 'bye'.

"Hey G, you okay?" Liam calls as I watch Glenn's retreating figure.

"Yeah I'm good" I smirk as I walk over to the 4 men and slip my arms around Liam's waist, and take a bite out of the peach in his hand as he puts it to his lips.

"Hey!" he complains as the men around us chuckle, Jimmy forcing his laugh just a little too much.

"We'd like to join you for gun training today" a young voice says from behind Liam, I look over his shoulder at Beth and Patricia, the latter doing everything to keep her eyes off if me.

"Hershel's been very clear, I can't involve any of you in what we do without his okay" Rick informs the two women.

"He doesn't like it but he consented" Beth assures Rick.

"Otis was the only one who knew guns... now he's gone, we gotta learn how to protect ourselves" Patricia specks up "Her father say the sense in that" she finishes as Shane walks away over to Carl.

"No offence but I'll ask Hershel myself" Rick nods to the ladies then turns to Grace "What about you? Can you shoot?" he asks me and I give him an offended look

"I was trained by Chris Argent..."

"She's a perfect shot" Liam finishes for me, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Yeah well you are biased, you think she's perfect at everything" Allison chuckles as she walks up to us with Merle, Jackson and Ethan at her sides.

"No he's right, I've seen her shoot" Ethan adds with a smile and a wink to me making me chuckle as Liam pulls me closer to him making me laugh more at his jealousy.

"Rick, Grace" Shane's voice calls from where he is now standing with Lori, Dale and a scared Carl. Confused, I step out of Liam's arms and follow Rick over to the four of them and listen to Shane as he informs us that Carl stole one of the guns.

Taking the gun from Shane's hands, Lori walks to Carl who is sitting on one of the benches and she scolds him loudly for the whole camo to hear.

"How the hell did this happen?" Lori asks as she walks over to us, handing me over the gun that is marked with the clear initials G.L.H.M on the barrel.

"Well it's my fault, I let him into the RV, he said he wanted a walkie, that you'd sent him for one" Dale admits looking to Rick.

"So on top of everything else, he lied?" Lori asks pissed "What do you think?" Lori asks her husband.

"He wants to learn how to shoot, he asked me to teach him. Now it's none of my business, but I'm happy to do it. It's your call"

"well I'm not comfortable with it" Lori disagree "Oh don't make me out to be the unreasonable one" Lori growls as she sees the looks that pass between Rick, Shane and I.

"We're not, it's just... he wants to learn... he needs to. Just yesterday you told me it was a good idea for Allison and I to be teaching Sophia how to throw knives and fight. Carl should be learning too"

"you're teaching Sophia with knives and crossbows, not guns... he was just shot, he's just back on his feet and he wants a gun"

"Better him being afraid of them, there are guns in camp for a reason, he should learn to handle them safely" Rick jumps in.

"I don't want my kid walking around with a gun" Lori stresses to her husband.

"How can you defend that? You can't let him go around without protection"

"He's as safe as he can ever be right here" Lori shoots back.

"But we can't stay here forever" I step up, looking between the two.

"Look, everything you guys are saying makes perfect sense, it feels wrong, I mean, I didn't feel good about him following you out into the woods and I wish I had said something, I should have gone with my gut"

"He's growing up, thank God, but we gotta start treating him more like an adult"

"Then he needs to act like on" Lori snaps to Rick. "He's not mature enough to handle a gun" she growls looking to her son.

"I'm not going to play with it mom, it's not a toy" Carl defends himself bravely. "I'm sorry I disappointed you. I want to defend our camp, I cant do that without a gun"

"Sophia will end up being trained in guns, but until her leg is healed, Allison and I agreed to keep her on silent weapons" I offer the worried mother.

"Shane's the best instructor I know, I've seen him teach kids younger than Carl"

Mulling over her husband's words , Lori silently walks over to her son and grabs his face in her hand, making sure he listens "you will take this seriously, and you will behave responsibly and if I here from anyone in this camp that you are not living up to our expectations..."

"He won't let you down" Rick interrupts his wife looking straight to his son.

"Yeah" the youngest group member agrees.

"Perhaps it might be a good idea for Grace and Allison to teach I'm with some knives as well, so he is not to rely on a gun so much" Dale inputs, reminding us that he is there.

"I'm fine with that" I smile to the others as Shane calls to everyone that they are to get ready to leave for training.

Soon enough the cars are packed, including mine, as Liam, Amy, Jackson, Ethan and Allison tag along, the latter announcing she is rusty on automatic weapons and the others having no dropper training at all. I reside to stay back with Sophia as her mother leave for training, promising to protect the child with my life. Watching as everyone leaves, I turn to Dale and Glenn who have also decide to stay.

"Spark plugs huh?" Dale asks the Korean, receding to the lie to Shane. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"you're old, you're, you know things... so what if somebody told you something that somebody else should know..."

"Glenn..." I warn lowly but get ignored by the two.

"Listen, stop being dramatic... spit it out"

"There's walkers in the barn, Lori's pregnant and half the people in camp are supernatural creatures" Glenn rushes out but his words are clear to understand.

Flailing my arms around my head I freak out exclaiming the Koreans name, gaining the men's attention.

"What the hell Glenn, even Sophia is able to keep that one secret" I growl, flashing my eyes to the Korean, scaring him and Dale. The only reason I stop advancing to beat the shit out of him is that Sophia grabs onto my arm and pulls me back a Little.

"There are walkers in the barn?" she asks sending a terrified glance to the mentioned building

crouching down beside the little girl, I tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear and tell her the truth. "Yeah kiddo there are, although we should have told you earlier Dale..." I say looking up to the Korean and old man "Glenn only found out last night... this is on me"

"And how long have you known Grace?"

"Just a little bit longer" is the only word I admit too before walking away with Sophia in tow. "I'm scared of what people might do if they find out too fast, from what I've heard Hershel doesn't want us here much longer, he's scared that the others will find out about the barn and try something, those walkers in there used to be his family, his friends... Hershel is still in mourning, and even though it is hard, we must respect that" I say to the little girl as I kneel on one knee in front her. "Atta girl" I smile at he nod in agreement and ruffle her dirty blonde hair. "You need your hair washed little bug... come on, lets go clean these knots out before your hair matts and we have to cut your hair with hedge scissors" I push the young girl in the direction of the camp and begin to get to work, taking solace in the fact that Shane is out training so I can waste 'precious time' to do something as simple as a girls hygiene.

"Grace?... how many people know about you, Liam and everyone?" Sophia asks as I massage the shampoo into her hair.

"I'm not quite to sure little bug... you, Merle, Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Amy... Hershel though I am not too sure about his family. I may have hinted to Lori a little. And now thanks to captain big mouth... Dale... I think that is all"

"Why don't you guys just tell everyone instead?" she asks as I repeatedly rinse her hair with a jug filled of warm water from above a fire pit.

"People don't like what they cannot explain, the dead have risen to take over the world, how do you think they would feel if they found out there are werewolves and wendigoes crawling around as well. They'd point fingers and blame us for letting this all happen. They'd say we allowed the end to come because we are monsters and it's our nature"

"I don't think you are monsters, Liam saved me, monsters don't do that"

"That's because not all monsters do monstrous things?" I smile down tot he girl as I untangle her hair with conditioner.

"Someday, I wanna be just like you" Sophia sighs happily as she tips her head back for me to rinse the product out of her blonde locks.

"You know, I used to say that to my brother. No matter what he did, I always wanted to be as great as him, but as I grew older, I realised I couldn't be, because there is only one Scott McCall. And there is no one better to me than him"

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Yes, I miss everyone I used to know. Even some of the bad guys" I answer honestly

"You miss bad people?" Sophia looks to me confused.

"I miss how it was with them... my life although it was complicated, it was normal, its what I grew to know. To fight for people, to protect people when they couldn't protect themselves. Now it just feels like waiting for the end"

"You think we are all going to die?"

"Everyone dies eventually, but I promised you, that wont be for a very long time... Remember?" I ask and smile when she nods.

"When are you going to teach me to fight?" Sophia asks as I wrap a towel around her head and squeeze some of the water out.

"When you can stand on two feet without falling on your ass" I smirk and unravel the towel. "Okay little lady, it's your decision, what do you want?"

"Scalp plait please" she smiles a big toothy grin at me whilst dragging her 'e's' out when saying please.

"You're lucky you are cute" I nudge her but stop with a little jump when I begin to hear shots fired out in the distance.

Feeling my jerked movement, Sophia turns around to look at me, making me drop her hair in the process of styling it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong sweetie, sometime I just forget how to cancel my powers out. I smile ignoring the constant booms of the gunshots. "Hey Dale, going somewhere?" I call to the old man as he passes in front of us.

"Nope, not anywhere important" He denies looking shiftily towards the stable where we can see Hershel moving around inside.

"Leave it alone Dale, this is Hershel's land" I huff as I go back to styling Sophia's hair... ignoring the fact that not 3 hours ago I was the cause of giving Patricia a breakdown.

"This supernatural stuff..."

"Rick knows" I interrupt

"Shane?" He questions and Sophia lets out a small laugh and covers her mouth with her hand.

"No one trusts Shane" Sophia answers for me proudly.

"Okay then... Well I'm still going to talk to him..."

"I'm not going to stop you, but I will be listening" I warn him. The old man gives me a wide eyed nod and turns and leaves, Sophia and I sit and watch as Dale walks across the farm. As he gets closer to his destination, I look down to Sophia's hair as I finish off the braid and address the presence behind me. "I'm not mad Glenn... it was selfish of us to ask you to keep our secret"

"Perhaps selfish, but necessary. When you guys walked off Dale told me I was foolish, that what if the others were here and I just... exploded, all hell would break loose and you would end up with guns to your heads. And I'm 99.9% sure that if it came down to it, you guys would be the ones left standing".

"That's true" I smirk and turn my head to listen in on Dale and Hershel who have already begun their conversation.

" _... Took a long walk this morning. I ended up by the barn. I heard the moans"_ Dale confesses a lie.

" _That's unfortunate"_

" _I'm sure you have your reasons for keeping this a secret"_

" _I saw the broadcast before they stopped, saw the irrational fear, the atrocities, like the incident at my well"_

" _We put down a walker"_ Dale says confused of anything else it could be.

" _You killed a person"_

" _Well if you watched the same broadcasts I did, you saw walkers attack, Kill. They're dangerous"_

" _A paranoid Schizophrenic is dangerous too. We don't shoot sick people"_

" _With all due respect... You are cut off from the outside world here. I have seen people that I cared about die, and comeback, and they're not people"_

" _My wife and stepson are in that barn... They're people"_

" _I'm sorry"_ I hear Dale reply sincerely. _"Let me help, I'll speak to Rick, he's a good man, we'll make the barn more secure, keep everybody safe"_

" _The barn is secure. Keep this to yourself if you want to help. Rick is a man of conscious. But are you so sure about everyone else in your group"_ Silence follows the two men and I allow my thoughts to travel along theirs. There is no way that Shane or even Andrea would let this fly over.

"What's happening in there?" Glenn asks sitting next to me as he stares at the stables.

"Dale's unsuccessfully convincing Hershel to secure the barn" I reply as I warm up my hands and run them over Sophia's hair, the heat drying her instantly and removing any possibility of her getting sick.

Time passes as spend the last few hours of everyone being gone drawing, winding down the window 10 minutes into sitting as the Georgia heat begins to feel like it is melting the insides of my car. After finishing my final drawing of Glenn in his baseball hat, just a simple portrait, in the bottom corner of a page next to another small drawing of Dale. I flick through my other works of the day and smile at the lost faces of Derek, Isaac, Aiden even Peter and Matt, both who have tried to kill me at some point. I had moved on from my drawing of the monsters we've faced... Darach, the Oni, A Berserker, Le Bête, I even add in a few walkers here and there into my 'Diary'. I prefer to draw things then to write them down, sometimes and image can say a lot more than words, although I do write who or what they are in my 'sexy joined up writing' as Liam calls it, next the image I have drawn. Finally as I close my book on the sketch of the Korean a tap on my Car window cause me to jump in fright as I had not been paying attention to anything around me and slightly mentally scold myself for being potential walker bait.

"Back so soon Sheriff?"

"Can't keep waitin' too many bullets, we need the AMO just in case" He replies as I place my sketch book and pencil case in the glove compartment and climb out of the car.

"Where are Shane and Andrea?" I ask looking around for the two missing campers.

"She did pretty good at practise so Shane has taken her to the advanced classes" Rick smiles as we walk further into the camp.

"Does the advanced class have teeth? Because I don't think walker hunting is a very good idea"

"Rope and a log would be my guess"

"But I wouldn't put it past Shane to do something as stupid as hunting down the dead" I sigh as we pass Carl and Sophia sitting doing their homework.

"Would you?" Rick asks as we stop and turn to each other, quickly peering over his shoulder I notice Lori and Hershel conversing near the stables.

"If I was alone and didn't have another soul to care about, then yeah I probably would, but I'm not going to put anyone in danger"

"You and your friends have a thing with putting everyone before yourselves, don't you?"

"Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent as se protéger eux-mêmes" I smile to the sheriff as I walk off into the direction of Liam and Allison.

"what does that mean?" Ricks words travel off unanswered in the slight breeze.

Walking the way through camp, I join Merle and Allison as they skin the gutted squirrels found earlier today by Allison as Daryl is still being forced to stay on bedrest by Hershel.

"Everything alright there Dixon? You look like you are going to melt someone with that glare" I ask as I sit down in a folding camp chair, across from the two and lean back soaking in the heat from the sun.

"He's just pissed at Lori" Allison shrugs as she continues to work on the squirrel.

"Why?" I ask chuckling as I tilt my head back and close my eyes.

"Smart mouthed bitch just likes to walk around the place like she's the damn queen of her own fucking ice castle" Merle adds with a n impressive growl. Cracking my eyes open right my body and scan the camp. I don't have to look very hard to find the dark haired 'Ice Queen' as I just follow Merle glare and find Lori walking her way over to Hershel.

"Oh God, what is she doing now?" Allison asks. And although it seems like it is to no one in particular. It is obvious between the three f us she is talking to me.

"I have no clue. Maybe she needs some doctoral advice" I smile to her but she just gives me a unimpressed glower. "wow tough crowd. You know it's rude to eaves drop"

"Just quit ya yappin and start listenin' sunshine" Merle huffs as he gets back to work.

"They are talking about Carl shooting... him being better... us leaving Hershel doesn't want us to stay much longer. Thinks we are a danger to him and his family"

"You can't blame him. He doesn't want us to find out about the barn" Allison adds as we watch Lori walk back to camp and over to Rick.

"Y'all think Sheriff friendly knows about His wife and bestie bangin' in the bushes?" Merle asks with a sick smirk on his face.

"No, and you're going to keep your mouth shut or I'm going to melt your lips together" I glare to the redneck.

"Empty threats" he literally brushes it off, swiping his hands through the air in carefree movements. Rolling my eyes I stare at a tree above Allison but zone in on Rick and Lori.

" _Hershel expects us to leave?" Lori asks but is given silence so she continues "Does anyone else know?"_

" _Not yet" Rick answers in a whisper_

" _Were you going to tell me?"_

" _of course"_

" _WHEN?" Lori snaps back in a harsh hush. "How long have you known"_

" _Not long, you don't need to worry about this"_

" _How do you expect me not to worry, we have shelter here, and food and water and medical care"_

" _I've been talking with Hershel. It's not carved in stone."_ Rick attempts to assure her.

" _He thinks it is. We have to fix this. People are settling in here. They'll be devastated."_

" _I know. I'm working on it."_

" _Maybe I can talk to him too and plead our case." Lori offers_

" _No, things are uneasy. The best thing right now is to give Hershel some space...Don't look at me like that."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Like you're scared. Like you don't trust me. I can take it from everyone else, but not from you."_

" _I don't understand how you could keep something like this from me. Carl's barely on his feet._

 _And Sophia's, Daryl and T-Dog are hurt. How can we leave?"_

" _It's not what I want either, but if we have to go, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you and Carl are okay. We'll get by. We will."_

" _Okay."_

"What was all that about?" Allison asks bringing me back to our little group that ha now doubled as Liam, Amy and Sophia have join

"She's mad because Rick didn't tell her about our eviction"

"Can you blame her" Liam asks from beside me

"She's scared, we all are. People are comfortable here"

"Too comfortable" I say and I lay back, close my eyes and take a nap that is ruined 20minutes later by Glenn coming to ask if we needed anything as he is going on another run.

"hold up Glenn, I'm coming with" I interrupt the conversation.

"But I need to get... stuff for Lori" The Korean drags out his words. Words that finally have me lifting my head up and opening my eyes to look at him where he stands in front of us with a little white sheet of scrap paper cured in his hands.

"Gimme" I demand shortly holding out my hand and wiggling my fingers. Seeing Glenn's hesitation I sigh out loud and stand from my chair and walk closer to him as I begin speaking. "I'm bored here Glenn. I need to get out and do something. Don't make my use you as target practice"

The thing with Glenn is the simple empty threat from a friend and he will cave as he hands over the piece of paper... albeit reluctantly.

Opening the scrap, I read the words in two different forms of hand writing. The messier, hurried writing obviously belonging to Glenn scribed down in pencil as he has hurried to keep up with everyone's different demands. But the first set, the ink scrawled elegant scratches displayed neatly onto the paper with well thought words. Even though it is clear as day, they are hard to read. I myself could not do this. But I understand her position. To bring a child into this world with no with no true home and four walls to keep us safe from what is out there. I do not blame her for thinking this way.

"Liam are you coming?" I ask as I crumple the paper and stick it in the back pocket of my shorts.

"I'll go get our stuff" My mate nods, gets up and walks off to our tent.

Quickly scribing down the products that everyone hopes for, I head off to the barn to gather the horses. Opening up two of the stalls, I lead to of the animals out and begin to attempt to saddle them. It has been a while since I last tried this, so this is me praying.

"You and your people have a thing of not asking to lend my horses" Hershel's voice hollers from the dark shadows.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would have been informed, Glenn mentioned Maggie was going to go with him. So I figured you knew" I gesture to two of the empty stalls as Maggie has already been in and taken two horses for her and Glenn.

"Oh, I did. I just came over here to give you something" he says as he holds out and piece of cloth that is wrapped around something. I never even noticed he was holding anything. Smiling shyly , I take the object and unwrap the cloth to reveal an old worn whip.

"Read the base of the handle" Hershel instructs me.

Turning the object over I find a small metal plate at the hilt of the whip, wiping of the dirt that has managed to layer itself over the years I reveal the name elegantly scribed into the steel slab.

 _Abigail_

"My first wife bless her soul... was Josephine Benson"

"I don't understand, Abigail had no kids, there was only Larrin, her sister"

"And my Josephine"

"There was three of them? Wait, That means Maggie"

"Is your second cousin."

"But Maggie is older than me wouldn't that mean she would be in line before me?"

"Josephine was a child when her sisters died and your grandmother had already given birth to your mother. The link between the sisters was broken once mother was born and your grandmother died. Abigail was the oldest, the Larrin. The power would have been passed to your mother, as you should already know. But her untimely death took that from her. And was passed to her child then to you"

"So if I was to die... My power would go to Maggie, she's my closets living relative"

"She is, and it's more than likely, yes. And Although I know that your power is for greatness, I do not want that for my daughter. That world, your world... it would destroy her."

"I've been bitten twice now by those... things. And I'm still standing here. I thought it was because I couldn't be killed with being the last in line, but it's not... I'm just immune" I say to myself in wonder. "How did your wife get this?" I ask holding the whip up to him

"She was there when Abigail was killed. She removed things that the authorities would question. Things that would lead them to your world"

"Thank you... Hershel" I smile to him and continue saddling the horses properly with his help then we both lead them out to where Liam is waiting along with Rick, Glenn and Maggie. The last two who are on top horses.

"Be careful?" Rick asks as he helps me up onto the horse.

"Who are you, my father?" I smile to him and kick off following behind Maggie and Glenn.

We travel in silence over the fields following Maggie in case we get lost. As we finally get closer to the town and the horse hooves hit the hard lain road. We finally break our silence.

"So Maggie is your cousin" Liam whispers, sending a look ahead to make sure the others haven't heard and then out of the corner of my eye, I seen him glance at me.

"Second cousin. And you know we really have a problem with eaves dropping on others conversations"

"I was just wondering what was taking you so long. Then I sort of couldn't stop, besides you would have told me anyways"

"Did you tell anyone else?" I asks finally turning towards him after keeping my stare forward.

"No"

"Good, I don't want people to have to find out and then realise I'm just expendable"

"Hey, your not expendable" Liam stops his horse and looks to me. Stopping mine also I turn to my mate with a blank stare and answer him back.

"If the others find out that my powers will transfer to Maggie once I'm dead, what's to stop the form throwing me at the first horde that comes our way. I can heal form one bite Liam but I'm pretty sure I'll died if my limbs are torn off and my insides are eaten"

"I wont that happen" Liam replies determined "I love you"

"I love you" I reply as we start moving again after Maggie calls back to us asking what our problem is. Once we catch up to them we stay silent and just begin to enjoy the rest to the ride, that is until Glenn speaks.

"Maggie, I..."

"I asked for your trust and you betrayed it. Now my dad's pissed at me. Your turn" She snaps to him, completely ignoring the fact that Liam and I are here and that we also know.

"So your dad thinks they're sick? You agree with that, even after what you saw at the well?" Glenn questions, sending a glance to me.

"I'm not sure what I saw at the well" Maggie denies as we stop the horses and dismount then proceed to tie them up.

"Yes, you are." I call forward but Maggie just continues to ignore me.

"Look, if you'd seen Atlanta, you would not have a barn full of walkers." Liam and I check if the surroundings are clear before moving to the building of the pharmacy were we stand at the sides of the door and knock on the glass waiting for any noise, it is a little hard to focus on the noises inside as there are so many outside with all the arguing going on.

"I wish you'd stop calling them that." Maggie hisses

"What do you call them? Mom, Shawn, Mr. and Mrs. Fischer, Lacey, Duncan." When she says the word mom, a slight pang of hope, hits me until I remember that it is her step mother and the fact that the woman is also locked in a barn to stop her from munching on people

"Oi, can you two keep it down for a second?" Liam barks then he goes back to listening inside. Making eye contact wit me he Shakes his head and we move into the building and begin to gather some of the supplies around before heading to the back.

"What does she want now?" Maggie asks as she walks past us where we stand at the entrance.

"I can't say" Glenn mumbles and I roll my eyes, dragging Liam with me, moving to the other side of the store away from Mr and Mrs argumentative.

"God they argue more than Stiles and Derek" I say with a light chuckle at the memories and Liam and I begin piling things in our bags.

"So what was this run all about. Who needs something so important they couldn't wait until we needed more useful things then mouth wash?" Liam asks from beside me.

"Lori"

"of course, and what does her highness need?" Liam questions as he bags random things from the shelves.

"Abortion pills" I answer as I leave him and follow Maggie to the back of the store to the shelves behind the counter and begin looking for said boxes.

Ransacking through the low stock shelves a little further back then Maggie, I begin picking out useful medicine and sticking it in my pockets and backpack.

I watch when Maggie finally gets to the part with the pills for Lori, she sends a smile my way as she plucks the last few of the boxes and begins to pull her hand away when a cold slimy hand latches onto her wrist and a walkers head pops through the other side and tries to either drag her or itself through the white lined wood.

"LIAM!" I call frantically as I rush over to Maggie, not wanting to have yet another person bit on my watch... again. But my plead is unnecessary as my mate is already at Maggie's side and throwing the dead man away from her as the frightened girl continuously calls for Glenn

"Did it get you? Did it bite you?" Glenn asks as he and Liam check over her for any bite or scratches.

"Grace!" Maggie cries out to me and I turn in the direction on the walker to see it rising to it's feet. With half its neck handing from its shoulders as Liam had torn it apart slightly when he threw it away.

"Eww" I curl my nose to the sight and reach for my bat only to realise that I have left it with the horses outside, however in its place is the whip, tucked just inside my belt. Pulling it out, I flick it towards the dead guys ankle as se begins to shuffle forward but all it does is snap against the scuffed jeans.

"Grace" Liam warns me as the walker is getting closer to me. Huffing in annoyance I turn slightly to the three behind me and glare slightly.

"Give me a second will you, I got this" I assure them before turning around to find the walker is much too close for comfort, meaning in leg distance. So kicking out I send the walker stumbling back and wait for him to right himself as much as he possibly can with his head hanging on by tearing flesh.

Trying a few more times to grab a hold of the walker the whip finally latches onto it's arm but unfortunately slices through the flesh, leaving more of him handing.

With one more shot, I aim for the dead mans jean clad ankles and successfully wrap it around him and pull, sending the walker to the floor where the force of the crash causes his head to rip the rest of the way off leaving a much more terrifying sight. When the head is dismembered it still moves!

Liam comes from behind me and begins stomping on the walkers active head as I stand back and Glenn consuls Maggie at what she just witnessed. Once the dead man's head is basically road kill Liam turns towards me and pulls me into his arms whilst whispering to me that was awesome and slightly hot. We stay like that for a small amount of time before pulling apart and gathering our things to leave. With Glenn guiding away a shaking farm girl.

"Damn thing didn't make a noise when we knocked" Liam mumbles as we look back to the walker.

"Maybe it was sleeping... or dormant. I don't think it had bitten anyone" I reply as I had noticed when it tried to bite Maggie it had a lack of blood around it's mouth and I highly doubt these guys use napkins or soap.

"Come on, lets go" Liam insists as he grabs my hand and drags me outside where Glenn and Maggie are already atop their horses and ready to go.

The ride back tot he farm is even more silent than the once to the town as we all give Maggie the mental space to process the new world that has been hidden from her. However once we do get back to the farm Maggie jump from her horse and storms off towards our camp with Glenn following after her.

"I guess we should go and take these guys back" Liam chuckles as we watch Maggie stand up to Lori. We grab onto the other two horses and lead them towards the stables where we leave them with Beth, who offers to do it as she feeds them.

We gratefully thank her and remove the bags of items and haul them back to the camp and over to Rick and Carol who sort all the stuff out as they watch over Sophia and Carl who sit at garden table whilst being taught maths by Allison.

"Everything go okay?" Rick asks as he looks over us with the protective father gaze.

"Talk to Glenn" I say giving a 1000 watt smile. Glancing around camp, I see that everyone but Andrea and Shane are around. Even Daryl is up off of his ass and sitting with Merle working on arrows for his bow. "Shane and Andrea not back yet?" I ask the Sherriff.

"Give them a little more time... Shane can handle himself"

"And Andrea?" I asks looking around to make sure Amy can't hear me talking about her sister

"Lets not go flying off to the rescue just yet, give them more time"

"is that a supernatural joke? Huh are you really getting use to he freak world?"

"It's growing on me" Rick smiles to me.

"Have you told Lori yet?" I ask, knowing... hoping that if he has told her then she may have told him the truth. Although it seems quite unlikely as our latest run mission.

"I've hinted... I think. But something is up. I'm not sure"

"Talk to your wife Sherriff, But just wait until after I've been" I reply as I start walking backwards towards the tents, watching the man smile as he turns back to the back packs.

"Glenn, wait" I stop the Korean from getting any closer to the tent. "Let me, go and explain to Rick what happened with Maggie, I got this" I say gesturing to the tent behind me where I know Lori is sitting inside.

Glenn although hesitantly leaves, walking away into the direction I had just came from. I watch as he makes his way to Rick and the two are immediately brought into deep conversation. Taking a deep breath. I turn around and step into he opening of the Grimes tent.

Upon seeing me in the entrance Lori casts her eyes down to the boxes laid in front of her on the table in front of her.

"The blood on Maggie's shirt"

"She was attacked."

"Are you guys all right? How bad was it?"

"It was pretty close." I admit, seeing that the walker did have a pretty good hold on the farm girl... my cousin.

"I'm so sorry. I should never have asked you to go."

"you didn't Glenn offered. And the rest of us tagged along"

"I thought the town was safe, but if you hadn't come back"

"Walkers can't kill me Lori, not that easily. And Glenn, he always comes back. I'm pretty sure the gy is pure luck. The morning-after pills... Will they even work?" i asks after a few moments of silence where we just smile at each other.

"I don't know. And I don't know if I want them to."

"well then I got these too, just in case" I smile as pull out the paper bag from where I had it tucked in my belt and hidden under my shirt, handing it over.

I stand silently and watch as Lori pulls the box from the bag and smiles at the contents "Prenatal vitamins. That's a hell of a choice."

"Lori, we're friends, aren't we?"

"With everything we've been through... yeah"

"I can't tell you what to do. I could never tell you something like that. But your choice... Maybe you shouldn't make it alone. I don't know Rick like you do. But I know that he is a good man. And I know that if you just... explain what happened... you know with... Shane" I struggle to say as she looks up to me with wide eyes. When she doesn't answer me back, I retreat out of the tent and head to my own where I crash down onto the sleeping bag and just stare at the ceiling. Hoping for the right decision to be made.

It isn't log before I hear someone running past my tent into the trees that I realise that it is Lori. Jumping up I grab a water bottle from the side and run out of the tent, following the sounds of heavy panicked breathing I get to her in time to see her forcing herself to be sick.

Sitting down beside the older woman, I hand her the water bottle and gently rub her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"It will be okay" I try to assure the woman who just stares back at me. "come on" I demand as I stand to my feet and pull her up with me. "lets go for a walk"

Its an hour maybe before Rick shows up, walking toward Lori and I in determination.

"Rick's here" I inform her as we just stand with our backs to him at one of the fences overlooking the fields.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Rick asks as I stand back from the two.

"We can't leave. I'm pregnant." Lori replies bluntly.

"Are you?"

"I threw them up... You can yell if you want. You can scream if you have to, but talk to me."

"How long have you known?" Rick asks his temper rising.

"Does it matter?" I question but end up being ignored.

"Days? Weeks? And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm telling you now."

"No. I found these. So Glenn knows, right? Instead of coming to me, you sent him to get pills?"

"I panicked. You tell me we have no roof and no walls" Lori panics

"Do not put this on me! You tear into me for keeping secrets when you're holding onto this?" Rick screams.

"You want me to bring a baby into this? To live a short, cruel life?"

"How can you think like that?"

"We can't even protect the son we already have."

"So this is the solution?"

"Rick, I threw them up... I screwed up. I don't know how we do this" Lori cries and leands down against the fence next to me.

I stand there in the awkward silence and finally make eye contact with Rick. Flicking my eyes to his wife, I jerk my head toward her to get him to speak with her. Since when did I become a couples therapist?

"We can make it work." Rick finally speaks but I roll my eyes at the fact that that is the only thing he says.

"How? Tell me how." Lori demands.

"We'll figure it out. Shouldn't we try to figure it out? You threw up the pills. You want this baby. I know you do." Rick insists.

"Not like this. Not giving birth in a ditch. Not when its life will hang by a thread from the second it's born. Not when every cry will put it, and Carl, and everyone we care about, in danger. That's not right"

"Not even giving it a chance isn't right either" Rick insists.

"You think we'll care about that?" I ask butting in on the lovers tiff. "Lori you're seeing this child as a burden. As an alarm to bring the walkers. But your wrong. This baby will be loved by everyone in camp because it is a sign that... No matter what tomorrow brings there is a chance to have a future"

"Maybe all this is why I didn't want to tell you."

"I still, I still don't understand why. You really think I'd make you have a baby you don't want?"

"No, so that if I went through with it, it would be on my conscience and not yours." Lori explains, and I realise what she is getting at.

"Maybe that's true, but I can't live like this anymore, Lori. We can't live like this. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Shane and I."

"I know. Of course I know. You thought I was dead. The world went to shit and you thought I was dead. Right?" Rick asks and I silently hold my breath waiting for the answer, hoping that it didn't start before the world ended

"Yeah." Lori replies with a steady heart beat.

"Okay" Rick breathes "No more secrets?"

"No more secrets" Lori agrees and Rick turns to me.

"Oh boy" I breathe and turn towards Lori. Rick and I spend the rest of the after noon explaining everything about the supernatural world. And lets just say once we finished Lori never let me out of her sight. Not in the 'I think your a monster and want to eat my child' way, but the 'oh god you poor thing' motherly love that is always welcome.

27


	14. Pretty Much Dead Already

**_Dear readers, I am so sorry anout the length of time this is taking. I hope you all enjoy xx_** The morning is... well I guess you could call it fresh. It's as fresh as It is going to get with the apocalypse starting and the dead roaming around trying to eat your face off. It also doesn't help with the fact that there is a barn full of the dead, standing not 200 feet from where you sleep.

We all got up pretty early this morning, so that means half of us are walking around like the dead. Well except for the wanting to tear out your friends throat part... I sit between to Liam and Daryl, eating my small potion of eggs as I stare at Glenn who is across from me, all jittery as he looks between Maggie, who is standing on the front porch of the farm house, shaking her head and Dale who stands at the RV behind me. My only guess is that Dale is nodding his head in encouragement to Glenn for him to tell others in the camp of our... other camp mates.

In this moment I feel truly sorry for the Korean who has to make the hard decision. Because Hell, I am way to terrified to speak up... even if it is the right thing to do. If my brother was here it would be him speaking up and not leaving it to a... human. Unless that human is Stiles and he's already spoken out before Scott has barely had time to come up with his first word.

I sit back in anticipation as I watch Glenn as his mind unfolds as he stands to his feet and paces around a little. Liam next to me senses Glenn's unease and looks up from his eggs, raising a eyebrow to the pizza boy

"Um guys..." he gathers everyone's attention and from across the low fire I see Merle smirk next to Allison who rolls her eyes and send a glare in my direction. I know she is disappointed in me for letting me let Glenn take the fall for all of this "so..."

"Spit it out China man, we ain't got all mornin'" Merle slurs even when he is sober.

"The barn is full of walkers" I announce as I look straight into Allison's disappointed eyes that soon change to pride. I move my gaze from the huntress to the wide frightened eyes of the rest of the camp before turning them to our leader fearless leader who's eyes are the only ones that are looking to me with a glare. My eyes shift to the Korean standing in the middle with a look of relief as he didn't have to bring the dooming words on the others. However a small potion of the camp are looking at me with pity, as I and taken it out for myself to be the barer of bad news. Turning my attention back to Rick I look to him with little emotion and repeat myself to his glaring gaze... "The barn is full of walkers" I understand the words behind the angered expression. I knew of this information for a while and I should have told him. I should have trusted him.

Equipment and items are dropped to the ground, unfinished food spills from the bowls that are tipped to the ground splatters onto the dirt. Cries of fear ring around the camp as Carol and Lori pull their children closer to them as if a walker is about to appear from thin air.

I don't know when Shane appeared at my side, but when he grabs my arm roughly and pulls me up from the chair harshly and yanks me closer to his body "Show me!" Shane growls in a demand as his grip tightens on my arm.

"Shane you're hurting me" I warn as a low growl rumbles behind me. The warning is not to Shane but the others around who are aware of the damage that my mate can do.

"Shane BACK OFF!" Allison demands as she stands up from her chair with her bow at her side "Jackson, Ethan?" She asks the boys behind me as I glare at the deputy.

"We got him" Ethan replies, I guess he means that the two of them are holding Liam back from tearing Shane apart as his low growls turn into snarls.

"Ya best let her go!" A new vice warns with a deep drawl as the tip of a arrow and the front of a cross bow appears at Shanes head as Daryl steps closer.

Seeing the fear and hate pointed at him as the others try to get Shane to back down, he releases my arm and stomps off in a huff towards the barn with Andrea hot on his heels like a lap dog.

"Grace?" Rick steps forward, his eyes flashing behind me.

"Go... I'll be down in a minute" I assure him and turn to Liam as everyone follows to the old wooden structure.

"I'm going to kill him" Liam growls as his eyes glow and he strokes his hand over the place on my arm where Shane held on tight.

"No you're not. I like those eyes to much for you to go messing up the colour" I smile as I run my fingers over his eye lids and the bright yellow of the beta wolf transforms back into his natural human green.

"Why must you do this to me?" Liam asks, taking my hand from his face and kisses the inside of my wrist.

"Because I love you" I smile to him, slipping my hand into his and dragging him off to the barn.

When we get there, Shane is already standing at the barn doors peering inside, watching the brain dead corpses roam around. As Liam and I stop just behind the others, Shane pushes away and stomps over to Rick.

"You cannot tell me you are alright with this?" Shane seethes

"I'm not but we're guests here, this isn't our land" Rick answers equally pissed.

"Oh God, this is our lives" Shane yells.

"Lower your voice" Glenn reminds his as the walkers in the barn begin to pay attention to us.

"We cant just sweep this under the rug" Andrea adds with a glare to me like that's exactly what I've been doing.

"It ain't right... not remote" T-dog agrees.

"We either got t'go in there... gotta make things right. Or we just gotta go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time..." God this man is a fucking broken record.

"We can't go" Rick interrupts him with a growl.

"Why Rick? Why?" Shane growls back.

"Because we need more time! Sophia is barely walking properly in that cast. We have little food and water, the cars are going to be running on fumes soon! What happens Shane huh? When we are out the there stranded in the middle of the apocalypse with an injured little girl and another horde of hungry hungry fucking hippo's come stumbling up the road or out of the fucking woods, what are you going to do? Drop everything and run because that's exactly who you are Shane. I've met men like you. People willing to kill a whole lot of innocent teenagers, children just to get what they want. The barn was fine, secure. We were watching it just in case something went wrong!"

"What do you mean we?" Shane fumes getting in my face once more but keeping his hands to himself this time.

"Who else knew but Glenn and Grace?" Rick asks looking to Liam and Allison.

"We knew" My mate nods in conformation, gesturing between Allison and himself.

"Anybody else?" Rick barks in annoyance.

"Daryl, Merle, Ethan, Jackson... Glenn told Dale yesterday... and..." I cut myself off.

"And?" Rick pushes.

"Sophia" I admit in a whisper knowing Rick will be upset I trusted a little girl more than him.

"Sophia?" Carol gasps in shock looking down to the little girl wrapped in her arms.

"I'm sorry Rick" I step towards the man.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks turning to me fully,

"Honestly... I thought you wold run off and tell Shane" I admit ignoring the mention man who snaps his head to me with a glare etched onto his face. "It's why we never told Amy either" I say turning to the girl. "I'm sorry but I couldn't take the chance of you blabbing to your sister"

"What do I have to do with anything?" Andrea asks stepping towards me as if she is stronger... as if she is my alpha.

"Get your head out of Shane's ass and then we'll have a proper conversation." I hiss back with a glare to the woman. "Rick I am truly sorry that I didn't tell you. But I would highly suggest you all get your heads out of the clouds and stop trying to smell the fucking roses along the path to Oz"

"We need to be realistic those things in there, they aren't alive and Hershel keeping then locked up, it's a danger to us all! They need to be put down!" Shane hisses.

"just let me talk to Hershel, let me figure it out" Rick pleads to his best friend

"Man what you going to figure out?" Shane raises his voice even more as he advances onto Rick only to be blocked back

"If we are going to stay, if we are going to clear out this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is still his land!" Rick explains is voice getting louder with each word.

"Hershel sees those things in there as people" Dale adds to the argument as he steps forward "Sick people, his wife, his stepson"

"You knew?" Rick asks obviously forgetting that I just told him that 2 minutes ago.

"Yesterday, I talked to Hershel" Dale ignores the question.

"And you waited the night?" Shane asks getting angry again.

"I thought we could survive one more night and we did. I was waiting 'til this morning to say something but Glenn wanted to be the one"

"Only he wasn't" Andrea buts I with a sneer to me which I just roll my eyes at.

"I'll get to Grace" Rick assure everyone with a bitter tone as he refuses to even look at me.

"The man is crazy Rick, If Hershel thinks those things are alive!"

"ENOUGH!" Rick cuts Shane off with a yell to match is friend.

The sound of the old barn doors rattling and the all too familiar sound of the growling of walkers erupt from behind us and we all turn to the structure were the dead are being held. People begin to panic, Lori drags Carl away as Liam picks up a whimpering Sophia and Allison guide Carol back to the camp to be with her daughter.

I begin to turn around and walk after them but a rough hand clutching around my bare bicep has me spinning on the spot and looking up at the sheriff who stares down at me with a glare.

"You 'n me are gonna have a talk" Rick hisses as he drags me around the side of the barn away from the others.

Seeing the ladders on the side I glance behind Rick to see everyone walking back up to the camp. Catching Merle's questioning gaze I give him a nod and he continues on after everyone else bar from Shane who I am guessing is still at the barn doors.

"Follow me" I says as I begin climbing the ladders much to Rick's protest until he finally listens and joins me in the loft. Walking over to the piles of hay I sit down on the same one as before and watch the dead below as Rick joins me. "See that walker there? The one with the white stained top and brown hair?" I ask pointing to the walker hissing at the barn door where we can see the outline of Shane through the cracks. "Her pictures are all over Hershel's house... as are his" I point to a tall walker with curly brown hair with features that would have once been very handsome.

"Annette and Shawn" Rick nods along with me.

"I was going to tell you, I was. But Carl was still recovering... and yesterday..."

"Yesterday?" Rick pushes me.

"Rick I'm 16 years old and no matter how much I try I can't remember my parents. Their smell, their laugh, their faces or voices. No matter how hard I try its only been a few months but I'm already forgetting everyone else... Scott, Stiles... my mom' I say as tears begin to cloud my sight "When Sophia ran, there was this second this split second in the church when I thought what if we just stopped. Maybe Jenner was right, maybe opting out was the easier... the better way. And then yesterday... Hershel he gave me this" I say pulling the whip from my belt and handing it to Rick "on the hilt' I instruct him.

Rick tips the whip up and looks over the hilt, his eyes narrowing as he moves it around trying to catch some light.

"Here" I smile and hold my hand out, a ball of white light appearing allowing Rick to read the word engraved into the bottom.

"Who's Abigail?"

"my grandmother's sister"

"How'd Hershel?" Rick asks looking to me confused as I remove the light as the walkers below begin to pay attention to us"

"I was told it was just Abigail and Larrin... but Hershel's first wife Josephine she was the youngest of the three and I didn't even know se existed"

"Hershel's first wife is Maggie's..."

"Mother, yeah. I'm finding family in a world where everything is destroyed"

"Maggie is she?"

"She's human" I smirk "you above everyone should know how important it is to find family in this world... and how important it is to keep the ones still alive... alive. Talk to Hershel. Make him see"

"what are you going to do?" Rick asks as we get up and make our way out of the loft.

"be a teenager. Keeping secrets from you, my brother used to do that to me. He'd try to protect me from our world and sometimes it almost got us all killed. I've been trying to be strong, a leader... the Alpha. But I'm not... you are " I smile to him as he gives me confused yet grateful smile. Laughing, I jump off the side of the barn and onto the ground, setting straight on my feet without even a wobble. "common sheriff, jump, I'll catch you" I laugh up at him as he makes his way down the ladder, sighing once his feet are planted firmly on the ground.

"I don't know how we didn't even notice this sooner, this whole place reeks"

"We're becoming blind" I inform him as we make our way back to camp, splitting up into opposite directions Rick heads over to the house and I make my way to where some of the others sit.

"Officer friendly putting you in a bird cage for crimes against humanity?" Merle chuckles as I sit down next to Sophia who sits doing a work book.

"Just a warning, slap on the wrist nothing I haven't had before" I smile to the Dixon before moving on to walk around camp. As i make my way over to the RV i notice Dale sitting on top with his rifle and Allison's Binoculars.

"Take a Break Dale. I'll take over" I call up o the man.

"You sure? Gets pretty hot up here" he asks as he makes his way over to me to stare down at me

"I can handle a little sun" I assure him as he climbs down the ladders at the back of the RV where I'm standing waiting.

"Go have some fun, re-read a book, They're in my car. Merle has the keys" I smile to him.

"Thank you Grace" Dale smiles to me and I give him a salute as he walk off toward the camp then make my way up the ladders tot the top of the RV and sit on the camp chair, stretching out and picking up the binoculars from the little folding table at the side.

Keeping up the human appearance, I spy through the binoculars at the tree line with my human eyes everything is clear. I contemplate using my supernatural sight whilst using them but I fear the possibility of seeing two ants having sex.

Sighing from the lack of activity I switch my position and bring my attention to the barn where I see Shane pacing around checking the barn doors, pulling on the locks. Just as he pull on the wooden barricade bar the barn doors are slammed against by the walkers inside and Shane jumps back his hands going to his gun-less side.

"Dumbass" I whisper and shift my attention to the others in the camp, getting bored of spying on the hot head. Just before I pull the Binoculars to my face again, I notice Glenn walking near with what looks to be egg dripping down his face. "Maggie?" I question with a smile on my face as the Korean walks by "Seems like a waste of an egg"

"It was rotten" Glenn huffs as he climbs the back of the RV and sits near me.

"Come here before you start to scramble" I joke as I talk a cloth from the side and my water bottle. Drenching the slightly dirty cloth in water I begin wiping the gooey substance off of his forehead and hair. "There you go all clean, although it still stinks of Egg"

"That will be my hat" he says holding up his favourite hat that is caked in egg.

"She got you good didn't she" I laugh as Andrea walks over from the camp.

"Hey Glenn you seen Dale?" She asks as if I'm not here. So just to piss her off I answer for Glenn

"I told him he could have some time off to read and sent him to Merle so he could get into my car" I explain. She gives me a hard smile that is so obviously force and climbs into the RV below us.

"How is there dram in the Apocalypse?" Glenn huffs as he picks up the rifle and leans on it.

"Not everyone gets along Glenn"

"I guessed" he siles as he throws a long look over to Shane at the barn.

"And I though I was a hot head" I chuckle as I watch with him.

"Does your hair set on fire too?" He asks out of nowhere

"I don't know I've never tried it. Maybe we'll find out one day" I smile to him. Now noticing how more comfortable he is with the whole supernatural he is. "One thing though, I am not a god, so don't go around worshiping the ground I walk on okay?"

"Don't worry Barbie, I never thought a god would be as annoying as you" He smiles at me teasingly.

"What? Hey!" I whine at the insult.

"Exactly" Glenn laughs as he ruffles my hair despite it being tied back in a ponytail.

"Hey watch the hair Rhee" I huff as I attempt to flatten the escaped curls back.

"Andrea's looking for you" Glenn says pointing below us and I am confused for a second until I turn around to see Dale standing behind me obviously watching Sir Hothead.

"Thank you Glenn" Dale replies as he moves closer to the RV until he is stopped by Glenn's next question.

"Any chance you have a extra hat"

"Yeah Glenny's is a little scrambled and we don't want his sensitive skin to get all messed up" I smile as I tease back in retaliation.

"Nope" Dale replies before taking his own hat off of his head and throws it up to us where Glenn catches it easily before he walks into the RV to talk to Andrea.

I smile up at Glenn as he sticks the ridiculous hat on his head and looks to me of a judging. "So how do I look" he asks in suspense.

"Oh yeah, you're the high school heart throb now. I'll have to hold off all the walker ladies to stop them from taking a bite out of you delicious oriental ass"

"Keeping me for yourself McCall?" Glenn smiles to me.

"Hitting on my girl Glenn" Liam's voice breaks from the camp and I smile just hearing it.

"Your girl?" Glenn asks jokingly as he sticks his arm around me and I see the flash of gold in Liam's eyes. He's jealous.

"You want to keep that arm China-man? Merle asks as he walks closer to the RV with a toothy smile and Glenn's arm slips from my shoulder. "Come on princess I need some help"

Turning to Glenn with a questioning look he pushes me further away from him "Go before he eats me" Glenn jokes, still not taking his eyes from my mate.

Smiling I walk to the edge of the Rv and jump off of the side in a front flip and land a few feet from Merle.

"What's up?" I asks as we walk towards the cars.

"Rick's just headed into the house" Jackson informs me as we stand around the front of my car.

"So?" I question

"Aren't you going to join him with talking to Hershel?" Allison asks from where she sits with Amy sorting clothes.

"I tried talking to Hershel it got us nowhere. Maybe Rick can do better"

"Yeah but your..." Ethan begins but I cut him off.

"I'm not the leader, Rick is. We've all got to understand that. What ever we do, it goes through him"

"But you're a McCall. You're the acting Alpha is Scott's demi..." Ethan cuts off realising his own mistake.

"Demise?" I ask finishing the word in the silence "I'm not an Alpha, I'm not even a werewolf. And we've got to face the fact that we might not even see Scott or Stiles, Lydia ever again. We need to move on and keep living. Protect what we have right now, this camp, the farm these people. Yeah we might not get on. But this is what we have. We're pay for our mistakes right now. We lost the battle to save humanity"

"But maybe we'll win the war" Liam chimes in wrapping his arm around me.

"You're wrong" Merle huff

"What? What am I wrong about?"

"Not being a leader" Amy continues on.

"Leaders become great, not because of their power, but because of their ability to empower others – John Maxwell" Allison smiles

"I don't know if you've figured this out yet... but you do a lot of empowering" Jackson grins and I roll my eyes at them all.

"Rick's in charge. Let me be 16 a little longer" I smile and walk away.

"Do you really believe it?" Liam asks as I make my way into our tent with him. I give him a questioning look as I sit on our sleeping bag. "about not seeing Scott and the others again"

"Don't believe everything you hear. Most of it is bullshit"

"You are something else Grace McCall" Liam smiles as he leans forward and kisses me pushing me onto my back and lies on top of me.

"Grace?" the country twang of Maggie's voice calls through the thin fabric of the tent.

"One second!" I call as Liam rolls off of me frustrated. "Later" I pat his cheek and straighten my clothes before stepping back out side leaving the sexually frustrated beat behind.

"Can we talk privately?" she asks with a glance around the camp to the others that sit around us with their attention drawn to our conversation.

"Sure, lets go for a walk" I smile as I grab my bat and loop the hilt through my belt to let it dangle at my leg. "What's going on, is this about Glenn because you should know it wasn..."

"It's not about him its about us" she cuts me off.

"Us... what are you talking about?"

"I don't remember all that much about my momma. But I do remember the stories, some of them at least. The ones about monsters and demons... Daddy didn't like her telling me about them but she did. She'd tell me about Abbie and Larrin. I used to think they were just stories... until Shawn"

"Shawn, your brother"

"Daddy and Annette used to hide it from Beth but I knew what he was, before this" she gesture to the world.

"What was he?" I ask weaily.

"I think you know" she sends a glance to the camp where a few of the camp not so subtly watch us.

"Werewolf" I state. "Born or bitten?"

"Born... his father"

"I thought you didn't know anything about us. Bout the supernatural, at least that's how Hershel played it"

"Daddy likes to keep things hidden from me. But I found out a few years ago. He freaked out on my one night when daddy was working and mom said to keep it quite, that daddy was struggling with thee facts still"

"Did Shawn have a pack? Was there anybody he hung out with that could have been a werewolf?"

"Not that I know of. In high school Shawn was the star student, nobody was like him" she says in admiration of her step-brother.

"thank you for telling me this" I smile to her thinking this is all she wanted to say.

"I'm sure it's great and all, but I like being the way I am now as I am sure you do too. My daddy and Rick were just arguing about you. Rick was begging for you all to stay, saying how could my daddy just push away family and that I had a right to know. What I'm tryin' to say is don't die on us because my daddy just told me it is more than likely I'd become the next... whatever you are and I really like to get to know the real you as family"

"I'd like that too" I smile to her as we begin to walk back. "By the way I am the one who told everyone about the barn and as awesome as it as, you egging Glenn like that... he didn't really deserve it"

"Maybe" Maggie smile and we share a laugh with each other as we head to the camp. "Hey where is our resident cowboy officer?" I ask the camp as I steal a carrot from Sophia and look too Carol.

"Andrea said Hershel needed his help on something before they could go on a run. They were going to check a nearby town for supplies".

"That was ages ago are they not back yet?" I ask as I look around at the others on the front porch to the house and make my way to the kids and sit down next to the little girl who does her homework with Carl as the two snack off secret veg.

"Hey Grace, can you do anything else than singing?" Carl asks as we sit.

"hand me some of that paper, and I'll work whilst you two do to" I smile at him as he hands me a blank page and then drops his head to concentrates deeply on his work.

I begin to draw the two kids, taking in all of their soft features that have seemingly aged them in the few days since the CDC.

"I talked to Daryl earlier, he was going out hunting" Carol chimes up.

"There's no point in telling those two what to do they do what they want. I've tried and I only get through them for 5 minutes before they go wandering off like 3 year olds in a store" I smile over to the two who sit with Allison making arrows for our two archers.

"You know what's going on?" T asks as he and Andrea draw near.

"Where is everyone?" Andrea asks alongside him as Allison, Daryl, Merle and Liam join us at the porch

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn asks confused

"He went off hours ago with Hershel, we were supposed to leave a couple of hours ago" Andrea replies equally confused.

"Yeah you were, what the hell"

"Rick told us he was going out" Carol adds from beside me as we stand to attention.

"Damn it isn't anybody taking this seriously?" Daryl asks slightly annoyed "we got us a damn trail" he says as he swings around and we all see Shane walking up with the bag of guns.

"What's all this?" Merle asks stepping beside his brother as Shane nears.

"You two with me man?" Shane asks holding out two of the riffles to the brothers. "Time to grow up, you already got yours?" Shane asks looking to Andrea refering to her gun.

"Yeah, where's Dale?" Andre replies

"He's on his way" Shane says flatly as he hands out guns to the camp

"I thought we couldn't carry?" T asks as he is handed my gun

"yeah well we can and we have too" Shane replies as he slides as gun in my hand and I glare at it. "Now look it was one thing standing around here picking daisy's when we thought this place was supposed to be safe by now we know it ain't" Shane preaches as he looks at us and notices Glenn's gun-less hands. "What about you man are you going to protect what is yours?" Shane asks holding out a shotgun to him. With a look to Maggie Glenn caves and takes the weapon. "that's it... can you shoot" Shane turns his attention to my cousin.

"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns my dad will make you leave tonight" Maggie argues.

"We have to stay Shane" Carl says from the porch as Lori finally appears.

"What is this?"

"We ain't going anyway okay?" Shane ignores Lori and continues "Now look, Hershel he's just gonna have to understand okay? Well he's going to have too" Shane 'explains' as he takes out one more gun and tries o hand it to Carl. "I want you to take this, you take it Carl and you keep your mother safe, you do what ever it takes, you know how, go on take the gun and do it" Shane rants and we watch as Carl hesitates to take it before Lori pulls him away.

"Rick said no guns, this is not your call, this is not your decision to make" Lori hisses.

"Oh shit" T-Dog interrupts what ever is to be said next and we all flow his gaze to behind the house.

My eyes widen in shock. Just entering the tree line is Rick, Hershel, Jimmy and two walkers on poles used for animal.

Shane is the first to react. Immediately getting up from his crouch on the ground and running towards the three men as everyone else follows. I run along side Allison as Liam follows with Sophia in his arms, not wanting to leave the girl alone at the house with no one around.

"what the hell you doin'" Shane yells as he reaches the looming chaos.

"Shane just back off" Rick commands.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asks horrified

"Are you kidding me? You see? You see what they are holding onto?" Shane yells as he prances around ignoring the questions and commands thrown at him.

"I see who I'm holding onto" Hershel replies as he struggle to keep the female walker away from Rick.

"Nar man you don't" Shane chuckles as he rounds the walkers analysing the situation.

"Shane just let us do this and then we can talk" Rick commands.

"What you wanna talk about Rick?" Shane yells back. "These thing ain't sick, they not people, they're dead, ain't gonna feel nothing for then 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the thing's that killed Jim, they killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us"

"Shane shut up!" Rick growl

"Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you something, could a living breathing person, could they walk away from something like this?" Shane asks and for a split second i am confused until he pulls up is gun and fires three shot into the female walkers chest.

"Shane stop it!" I scream out but I get ignored.

"That's three rounds to the chest, could someone who's alive, could they just take that? why is it still coming?" Shane taunts and then fires two more shots to the walker at the end of Hershel's pole. "That's its heart and its lungs, why is it still coming?" Shane fires three more rounds into the walker to get his point across that has clearly already been made.

"SHANE ENOUGH!!" Rick screams and Shane listens

"Yeah you're right man" he says as he walks forward towards the female walker.

"yeah your right man, that is enough" Shane agree then puts his gun to the woman's head and fires point blank, executing the kill shot against the dead.

People are thrown at the heartless act. The once supposed lively woman's corpse falls too the ground after the wickedly cruel demonstration of the new world"

"Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us, Enough! Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting for right here, right now!" Shane rants in a yell before making his way to the barn doors and we all watch stunned in realisation at what he is doing.

"Hershel take the snare pole, Hershel! Hershel! Listen to me please take it now! Hershel" Rick begs to the kneeling man. But the banging on the door has us turning our attention to the barn doors as Shane starts hitting at the locks with a pick axe.

"Shane!" Allison yells in horror but no one moves to stop him as he takes the middle lock of and the barricade bar before slamming on the barn doors to draw out the dead.

Everyone yells different things to each other and I notice Sophia standing in between Merle and I. "Soph go to your momma stand at the back with Lori and Carl" I grab her wrist and lightly push her to the woman who nods to me. Turning back to the doors as thy begin to opens slowly with the walker I growl out as I glare to the three werewolves.

"If it gets out of hand, don't hesitate" I command flashing my eyes before stepping forward next to where Allison, Merle and Daryl are standing getting ready to fire. Soon the noise is deafening as the sounds of gunshots ring through the air but the only thing I forces on are the walkers in front of us until the farm goes completely silent as every walker in put down. Dropping my arm down I turn away from the barn and make my way over to Rick, Passing Shane I give him a swift Kick in the shin sending him to the ground kneeling and holding his leg in pain.

"Congratulations jack-weed you created carnage" I hiss down to him and make my way to Rick ignoring the looks sent to me. "Sorry" I whisper up to Rick as I look to my feet and hold the gun to him.

"It's okay" he replies s he takes the gun gently from me.

A struggling breathing sounds from the barn, indicting another walker and I turn around just in time to see the corpse stumble out. I've though about Scott and Stiles, Lydia , my mom and Chris, Kira and Malia, the Sherriff and Mason. But never once did I think about this walker, I never thought about the person this body used to be.

"Grace!" Liam yells as I run past everybody, not giving anybody any time to react the last walker known to only a few. I am unable to reach the dead because as soon as I run near Merle his arms encircle my body and drag me to the ground with him holding me down as I struggle against him until Liam comes up ad holds me down with him so I am lying flat against the dirty with my head facing the barn doors where I see the walker stumbling closer, it's eyes set on mine and it's disfigured bloody jaw chomping at its next possible meal.

"Allison!" Liam cries and I watch as her boot clad feet and legs come into my view her bow at her side.

"No, no, no, NO! Just let me try please, please please, Liam please don't Allison come please it work with you please!" I cry as I struggle to lift my body off of the ground.

"Don't look, baby don't look" Liam pleads but I don't listen I keep watching as the arrow is drawn and the target is lock.

"Liam?" Allison questions and I feel hands on the side of my head forcing my face to turn away. It is then that my eyes turn to the new person holding me. Rick.

"I got you, don't look" I smiles to me but it doesn't reach my eyes.

"Liam?" Allison calls again and I hear the worry in her voice"

"Do it" the words have me stilling. My body encased in ice my legs stop struggling against Merle's grip and eyes flood and leek a new lake. It's silent but I don't move my eyes from Rick's as he holds my head. Everyone is silent either watching me or watching the final walker get put down by the huntress. The only sound is the thump as the body hits the ground and it's silent again and that is when I let out a cry. Not the cry of a teenage girl...

The cry of a Phoenix.

It rings through the air shocking the people around us at the supernatural sound but Rick he doesn't move, he doesn't shake, he sits and he stares holding me in a vice grip.

 ** _Who was in the barn? Can you guess it? Come on it's easy. I'm sorry about my shit timing work is a rollercoaster and I'm called in when I'm supposed to write and when I'm can my tablet is dead and I write on paper then loser the paper and have to start all over again, I apologise and I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP XOX_**

 ** _BH_**


	15. Nebraska

Rick P.O.V

I was struggling in this moment with my emotions. How could my best friend, my brother, do such a heartless and cruel act. Opening the barn doors and releasing the dead upon us. Hershel's wife and stepson. This man Grace once knew. Grace, I struggle with her as I look in her tear flooded eyes as she whimpers. Her voice sometimes cracking with those heart retching supernatural cries. I pull my eyes away from here and look to where Allison has now dropped down to here knees next to the mans body, her shoulders shaking as she silently sobs.

"Liam, take her to the RV" I instruct the werewolf and sit back, releasing Grace's head and for a second I think she's going to look over towards the barn but she doesn't move as Merle release her legs and heads over to Allison, lifting the brunette to her feet and guides her away from the body as Liam doesn't give Grace the choice to walk, he stands up in a swift move and lifts the blonde into his arms and carries her bridal style and heads up to the camp with Merle guiding the huntress behind him.

Everyone is silent apart from Beth who in her own grief pushes away from the boy Jimmy and rushes closer to the dead and despite my small attempts, I don't hold her back, she deserves to grieve. She pushes past me and makes her way to the woman Grace had earlier pointed out to me as we stood in the loft of the barn... Annette Greene. Hershel's second wife and Beth's mother.

My attention from Beth is shifted to Shane behind me and I watch as he lies a thermal blanket over the body of the man that affected Grace so much. But he doesn't hold my attention long as a piercing shriek from Beth followed by the familiar growl of a walker as everyone rushing to the teens aid as the reanimated corpse of her mother tries to bite and scratch her. I join Shane in holding Beth back in an attempt to drag her away but the walker has her hands in Beth's hair, holding on tightly.

Glenn works on the walkers arms, prying them off of the teen and holding them away from himself as T-Dog kicks the walker down as Glenn struggles to hold the walker down. The walker is finally put down when Andrea steps up with a scythe and swings it into and through the back of Annette's skull with a kill shot and the walker seizes movement and once again the only sounds that are emitted are the sounds of heavy breathing and Beth's panicked sobs.

I watch as Hershel leads his family away. His arms wrapped around the hysteric Beth along with Patricia. Sighing I turn to the others, Amy is no wrapped in Andrea's arms, the teen shaking with tears in her eyes for her friend's loss.

It was no secret around the farm that Amy had grown close to Hershel's youngest. Both girls were often seen around the grounds laughing and talking like well... teenagers. It was something I had yet to see Grace do with anyone besides Sophia and Carl. The only time I had ever seen Grace have any personal time was when she was sitting reading or what I can assume is sketching in her little book she keeps close by. I had never seen her Laugh or gossip. She worked, trained and protected as if she was wired that way.

She was a soldier.

And I admit, I don't like the thought of it. She had to grow up fast with all the information she had given me about the supernatural world, about Scott. The brother that despite all his efforts to keep the girl out of his world, to protect her. The little blonde girl had to learn how to run before she could even attempt to walk.

I look back at the man's body. Was this him? Was this the one Grace had told him so much about? Was this man Derek Hale? Or was he someone else Grace had admired? I didn't know. Grace had never shown me any photo's of Derek. All I could do was only assume.

I turn around from the man, ready to give out orders but the words are lost to the air as I see Shane limping after Hershel and his family who are joined by Glenn heading up to the house. After Shane's show a few minutes ago I just know he isn't finished. The one thing I know about my best friend, my brother is that when Shane believes something, it just has to be true. I don't hesitate. I run after them, after him. We've just seen the hurricane but the storm has yet to join.

"You see what's happening Hershel? Do you see the devastation, the pain you've caused by keeping them locked up. Who was he? How do you think McCall will feel now after being on your side after all of this... That man was in there all along"

"Leave us alone!" Maggie commands as I follow Shane following them.

"Shane stop" I hiss as we follow them up to the house

"Get your hands off me!" he shrugs me off "You knew they were in there and you kept it from us"

"I didn't know he was it there!" Hershel replies with a small broken voice.

"That's bullshit. I think you all knew" Shane hisses as if Hershel knew who everybody in the barn was.

"We didn't know" Maggie demands with a tone filled with anger.

"Then why was he there?!"

"Otis put those people in the barn, maybe he found him and put him in there before he was killed" Hershel offers as a suggestion.

"You expect me to believe that? Who do I look like? Do I look like an idiot?" Shane challenges and I put myself in the middle of then and push hi back a little.

"I don't care what you believe" Hershel rises too the challenge as I keep myself between them.

"Everybody just calm down!" I hold Shane off but then Hershel speaks again.

"Get him off of my land!"

"Let me tell you something" Shane advances closer attempting to grab a hold of Hershel as I try to push him back but before I can do anything Maggie steps up.

"Hey!" She warns then slaps Shane across the cheek, shocking us all. "Don't touch him!" She hisses "Haven't you done enough?" she questions and we watch as she turns and heads up the porch to Beth and Patricia, leading them into the house. Hershel begins to follow up the porch after the women then turns around to us.

"I mean its, off of my land" He demands coolly leaving Shane, Glenn and I outside but seconds later Glenn heads into the house. I don't blame Hershel, Shane was out of line.

I watch my brother, I try to understand what is happening to him but I just cant grasp it. I'm not sure who this man is anymore. This man is cold and unpredictable.

"What are you doing?" I ask the man that refuses to look my way "Hey!" I snap "What are you doing?"

"I'm telling you right now Rick that son of a bitch knew exactly who he was keeping in his barn"

"He didn't know! He's not like that! How could he have known who Grace and Allison knew. He opened his home to us"

"He put us all in danger, he kept a barn full of walkers!"

"So you just start an insurrection? Hand out guns and massacre his family" I argue.

"His family are dead Rick" Shane explains like I don't already now it.

"Well he doesn't believe that, he thinks you've just murdered them" I seethe.

"No, no. I don't care what he thinks" Shane huffs.

"I was handling it brother I was handling it and you just went ahead and..."

"Rick you're just as delusional as that guy" he scoffs pointing towards the house before shaking his head and walks away "you handled it huh?"

I take a walk to cool off after a short while I stop at the RV. Merle is sitting at the entrance with Allison in camp chair as the man smokes a cigarette and the girl widdles at a thin stick sharpening the tip for an arrow.

"How is she?" I ask glancing to the RV door that has been closed.

"It's the first time we've seen someone we knew from before that has been turned. We didn't even know he was in Georgia. Jackson and Ethan gave us hope. This feels like it has washed that all away" Allison replies with little emotion.

"We're going to sort out a funeral, give everyone some closure" I explain to the two.

"We'll head down and help out" Allsion agrees and drops her woodwork in her now empty chair as she stands up.

"You okay?" I ask as she begins to walk away with Merle.

"Gotta be" she gives me a tight smile and walks off towards the barn.

Closing my eyes at the thought of the possibility of not just one camp soldier, I take a deep breath and open the RV door, stepping inside I close the door behind me and make my way through the small space until a eventually make it to the back bedroom. I can't tell who is wrapped around who. Grace is wearing Liam's hoodie, lying on her side with her back to me as she faces him. Liam's arms are wrapped around Grace and she has her arms between them her hands clutching at his t-shirt and there legs are intertwined. I have never seen the girl so small. They are both awake, her small hiccups fill the room as Liam rubs small circles on her back.

"How's Beth?" Grace's small voice echo's in the small room and I have to stop myself from laughing. This girl is something else, her thought are always about others.

"Hysterical" I sum into a one word answer as I take a seat on the bed which gives me a clearer veiw of the girls tearstained face.

"That's understandable" Grace gives me a dry laugh.

"I'm going to head back down to the barn and we are going to sort out a service" I explain but she doesn't say anything.

"I think that's a great idea" Liam nods and smiles gratefully at me for the suggestion. I watch silently as the teenage boy bends his head and kisses the blondes hair. Grace only buries herself deeper into the werewolf's chest.

"We'll call you when were ready" I stand from my seat and head to the door... "I never asked" I turn to the two who don't look at me but I know that I have their attention. "Who was he?"

"Someone I never gave enough time to" it's whispered but I hear it clearly. Not wanting to push the blonde any further I exit the RV nd head back to the Barn.

I don't see Allison and Merle when I get to the site and Ethan and Jackson seem to be missing too... No one that can give me clarification on the man's name.

"Where are Allison and Merle?" I ask around.

"She was checking over the body then ran off into the camp. Merle followed her" that answers that.

"Ethan and Jackson?"

"On watch in case the shots drew anything in" Amy smiles.

"what set Allison off?"

"She had the mans wallet and just burst out crying" T-Dog explains.

"Did any of you catch a name?" Lori asks hopefully as she comes up behind me but everyone shakes their heads and I supress a sigh.

"Do you want us to start burying?" T-dog asks looking around at all the bodies.

"We need a service, Grace would want that" Andrea adds

"I think she needs it" Amy agrees with her sister.

"Does none of you know who he is?" Jimmy asks disgust shadowing his features

"It doesn't matter who he was, he was important to Grace" Amy snaps at the boy then looks around at us "Any guesses?" she can't help but ask

"Derek maybe" Lori offers the familiar name that had been passed around the small group.

"Possibly, they were close from what I heard, but she never really told us much about him" I explain to my wife. Other than Amy we're the only one here right now that understand what is truly around us.

"Let's just... um dig a Grave for Annette, Shawn and..." Lori drags off not wanting to guess "over by those tree" she points to a suitable patch of farm land for a grave site "and well need a truck to move the bodies"

Jimmy is the one to offer to get the truck but he is shot back but Shane who insists on going himself and doesn't allow anyone else to go as he already stomps off.

"And the others?" Jimmy asks one chance has left "that's a lot of digging" he complains.

"We bury the ones we love" Amy explains with a small sigh.

"And we burn the rest" Andrea finishes

"Lets get to work" Lori leads as I stand and stare at the destruction.

"What did Hershel say?" Lori asks turning to me once everyone ha split up.

"He want's us off the farm, or Shane at least" I explain.

"That's not a surprise" My wife whispers "we're lucky someone wasn't killed" I know she is thinking about the close call the Beth. "And all that gunfire... more walkers could have heard it. I am truly thankful for those boys" she says about the wolves. "Baby what is it?"

" Grace took me into that loft. She pointed out Annette and Shawn with ease but she never saw him. Who ever he is, she had been so close. She has to live with that now... the guilt of not being able to bring him back"

"She's just a teenager' Lori whispers

"She protects us... they all do" I whisper "it's what they know. But who's going to protect them?" I ask and she looks at me as if I should already know the answer to my own question.

"We will. So they are little different, so they are stronger. But they're still kids. We'll protect each other"

Grace P.O.V.

The RV door open and Lori steps inside as I'm sitting at the table now fiddling with my fingers setting each tip alight one at a time as Daryl watches me from where he sits on the small kitchen bench with his crossbow in his lap. Liam stepped out a few minutes ago and asked the youngest Dixon to sit with me.

"They're ready" Lori informs us as she stands at the entrance.

"I can't" I whisper back.

"Come on kid lets go say goodbye" she holds out her hand for me to take.

"what if I ca bring him back, like I did with Allison?" I wonder

"Shouldn't mess with fate" Daryl huffs, but his words aren't spiteful and I know he's right, I just don't want him to be.

"We can't save everyone" I quote an old friend " But we can try"

"You just have to know your limits and messing with death cannot end well. Sometimes we have to let go. You can't play God" Lori explains and I give in knowing she's right.

"Will you stay with me?" I ask the woman

"I'm not going anywhere" She smiles softly and I take her still stretched out hand and follow her to the grave site under the trees.

We make our way to the group and I stand beside Liam with Lori on my other right. Slipping my empty hand into my mates as we all stand in silence. My eyes shift over the three rocks made out to be head stones. ANNETTE... SHAWN...Blank. I look around on the ground and not far from us is a singular stone which I can only assume is the one that was used to write the names. Wiggling my hands free I make my way to the stone and pick it up then move to the nameless grave.

"We didn't know what to write" T says shamefully but I just smile up at him as I crouch down at the side.

"It's okay, they're not finished" I explain much the confusion of everyone. But I ignore it and begin to scratch out the letters. I don't stop there, next to the name I draw a small circle then surround it with a larger one before standing up and move over to Shawn's and draw the same symbol a circle within a circle. Claiming the Omega as a Pack member. I may not have know Shawn Greene but no one deserves to be alone. And he's not, even in death.

"Rafael" Rick hums as he looks over the mans grave.

"Agent Asshat" I smile as I stand and look over to the two eldest Greene's and nod as I quickly flash my eyes at the unasked question of the claim.

"I found these in his jacket earlier" Allison steps up and hands me a wallet and badge.

Flipping the badge open I smile at the words FBI. Then I turn to the wallet and open that, coming face to face with young familiar eyes.

Scott... and me. I was there 6 maybe 7 with my big brother standing behind me with his head on top of mine as we smile goofily and toothless on my part.

I smile and laugh. Yeah I'm going to be okay.

Rick P.O.V

I couldn't help it. But when Grace wrote the name, I smiled, but then part of me shuddered. She had told me little of the man that was her brothers father, the man we had just buried. She wasn't particularly close with him. Yet the display of emotion she gave when he walked out of that barn, I can't help but wonder what would be her extent if it had been someone closer. Perhaps the earth would crack and sallow us whole. Things were certainly not going right today, but lately it has felt like the universe had been messing with us, laughing at us.

"Rick!" Lori's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"Go we'll watch Carl" Allison promises from where she sits not far from my son and I making her arrows. I look to the others around its just Carol, Sophia and Amy, the latter braiding the little girls hair into a familiar McCall girls style.

Patting my sons shoulder, I stand from my seat and turn towards the house where my wife waits on the porch with an anxious expression.

"What's wrong?" I ask at the expression.

"Beth's collapsed and we can't find Hershel" she explains to me and I follow her inside and into Hershel's room. The last place he was seen in by Patricia who now sits tending to Beth.

She leads me into the room where Glenn, Maggie and Shane stand apart, the woman struggling to hold her glare. There are boxes on the bed filled with feminine things.

"Your stepmothers things?" I ask as I push a few things around in one of the larger boxes.

"He was so sure she would recover... and just pick up where they left off" Maggie informs us.

"Looks like found a old friend" Shane speaks up from the back, waving a flask in his hands then throws it to me.

"That belonged to my Grandfather, gave it to dad when he died" Maggie says coming up to me and taking the flask off of me.

"I didn't take Hershel for a drinker"

"No he gave it up on the day I was born... he didn't even allow liquor in the house" she explains as she moves away from us and back to her spot next to Glenn.

"What's the bar in town?"

"Hatlin's, he practically lived there in his drinking days"

"Betting that's where I'll find him" I announce knowing there will be disagreement.

"Yeah, I've seen the place... I'll take you" Glenn offers

"Alright, I'll get the truck" I smile to him and begin to head out but stop when I see Maggie stop Glenn.

"No" the woman commands

"It's an easy run" Glenn assures her with a look to me

"Like the pharmacy?" She challenges. Yeah I heard all about the Pharmacy from Glenn. That girl is going to be the death of me someday.

"Hey Maggie, I'll bring him back" I say with a chuckle before exiting the room.

"Rick? You want to have a conversation about this before you leave?" Lori stops me in the hallway.

"So you're seriously gonna go after this guy with everything that's been going on, huh?" Shane interrupt and for once I wish he would just shut his mouth and stay out of my conversations with my wife. "What you gonna do?"

"He's right, he's right" Lori agrees. "This is not the time to head off not today... you don't always have to..."

"I'm not arguing" I interrupt her "it's the least I can do for Hershel after we..."

"What? After we what?" Shane asks, pissing me off even more. But thankfully he walks away

"You cannot just keep running around trying to solve everyone's problems" Lori whispers to me.

"It's not just his problem I'm trying to solve" I argue. "We need Hershel for the baby... I'm going after him" I don't give her anymore room to argue as I walk away and grab Carols Cherokee, pulling it up out front of the house.

I wait outside for Glenn to join me, fully loading my revolver when he steps outside with Maggie. I patiently wait at the drivers side of the car as the love sick fools kiss at the porch steps.

"Room for one more?" a voice chimes behind me and I spin around to find Grace now dressed in jean shorts and a tank top, her shoulders covered Liam's oversized zip up hoodie and combat boots strapped tight on her feet. Her whip and Baseball bat looped into a brown belt at her sides.

"You're not comin'" I huff as i turn my back to her.

"Yes I am" She chuckles as she opens the door to the back of the car but I put my hand out shocking it closed.

"No you aren't" I insist

"Rick I do have a car of my own" she says with a smirk "now I can either go with you and Glenn in this... thing" She says with a glance to the old car "Or I can get in my Toyota and follow you there"

"Why are you so difficult?" I huff annoyed

"It's a gift" she smiles to me but it doesn't really reach her eyes.

"You don't have to do this... you should rest, mourn"

"Rest isn't really something that comes easy to me and I've cried enough. That wasn't him, I see that now" I smile then turn to Glenn when he walks over.

"You ready?" I ask

"Yeah" he replies awkwardly.

"Hey at least we aren't taking the horses this time" Grace jokes as she gets into the back.

"She's coming? Is that wise?" Glenn asks stunned.

"I can hear you. Why don't you two just get into the car so we can leave, I wanna be back before Sesame Street is on" the teen calls from inside. I share a look with Glenn and we both smirk. This girl is something else.

I pull out of the driveway onto the dirt road and we make our way off of the farm, Glenn making sure to lock the gate on our way out. I drive another five minutes until I hit the main road when a sudden thought pops into my head.

"Liam doesn't know you're with us does he?" I ask the teen in the back.

"nope"

"I thought you two were mates or whatever" Glenn questions

"That just means I can't lie to him, not that I can't keep things from him"

"I'm still confused with all of this" I announce and Glenn nods his head in agreement.

"your not the only ones" She sighs.

Liam P.O.V

Where is she? You step away from her for two minutes to pee and the girl vanishes into thin air. She's not at the camp with Allison and Merle. Or helping Carl and Sophia work. She isn't inside helping the girls with Beth. She can't be with Daryl, he left to hunt this morning and hasn't been back since. Jackson and Ethan haven't seen her. My last hope is Lori or Dale as I doubt my girl would be any where near Shane right now and Andrea and T left to burn the walker bodies.

I spot the two walking from the house and jog to catch up to them.

"Hey Lori! Dale! You two haven't seen Grace by any chance have you? I can't find her anywhere" I ask stopping next to Dale.

"I saw her not long ago she came to me at the RV" Dale informs me

"What did she say?" I ask finally getting some answers.

"She asked who was going out after Hershel... you don't she would"

"Rick and Glenn Left 20 minutes ago... how long has it been since you've seen her?" Lori asks

"20 minutes" I growl, pissed my mate would do this... again.

"Look Maggie saw them off, why don't we go and check with her?" Lori suggests and I nod thankfully.

"Is everything okay. I didn't interrupt anything serious did I?" I ask as we turn back up to the house.

"We were just talking about Shane... what he did" Dale brings me up to speed.

"It was reckless. What would have happened if there were more and we were overrun. I'm not saying we wouldn't have stepped in, we were ready for the possibility. But he was being stupid and a hothead."

"Exactly he's a hothead" Lori agrees

"No Lori he's dangerous" Dale says and we stop. "I think he killed Otis" Shit.

"Otis was killed by walkers" Lori remembers the story.

"He knew how to handle walker Lori" I remind the woman, not looking at the two.

"Otis was the one putting them in the barn" Dale laughs falsely

"You need to be really clear with me right now" Lori stresses.

"Shane sacrificed Otis" I cut Dale off before he can even get a word out.

"Liam? What is it? How do you know that?"

"We can't prove it, not to the others. But those that know" I drag off.

"I think that he shot him and left him for bait so that he could get away" Dale guesses

"Shane maybe a hothead but he is not a murderer. And why wold he kill somebody that was trying to help?"

"Maybe they were pinned down... Ask Jackson. He was with them. But Shane said, he said it, he all but through it in my face" Dale pauses for a few minutes to allow Lori to wrap her head around the idea. "I knew guys like him and sooner or later... he's going to kill somebody else" Dale finishes then walks away leaving me with Lori.

She looks to me and I dodge her gaze. "Liam...?"

Don't look at her

"Liam! What do you know?"

"We talked to Jackson... you know werewolves can sense people's emotions? Chemo signals. There is a lot of hate in one man it's usually directed at Rick. That's why Grace has us stick so close, You can't trust Shane"

"He's not a killer" Lori tries to reassure herself.

"I can hear the fluttering of your baby's heartbeat from here Lori" I says shocking he woman whose eyes widen as she lifts her head and look up at me. "And at Otis's funeral. Jackson, Ethan, Grace. We all heard his heartbeat. He lied when he said that Otis told him he would hold the walkers off... he was content... satisfied with what he had done" I finish.

Lori pauses once again, taking in everything that has been said, slowly she raises her gaze from the ground, her eyes shining with tears.

"Come on, lets go find Maggie" She finally suggests and we make our way back to the house to find the farm girl, even though I already know the answer.

Rick P.O.V

"Liam knows" The blonde in the back seat speaks up in a chuckle.

"Knows what?" Glenn exclaims from beside me as he turns in the passenger seat to face her as I keep my eyes on the road ahead.

"That I left"

"You know that?" I ask confused

"I can feel it" She replies softly

"You can feel it... man that's just weird" Glenn chuckles.

"It help's when we are apart, we can feel the other. So no matter were we are, we will always be able to know the other is alive and which direction they're in" Grace explains and a thought comes to mind.

"at the highway... when Sophia ran into the woods and Liam went after her... you freaked, at the church and Allison mentioned a connection"

"It's like a hum that exists though my whole body. Back at the church the walker bite had... infected my powers instead of my body like with you guys. The first time I was bit it wasn't that bad. I still had my abilities but my body was in shock and I healed"

"And now?" I ask wondering about her bite mark.

"All clear" She chimes with a laugh and I look in the rear view mirror and smile at the blonde looking down. Feeling my gaze she looks up to me and smiles flashing the amazing mixed coloured eyes right back at me.

"Maggie said she loves me" Glenn breaks the new silence and a shockingly girlish squeak emits from the back making me smile. So the little soldier is still a teenage girl. "She doesn't mean it" Glenn continues and Grace gives a scoff from the back seat "I mean she can't... why... she's upset, confused..."

"I think she's smart enough to know what she's feeling" I insist before the blonde can begin an argument.

"No, no" Glenn argues himself making me laugh "She want's to be in love, she needs something, to, to, to... hold onto"

"Men are idiots" the comment by the blonde is ignored.

"It's pretty obvious to everyone Maggie loves you... not because your one of the last standing men... so what's the problem?" I ask amused.

"I didn't say it back" He reveals and before anything else is said, a pale hand strikes out from the back of the car and hits the Korean on the side of the head "I've never had a woman say that to me before" Glenn yells out in a panic, clearly fearing being hit again. Grace sits forward and puts her head between the seats so she can glare at Glenn "You know except my mom and y sisters... but with Maggie... it's different... we barely know each other... what does she really know about me? We're practically strangers. But I don't know what to do with it, I just stood there like a jerk"

"Hey, hey, this is a good thing" I reassure him "Something we don't get enough of these days, enjoy it... and when we get back return the favour, it's not like we are going anywhere" I say as we pull into the street of the town.

"This is it... on the left" Grace directs me to the building with a green canopy and I pull up the side.

"Rick, I know about Lori" Glenn says, not getting out of the car "Her being pregnant... we got here those pills" he gestures to Grace and himself.

"I figured" I reply, jumping out of the car, waiting for Grace to follow out.

"I'm sorry, I kept it from you" Glenn continues coming around to stand with us.

"Don't be, you did what you thought was right... it just so happens it wasn't" I finish with a look to the two as we move to the bar. We pause at the door and I look at Grace in question as her hand shoots out in front of me telling me to stop, I watch as she cocks her head to the side then all but her pointer finger drops and I realise she is listening to the inside and telling me there is only one person inside.

Her hand reaches the door handle and she swings the door open letting it crash without a care in the world. The three of us step inside, Glenn closing the door behind us and we all look at the old man who doesn't acknowledge our arrival as he sits at the bar, a bottle at his side.

"Hershel?"

"Who's with you?" The man asks back.

"Glenn and Grace"

"Maggie send them?" Thinking his daughter sent her lover and cousin.

"They volunteered, they're good like that" and the three of us walk closer, Glenn hanging back a little but Grace makes her way into the bar area and stands in front of Hershel as I stay by his side.

"How many you had?" Grace asks curious.

"Not enough" Hershel insist not looking up from his glass.

"Lets finish this up back at home" I lean down closer to the mans face. "Beth collapsed, is in some sort of state. Must be in shock, I think you are too"

"Maggie's with her?"

"Yeah but Beth needs you" I reply

"What can I do? Why can't you just fix her?" Hershel asks looking up at Grace who gives him a sad smile.

"Because she's not that kind of hurt" The teen replies

"What can I do then? She needs her mother. Or rather to mourn. Like she should have done weeks ago, I robbed her of that... can you really not bring them back?"

"You thought there was a cure" I say Grace can answer "Us coming to the farm... with her... you can't blame yourself for holding out for hope"

"Hope... when I first saw you running across my field with your boy in your arms. I had little hope that he would survive"

"But he did" I remind him.

"He did" Hershel agrees "Because of you" he looks to Grace "Even though we lost Otis. But your man Shane made it back and we got those shards out of your boy"

"Hershel, I never would have been able to heal Carl without you, I could never have done what you did "You kept him alive... It was a miracle"

"A miracle" Hershel agrees with Grace "That was the miracle that proves to me that miracles do exist" he says looking at the blonde "only its all a sham... a bait and switch... I was a fool Rick and you people saw that. My daughters deserve better than that" He finishes knocking back the rest of his glass.

"I get it" Grace speak up as Hershel pours another drink for himself and Grace looks around the bar coming back with a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass, she pours a drink out then knocks it back. I remember the time back at the C.D.C. where Grace revealed she had a bottle of Bacardi. Back then I didn't approve of the under aged girl drinking before and I still don't now.

I send her a glare and she raises an eye brow and rolls her eyes "Relax officer ... I can't get drunk, it's the supernatural in me... its a real... buzz kill" She huff but I still don't approve.

"You're still only 16" I remind her.

"And the world has ended" She huffs again and as she is slightly distracted, I snatch the bottle away from her and she glares at me but doesn't make a move for a new drink.

"what did you mean you get it?" Glenna asks Grace confused

"When Allison died, I lost hope. I was still human, I was weak and useless. Then I wasn't, I had this great power and I was able to bring my sister back to life months after we put her to rest... then the world changed and I blamed myself. I thought I had disrupted the balance but this much chaos... it wasn't possible. But sometimes I ask myself... if I'm supposed to be this great and powerful being. How is that I can't save the dead? Bring them back"

"You don't... you don't save the dead, you can't, you protect the living" I tell her.

"Exactly" I smile at the girl then turn and walk to Glenn who has moved back to the door, keeping watch.

"So what do we do wait for him to pass out?" Glenn ask, not so quietly.

"Just go, GO!" Hershel yells

"II promised Maggie I'd bring you home safe"

"Promises are meant too be broken" Hershel scoffs

"So what's your plan?" I ask moving back to Hershel and Grace "Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone"

"Stop telling me how to care for my family" Hershel stands up and begins walking to me "my farm, you people are like a plague... I didn't the Christian thing and gave you shelter and destroyed it all"

"The world was already in bad shape when we met" I hiss

"And you take no responsibility you are supposed to be their leader" Hershel yells at me.

"Well I'm here now" I argue back "Aren't I?"

"Yes, yes, yes. You are" Hershel turns back to his seat in front of Grace and I follow.

"Come on your girls need you now more than ever"

"I didn't want to believe you, you told me there was no cure, that the people were dead not sick. I chose not to believe you. But when Shane shot Lou in the chest and she just kept comin'. That's when I knew what an ass I'd been. That Annette had been dead long ago and I was feeding her Rotten corpse. That's when I knew there was no hope. And when Rafael came out of the barn and Grace started screaming crying for help. Begging to heal him... I knew there was no hope... what would have happened if you had tried?" he turns his attention to Grace.

"I would have died... I almost died bringing Allison back and the only reason she returned was because she was needed to stop a different kind of darkness. I can't play God... because I'm not one" She says with a smile.

"There is no hope for any of us" Hershel says turning back to his drink.

"Look I'm done, I'm not doing this any more, cleaning up after you. You know what the truth is, nothing has changed, Death is death... It's always been there whether its from heart attack, cancer or a walker. What's the difference? You didn't think it was hopeless before did you? And now there are people back at home trying to hang on, they need us. Even if it is just to give them a reason to go on, even if we don't believe it ourselves. You know what this isn't about what we believe any more, it's about them" I rant and watch as Hershel downs the last of his drink and stands up. Unfortunately through may rant Glenn had moved away from the door and Grace had been listening to me intently, that no one realised we were about to gain company until the door squeaks open and two men stand in the entrance.

"Son of a bitch, they're alive" The skinnier of the two men says amused. They came further in and risk a glance at Grace. Her eyes are hard and calculating as she takes the two in I've learned to trust her judgement. But I ignore it for now and offer the two a drink as the fat one sits at the bar with Hershel in the middle of him and Grace with Glenn on her other side. The skinnier of the two sit at the table as I pour shots.

"I'm Dave" He introduces then gestures to his companion "The scrawny looking douche bag there is Tony" he jokes.

"Eat me Dave" the man shoot back.

"Hey maybe someday I will... we met on the I-95 coming out of Philly. Damn shit show that was"

"I'm Glenn" he pipes up behind me "It's nice to meet some new people.

"Rick Grimes" I introduce myself and 'Dave' turns his attention to Hershel as I pass 'Tony' a drink.

"How about you pall you having one?"

"I just quit" Hershel informs the men.

"You have a unique since of timing my friend" Dave says with a charming smile.

"His name's Hershel, he lost people today, A lot of them" I reveal.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that 'to better days and new friends. And to our dead may they be in a better place'" he toast then we drink. I watch him. His eyes shifting to the blonde girl I purposefully chose to sit in front of as I said, I trust her judgement but I also trust my own.

"What about you princess? You not drinking?" He asks, his eyes not leaving her.

"She's 16" I announce, shifting a little more in front of her.

"She got a name? We're all friends right?"

"Grace" the blonde behind me pipes up with a cold tone.

"She yours?" he asks turning his gaze to me.

"yes" I say not missing a beat and not letting anyone correct him.

"She's your daughter?" Tony questions "damn your wife must have been mighty fine" he praises his eyes not leaving the girl behind me.

"Hey pig, my eyes are on my face" Grace growls and I see the mans eyes darken.

"Don't mind tony he's harmless" Dave 'reassures' us but I have a hard time believing him. I watch as he lens over the table for the bottle and notice the gun in the back of his belt.

"Not bad huh?" Dave asks noticing my gaze and he pulls the gun out "got it of a Cop"

"I'm a Cop" I reveal.

"This one was already dead" the man smirks.

"You fella's are a long way from Philadelphia" Grace breaks the silence.

"Feels like we are a long way from anywhere" Dave laughs.

"What drove you south?" I ask next

"Well I can tell you it wasn't the weather, I must have dropped 30 pounds in sweat alone down here" Dave whips the sweat off of his forehead.

"I wish" Tony huffs.

"First it was D.C. heard there might be some kind of refugee camp but the roads were so jammed we never even got close. We decided to get of highways into the sticks. Keep hauling ass. Every group we came across had a new rumour with a way out of this thing"

"One guy told us there was a coast guard sent down the gulf, sending ferries to the islands" tony explains.

"Latest was a rail yard down in Montgomery running trains to the middle of the country... Kansas... Nebraska" Dave continues.

"Nebraska?" Glenn asks amused.

"Low population, lots of guns" Tony adds.

"Kind of makes sense"

"You ever been to Nebraska kid? There's a reason they call them flyover states" Dave chuckles along with Tony. "How about you guys?"

"Fort Benning eventually" I answer.

"I hate to piss in your corn flakes officer but um... we ran across a ground who was stationed at Benning, said the place was over run by Lamebrains" Dave informs us.

"Wait Fort Benning is gone? Are you for real?" Glenn asks as I turn to Grace asking her the silent question if this man is telling the truth as I know she has to be listening to his heartbeat.

She nods sadly at the truth about our next destination.

"Sadly I am. Ugly truth is... there is no way out at this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next, praying one these mindless freaks don't grab a hold of you in your sleep"

"If you sleep" Tony argues

"Yeah doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here, you holdin' up somewhere else?" Ah here we go right what I've been waiting for.

"Not really" I lie

"Those your cars out front?" Dave pushes and I struggle not to laugh as I hear Graces light chuckle behind me at the mans shitty way of getting information.

"Yeah, why?" Glenn feeds the man.

"We're living out of ours, those look uh... kind of empty, clean. Where's all of our gear?" he fishes

"were with a larger group, out scouting. We thought we could use a drink" Hershel feeds, catching on.

"A drink Hershel, I thought you quit?" Dave amuses "Well we were thinking of setting up around here is there... is it safe?"

"Well it can be" Glenn answers still not on the same wave length as the rest of us. I hear a low hiss, like something burning and Glenn shuts up with a wince.

"We've only had a couple of walkers around here" Grace continues to save Glenn's mistake.

"Walkers? Is that what you call them?" Dave asks Glenn who replies honestly "I like that, I like that a lot better than Lamebrains..."

"More succinct" Tony agrees.

"of course... lame brains sound very... middle school" Grace taunts behind me and I realise it's due to the mans shit way of thinking he is smarter than us.

"Okay Tony went to college" Dave ignores Grace but looks straight at her.

"Two years" Tony agrees.

"Let me guess you failed high school?" Grace chuckles and I force myself not to turn to glare at her for taunting .

"So what" Dave smiles at her "So what you guys set on the outskirt or something? That new development"

"Trailer park or something?" Tony asks getting up and walking past us.

"Farm?" Dave suggests and begins to sing the nursery rhyme as Tony laughs standing in the corner and begins peeing on the floor.

"Charming" Grace blanches behind me moving further away from the peeing man that looks over to her and winks.

"You got a farm or something? You safe? You gotta be ... you got food? Water?"

"You got Cooz? Ain't had a piece of ass in weeks" he chuckles and I know he is thinking of Grace.

"You disgust me" the blonde sneers

"Listen, pardon my friend here" Dave says to Grace "city kids... they got not tact... no disrespect" he apologises turning back to me.

"So listen Glenn"

"We've said enough" I interrupt

"Well hang on a second... this farm, it sounds pretty sweet, don't it sound sweet Tony?"

"Yeah real sweet" the man says turning around and joining his friend.

"How about a little southern hospitality?"

"I'm from California" Grace smirks

"But I thought you were his daughter" Dave asks Grace pointing to me.

"Well you shouldn't believe everything you hear" I scoff

"Listen, we got some buddies back at camp, been having a real hard time... I don't see why you can't make room for a few more... we can pull our resources... our manpower" Dave suggests and that tells me all I need to know. This guys cockiness, Tony's use of the word 'Cooz' how Dave says man power like a challenge.

"Look I'm sorry, that's not an option" I argue.

"Doesn't sound like it'd be a problem..." He pushes

"I'm sorry, we can't" Hershel agrees with me.

"We can't take in anymore"

"You guys are something else. I thought... I thought we were friends" Dave sighs.

"We have enough friends" Grace disagrees and I look to her and see her eyes flash telling me this guy is getting anger.

"We got people we got to look out for too" Dave says 'sadly'

"We don't know anything about you?" I remind the other man.

"No, that's true. You don't know anything about us. You don't know what we've had to go through out there, the things we've had to do. I bet you've had to do some of those same things yourself, am I right?" 'cause ain't nobody's hands clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same... so come on, lets take a nice friendly hayride to this farm and we'll get to know each other"

"That's not going to happen" Grace scoffs from behind the bar in between Hershel and I.

"Rick" Dave disagrees with her words.

"This is bull shit" Tony Hisses

"Calm down" I warn

"Don't tell me to calm down, don't ever tell me to calm down!"

"Whoa" Dave warns.

"I'll shoot you three assholes in the head, take that little bitch over there then take your damn farm" Tony yells, I raise at the mention of Grace, ready to pounce if the man tries anything.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... relax take it easy,. Nobody's killing anybody" He touches my shoulder then makes his way over the bar "Nobody's shooting anybody. Right, Rick?" I put my back to Tony he's the weaker one. His size makes him slower, Dave is the smart one he's thought this all through "We're just friends having a drink ... that's all... Now where's the good stuff?" Dave asks putting his gun on the bar, clapping his hand with a charming smile that doesn't trick me. He bends down and my hand goes to my Gun. He sees. He knows. He comes back up with a new bottle "You gotta understand, we can't stay out there... you know what it's like"

"Yeah, I do" I glance at Grace, her eyes are on the man behind me, blazing. Her hands are clenched into fists on the bar top, glowing. "But the farm is crowded as is" I announce, telling the girl to be ready to attack "I'm sorry. You'll have to keep looking"

"Keep looking, where do you suggest we do that?" Dave asks with fake amusement.

"I don't know... I hear Nebraska's nice"

"Nebraska... this guy" Dave chuckles as he looks to the others, I see his eyes widen "Girl what's wrong with your eyes?" He's distracted, they both are. I see Tony in the mirror Looking at grace too. I grab my gun from my hip. Dave notices and makes a move for his but before his hand can even touch it, there is a bullet in his head. Behind me, toy is thrown into the wall by a fiery force. He falls to the floor, his shirt is burned. So is his skin, it's red and singed but he's live and crying in pain.

I shoot him in the chest, revenge for the comments against Grace. Then I take the final shot, making sure he doesn't come back. I look to Grace she smiles as her eyes die out, but there is fear in them, fear from the Living.

The dead aren't our only enemies now.


End file.
